To Make You Feel My Love
by nakki desinta
Summary: Inilah awal dari kisah cinta yang lebih manis bagi Rukia dan Byakuya ...Chap 15 Update-Ending, btw RnR Please.. WARNING : OOC  *Btw author akan istirahat sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan, jadi... sampai jumpa di karya yang lain*
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei**

**

* * *

**

Mina-san, Nakki disini, gomen-gomen, tadinya aku hendak meramaikan fic Ichiruki lagi, tapi kali ini aku ingin sedikit membelot (ditimpuk bakiak sama Ichiruki fans).

Aku ingin sedikit mengekspose cinta terlarang Byaruki, sekaligus memenuhi permintaan Yan-chan, ceritanya ringan kok, bacanya ga' perlu bawa batu segala semoga bisa menghibur.

Note : Pokoknya gaje, OOC, Typo (s), don't like don't read, tapi di baca aja deh, soalnya ringan kok. Gomen Ichigo aku berkhianat padamu kali ini *dijitak Ichigo*

Jangan bosen baca fic gaje dari ku ya *dibankai rame-rame*

.

.

.

**Tittle : To Make You Feel My Love**

Pairing : Byaruki

.

.

.

Prolog

* * *

**Byakuya :**

Matahari terlalu terang dimataku.

.

Melihatmu yang selalu menyendiri di _kerajaan _milikmu. Tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun mengusik keberadaan dan ketenanganmu.

.

Memandangmu yang tidak pernah terusik dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarmu saat kau berkabung dalam kesedihanmu sendiri.

.

Menatap sosokmu yang tidak pernah mendengar, tidak pernah melihat, dan tidak pernah sadar akan kehadiranku dari jarak sedekat apapun itu.

.

Merasakan kehadiranmu disisiku adalah sebuah mimpi indah yang selalu mengusik waktu-waktuku yang seperti tidak akan pernah berakhir.

.

Hanya dirimu.

.

Hanya aku.

.

Hanya kau dan aku yang tidak pernah saling menukar sorot mata.

.

.

.

**

* * *

Rukia :**

Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun melihat aku yang lemah seperti ini.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : **

Mina…, gaje banget ya?

Yah… tunggu aja di chapter depan ya, aku soalnya lagi menunggu masukan ide lagi. Habisnya otakku jadi buntu begini…

Ok… kalau berkenan review ya monggo…, tapi jangan maki-maki karena aku hanya menulis prolog sesingkat ini…. *nyembah-nyembah*

**Rukia : "Kenapa dialogku Cuma sebaris kalimat begitu?"**

**Nakki : "Gomen, aku panjangin deh di chap depan."**

**Byakuya : "Terus aku gimana?"**

**Nakki :….. (bingung)**


	2. Byakuya & Rukia

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei**

* * *

**Warning **: OOC, Typo (s) but I hope u can enjoy to read this

* * *

**Title : To Make You Feel My Love**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

Pairing : Byaruki

**Chapter 1 : Byakuya & Rukia**

* * *

Jam kosong pergantian mata kuliah yang hanya berlangsung selama lima belas menit sangatlah berharga bagi Rukia, si penggila manga. Sementara teman-temannya sedang asik berdiri di dekat jendela kelas yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan olahraga, dia malah asik menekuri manga Detective Conannya.

"Byakuya memang sangat tampan, super menawan. Padahal hanya melihatnya sekejap, tapi auranya terasa sampai besok pagi," kata Hinamori dengan mata berkedip takjub.

"Hiperbola!" komentar Rukia sambil membalik halaman manga Detective Conannya.

"Dia memang keren, tidak perlu dilebihkan atau dikurangkan," sahut Rangiku mendukung Hinamori.

"Memangnya Matematika!" sahut Rukia tambah tidak respek.

"Dia memang ganteng, Rukia. Lihat saja rambutnya, matanya, bahkan badannya yang sangat keren," Hinamori sampai berbalik dari jendela untuk memberikan tatapan meyakinkannya pada Rukia.

"Iya, iya, Byakuya memang super ganteng. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa mengingkari ketampanannya. Lihat saja terus sampai mata kalian katarak," sahut Rukia masih bersikukuh berada di kubu berbeda.

"Kau ini perempuan normal kan, Rukia? Bisa-bisanya tidak ada sedikitpun rasa ketertarikan pada Byakuya." Hinamori bertolak pinggang kesal, karena terus terusan dibantah oleh Rukia.

"Apa aku ini kurang meyakinkan?" Rukia balas bertolak pinggang pada Hinamori, membusungkan dadanya terang-terangan, padahal dadanya tidak seberapa dibandingkan Rangiku.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja!" Rangiku melerai perdebatan Hinamori dan Rukia.

"Tapi kalau aku boleh bilang, Rukia," Rangiku menatap Rukia penuh perhatian, "mengingat statusmu yang tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun…"

"Memangnya salah kalau aku memilih untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun?" potong Rukia sewot.

"Ya..tidak juga," jawab Rangiku ciut, sudah ngeri melihat Rukia yang tiba-tba naik darah. Rukia kalau lagi diam memang terlihat imut, innocent, tapi jangan pernah sekalipun membuatnya marah, ini akan membangkitkan monster mengerikan dalam dirinya.

Tidak lama setelah mereka menghentikan obrolan yang berujung pada perdebatan, Si Koordinator kelas, Hitsugaya Toushiro lewat dan mengingatkan mereka bahwa mata kuliah selanjutnya akan segera dimulai.

Sebenarnya Rukia bukan sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Byakuya, tapi tidak boleh tertarik, dan tidak ingin tertarik pada sosok pujaan kebanyakan perempuan dikampusnya. Semua itu karena Byakuya adalah Kakaknya… lebih tepatnya Kakak tiri.

Enam bulan yang lalu Ibunya baru saja menikah lagi dengan seorang pria dari keluarga Kuchiki. Pria tampan dengan suara lemah lembut mendamaikan, bahkan selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun yang bertemu dengannya.

Padahal Rukia berpikir, setelah kematian Ayahnya sepuluh tahun lalu, Ibunya tidak akan pernah menikah lagi. Mengira bahwa Ayahnya yang meninggal karena mengidap penyakit jantung kronis saat Rukia berumur Sembilan tahun, adalah satu-satunya pria yang akan hadir dalam hidup Ibunya, namun takdir berkata lain. Ibunya memperkenalkan seorang pria paruh baya kepadanya sebagai seorang calon Ayah barunya, ditambah dengan saudara tiri laki-laki yang merupakan anak pria baruh baya itu, anak laki-laki itu berumur 21 tahun, dan tidak lain adalah Kuchiki Byakuya.

Jarak umur mereka memang hanya dua tahun, dan karena itu sekarang mereka harus tinggal dalam satu rumah, ditambah lagi Byakuya pindah ke universitas di tempat Rukia kuliah, membuat Rukia makin tidak leluasa. Dia malu jika sampai orang-orang tau bahwa Byakuya adalah Kakak tirinya, tidak ingin mereka menertawakan dirinya yang memiliki Ayah dan saudara baru.

Dia juga tidak ingin kaum hawa dikelasnya tau bahwa Byakuya adalah Kakaknya, kalau tidak, pasti mereka sudah mendesaknya untuk memberikan nomor ponsel Byakuya, atau bahkan jadi comblang mereka semua.

Karena itu Rukia meminta Byakuya untuk berpura-pura bahwa mereka tidak saling mengenal selama berada di luar rumah. Betapa popularitas Byakuya seperti roket NASA yang meluncur tak terkendali. Bayangkan saja, hanya berselang waktu enam bulan, tidak hanya kebanyakan kaum perempuan di kampus, Hinamori dan Rangiku yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya juga sudah terpesona habis-habisan seperti ini.

.

.

Rumah terasa sepi saat Rukia sampai sepulang dari kuliah, padahal sudah hampir jam enam. Rukia merasa aneh, mungkin Ayah tirinya dan Ibu masih bekerja, tapi tidak mungkin jika Byakuya belum pulang, padahal Byakuya tidak ada kegiatan club ataupun pelajaran tambahan. Rukia mengingat dengan jelas jadwal Byakuya, dia tidak ingin mereka bertemu dalam kegiatan apapun di kampus.

"Wuih.., haus.. haus..." Rukia membuka kulkas dan merenggut sebotol jus strawberry, meneguknya sampai habis tak tersisa. Dia segera ke kamar, melempar tas dan baju kotornya ke lantai, mengganti bajunya dengan celana hitam gombrong selutut dan kaos berwarna ungu muda. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ingin buang air kecil, sangat mendesak, gara-gara minum jus langsung sebotol.

"Aduh, kebelet … kebelet…" Rukia berlari kearah toilet dilantai bawah, berhubung toilet dirumah ini hanya ada satu jadi dia harus menahannya hingga mencapai toilet.

Dia berlari menuruni anak tangga sambil menarik-narik kaosnya yang masih menggantung di bawah ketiak, namun saat sampai ditoilet dan membuka pintu toilet…

"Rukia? Mau ketoilet?" Byakuya menoleh pada Rukia yang berdiri mematung dengan tangan masih memegang handle pintu toilet.

"Mesum!" teriak Rukia dan segera membalikkan badan setelah membanting pintu kembali menutup.

Dia baru saja melihat pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya, dia masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang baru saja ia lihat dalam toilet. Byakuya sedang berdiri didepan washtafel, Byakuya hanya bercermin. Namun yang salah bukan apa yang ia lakukan, tapi apa yang ia kenakan. Dia hanya menggunakan selembar handuk pendek yang melilit di pinggangnya yang ramping, rambutnya basah dan jatuh kesekitar bahunya, meneteskan air sisa keramas di kulitnya yang putih bersih. Tubuhnya tidak kurus tapi juga tidak kekar. Byakuya hanya memiliki tubuh tinggi dengan lekuk otot sekenanya, namun itulah yang membuatnya terlihat keren. Ingatan itu terus terngiang dalam benak Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintunya?" seru Rukia yang menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha membuang ingatannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh aku tidak telanjang!" ucap Byakuya seraya keluar dari toilet dan menyibakkan rambut basahnya yang jatuh kedepan, ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Tidak sopan tau!" seru Rukia yang masih menutup matanya, tidak ingin melihat Byakuya.

"Tidak sopan?" Byakuya mengulang ucapan Rukia. Dia melangkah mendekat pada Rukia.

"Yang tidak sopan itu kau, perut seksi" bisik Byakuya ditelinga Rukia, tanpa permisi tangannya melingkar diperut Rukia, seketika Rukia tersadar, kaosnya masih setengah tergantung di atas perutnya yang rata, belum sepenuhnya turun, sehingga perutnya terekspos jelas.

"Mesum!" teriak Rukia seraya mendorong Byakuya sejauh mungkin, lalu ia menurunkan kaosnya panik.

"Kau yang menunjukkannya padaku kan?" ucap Byakuya seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencubit pipi Rukia. Rukia kaku di tempat, kesal bukan main. Tangannya sudah terangkat hendak melayang kearah Byakuya, tapi Byakuya menghindar dan melengos pergi dengan gaya sok coolnya.

"Kau!" Rukia menggeram kesal.

"Dikampus saja kau bersikap sok cool, sok kalem, padahal kelakukan mu begini. Coba saja kalau semua penggemarmu tau, habis kau!" ancam Rukia penuh dendam.

Byakuya melihat Rukia lewat bahunya, hatinya menari-nari senang melihat Rukia yang sudah hampir meledak, tamperamen yang mudah ditebak. Dia tersenyum dalam hati.

"Adik manis..." Byakuya kembali mendekat pada Rukia yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, merah bukan hanya karena marah, tapi juga malu karena melihat Byakuya yang bisa-bisanya berjalan santai hanya dengan menggunakan handuk seperti itu.

"Aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu untuk berpura-pura kita tidak pernah saling mengenal, dan aku meminta mu untuk menjaga sedikit rahasiaku. Bukankah kita sudah pernah diskusi mengenai hal itu? Karena itu aku anggap sekarang kita satu sama." Byakuya mengucapkan kalimatnya tanpa ekspresi, wajahnya sedingin es, dan nada bicaranya cenderung seperti mengancam.

Rukia makin geram, melihat Byakuya yang seperti ini memang merupakan hal langka. Tapi Rukia tidak pernah sekalipun bersyukur karena menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tau kepribadian Byakuya yang sebenarnya. Si Pangeran Kampus tidaklah sesempurna yang mereka bayangkan, lihat saja kelakuannya yang sangat cuek sekarang ini, dan bandingkan dengan bagaimana ia bersikap sangat dingin di kampus, sungguh sangat bertolak belakang.

"Dasar kepribadian ganda!" umpat Rukia yang langsung berlari kearah kamar, hilang sudah keinginannya untuk buang air kecil, berganti dengan keinginan untuk meninju wajah Byakuya yang sempurna tanpa cela itu. Dari pada terjadi baku hantam dalam rumah ini, Rukia memilih untuk menjauh dari Byakuya.

.

.

Suasana jauh lebih hening saat makan malam bersama satu keluarga baru ini. Sang Kepala Keluarga dan sekaligus 'Ayah Baru' bagi Rukia serta Ibunya saling tukar pandang, bingung melihat sikap anak-anak mereka yang saling bungkam. Mereka sudah menjadi satu keluarga sejak enam bulan lalu, namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka semakin akrab. Rukia lebih memilih sendiri, sedangkan Byakuya tidak sedikitpun berusaha mempererat tali kekeluargaan diantara mereka, karena dia merasa sudah bersikap selayaknya keluarga.

"Rukia, bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Ayah dengan senyum hangat.

"Tidak ada yang khusus," jawab Rukia sambil memutar sendoknya diatas makanan yang sedang ia santap tanpa selera, dia masih kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Byakuya tadi sore.

"Kalau pacar?" Ayah masih berusaha melanjutkan obrolan. Jujur saja, jumlah kalimat yang mereka ucapkan dalam sebuah obrolan dapat dihitung dengan jari. Rukia selalu memilih diam setiap kali Ayah tirinya hadir diantara mereka. Karena itu Ayah ingin lebih dekat dengan Rukia, walaupun hanya melalui sebuah obrolan ringan.

"Pacar?" ulang Rukia dengan wajah skeptis. "Sudah berapa lama _Anda_ mengenal aku dan Ibu? Aku tidak pernah punya pacar," lanjutnya agak kesal. Dia tidak pernah ingin bicara lebih dari satu kalimat dengan orang asing yang selalu tersenyum padanya seperti ini.

"Rukia…" Ibu merajuk untuk membujuk Rukia agar Rukia bisa bersikap lebih lembut.

Namun wajah Rukia tidak sedikitpun melembut, wajahnya malah semakin terlihat tidak bersahabat. Byakuya tidak merasa heran melihat Rukia yang seperti ini, karena dari awal sepertinya Rukia sudah menetapkan hati untuk tidak dengan mudah menerima keluarga baru ini. Selama apapun waktu berlalu dia akan tetap seperti itu, karena Byakuya dapat membaca dengan jelas apa yang Rukia rasakan.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku mau belajar," kata Rukia seraya beranjak dari meja makan, dan langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan makan malam yang hanya dia makan setengahnya.

"Kita harus bersabar, dia hanya butuh waktu," ucap Ibu seraya menggenggam tangan Ayah, dan Ayah hanya mengangguk pelan seiring senyum hangat khas miliknya. Byakuya melirik Ayah dan Ibu lewat ekor matanya, dia merasa bangga dengan Ayahnya yang selalu bisa bersikap sabar dalam keadaan apapun, dan Ibu 'baru' yang tidak pernah ia sangka-sangka akan sebaik ini, sebaik Ibu kandungnya yang telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, karena itulah dia tidak merasa sungkan untuk menerima sosok Ibu baru dalam hidupnya.

Tapi entah kenapa Rukia tidak pernah bisa menerima Ayahnya yang menurutnya sudah sangat baik, dan figur ayah yang tak pernah ia temukan ada pada sosok Ayah yang lain.

"Bu, aku belajar dulu, nanti aku dan Rukia yang akan cuci piring," ujar Byakuya yang bangun dari duduknya sambil membawa piring makannya dan punya Rukia ke washtafel bak cuci piring di pantry.

Byakuya berjalan menekuri lantai, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Rukia yang sangat tamperamen setiap kali menyangkut keluarga yang baru berumur enam bulan ini.

Sesaat dia melirik pintu kamar Rukia yang ditempel Poster Cover Album _Five In The Black_ TVXQ. Dia sangat menyukai TVXQ, jauh sebelum personilnya terpecah, semua tentang TVXQ pasti Rukia punya, dari pin, album berbahasa Korea maupun album berbahasa Jepang, Booklet, Photobook, bahkan semua majalah yang mencantumkan berita atau foto tentang TVXQ pasti dia beli. Byakuya sudah mengetahui hal itu sejak melihat betapa banyaknya ornament berbau TVXQ dikamar Rukia.

Entah mengapa langkah kaki Byakuya terasa lebih berat, dia tidak ingin langsung kembali ke kamarnya, langkahnya malah membawanya ke arah kamar Rukia, memutar handle pintunya dan masuk tanpa permisi. Dia mendapati Rukia sedang membaca manga Detective Conan di kursi belajarnya.

"Katanya mau belajar?" sindir Byakuya seraya mendekat.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Rukia sengit.

Byakuya duduk ditempat tidur Rukia, duduk berhadapan dengan Rukia.

"Kau masih belum bisa menerima Ayah?" ucapnya perlahan.

Seketika Rukia meletakkan manga Detective Conannya dimeja, dia menatap Byakuya lurus.

"Siapa bilang aku akan menerimanya? Aku tidak akan menerima siapapun menggantikan Ayahku. Selama sepuluh tahun Ibu sendirian. Hanya ada Ibu dan aku, aku selalu berusaha untuk menjaga Ibu. Tapi Ibu malah menikah dengan orang asing. Tinggal serumah dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal, beradaptasi dengan rumah baru, dipaksa memanggil orang asing dengan sebutan Ayah. Semua sangat tidak masuk akal!" kata Rukia penuh emosi, kepalanya sepanas air mendidih jika mulai bicara menyangkut hal ini. Dia berusaha keras meredam emosinya, menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam seraya menarik napas panjang.

"Apa salahnya memiliki keluarga baru?" tutur Byakuya masih mendebat Rukia.

"Apa salahnya? Kau tanya apa salahnya?" bentak Rukia yang melompat bangun dari kursi dan mendekat pada Byakuya, berdiri setegak mungkin hingga sorot matanya bertemu dengan sorot mata Byakuya yang datar.

"Jelas salah! Ibu bahkan tidak bertanya padaku dulu. Ibu tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana pendapatku jika ia menikah lagi, apakah aku bersedia menerima Ayah baru, apakah aku…"

"Hah… beginilah kalau masih anak kecil!" potong Byakuya sambil mengeleng pelan, "kekanak-kanakan!" lanjutnya.

Tak ayal lagi Rukia makin marah, tangannya menempel dipinggang dan menatap Byakuya seolah ingin menelannya hidup hidup.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" Rukia mendorong bahu Byakuya menantang.

"Kau takut Ibumu diambil orang lain? Kau takut kasih sayang Ibu untukmu berkurang, iya kan?" Byakuya merenggut tangan Rukia yang hendak mendorong bahunya lagi.

"A.. aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu!" bantah Rukia dengan suara bergetar, kepalanya tertunduk dan benar-benar tertusuk dengan ucapan Byakuya, tepat mengena dihatinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Ibu menderita, selama sepuluh tahun Ibu bekerja keras untuk membesarkanku, sendirian, dan selalu sendirian. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku… aku takut Ibu kembali terluka," gumam Rukia dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

"Dasar bodoh," ucap Byakuya seraya mengusap puncak kepala Rukia. "Bukankah lebih mudah membahagiakan Ibu jika kita melakukannya bersama-sama? Aku yakin Ayah tidak akan membuat Ibu terluka. Kita memiliki perasaan yang sama, Rukia."

Byakuya pun beranjak dari tempat tidur Rukia, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih tertunduk dalam menekuri lantai dan menahan air matanya.

"Apanya yang sama? Kau bisa dengan mudah menerima keadaan ini seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, seolah-olah kita adalah keluarga bahagia yang telah tinggal bersama sejak lama," bisik Rukia purau.

" Aku tidak akan pernah bisa sepertimu," desis Rukia dengan suara samar.

* * *

"Ayo, semua ambil posisi!" Pelatih Zaraki meniup peluitnya keras-keras. Membuat semuanya memusatkan perhatian pada jalur yang sudah disiapkan oleh Pelatih Zaraki yang terkenal tanpa belas kasihan.

"Rukia, kakimu melewati garis!" teriaknya dengan tangan kurus menunjuk Rukia. Rukia yang sudah berjongkok di posisinya langsung melihat ujung sepatunya yang melewati garis batas, dan tersenyum penuh maaf pada Pelatih Zaraki, senyum andalan miliknya untuk meminta maaf pada seseorang, terlebih lagi pelatih setegas Zaraki Kenpachi.

Rukia, Hinamori, Rangiku, dan Nemu bersiap-siap di garis start. Hari ini adalah giliran praktek kesehatan dan jasmani, kali ini mereka mendapat giliran untuk lari marathon. Siapapun di kampus Karakura mengetahui dengan jelas dan tidak akan pernah menyangkal bahwa lari marathon adalah keahlian Rukia, mengingat tubuhnya yang kecil dan kurus, membuatnya bisa berlari lebih cepat dari siapapun.

Rukia melirik Hinamori dan Rangiku penuh percaya diri, begitu pula Hinamori dan Rangiku menyeringai kearahnya, merendahkan Rukia dengan tatapan mereka. Mereka seperti ini karena mereka baru saja sepakat untuk bertaruh. Siapa yang menang akan mendapat makan siang gratis selama seminggu penuh.

"Kalian sudah siap untuk kalah?" kata Rukia dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau seharusnya menyiapkan dompetmu, Rukia. Aku akan menunjuk restoran paling mahal di kota ini," kata Rangiku yang tak kalah percaya diri.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, Rukia!" ucap Hinamori, hanya saja Hinamori tidak menunjukkan seringai seperti Rukia.

"Bersedia!" seru Pelatih Zaraki lantang. Perhatian mereka kembali tertuju pada lintasan lari.

"Siap!" Pelatih Zaraki meletakkan peluitnya dibibir, dan mereka pun mengangkat pinggul mereka tinggi.

Peluit berbunyi nyaring. Rukia, Hinamori, Rangiku dan Nemu melesat melewati garis start. Rukia memacu kakinya secepat kilat, padahal jarak yang harus ditempuh masih jauh, tapi dia sudah mengoptimalkan kecepatannya sejak langkah pertama. Hinamori mengekornya, baru Rangiku dan Nemu dibelakangnya.

Nemu tau dengan jelas masalah taruhan antara Rukia, Hinamori dan Rangiku, tapi dia tetap cuek dan memilih untuk tidak menjadi peserta dalam taruhan yang menurutnya sangat tidak menjanjikan, kalau hanya makan seminggu sepertinya tidak sebanding dengan keringat yang harus ia cucurkan sekarang, karena itu pula dia memilih menjaga jarak dari mereka bertiga, kalau tidak mereka tidak akan segan-segan menyenggol dan menyingkirkannya dari lintasan lari.

"Ayo kejar aku!" seru Rukia yang sudah melewati putaran pertama, dan memasuki putaran kedua.

Sementara itu disisi lain lapangan, Grimmjow dan Byakuya sedang bermain basket satu lawan satu.

"Wuih, larinya secepat kilat," komentar Grimmjow yang memperhatikan Rukia sambil men-_drible_ bolanya.

Byakuya hanya melirik kearah lintasan lari sesaat, lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat dia merebut bola dari tangan Grimmjow, tanpa peringatan dan tanpa suara pula. Grimmjow yang masih belum mengerti dengan bola yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari tangannya, langsung tambah bengong karena Byakuya berlari sambil men-_drible_ bola kearah ring dan melakukan _slamdunk _dengan sangat menawan. _Slamdunk_ milik Byakuya memperoleh teriakan penuh kagum dari teman sekelas Rukia yang sedang menonton mereka bermain basket. Bukannya melihat teman sekelas mereka yang sedang bertanding, mereka malah asik melihat Grimmjow dan Byakuya.

"Kalau larinya cepat bagus buat kejar maling," tutur Byakuya sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya. Grimmjow cuma nyengir mendengar komentar Byakuya yang acuh tak acuh seperti itu.

"Eh.., kenapa rame-rame begitu?" Grimmjow tiba-tiba berlari ke tepi lapangan basket untuk melihat dari jarak yang lebih dekat.

Di lain pihak Byakuya malah berlari memutar, keluar dari lapangan basketsecepat kilat dan mendekati kerumunan orang. Grimmjow bingung melihat punggung Byakuya yang semakin menjauh.

"Sejak kapan ia bisa berlari secepat itu?" gumamnya bingung.

"Darahnya… Pelatih Zaraki, darahnya terus mengalir!" teriak Hinamori histeris.

"Panggil ambulans!" tambah Rangiku yang bisa sedikit mengendalikan diri.

"Tenang semuanya!" Pelatih Zaraki meminta agar mahasiswa yang lain menjauh.

Rukia tergeletak di lintasan lari, tidak sadarkan diri, dahinya terus berdarah, Pelatih Zaraki agak ragu saat ingin menyentuhnya, takut malah menambah luka Rukia.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, saat Rukia dan yang lain sedang berlari, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Rukia terjatuh begitu saja, dia tidak lantas menahan badannya dengan tangan, dia malah terjatuh dengan kepala terbentur lintasan beraspal dengan sangat keras.

"Permisi!" Byakuya berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang, dan saat ia mencapai pusat kerumunan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, melihat Rukia yang tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir hingga membasahi aspal lapangan.

Dia lantas melepas kaos yang ia kenakan. "Maaf, Pleatih Zaraki," ucapnya dan membuat Pelatih Zaraki mundur dari posisinya disamping Rukia. Byakuya langsung berlutut disisi Rukia, dan membalutkan kaosnya di sekeliling kepala Rukia yang berdarah, setelah itu dia menggendong Rukia dalam lengkungan tangannya, bergegas mendekati Grimmjow yang masih terbengong melihat Rukia.

"Grimjow, mobil!" seru Byakuya membuyarkan perhatian Grimmjow.

"Iya.. iya!"

Grimmjow dan Byakuya langsung menuju tempat parkir, mencapai mobil Grimmjow hanya dalam beberapa langkah besar. Grimmjow mengambil posisi kemudi, sedangkan Byakuya duduk dikursi penumpang belakang, menekan tangannya yang gemetaran di kepala Rukia, mencoba mengurangi jumlah darah yang mengalir.

Setenang apapun wajahnya saat ini, tidak akan dapat menenangkan hatinya, tidak dapat menenangkan pikirannya yang sudah cemas setengah mati.

Grimmjow pun tidak kalah ketakutannya melihat kaos putih polos yang dipakai Byakuya untuk membebat kepala Rukia sudah berubah warna menjadi merah karena darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Untung saja rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh dari Universitas Karakura, mereka langsung mengirim Rukia ke ruang UGD, dan Rukia pun ditangani dokter.

.

Ayah dan Ibu berlari-lari kecil dikoridor rumah sakit. Mereka langsung menuju rumah sakit, tepat setelah mereka menerima telepon dari Pelatih Zaraki. Byakuya tidak sedikitpun memberi kabar, dia terus bungkam, sibuk dengan kecemasan dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rukia?" tanya Ibu pada Byakuya yang tertunduk menatap lantai. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah belum ia cuci, ia membiarkan darah mengering begitu saja. Dia tidak tenang, otaknya kosong tidak bisa berpikir, terlebih lagi mendamaikan hatinya yang dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran.

"Rukia, semoga dia baik-baik saja," bisik Ibu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Byakuya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinamori, Rangiku, Nemu, Grimmjow dan Pelatih Zaraki terheran-heran dengan apa yang berlangsung dihadapan mereka. Ada apa sebenarnya antara orang tua Rukia, Byakuya dan Rukia sendiri? Karena mereka tampak sangat dekat dan saling mengenal. Selama ini Rukia dan Byakuya tidak pernah terlihat bicara satu sama lain, tatap muka saja tidak. Tapi tadi Byakuya langsung berlari dan menolong Rukia, sangat panik malah, sekarangpun dia jauh lebih cemas dari Hinamori dan Rangiku sendiri yang merupakan sahabat dekat Rukia.

Sangat jelas bahwa Rukia pun menunjukkan ketidaksukaan yang amat sangat pada Byakuya, tapi saat ini semua malah berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mereka seolah sudah mengenal dengan sangat baik, hingga Ibunya Rukia bertanya keadaan Rukia pada Byakuya.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, dan dokter Unohana keluar, menurunkan masker dari wajahnya dan menatap Ibu yang langsung lari berhambur kehadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rukia?" Ibu mengulang pertanyaan yang tdiak dijawab oleh Byakuya kepada Dokter.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, keadaannya stabil. Hanya perlu perawatan yang intensif, dan saat pasien sadar nanti dia sudah boleh pulang. Tapi dua hari lagi harap kembali untuk melakukan _CT-Scan_, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa pasien tidak mengalami cidera lain," jelas Dokter dengan tenang.

Ibu tersenyum lega seraya memeluk Ayah, merasa seperti tali kekang sudah dilepas dari leher mereka, dan membuat udara masuk ke paru-paru dengan lebih baik, menghilangkan cemas yang sedari tadi mencekik tenggorokan.

Byakuya beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan kearah toilet, langkah kakinya lunglai menyusuri koridor. Namun mendengar bahwa Rukia baik-baik saja sudah membuat ketakutan dihatinya pudar terbawa angin. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya jika Rukia mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Dia meletakkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah dibawah air yang mengalir deras dari keran. Melunturkan darah Rukia yang telah mengering di tangannya, dia melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, dan perhatiannya tertuju pada kaos dalamnya yang memiliki bercak dibanyak tempat. Beberapa orang yang keluar masuk toilet memperhatikannya penuh iba, namun Byakuya tidak terusik sama sekali.

Tanpa ia sadari ia diri bersandar pada washtafel dengan tangan mencengkram kuat pada tepi washtafel. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami ketakutan yang amat sangat seperti ini. Takut kehilangan, takut terluka karena rasa kehilangan tersebut, takut hingga menjalar keseluruh tubuh dan mengikis keinginannya untuk bertahan.

Melihat Rukia yang terluka adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lihat dalam hidupnya.

Dia kembali meletakkan tangannya dibawah aliran air, air terus mengalir dan perlahan tapi pasti tangannya kembali ke warna semula, putih bersih, darah Rukia mengalir turun ke saluran air, merah, merah pekat. Byakuya hanya berharap apa yang ia rasakan saat ini ikut mengalir dalam air.

.

Rukia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Dia terbaring dengan kepala berbalut perban, jarum transfusi darah tertanam di pergelangan tangannya, menghubungkan langsung dengan nadinya. Wajahnya tenang seolah tidak pernah merasakan sakit, hanya saja pucat pasi.

Ayah dan Ibu telah menjenguk Rukia, berganti dengan teman-teman sekelas dan Pelatih Zaraki, hanya melihatnya, karena Rukia belum sadarkan diri.

Byakuya kembali ke koridor dimana ruangan Rukia berada. Saat ia sampai didepan ruangan Rukia, Ayah dan Ibu menatapnya penuh makna, bertukar sorot mata penuh kelegaan, sorot mata Byakuya dingin dan kaku saat membalas sorot mata Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Byakuya, dan kedua orang tuanya mengangguk untuk mengizinkannya.

"Dia terlihat agak aneh," bisik Hinamori pada Rangiku yang duduk di sampingnya. Rangiku tidak menjawab, dia malah melirik Byakuya yang berjalan masuk ke ruang rawat Rukia.

"Menurutku wajahnya masih kaku dan tampan seperti biasa," jawab Rangiku sambil menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang dengan gemulai.

"Byakuya memang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya," komentar Grimmjow dengan wajah serius, matanya yang berwarna biru terang memperhatikan Byakuya yang menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan Rukia. Hinamori dan Rangiku menatap Grimmjow penuh tanya.

Byakuya melihat Rukia dari tempatnya berdiri di dekat pintu, sejak melangkah masuk dia tidak sedikitpun mendekat ke arah ranjang tempat Rukia berbaring. Waktu seperti terhenti dalam benaknya, menatap Rukia yang seperti itu, terbaring lemah.

Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri, langkahnya perlahan namun pasti mendekat ke sisi ranjang. Tangannya terjulur dan menyentuh tangan Rukia yang tergeletak disisi tubuhnya, tangan yang bebas dari jarum transfusi darah. Dadanya sesak, sesak dengan seluruh perasaan yang selama ini susah payah ia simpan dibalik wajahnya yang kaku dan dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Perasaan yang selama ini tersimpan rapat-rapat dibagian terdalam hatinya terus mendesak hingga dadanya sesak dan sulit bernapas. Ditambah dengan rasa bersalah yang saat ini ia rasakan, semua merupakan perpaduan sempurna untuk menghancurkan hatinya.

"Rukia," ucap Byakuya seraya menggenggam tangan Rukia tanpa tenaga, "Seharusnya kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Apa jadinya jika terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kenapa aku tidak juga bisa menjagamu padahal sudah sebegini dekatnya denganmu."

Kepala Byakuya tertunduk, dia tengah mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Salah. Sejak awal ini semua memang salah, menjadi Kakakmu ataupun menjadi seseorang yang terus mencintaimu secara diam-diam, keduanya tetaplah salah. Pernikahan kedua orang tua kita, perasaanku, semuanya salah." Tanpa disadarinya ia mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Rukia.

"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menghalangi semua ini, semua berjalan diluar kendaliku, hingga tanpa aku sadari perasaan ini terus tumbuh."

Byakuya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Rukia yang bernapas dengan teratur. Dadanya naik turun dengan irama yang stabil, satu hal yang amat disyukuri oleh Byakuya.

"Akupun tau, kau tidak akan bisa menerima perasaanku ini, karena itu aku menyimpan semuanya dalam hatiku. Jika kau memang tidak bisa menerima perasaan yang salah ini, setidaknya terimalah aku sebagai Kakakmu, Rukia."

Byakuya berusaha keras menahan apa yang tengah bergolak dalam hatinya, merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjadi seorang yang bisa menjaga Rukia dengan segenap hatinya. Merasa bersalah karena berada sedekat ini pun tetap harus melihat Rukia terluka. Perasaan yang salah itu harus ia buang jauh-jauh dari hatinya. Apakah ia sanggup?

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

**A/N : Gimana Mina-san? Cukup OOC kan? Sejak kapan Byakuya yang super cool jadi begini? Tapi Byakuya yang seperti ini selalu ada dalam khayalanku. Yah.. dari pada kebawa mimpi mending aku bikin fict aja deh *dibankai Byakuya***

**BTW jangan bosen untuk Review ya, karena masukan dari kalian sangat berarti bagiku *dijitak Rukia***

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 ya readers… Terus Semangat ! ^O^ dan aku pengen banget nulis fict Ichiruki lagi, tapi aku selesaikan yang ini dulu ya, yosh Ganbatte !  
**


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei**

Here we go with 2nd Chapter

* * *

**Title : To Make You Feel My Love**

By : Nakki Desinta

Pairing : Byaruki

**Chapter 2 : The Truth**

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kecelakaan di lintasan lari Universitas Karakura, dan dengan mudahnya Rukia beradaptasi dengan sakit yang berdenyut dari lukanya di dahinya. Awalnya dia agak bingung, terbangun di rumah sakit dengan jarum transfusi darah dan kepala yang beratnya minta ampun. Tapi Ibu menjelaskan padanya tentang apa yang sudah menimpanya, walaupun Ibu merasa heran kenapa Byakuya tidak ingin menjelaskannya langsung pada Rukia, malah meminta agar Ibu yang menjelaskan pada Rukia.

Ibu menangkap dengan jelas kejanggalan yang terjadi sejak melihat Byakuya di rumah sakit. Byakuya jauh lebih diam dan dingin dibanding sebelumnya. Ayah hanya menjelaskan padanya bahwa Byakuya hanya kaget, makanya bersikap lebih pendiam.

Sekarang Rukia sudah kembali berada di kampus, dan kembali ngobrol dengan sahabat dekatnya di kantin kampus.

"Kau hebat, Rukia. Baru seminggu sudah bisa kuliah lagi," puji Hinamori ceria dan Rukia mengangguk menanggapi pujiannya.

"Kau tidak amnesia kan?" sambung Rangiku.

Rukia menggeleng sambil menyeruput minumannya, hanya air mineral, mengingat kondisinya sekarang yang harus banyak minum air untuk menyegarkan kondisinya yang masih dalam masa penyembuhan.

"Atau mungkin jadi telmi?" tambah Hinamori lagi.

"Kalian ini berharap sekali aku celaka ya? Atau ingin aku melupakan masalah taruhan kita?" tanya Rukia kesal.

"Tapi kan kita tidak bertanding sampai selesai," protes Rangiku.

"Walaubagaimanapun tetap aku yang berada di urutan pertama," Rukia tetap berkeras.

"Iya, iya, kau menang!" jawab Hinamori menyerah dengan kekerasan hati Rukia, dia pun mempersilahkan Rukia untuk memesan makanan yang akan disantapnya.

Sementara itu Byakuya yang duduk di sisi lain kantin sedang memperhatikan Rukia yang asik memilih menu dalam daftar kantin kampus. Grimmjow yang duduk di hadapannya tersenyum melihat tingkah Byakuya. Tidak biasanya Byakuya memperhatikan sesuatu seperti ini, terlebih lagi seorang perempuan. Sekalipun ia hanya mengenal Byakuya dalam waktu enam bulan, tapi dia cukup tau bahwa Byakuya adalah orang yang dingin terhadap sekitar, tapi sekaligus cerdas dan memiliki fisik yang kuat.

"Sampai segitunya melihat dia. Kau suka padanya?" tegur Grimmjow, membuat perhatian Byakuya langsung kembali padanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Rukia.

"Bukan urusanmu aku suka dia atau tidak. Memangnya ada masalah?" jawab Byakuya dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Ya.. tidak juga. Tapi kalau aku boleh memberimu saran, sebaiknya kau beri tahu dia tentang perasaanmu, dari pada jadi penyakit asma," kata Grimmjow dengan nada cuek.

"Lho, apa hubungannya perasaan sama penyakit asma?"

"Jelas ada. Perasaan yang terpendam bisa menyebabkan penyakit dalam," bisik Grimmjow sambil berbisik penuh keseriusan pada Byakuya.

"Penelitian dokter mana? Dokter Somat?" celetuk Byakuya tidak peduli dengan fakta yang Grimmjow coba sajikan padanya.

"Yah, terserah jika kau tidak percaya!" Grimmjow pun melengos pergi, malas menanggapi Byakuya yang yang terus saja membantahnya.

Byakuya yang ditinggalkan Grimmjow hanya tetap duduk tenang di kursinya. Byakuya tidak ingin berada dalam situasi rumit yang melibatkan perasaan lagi, dia sudah berusaha untuk menahan emosinya agar tidak membuat Rukia membaca perasaannya dengan jelas. Sekalipun dia merasa perasaan ini tidak selayaknya ada, tapi dia tidak bisa secepat membalikkan telapak tangan untuk menghapusnya.

Byakuya meraih ponselnya dari saku celana jeansnya, gayanya mengambil ponsel saja sudah sebegini keren, menyedot perhatian hampir seluruh isi kantin. Dia mengirim pesan pada Rukia agar mereka bertemu di ruang auditorium lima menit lagi.

Byakuya langsung beranjak dari kantin dan berjalan menuju auditorium yang kosong, dia sempat melirik Rukia yang melihatnya sesaat tepat sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kantin.

Hinamori yang mendapati Rukia melihat Byakuya, langsung menyenggol Rangiku.

"Ada yang sudah mulai tertarik…" gumam Rangiku meledek Rukia.

"Tertarik apa?" tanya Rukia tidak mengerti, dia menggingit roti bakar dihadapannya lagi, perhatiannya kembali menatap kedua temannya.

"Tentu saja tertarik pada pangeran yang sudah menolongmu. Kau seharusnya lihat bagaimana dia saat mengendongmu, wajahnya yang tampan benar-benar seperti pangeran dalam dongeng. Keren," ujar Hinamori sambil menyatukan tangan dan wajahnya berbinar penuh pesona, membayangkan sosok Byakuya yang menggendong dirinya, bukan Rukia.

"Dia bukan pangeran," bantah Rukia.

"Tapi aku merasa aneh. Kenapa dia terlihat sangat cemas, dan langsung berlari untuk menolongmu waktu itu? Sepertinya dia memiliki perasaan padamu, Rukia." Rangiku mencoba berpikir secara rasional.

"Perasaan apa yang kau maksud? Kau ini terus saja mengarang bebas," celetuk Rukia yang menghabiskan tetes terakhir minumnya dan beranjak dari kursi kantin.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinamori.

"Ada urusan sebentar, tapi tidak akan lama," jawab Rukia sambil melambai pergi, meninggalkan tagihan makan siangnya untuk Hinamori dan Rangiku.

Langkahnya lurus menuju ruang auditorium, menyusul Byakuya. Tangannya mendorong pintu ruang auditorium perlahan, ruangan itu kosong seperti biasanya. Ruangan ini memang selalu kosong jika tidak ada kegiatan dari club kesenian.

"Byakuya?" ucap Rukia ragu-ragu, berusaha mencari sosok Byakuya diantara deretan kursi yang mengelilingi podium yang berada ditengahnya.

"Aku disini," sebuah suara bergema dalam ruangan berbentuk lingkaran itu.

Rukia berbalik dan mendapati Byakuya sedang duduk bersandar pada kursi yang berada ditingkat paling atas dari jajaran ratusan kursi, tepat di dekat pintu masuk. Langkahnya lincah menuju tempat Byakuya duduk, mereka sudah berjanji bertemu untuk mengganti perban Rukia.

"Kau seperti batu, napas pun tidak kentara," komentar Rukia saat sampai ditempat Byakuya.

"Bagus kan? Jadi lebih mudah untuk menyembunyikan segalanya," ucap Byakuya, ada makna ganda dalam kalimatnya, tapi Rukia tidak sadar dengan hal itu.

Rukia duduk tepat di kursi samping Byakuya. Byakuya meraih sebuah kotak kecil dari sisinya, kotak yang berisi peralatan P3K yang harus dia gunakan untuk mengganti perban Rukia.

"Sudah kubilang ganti tadi pagi," kata Byakuya seraya menarik bahu Rukia agar menghadap padanya.

"Tidak usah protes. Ganti saja perbannya, nanti jam kuliah keburu mulai," kata Rukia yang gerah terus-terusan diceramahi oleh Byakuya.

"Sudah ditolong, malah marah-marah. Dasar anak kecil," Byakuya mendorong kepala Rukia ke belakang.

"Sakit.." keluh Rukia yang langsung membalas Byakuya dengan tindakan yang sama.

"Sini!" Byakuya menegakkan tubuh Rukia, karena bagaimanapun tubuh Rukia jauh lebih pendek darinya, makanya Byakuya harus ekstra menunduk untuk menyamakan level mereka.

Dia membuka perban di kepala Rukia dengan sangat hati-hati, dan mulai membersihkan luka yang memiliki tiga jahitan didahinya.

"Ini akan meninggalkan bekas," ucap Byakuya tanpa sadar, menyuarakan hatinya yang kembali tergores oleh rasa bersalah.

"Biar saja," jawab Rukia cuek.

"Apa yang membuatmu terjatuh seperti itu?" Byakuya memberikan obat pada luka yang sudah bersih dengan bantuan kapas.

"Tidak tau, pandanganku tiba-tiba saja gelap, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu," jelas Rukia dengan nada tidak peduli. Tangan Byakuya sangat hangat, membuat Rukia membeku dibawah sentuhannya yang lembut.

"Sudah," kata Byakuya seraya merapikan peralatannya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Rukia seraya meraba perbannya yang sudah rapi, sama sekali tidak terasa sakit selama Byakuya mengganti perbannya. Rukia pun bangkit dari kursi, tapi Byakuya menahan langkahnya.

"Ada yang kurang," ucap Byakuya seraya bangun dari kursi dan membungkukkan badan condong pada Rukia, tanpa permisi lagi dia mengecup perban Rukia cepat. Rukia membatu ditempatnya, seketika wajahnya seperti termometer yang dicelupkan ke air panas, garis merahnya naik dengan cepat.

"Byakuya!" seru Rukia seketika, tapi Byakuya sudah melompat dan menghilang dari hadapannya, dilihatnya Byakuya sudah berjalan dengan santai melintasi tengah podium dengan gaya santainya.

"Kenapa aku harus punya Kakak tiri seperti dia?" gerutu Rukia. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat, semua seperti drum yang dihentakkan tanpa henti. Mencium wangi cologne Byakuya yang sangat lembut, merasakan tekanan ringan kecupan Byakuya di dahinya yang terbungkus perban.

Byakuya melangkah melintasi taman kampus, matanya menatap langit yang terang, matahari berada tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa berpikir lagi?" gerutunya pada diri sendiri. Sesaat tadi dia merasa sangat dekat dengan Rukia, sekalipun dimata Rukia dia terlihat seperti sedang mengolok-oloknya, namun Byakuya melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, semua berasal dari dalam hatinya, sedalam perasaannya pada Rukia.

.

.

Ibu menatap Rukia lembut, sementara Rukia masih saja berwajah keras, seolah ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan pembicaraan yang tidak nyaman ini.

Dia baru saja kembali dari kampus, lebih cepat dari biasanya karena dosen mata kuliah terakhir tidak hadir. Begitu sampai di rumah ia mendapati Ibu yang sedang memasak di pantry, Ibu pulang lebih cepat hari ini, dan mereka langsung terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius mengenai sikap Rukia yang tidak pernah sedikitpun membaik pada Ayahnya. Rukia yang masih lelah, dia baru saja menempuh perjalanan pulang yang tidak menyenangkan karena terjebak macet, sekarang harus bersiap untuk lebih lelah lagi.

Jadilah sekarang mereka saling bungkam dan berusaha membaca isi hati satu sama lain.

"Cobalah untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ayah, Rukia," ucap Ibu memecah kesunyian diantara mereka, Ibu sedang berusaha membujuk Rukia dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Rukia tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Ibu mohon, kamu akan terus membuatnya merasa terasing dalam keluarga ini, Rukia."

Ibu mengusap bahu Rukia penuh kasih sayang.

"Terasing? Ibu tidak salah?" seru Rukia dengan wajah semakin kukuh, melihat Ibunya yang mengucapkan kalimat itu membuatnya semakin terpojok dalam pertahanannya sendiri. Ibu mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti dengan emosi Rukia yang tiba-tiba meningkat, nada bicaranya sarat dengan kemarahan.

"Justru aku yang merasa terasing, Bu. Seisi rumah ini menerima _dia _dan Byakuya dengan tangan terbuka, tidak ada yang peduli denganku. Aku diam saja saat Ibu menikah lagi, Ibu juga mengajakku pindah rumah, aku diam karena Ibu tidak sedikitpun menanyakan pendapatku," kata Rukia cepat, membuat paru-parunya menyempit karena kekurangan oksigen, sesak bukan main.

"Ibu tidak pernah mau peduli bagaimana perasaaku yang kalut. Menerima orang lain dalam kehidupanku dan harus memanggilnya Ayah. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Ayah, aku hanya memiliki satu Ayah. Kenapa Ibu bisa dengan mudah menikahi pria lain? Apa Ibu sudah tidak mencintai Ayah lagi? Ibu sudah melupakan Ayah, semudah itu Ibu melupakan Ayah?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Rukia!" sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Rukia, membuat kepalanya terlempar kebelakang, segera saja panas yang amat sangat menjalar dari jejak tamparan di pipinya.

Ibu menekap mulutnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Menampar Rukia dengan tangannya sendiri. Air matanya mengembang di pelupuk mata, melihat Rukia yang hanya berdiri kaku dengan mata terbelalak, tidak bergerak sejengkalpun.

Rasa sakit di diri Rukia menjalar hingga keseluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit bukan karena tamparan di pipinya, tapi rasa sakit karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Ibu menamparnya, dan itu demi seorang asing, demi memaksanya untuk memanggil orang asing itu dengan sebutan Ayah, memaksanya untuk menerima orang itu masuk dalam kehidupannya.

"Rukia…" Ibu menjulurkan tangan hendak memeluk Rukia, penyesalan membumbung tinggi dalam dirinya. Rukia mundur menjauh untuk menghindari tangan Ibu, membuat Ibu semakin merasa menyesal telah menamparnya tanpa sengaja.

"Ibu tidak pernah melupakan Ayah, Ibu tetap mencintainya sebagai seorang pria baik yang telah menjaga Ibu, semua tidak akan berubah. Ibu menikah karena Ibu tidak…"

"Bohong!" pekik Rukia sambil terus menggelengkan kepala. "Jika Ibu masih mencintai Ayah, Ibu tidak akan menikah dengan pria lain. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

Rukia berlari keluar rumah.

"Rukia, kamu mau kemana?" Ibu berusaha mengejar Rukia, tapi langkah kakinya tidak pernah bisa menyamai Rukia, dalam sekejap Rukia sudah hilang dari jangkauan pandangnya, menerobos gerimis yang sudah mulai membasahi bumi.

"Maafkan Ibu, Rukia," bisik Ibu dalam isak tangisnya.

Rukia terus berlari, hanya satu tempat yang akan ia tuju. Ia tidak pernah peduli dengan hujan yang semakin deras, mengirimkan hawa dingin keseluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya menggigil, menambah sesak yang ia rasakan dalam dadanya. Sakit, hanya itu yang mampu ia teriakkan dalam hati. Seumur hidup Ibu tidak pernah sekalipun melayangkan tangan kepadanya, ini sungguh menyakitinya.

Rukia sampai di sebuah taman dekat pemakaman tempat Ayahnya bersemayam, dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang dia bisa melihat batu nisan milik Ayahnya. Dia menatap lurus batu nisan itu, membuat tangisnya makin keras.

"Aku benci rumah itu, aku benci isi rumah itu, aku benci semuanya!" kata Rukia pada hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya. Perlahan dia duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon, kakinya gemetaran saat ia menekuk lutut untuk duduk. Seluruh tubuhnya melemah karena terluka, terluka terlalu dalam hingga sebegini sesaknya.

"Ayah, beri tau aku. Apakah aku salah? Aku hanya berusaha menyampaikan perasaanku pada Ibu, menyampaikan apa yang selama ini ku tahan, aku lelah terus berpura-pura seolah semua baik-baik saja," Rukia tertunduk, airmatanya jatuh dan bercampur dengan air hujan, dia bersyukur karena hujan turun di saat ia menangis seperti ini, membuatnya terlihat seperti tidak sedang menangis.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini, aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada Rukia," rintih Ibu yang sudah hampir putus asa.

Ayah baru saja sampai di rumah dan mendapati Ibu sedang menangis dengan tangan menangkup wajah, putus asa menangisi kepergian Rukia. Mereka tidak tau ke mana Rukia pergi, mereka sudah berusaha menelepon semua teman Rukia di kampus, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang tau keberadaan Rukia.

"Tenang, jangan panik, kita pasti akan menemukannya segera," ucap Ayah seraya meremas bahu Ibu perlahan, berusaha menenangkannya.

Pintu rumah terbuka, Byakuya muncul dengan payung terlipat di tangannya. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada kedua orang tuanya yang terduduk di sofa. Ayah menatapnya lurus, tapi Ibu terus saja terisak.

"Ada apa?" ucap Byakuya seraya meletakkan tas dan payungnya diatas lantai, perasaannya langsung tidak enak melihat kedua orang tuanya yang seperti ini.

"Rukia," bisik Ibu susah payah. Kontan perhatian Byakuya terpusat pada sosok mungil Rukia dalam benaknya.

"Tadi Ibu berdebat dengannya, dan… dan.. tidak sengaja menamparnya." Ibu kembali menekap wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan airmata dan penyesalan yang amat sangat.

"Dia pergi, dan kami tidak tau dimana dia sekarang, temannya tidak ada yang tau dimana dia sekarang," kata Ayah melanjutkan kalimat Ibu yang terputus.

Byakuya langsung berlari keluar rumah, tidak lagi teringat pada payung yang harus ia kenakan, dia berlari menerobos hujan yang sangat deras. Petir menggelegar diatas langit, mengirim hujan yang jauh lebih deras disertai angin yang membuat tubuh menggigil.

"Anak itu…" gumam Byakuya sambil berpikir keras mengingat tempat yang mungkin ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi, mata Byakuya menyusuri tiap tempat yang ia lihat dengan sorot mata tajam, mencari-cari sosok Rukia diantara derasnya hujan.

Lalu sebuah ingatan dari masa lalunya menyeruak dalam benaknya, membuatnya sangat yakin bahwa Rukia pasti ada di _tempat itu_. Kakinya berlari secepat mungkin untuk mencapai tempat yang terekam dengan baik dalam benaknya.

Byakuya berbelok menuju sebuah pemakaman, dan berhenti tepat didepan gerbang pemakaman. Hari sudah sangat gelap, membuatnya sulit untuk melihat. Kata hatinya memerintahkannya untuk berlari kearah taman, dan benar saja. Dia menemukan Rukia sedang duduk di bangku taman, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, seketika ia menghela napas lega, Rukia akan selalu berada ditempat ini, persis seperti dalam ingatannya.

Perlahan Byakuya mendekat, langkahnya sangat tenang hingga Rukia tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Dasar bodoh," ucap Byakuya.

Rukia menengadahkan wajahnya, dan dia sangat kaget melihat Byakuya berdiri dihadapannya. Bagaimana bisa Byakuya menemukan tempat rahasianya?

Sorot mata Byakuya lembut menangkap sorot mata Rukia yang penuh duka, dia pun mengambil tempat tepat disebelah Rukia, duduk berdampingan dengan Rukia di tempat ia bisa memandang Rukia, ini pertama kali baginya, dan terasa sangat aneh. Biasanya ia hanya berdiri dari jarak jauh dan melihat Rukia terduduk diam di tempat ini, menunggu dari kejauhan hingga Rukia beranjak pergi dari bangku taman.

"Sudah hampir jam sepuluh, Rukia. Kau sudah kehujanan berjam-jam, kau bisa sakit," kata Byakuya sambil menatap Rukia yang masih terus tertunduk lesu.

"Tidak usah pedulikanku," kata Rukia. Suaranya dingin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, wajahnya sekeras karang. "Dari awal aku memang tidak pernah dianggap, seperti tidak pernah ada diantara kalian, jadi kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku," lanjutnya lagi.

Byakuya tidak menjawab kalimat Rukia, dia tau Rukia sedang sakit hati, terluka karena Ibu telah menamparnya. Di pukul oleh orang yang paling disayangi adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

Byakuya meraih sehelai daun yang tergeletak diatas bangku, membolak baliknya tanpa tujuan, semua memang membingungkan jika berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dia tidak tau harus seperti apa bersikap pada Rukia yang labil seperti ini.

"Kau Adikku," ucap Byakuya, dan seketika nyeri yang amat sangat menghantam hatinya mendapati kenyataan bahwa Rukia memang adiknya, "bagaimanapun dan seperti apapun kau menolak kenyataan itu, aku akan tetap peduli. Lagipula Ibu…"

"Cukup!" potong Rukia penuh amarah.

Byakuya tersentak mendengar suara Rukia yang sangat keras, dia menatap Rukia yang melihatnya dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Aku benci dengan sikap kalian yang terlalu baik, aku muak!"

Byakuya terdiam, membiarkan Rukia melampiaskan kekesalan dan kemarahannya. Rukia yang tidak mendapat respon berarti dari Byakuya malah semakin marah.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Jangan selalu bersikap sok baik kepadaku, aku menolak semua ini, dan kalian masih saja baik, apakah kalian ingin membuat aku merasa bersalah, dan menerima keluarga ini dengan lapang dada?"

"Jalani saja. Biarkan semua berjalan seperti biasa, lambat laun kau akan terbiasa dengan keluarga baru ini," kata Byakuya perlahan.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak akan bisa." Rukia menggeleng lemah.

"Rukia, aku tau perasaan sulit untuk dirubah. Tapi berusahalah untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkannya pada Ibu. Kau tau Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah memaksamu untuk mengikuti keinginan mereka."

Mau tidak mau Rukia mengakui ucapakan Byakuya, sekalipun hanya dalam hatinya. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa tidak bisa menerima semuanya dengan mudah.

"Sekarang kita pulang, Ayah dan Ibu menunggu di rumah, mereka mencemaskanmu. Simpan dulu egomu. Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin membuat Ibu menderita, sekarang kau malah membuatnya cemas. Ayo kita pulang," ucap Byakuya seraya beranjak dari bangku dan berdiri di hadapan Rukia, tangannya terjulur pada Rukia.

Rukia melihat Byakuya yang tak kalah basahnya dengan dirinya, mereka terlihat seperti dua orang bodoh yang membiarkan diri mereka diguyur hujan hingga seperti ini. Rukia menyambut tangan Byakuya, namun saat menggerakkan kakinya untuk berdiri, Rukia malah limbung, untungnya Byakuya menangkap tubuhnya cepat. Kaki Rukia gemetar hebat, padahal hanya menopang tubuhnya yang ringan, pandangannya kabur sesaat, matanya berkunang-kunang.

Byakuya menopang tubuh Rukia dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Byakuya cemas.

"Agak pusing, tapi tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia seraya melangkahkan kakinya, tapi tiba-tiba Byakuya menariknya untuk diam ditempat.

"Kepalamu masih belum sembuh benar, aku tidak ingin ambil resiko dan membiarkanmu jatuh lagi."

Byakuya berjongkok membelakangi Rukia, Rukia bingung dengan posisi Byakuya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Rukia tidak mengerti.

"Aku gendong," jawab Byakuya dengan suara datar.

"Tapi…"

"Cepat, Rukia," suruh Byakuya setengah memaksa.

Byakuya melirik Rukia lewat bahunya, Rukia tidak bergerak juga, akhirnya Byakuya berinisiatif menarik tangan Rukia dan membuat Rukia terjerembab diatas punggungnya, segera saja ia menahan tubuh Rukia dengan tangan yang memegang kaki Rukia erat, dia langsung bangun, membuat Rukia reflek mengalungkan lengannya di leher Byakuya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," Rukia masih berkeras untuk turun dari gendongan Byakuya, tapi Byakuya tidak menggubrisnya, Byakuya malah melangkah dengan santai seolah tidak sedang menggendong Rukia.

"Seperti menggendong sekarung kapas," ucap Byakuya datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rukia tidak terima dengan komentar Byakuya tentang bobot tubuhnya, dia memang kurus dan enteng tapi tidak terima jika disamakan dengan sekarung kapas.

Hujan mulai berhenti saat mereka keluar dari area taman. Mereka berdua basah total, hingga bulu kuduk mereka berdiri menggigil kedinginan. Byakuya melambatkan langkahnya saat melewati trotoar jalan yang membawa mereka mendekat pada jalan menuju rumah. Merasakan Rukia yang berada sedekat ini selalu membuatnya senang karena Rukia berada dalam jangkauannya, memastikan bahwa Rukia baik-baik saja.

Tangan Rukia menggantung didadanya, tangan yang sangat mungil, putih bersih, hampir terlihat ringkih karena jari-jarinya sangat kurus. Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Byakuya, membuat pipinya menempel pada kaos Byakuya yang basah, namun entah mengapa dia merasa nyaman dalam gendongan Byakuya, merasa dilindungi.

Perlahan matanya terpejam karena gerakan Byakuya saat berjalan, membuatnya merasa seperti sedang berada dalam ayunan, punggung Byakuya hangat.

Mereka saling bungkam selama beberapa saat, Byakuya tidak sadar bahwa Rukia terpejam dalam gendongannya. Lampu jalan menerangi trotoar yang mereka lewati, tetes-tetes air sisa hujan yang masih menggantung di dedaunan berjatuhan karena angin yang menerpa pepohonan, menimbulkan suara gemerisik nyanyian alam.

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya, dan tidak ada jawaban, tapi dia merasakan kepala Rukia bergeser, dan dia menganggap itu sebagai respon dari Rukia.

Jantung Byakuya berdetak keras, dia ingin mengatakan rahasia terbesarnya pada Rukia, dan menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan besar, dan dia berharap setelah ini dia bisa terbebas dari perasaan yang terus membelitnya ini.

"Apakah kau percaya bahwa aku sudah mengenalmu sejak sepuluh tahun lalu?" bisik Byakuya dengan suara datar, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu adalah saat aku melihatmu tengah menangis ditempat yang sama seperti tadi, kau selalu berada disana dan menangis hingga aku bosan melihatmu menangis. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatmu begitu sedih, dan aku baru tau enam bulan lalu. Kau menangisi kematian Ayahmu," ucap Byakuya.

"Aku selalu menunggumu muncul disana, dan aku akan melihatmu dari kejauhan, karena itu aku bisa menemukanmu sekarang. Kau akan selalu kesana setiap kali menangis," tutur Byakuya, dan perlahan hatinya seperti terbebas dari sebuah beban yang sangat berat.

"Aku tau bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak saat itu, karena sejak saat itu aku tidak penah sekalipun mengalihkan pandanganku darimu, hingga aku merasa sangat terikat pada sosokmu. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata gelap dan selalu terlihat memendam kesedihan mendalam. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mendekatimu, namun didetik yang sama Ayah membawamu kehadapanku sebagai seorang adik baru."

Byakuya berhenti melangkah dan menatap langit, mengenang kembali saat ia diperkenalkan Ayah dengan Rukia dan Ibunya. Segala macam perasaan bercampur dalam benaknya saat itu, senang, bingung, sekaligus gamang, semua bercampur dalam kepalanya, membuatnya bereaksi tidak lebih dari pada diam.

"Aku tidak tau harus bertindak seperti apa, hingga saat aku tersadar semua sudah menjadi seperti ini. Hidup satu rumah denganmu, melihatmu dari dekat sungguh membuatku senang, tapi mengetahui betapa kau tidak menginginkan kehadiranku dalam hidupmu juga membuatku sakit hingga ke tulang," kata Byakuya yang kembali melangkah menyusuri trotoar jalan.

"Aku ingin sekali egois, karena aku adalah orang pertama yang mengenalmu, aku ingin merebutmu dan merubah status bukan lagi sebagai Kakak dan Adik. Tapi saat aku pikir kembali, aku tidak pantas melakukan hal itu. Aku memiliki waktu yang sangat lama, sepuluh tahun, dan aku hanya melihatmu dari kejauhan, tidak sekalipun berusaha mendekatimu, sedangkan Ayah, dia mencintai Ibumu dan menganggap bahwa Ibumu adalah orang yang tepat untuk mendampinginya selama sisa hidupnya. Ayahku tidak akan sembarangan memilih seseorang dalam hidupnya, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk berperan sebagai Kakak yang baik untukmu, hanya untukmu."

Byakuya menghela napas berat, menyesali dirinya sendiri yang seperti ini. Berusaha seperti apapun untuk membuang perasaan itu, malah membuatnya semakin tidak bisa menjauh dari Rukia, perasaan itu semakin kuat, semakin mengikat dan semakin menjeratnya hingga sulit menghindar.

"Aku sendiri ragu apakah aku mampu seperti ini selamanya…"

Mereka sampai di depan rumah, Ibu langsung lari berhambur kearah mereka.

"Rukia, Rukia?"

Byakuya terdiam, memberi waktu pada Ibu untuk bicara dengan Rukia, tapi beberapa saat berlalu tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia.

"Dia tertidur," ucap Ibu seraya kembali kehadapan Byakuya.

"Tidur?" ulang Byakuya nyaris pingsan, dan lebih mau pingsan lagi saat melihat Ibu mengangguk dengan pasti.

Dia merasa semua sudah sia-sia, dia sudah berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk bicara pada Rukia, namun ternyata tidak sedikitpun Rukia mendengarnya. Pantas saja dia merasa aneh karena Rukia tidak sedikitpun menjawabnya, sungguh Rukia benar-benar perempuan yang sulit untuk ditebak, disaat seperti inipun dia masih bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamar," ucap Byakuya seraya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Rukia.

"Kau temukan dia dimana, Byakuya?" tanya Ibu yang berlari-lari mengambil handuk dan menyusul Byakuya.

"Di taman," jawab Byakuya singkat.

Byakuya segera keluar dari kamar Rukia, memberikan waktu pada Ibu untuk menggantikan baju Rukia yang basah kuyup, dan dia sendiri juga harus mengganti baju, tubuhnya sudah kelewat menggigil.

Dia membilas badannya dengan air hangat, bertujuan untuk mengalirkan kehangatan di tubuhnya, namun setelah itu ternyata dia tidak juga merasa lebih hangat. Dia mengganti bajunya cepat, memakai extra jaket untuk membalut tubuhnya, dan kembali ke kamar Rukia.

"Dia sedang tidur, demam," ucap Ibu seraya melirik Rukia yang terbaring dengan selimut tebal membalut tubuhnya.

"Dia kehujanan seh.. Hatchi!" Byakuya menekap hidungnya yang tiba-tiba gatal, rasanya mau bersin terus.

"Kalian sama-sama kena flu," kata Ibu tersenyum menertawakan Byakuya dan Rukia.

"Sepertinya," sahut Byakuya sambil menggosok hidungnya yang mulai berair, ini buruk, dia sangat benci jika kena flu.

"Terima kasih, Byakuya." Ibu mendekat dan memeluk Byakuya hangat. Byakuya membeku dalam pelukan Ibu, ini pertama kalinya seorang Ibu memeluknya setelah sekian lama, rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

"Terima kasih telah menemukan Rukia, Ibu tidak akan mampu memaafkan diri sendiri jika Rukia tidak kembali," bisik Ibu penuh kasih. Byakuya menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan pelan.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam, cepatlah tidur," kata Ibu seraya melepas pelukannya dan meninggalkan kamar Rukia. Tinggal Byakuya dan Rukia yang tertidur.

Byakuya menarik kursi belajar Rukia, dan meletakkannya di sisi tempat tidurnya, dia duduk di sana, memperhatikan Rukia. Terus terdiam dengan kegiatan yang sama, hanya duduk kaku sambil memperhatikan wajah Rukia.

"Kita berdua adalah orang bodoh yang keras kepala, Rukia." Byakuya menyandarkan satu sisi wajahnya diranjang Rukia, menggenggam tangan Rukia dan meletakkannya dipipinya yang tidak menempel pada tempat tidur.

Meresapi kulit telapak tangan Rukia yang menyentuh pipinya, sementara matanya terkunci lurus melihat Rukia. Tenang dan nyaman, membuatnya terpejam dan perlahan ditelan kegelapan alam bawah sadarnya, tertidur di sisi Rukia, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika rahasia mereka akan terbongkar esok…

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

**A/N : Mina, ini chap dua, menurut kalian bagaimana alurnya? Jawab di review ya, agar aku bisa mengembangkannya. **

**Aku memiliki sedikit ide alur suspense dalam benakku, aku akan sisipkan nanti, jadi jangan bosan untuk mengikuti kelanjutan fict ini.**

**BTW boleh aku bertanya? (boleh ya.. boleh ya…)**

**Menurut kalian di fict ku yang MY MARRIAGE apa yang menarik dari fict itu? Kasih aku masukan ya…**

**Pokoknya aku sampaikan terima kasih sekali atas reviewnya.**


	4. The War Part 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei**

Here we go with 3rd Chapter

* * *

Tapi sebelumnya Author yang gaje ini ingin menjawab beberapa review dari readers, btw terima kasih reviewnya.

**Ojou-chan :** Aku ga' hobi dengan fict cinta terpendam, hanya saja untuk Byakuya aku suka dengan karakter seperti itu, cocok abis ^_^ (dijitak rame-rame sama Bya Fans)

**Randy :** Jangan panggil aku Mba dong, kesannya tua banget. Panggil aku dengan sebutan senpai (Ha.. ha… ha…) (timpuk aja kalau ga' terima, Randy)

Aku tunggu review yang lainnya, jangan bosen ikutin perjalanan fict ini.

* * *

**Title : To Make You Feel My Love**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

Pairing : Byaruki

**Chapter 3 : The War (Part 1)**

* * *

Pagi sudah naik dari beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi Rukia maupun Byakuya masih tertidur pulas ditempat mereka. Rukia sudah agak membaik, sedangkan Byakuya sepertinya tidak pernah terganggu, tidurnya sangat nyenyak di samping Rukia.

Pintu rumah diketuk, ada empat orang tamu yang menunggu jawaban dari dalam, tapi tiga kali diketuk tidak juga ada jawaban.

"Kau sudah coba telepon belum?" kata seorang pria berambut putih dengan badan luar biasa imut.

"Aku sudah telepon tapi _mailbox_, tapi aku sudah tinggalkan pesan," jawab seorang perempuan dengan rambut ditata dengan gulungan bulat sempurna dibelakang kepalanya.

"Hah, aku tidak sabar!" sahut seorang yang berambut biru terang.

"Eh, jangan." Seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang bergelombang mencoba menahan tangan pria berambut biru itu.

Tapi pintu malah terbuka lebar saat ia menekan handlenya, mereka berempat langsung bengong.

"Bagaimana, Hitsugaya?," tanya Grimmjow.

"Sudah terlanjur, kita masuk saja!" jawab si pria berambut putih.

"Shiro, jangan." Hinamori mencoba mencegah, tapi saat mereka sudah masuk tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana, bagian dalam rumah sungguh sunyi.

"Rukia!" panggil Rangiku tanpa ragu lagi, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Rukia, mengingat bahwa Rukia memang tidak memberi kabar lagi sejak Ibunya menelepon untuk mencarinya. Kecuali Grimmjow, dia ikut-ikutan datang karena dia diseret oleh Rangiku, menanyakan apakah Byakuya ada di kelas dan bisa ikut mereka untuk menjenguk Rukia, tapi yang ada hanya Grimmjow, jadilah Grimmjow ikut dalam aksi ini.

"Kamar Rukia diatas," ucap Rangiku sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar dengan poster besar TVXQ.

"Ayo kita keatas," ujar Grimmjow dengan langkah pasti menaiki anak tangga, mereka tidak sungkan lagi, padahal sudah sembarangan memasuki rumah orang.

Mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar Rukia, mereka mengetuknya, berharap ada yang menjawab dan memberikan izin untuk mereka masuk, tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Rangiku yang sudah tidak sabar pun memutuskan untuk masuk, namun saat pintu kamar terbuka lebar-lebar sebuah pemandangan yang paling tidak masuk akal sampai ke hadapan mereka. Rukia terbaring ditempat tidurnya, sementara Byakuya tertidur pulas diatas kursi yang berada disisi tempat tidur Rukia.

"A.. apa yang…" Rangiku tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Mereka … sedekat ini," gumam Hinamori yang merasa dikhianati oleh Rukia yang selama ini selalu bersikap seolah Byakuya adalah makhluk paling anti untuk didekati.

"Byakuya!" seru Grimmjow dengan suara lantang, membuat semua penghuni ruangan terlonjak.

Rukia terbangun, duduk tegak dengan mata terbelalak kaget, matanya melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan kosong, masih setengah sadar. Byakuya memiliki gaya sendiri untuk bangun tidur, dia mengangkat kepala dengan lambat, menyibakkan rambut yang jatuh ke wajahnya kebelakang, baru menoleh pada sekerumunan orang yang ada di belakangnya, sungguh gaya yang super menawan.

"Kau harus menjelaskan maksud semua ini," kata Grimmjow dengan suara tinggi, tapi Byakuya hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, melihat satu persatu wajah yang melihat lurus kearahnya penuh tanya.

Byakuya menoleh pada Rukia, berusaha menyampaikan lewat sorot matanya kalau mereka tidak bisa berkutik lagi dengan keadaan ini. Mereka sudah tertangkap basah. Rukia hanya meringis untuk menjawab sorot mata Byakuya.

"Kami saudara tiri sejak enam bulan lalu," ucap Byakuya datar.

"Sa.. saudara tiri?" Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Rangiku dan Grimmjow mengucapkan kalimat bersamaan, persis paduan suara.

"Maaf, aku yang meminta Byakuya merahasiakan status keluarga kami," sambung Rukia, mencegah mereka semua menyalahkan Byakuya.

"Rukia, kau jahat!" kata Hinamori penuh kekecewaan. Hitsugaya langsung menoleh kearah Hinamori, membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apakah Hinamori yang sudah sejak lama ia sukai juga telah jatuh dalam jerat ketampanan seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Jadi kalian berdua sekarang sama-sama Kuchiki?" tanya Rangiku untuk memperjelas duduk permasalahan.

"Begitulah," jawab Rukia diiringi anggukan kepala.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kuliah, Byakuya?" Grimmjow menuntut jawaban dari orang berwajah datar itu.

"Ketiduran," jawabnya singkat dan jelas, membuat Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Grimmjow dan Rangiku hampir menjatuhkan rahang mereka karena jawaban Byakuya.

"Kalian berdua ketiduran dalam satu kamar?" Hitsugaya curiga dengan keberadaan mereka dalam satu kamar.

"Ketiduran ya ketiduran, tidak ada penjelasan lain," jawab Byakuya acuh.

Hinamori dan Rangiku langsung bergegas mendekati Rukia, mau tidak mau Byakuya bangun dari kursinya untuk menghindari tubrukan kedua wanita yang sedang bernafsu untuk menyerang Rukia.

"Kita harus bicara empat mata, Byakuya," kata Gwimmjow dengan mata serius, tapi Byakuya malah menatapnya tajam, tidak suka seseorang memerintahnya.

"Aku rasa semua sudah jelas." Byakuya menoleh pada Rukia yang kewalahan menghadapi Hinamori dan Rangiku yang terus saja mendorongnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Dia masih flu, biarkan dia istirahat dulu," ucap Byakuya dingin.

Rukia ternganga mendengar nada suara Byakuya yang amat sangat dingin, seolah dia tidak pernah mengenal mereka, Byakuya berubah menjadi sedingin es.

Byakuya pun pergi dari kamar Rukia, berjalan langsung menuju kamarnya, langkah kakinya tegap dan tidak ragu sedikitpun saat mendapati tatapan penuh tanya Grimmjow. Byakuya sampai di kamarnya, menatap seisi kamarnya dalam satu sapuan pandangan. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam melihat kamarnya yang terlihat sangat rapi.

"Aku tidak akan terus seperti ini, Rukia. Aku akan berusaha membunuh perasaan ini, kau minta ataupun tidak," bisik Byakuya seraya melangkah mendekati cermin setinggi tubuhnya di sudut kamar.

Semalaman dia memang terbaring di sisi Rukia, namun tidak sedikitpun merasakan ada keterikatan diantara mereka. Dalam mimpinya ia hanya melihat Rukia yang melangkah menjauh darinya, melambaikan tangan seiring dengan sosoknya yang menghilang, dan saat itu pula ia merasakan kehilangan, kekosongan yang amat sangat. Hingga ia terbangun di tengah tidurnya, melihat Rukia masih terpejam, dan memutuskan dalam hati bahwa ia harus menjadi seorang yang benar-benar dingin untuk menjauhi Rukia, jika tidak maka selamanya ia akan berusaha mendapatkan hati Rukia, terikat pada rasa cinta yang ia tau sejak lama tidak akan tercapai.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang yang benar-benar mati rasa," bisik Byakuya pada dirinya di pantulan cermin.

Byakuya meraih gunting diatas meja belajarnya, menimbang-nimbang berapa banyak rambut yang harus ia potong untuk menyatakan dirinya telah menjadi seorang yang baru. Rambutnya sudah panjang sepunggung, tebal dan hitam legam dengan tekstur lembut, rambut yang selalu dielu-elukan sebagai rambut paling lembut seantero Universitas Karakura.

Byakuya mengambil rambutnya dalam satu genggaman tangan, dan dalam sekejap gunting sudah memotong rambutnya, membuat sekumpulan rambut berkumpul dalam genggamannya, sekarang rambutnya hanya beberapa senti dari bahunya, tidak sepanjang tadi. Membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih keren, sekaligus wajah dingin permanen tercetak dalam pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"Ini akan jauh lebih baik," kata Byakuya sambil melempar potongan rambutnya ke tempat sampah di dekat meja belajar, merasa seperti telah membuang separuh dari perasaannya.

Rukia terbengong melihat kedua sahabat dekatnya yang tiada hentinya bertanya segala hal tentang Byakuya, sementara Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya hanya terdiam didekat pintu.

"Jangan tanya lagi, please…" rengek Rukia penuh harap.

"Kau sudah membohongi kami, masih baik kami tidak marah padamu," Rangiku melipat tangannya didada.

"Iya, aku minta maaf, sekarang kita ke bawah, aku buatkan minum untuk kalian," bujuk Rukia agar mereka keluar dari kamarnya.

"Satu pertanyaan, Rukia," Grimmjow mengangkat jari telunjuknya tinggi. Dia tidak perlu menunggu Rukia menjawab untuk mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian kemarin?" ucap Grimmjow heran, sebenarnya dia menanyakan tentang sikap Byakuya yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis, tapi tidak berani terang-terangan.

Rukia mengerutkan alis, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Iya, sampai Ibumu menelepon kami," tambah Hinamori.

"Umm-, hanya ada sedikit perdebatan antara aku dan Ibu, aku lari keluar rumah, dan Byakuya menemukanku, kami sudah kehujanan saat itu, setelah itu aku pulang, dan.. titik," ucap Rukia dengan santai namun kembali merasakan perih saat mengingat tamparan Ibu di pipinya.

Rangiku manggut-manggut mengerti dengan penjelasan, tidak lama kemudian dia menarik Rukia untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya, menggiring semua penghuni kamar untuk turun ke ruang tamu.

Sesaat sebelum menuruni tangga turun menuju lantai bawah, Rukia melirik kamar Byakuya, masih bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Byakuya yang mendadak sedingin es.

"Byakuya masih di kamarnya?" tanya Grimmjow seraya melirik kamar Byakuya, mengikuti mata Rukia terarah.

"Iya, mungkin sedang beres-beres," jawab Rukia.

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu, Rukia membuatkan teh hangat untuk keempat tamunya, jadilah mereka berlima ditambah Byakuya bolos kuliah untuk hari ini karena mereka lebih asik menanyakan ini itu pada Rukia, sedangkan Byakuya tidak juga keluar kamar selama mereka berada di ruang tamu.

Hingga ke empat temannya pulang tepat saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Rukia kembali ke kamarnya, melirik pintu kamar Byakuya yang terlihat sangat sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang hidup. Rukia pun memilih untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Byakuya, tidak ada jawaban, dan dia pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Byakuya?" Rukia menjulurkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar. Byakuya sedang menekuri laptopnya, tidak sedikitpun terusik dengan keberadaan Rukia, matanya lurus menatap laptop dengan tangan yang sibuk mengetik.

"Jangan ganggu aku, kau kembali saja ke kamar," jawab Byakuya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Rukia.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tidak ada hujan tidak ada angin jadi ketus begini," protes Rukia kesal. Tapi karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari Byakuya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Byakuya, membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

"Aku harus melakukannya, Rukia. Aku tidak ingin lagi membiarkan diriku tenggelam terlalu dalam," gumam Byakuya pada dirinya, hatinya memang sedikit nyeri saat mendapati Rukia yang marah padanya, tapi dia yakin bahwa ia akan terbiasa jika terus bersikap dingin seperti ini, dan lambat laun hatinya akan mati dengan sendirinya.

.

.

Malam tiba, Ayah dan Ibu sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ibu memeluk Rukia untuk meminta maaf, menyesali apa yang telah Ibu lakukan padanya, menyatakan bahwa ia telah khilaf. Rukia yang tidak ingin memperpanjang permasalahan ini hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan maaf Ibu, balas memeluknya, namun ia menatap Ayahnya tajam, lalu menatap Ibu dan menyatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin lagi dipaksa untuk menerima Ayah barunya, namun ia juga akan berusaha untuk membuka hati sedikit demi sedikit.

Mendapati pernyataan Rukia, Ayah tersenyum senang, lega karena akhirnya ada titik terang dari semua kekerasan hati Rukia. Byakuya sendiri tidak memberikan banyak reaksi, dia terduduk manis dengan mata tertuju pada layar televisi, melihat film yang menyajikan alur cinta terlarang Kakak Adik tiri, dalam hati ia tengah menertawakan dirinya sendiri, dan usaha si tokoh utama untuk menjadikan cinta mereka diakui oleh orang sekitar.

"Mereka mengejekku," bisiknya dalam hati.

Rukia melihat layar televisi tepat disaat Ayah dan Ibu beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju kamar. Rukia hanya melihat film itu selama lima menit dan dapat membaca alur ceritanya.

"Film ini lucu," komentarnya sambil tertawa. Byakuya menoleh kearahnya dengan sorot mata datar, Rukia yang mendapati Byakuya melihatnya seperti itu merasa harus menjelaskan alasan pernyataannya.

"Kalau aku yang jadi adiknya, pasti tidak akan aku tanggapi, tidak masuk akal, mana ada Kakak Adik jatuh cinta begitu," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum mencemooh film yang masih tersaji di layar televisi.

Byakuya mengerjap sekali sebelum matanya kembali menatap layar televisi, dan tangannya meraih remote televisi, tangannya bergerak cepat mematikan power televisi.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" tanya Rukia.

Byakuya tidak menjawab, terus berjalan menuju tangga yang membawanya ke kamarnya.

Semua semakin jelas sekarang. Rukia memang tidak pernah berharap dan berpikir bahwa ia akan menerima rasa cintanya yang tidak berada di jalur yang benar. Byakuya sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas perasaannya tepat sebelum dia menyatakannya. Semua hanya membuatnya semakin yakin untuk menghentikan perasaannya terus tumbuh, dan perlahan membuangnya jauh dari hatinya.

.

.

Rukia dan Byakuya kembali ke kampus, mereka tidak perlu berlama-lama berkutat dengan flu. Obat yang diberikan oleh Ibu sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka kembali sehat dan berkutat lagi dengan kuliah panjang dari para dosen.

Jam istirahat siang Rukia, Rangiku dan Hinamori memilih tinggal di kelas, dan anehnya saat istirahat mereka mendapatkan satu anggota lagi, si Koordinator Kelas, si imut berambut putih dengan wajah tegas. Siapapun mengenal Koordinator Kelas yang paling tegas seantero Universitas Karakura, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Hitsugaya tidak lantas ikut dalam obrolan Rukia, Rangiku dan Hinamori, mereka bertiga asik bicara, sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Ku rasa Byakuya memang dari dulu sudah kaku seperti itu," sahutnya satu waktu, menjawab pertanyaan Hinamori yang mempertanyakan sifat Byakuya yang berubah jadi jauh lebih dingin.

Jujur saja sebenarnya Hitsugaya sudah dua kali menyatakan cintanya pada Hinamori, dan saat ini ia sedang cemburu berat, cemburu berat sejak enam bulan lalu. Sejak kemunculan Byakuya usahanya untuk mendekati Hinamori makin sulit saja, karena Byakuya sudah menyedot 75% perhatian Hinamori.

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori sudah berteman sejak mereka kecil, sangat dekat, karena itu Hitsugaya hanya membiarkan Hinamori yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Shiro', tapi dia akan mengamuk jika selain Hinamori ada yang memanggilnya dengan 'Shiro'.

"Shiro, kau seharusnya bisa melihat lebih teliti. Matanya seperti tanpa ekspresi," tegas Hinamori masih tidak ingin dibantah.

"Hinamori, kau suka padanya? Sampai seperti itu menuntut penjelasan," kata Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya melirik Hinamori, dan hatinya seperti patah jadi dua saat melihat wajah Hinamori berubah merah.

"Sudahlah, Hitsugaya. Hinamori hanya kagum karena Byakuya menolongnya mengambil buku diperpustakaan, karena Byakuya tinggi, tidak seperti dirimu," sahut Rangiku, tepat menusuk kenyataan pahit yang harus diterima Hitsugaya.

"Ada masalah dengan tinggi badanku, Matsumoto Rangiku?" Rukia melempar sorot mata membunuh, suaranya berat dan sarat dengan geraman.

"Jangan marah, Hitsugaya. Terima saja takdir kita bertiga sebagai Tiga Kurcaci Karakura," ujar Rukia datar.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Tiga Kurcaci Karakura?" Hitsugaya tidak terima dengan julurkan dari Rukia.

"Aku, kau dan dia!" Rukia bicara sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori dalam satu rentetan.

"Aku tidak pendek!" protes Hitsugaya sengit.

"Aku ralat. Bukan pendek, tapi kurang tinggi," kata Rukia sambil nyengir.

"Apa bedanya?" Hinamori bingung.

Rukia, Hitsugaya dan Rangiku sama-sama menggeleng berat sambil menghela napas. Mereka tidak habis pikir bahwa Hinamori akan mempertanyakan hal sejelas itu.

Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa mengelak kenyataan yang ada bahwa Byakuya memang lebih dingin dan agak menghindar saat berada di dekat mereka, atau lebih tepatnya setiap kali ada Rukia. Byakuya lebih memilih untuk mengambil jalur lain setiap kali berpapasan dengan Rukia. Rangiku bahkan pernah mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa Byakuya malah terlihat lebih menjauh sejak status keluarganya dengan Rukia diketahui.

"Pulang kuliah kita ke took buku ya, aku lagi cari Pandora Hearts," ucap Rukia seraya meletakkan manga Your Black Wings di atas mejanya, dia membaca manga itu hanya dalam lima belas menit, dan ini adalah ketiga kalinya ia baca manga itu.

"Maaf, Rukia. Tapi aku hari ini ada janji dengan pacarku," Rangiku tersenyum genit.

"Pacar?" Rukia dan Hinamori mengulang, tidak percaya. Sejak kapan Rangiku memiliki pacar?

"Iya, aku belum cerita ya?" ucap Rangiku tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Kami resmi pacaran sebulan lalu, dia mahasiswa dari Universitas Hueco Mundo, tinggi, rambutnya silver lembut, dan sangat baik," jelas Rangiku dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan.

"Aku juga tidak perlu khawatir akan memiliki anak yang akan menjadi kurcaci keempat," ejek Rangiku dengan seringai licik.

"Terus saja ejek kami," sahut Rukia kesal.

"Seperti kau akan menikah dengannya saja!" gerutu Hitsugaya.

"Tenang saja, Rukia. Gin memiliki teman-teman yang keren, siapa tau salah satu dari mereka bisa jadi pacarmu. Sedangkan kau Hitsugaya." Rangiku menepuk bahu Hitsugaya sok bijaksana.

"Takdirmu memang dengan Hinamori seorang, jadi kalian jangan kaget jika kalian akan memiliki lebih banyak kurcaci nantinya," lanjut Rangiku.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya menggemeretakkan giginya menahan kesal, tinjunya sudah terangkat dan siap untuk mendarat di kepala Rangiku.

"Aku duluan ya!" Rangiku langsung melengos pergi untuk menghindari kemarahan Hitsugaya.

Rangiku berlari keluar kelas, menyambar tasnya secepat kilat sebelum benar-benar menghilang di koridor.

Rukia melihat lapangan basket yang agak ramai, Byakuya sedang latihan dengan tim basketnya. Rambutnya yang sekarang lebih pendek bergerak seiring dengan badannya yang lincah menghindari lawan yang mencoba merebut bola darinya.

"Kenapa dia memotong rambut sebagus itu?" gumam Rukia tidak sadar. Karena jujur saja dia iri melihat rambut Byakuya yang terlihat jauh lebih indah darinya, dan saat ia memegang rambut Byakuya -hanya sekali memang- tapi rasa lembutnya hingga menggelenyar di hatinya.

Byakuya mengoper bola pada Grimmjow, lalu Grimmjow men-_drible _sebentar lalu melemparnya kearah Hisagi, tapi kemudian Hisagi memberikan bola kembali pada Byakuya yang sudah bersiap di bawah ring lawan, dan lagi-lagi Byakuya melakukan _slamdunk _yang sangat indah, tanpa Rukia sadari ia melompat kegirangan dari kursinya.

Dilihatnya Byakuya melakukan tos kemenangan bersama seluruh anggota timnya, wajahnya tetap dingin. Secara kebetulan Byakuya menoleh ke jendela kelas Rukia, mereka bersitatap. Rukia tersenyum senang dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya untuk menunjukkan kekagumannya pada Kakaknya, namun Byakuya hanya melihatnya dalam diam tanpa ekspresi, sorot mata datar dan dalam sekejap dia memalingkan wajah kearah teman-temannya yang lain.

"Orang aneh!" gerutu Rukia kesal, dia paling tidak bisa didiamkan seperti ini, tanpa alasan, juga tanpa penjelasan.

"Ku kira perubahan sikapnya karena kau, Rukia," kata Hinamori yang ikut melihat kearah mana mata Rukia tertuju.

"Aku?" Rukia menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Iya, tanda-tanda menghindari seseorang," tambah Hitsugaya, menjadi tim sukses Hinamori.

"Aku harus tanyakan dia, sekarang juga. Orang itu memang gunung es menyebalkan!"

Rukia melangkah keluar kelas, emosi sudah berkumpul di puncak kepalanya, Hinamori langsung mengekornya, dan mau tidak mau Hitsugaya mengikuti mereka berdua. Dia tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah, apalagi disebabkan salah satu warga kelasnya.

Rukia menuruni anak tangga sekali dua-dua, melewati kerumunan anggota klub jurnalistik yang sedang mengadakan pertemuan kecil di ujung tangga. Hinamori sampai harus meminta maaf karena Rukia tidak meminta maaf sama sekali setelah menabrak bahu salah satu dari mereka.

Byakuya sedang duduk di kursi, rehat sepuluh menit sebelum mereka memulai babak kedua. Dia melihat Rukia berjalan kearahnya, wajahnya diliputi kemarahan, dalam hati ia menghela napas.

"Aku sudah mengundang peperangan," bisiknya dalam hati.

Byakuya tetap bersikap tenang, dia meneguk minum dari botolnya, dan mengusap keringat dari dahi dan lehernya.

"Byakuya, ini jus untukmu!"

Byakuya menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Ternyata manager klub basket, Isane, perempuan ceria manis dan lemah lembut dengan rambut ungu pendek indah. Isane adalah manager klub yang paling dicari-cari oleh klub lain, selain baik, ramah, dia juga mengerti dengan baik kebutuhan para anggotanya, seperti sekarang ini, tanpa diminta ia menyajikan jus untuk semua anggota tim.

Byakuya menerimanya, namun dari sudut matanya ia melihat Rukia semakin mendekat, langkah kaki Rukia luar biasa lebar untuk tubuh seukuran badannya.

"Kau hebat sekali melakukan _slamdunk_," puji Isane seraya duduk di sebelah Byakuya.

Byakuya tidak menjawab pujian dari Isane.

"Pasti senang sekali bisa menjadi pacarmu, aku jadi iri."

Byakuya melihat Isane yang tersenyum senang kearahnya. Isane memang selalu seperti ini, terang-terangan terhadap apa yang ia rasakan dan pikirkan. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa ia juga menyukai Byakuya, tidak kalah dengan kebanyakan perempuan di kampus ini. Namun tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani menyatakan perasaan dan meminta Byakuya untuk menjadi pacar mereka, mereka sudah takut ditolak, mengingat bagaimana sikap _cool_ Byakuya.

"Aku tidak memiliki pacar," ucap Byakuya memancing, karena baru saja satu ide gila namun cemerlang masuk ke otaknya.

"Wah, berarti aku masih memiliki peluang besar?" senyum Isane makin lebar.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" ucap Byakuya, kembali melirik Rukia yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Isane kegirangan.

"Kalau begitu, kita pacaran!" kata Byakuya dengan suara agak keras, tepat disaat Rukia sampai di tempatnya.

"Benarkah?" Isane tidak percaya dengan bulan yang baru saja jatuh kepangkuannya.

Byakuya mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu dia menarik tangan Isane agar Isane condong kearahnya, dan dia mengecup pipi Isane tepat saat Rukia berdiri di hadapannya.

Rukia ternganga melihat aksi Byakuya, bahkan Hinamori nyaris pingsan. Grimmjow, Hisagi dan yang lain membeku ditempat, melihat bibir Byakuya masih menempel di pipi Isane yang mulus.

Bagaimana Rukia akan bereaksi?

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N : Ohayo Mina-san… Gomen aku baru update. Tapi tetap aku tunggu riviewnya.**

**Aku akan membuat perang dingin Byakuya dan Rukia memanas…. *Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. Ho..* (bletak, duk, jeger, buak ! dibankai rame-rame)**


	5. The War Part 2

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei

Here we go with 4th Chapter

* * *

**Untuk Yan-chan : **Kenapa kata-kataku membuatmu kesemutan? Jadi takut nih, kalau kamu yang baca aja kesemutan, nah kalau aku yang nulis nanti kegajahan dong! *dijitak Yan-chan*

**Untuk Denireykinawa :** Ndak papa lompat reviewnya, aku tetap makasih lho kamu setia mengikuti perjalanan perjuanganku dalam fict ini

* * *

**Title : To Make You Feel My Love**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

Pairing : Byaruki

**Chapter 4 : The War (Part 2)**

**

* * *

**

Isane yang mendapatkan kejutan yang tak terbayangkan hanya membelalak kaget, namun ia menyukai kecupan Byakuya di pipinya, bisa membuat iri semua Byakuya fans.

Byakuya langsung melepaskan tangan Isane, membuat Isane kembali ke dunia nyata. Byakuya tetap bersikap tenang, dan dengan santainya dia kembali mengeringkan keringatnya di dahi.

"Kau-" Rukia sudah tidak tau lagi harus mengucapkan apa, matanya masih tidak mau berkedip setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Byakuya.

"Byakuya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Grimmjow berlari kearahnya, melihat bagaimana Rukia berdiri mematung didepan Byakuya, dia dapat membaca dengan jelas bahwa Byakuya sengaja melakukan semuanya dihadapan Rukia, membuatnya makin yakin ada sesuatu yang salah antara Byakuya dan Rukia.

"Aku hanya mencium pacarku," jawab Byakuya dengan nada suara selurus mistar besi.

"Kau… sejak kapan Isane…" Grimmjow tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Rukia masih terdiam, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya, kepalanya yang tadinya sudah dipenuhi oleh kata-kata cacian, protes dan segala keluarga dari kata-kata itu, langsung lenyap semua. Hanya ada otak kosong.

"Aku tidak peduli kau pacaran dengan siapa pun," ujar Rukia akhirnya, walaupun dia merasakan sedikit kegelisahan yang tidak ia mengerti dalam hatinya, tapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Memang bukan urusanmu," sahut Byakuya.

"Dengar ya. Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu, tapi aku minta berhenti menjauhiku, dan berhenti melempar sorot mata dingin kepadaku, aku tidak suka!" kata Rukia tegas, tanpa ia sadari ia sudah sebegini kelelahan karena menahan napas dan emosi dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia berpikir mungkin Byakuya sudah tidak waras karena sudah berani melakukan hal seperti tadi.

Grimmjow mengangguk tanpa sadar, ia pun mempertanyakan perubahan drastis pada sikap Byakuya.

"Hinamori, aku sarankan kau pacaran dengan Hitsugaya. Jangan lagi melihat orang menyebalkan ini," lanjut Rukia seraya berbalik dan meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih melihatnya, sorot matanya sama sekali tidak berubah. Hinamori hanya mampu menonton emosi Rukia yang menyala-nyala di matanya, semua terlihat jauh lebih jelas dari apapun, Rukia akan meledak dalam beberap menit.

"Oh, ya, aku lupa satu hal," ucap Rukia seraya kembali berbalik dan menghadap Byakuya, "selamat atas hubungan kalian, semoga awet. Seperti merk salah satu panci Ibuku di rumah," sindir Rukia terang-terangan.

Grimmjow yang mendengar ocehan Rukia malah tertawa.

"Merk panci katanya," bisik Grimmjow pada Hisagi, mereka berdua sama-sama berusaha menahan tawa mereka, karena jika tidak, maka Byakuya tidak akan segan-segan untuk mencincang mereka hidup-hidup.

Isane bingung bagaimana harus menjawab Rukia, dia senang atas ucapan selamat Rukia, namun dilain sisi dia juga tau bahwa Rukia tidak benar-benar senang, karena jelas-jelas dia terlihat kesal saat Byakuya mengecup pipinya. Rukia melempar sorot mata bermusuhan pada Byakuya sebelum akhirnya dia kembali melangkah pergi.

"Bencilah aku, Rukia. Itu akan mempermudah diriku untuk melupakan rasa sayangku padamu," desis Byakuya dalam diam.

Hinamori dan Hitsugaya lagi-lagi mengekor Rukia, tapi Rukia bukannya kembali ke kelas, dia malah berjalan kearah keran pancuran di belakang lapangan basket.

"Mau apa dia?" tanya Hinamori pada Hitsugaya, dan Hitsugaya menjawabnya dengan sekali mengendikkan bahu, tanda tidak tau apa-apa.

Rukia memutar keran air dan menampung air dalam telapak tangannya yang tertaut, membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali dengan air dingin, berusaha membuang kemarahan dalam dirinya, membuang kegelisahan karena bayangan Byakuya yang mengecup pipi Isane terus bergulir dalam benaknya, membuat kepalanya yang sudah penuh jadi tambah sesak dengan ingatan yang tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Orang bodoh, aneh, apa maksudnya berpacaran dengan Isane? Aku tau dia tidak suka dengan Isane, dia hanya memanfaatkan Isane. _Playboy _cap badak!" gerutu Rukia disela percikan air yang mendarat di wajahnya.

"Aku benci orang yang hanya memanfaatkan orang lain, Kakak seperti apa kau, malah memberi contoh buruk pada Adikmu!" Rukia belum puas melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Hinamori dan Hitsugaya sama-sama bertukar pandang menyerah, mereka tidak tau apa yang harus mereka perbuat untuk menenangkan Rukia.

"Rukia, kuliah selanjutnya sudah dimulai," kata Hitsugaya yang melirik jam tangannya.

Rukia langsung berdiri tegak, membaiarkan sisa tetes-tetes air diwajahnya mengalir ke lehernya, membasahi kaos bergambar Chappy berwarna merah muda pastel miliknya.

"Maaf, aku membuang waktu hanya untuk melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini," bisik Rukia seraya membasuh wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha mengurangi jumlah air yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka Byakuya akan melakukan hal itu," bisik Hinamori penuh sesal, jelas-jelas hilang sudah rasa kagumnya pada Byakuya yang selalu terlihat menyendiri dan tidak pernah menyentuh satu perempuan pun.

"Orang bisa saja berubah, Hinamori," sahut Hitsugaya bijaksana.

"Shiro, apa hanya kau dan aku yang tidak akan berubah, tetap menjadi teman seperti ini?" Hinamori nampak bingung dengan kalimatnya sendiri, dia mengingat dengan jelas dua kali pernyataan cinta Hitsugaya, namun setiap itu pula Hinamori menolaknya, dan setiap itu pula mereka akan berbicara selayaknya teman masa kecil, seolah tidak pernah ada sakit hati karena penolakan cinta, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Siapa bilang tidak berubah?" kali ini Hitsugaya berada di kubu kontra dari Hinamori.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku bukan lagi sekedar teman masa kecilmu dan aku akan terus menyatakan cintaku sekalipun kau terus menolaknya," lanjut Hitsugaya.

Hinamori menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti dengan kekerasan hati Hitsugaya.

"Kalian serasi, percaya padaku, kalian adalah pasangan paling serasi. Sudahlah, Hinamori. Kau juga menyukai Hitsugaya kan?" tembak Rukia yang sudah tidak sabar dengan hubungan kedua temannya yang tidak pernah mengalami perkembangan ini.

"Aku.. aku tidak.." Hinamori hendak membantah, tapi melihat Hitsugaya yang melihat lurus kearahnya, membuatnya tidak mampu mengucapkan satu kalimatpun dengan benar.

"Kau menyukaiku, Hinamori?" Hitsugaya melirik penuh curiga pada Hinamori, dan dalam sekejap wajah Hinamori memerah, semua sudah jelas, tidak perlu dijawab.

"Aku, tidak, umm.. itu... a…"

"Kau suka sekali menggoda Hitsugaya, Hinamori. Kasihan dia, jangan sampai dia menyatakan cinta untuk yang ketiga kalinya."

Rukia melihat kedua temannya yang saling tatap, yang perempuan seperti seorang pencuri yang kepergok, sedangkan yang pria seperti seorang polisi yang sedang menunggu pengakuan dari tangkapannya, mereka seperti anak sekolah dasar. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri sebagai comblang gagal bagi mereka. Jelas saja disebut comblang gagal, mana ada comblang yang tidak pernah berhasil dalam urusan perasaan? Pacaran saja belum pernah.

"Aku, aku hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana Shiro bisa bersabar," ucap Hinamori akhirnya.

"Kau keterlaluan!" Hitsugaya menarik Hinamori dalam pelukannya, membuat Hinamori tidak mampu kabur lagi. Rukia menghela napas lega, satu lagi pasangan penuh cinta terlihat dihadapannya, sekarang tinggal dirinya yang masih sendiri. Bagus!

Rukia kembali ke kelasnya, meninggalkan pasangan yang masih kasmaran untuk meluapkan perasaan mereka, saat ini sungguh dunia sedang dipenuhi cinta, kecuali Rukia. Dia pun tambah kesal saat mengingat bagaimana Byakuya mencium pipi Isane, ekspresinya memang dingin, tapi tindakannya yang amat sangat membuat Rukia geram.

.

.

Matahari sore menghangatkan hari yang diliputi angin dingin seusai hujan. Terang dan hangat. Rukia tengah duduk di teras belakang rumah, menikmati matahari yang semakin hangat. Libur kuliah adalah kesempatannya untuk melahap manga yang baru saja ia beli. Sedangkan Byakuya sudah menghilang sejak pagi, menurut Ibu dia ada latihan ekstra di klubnya hari ini, karena saat Byakuya berangkat Rukia belum bangun.

Rukia masih menikmati manganya saat mendengar tawa riang seorang perempuan di depan rumah. Rukia segera beranjak dari kursi malasnya, menjulurkan lehernya dari balik tembok teras belakang kearah pintu depan, dan dia hampir pingsan melihat Byakuya menggandeng Isane menuju pintu rumah.

"Mau apa dia kesini? Memperkenalkan Isane pada Ibu?" gumam Rukia bertanya-tanya.

Byakuya menyadari Rukia tengah mengintipnya dari teras rumah, dan itulah tujuan utamanya mengajak Isane datang ke rumah, pertama ia ingin terlihat seolah sedang dekat dengan seseorang, sekaligus untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya yang selalu saja tertuju pada Rukia, dan yang kedua untuk membuat Rukia semakin kesal padanya, sungguh perang perasaan sangat mengerikan.

"Lho, Byakuya sudah pulang?" Ibu membukakan pintu untuk Byakuya dan Isane. Pandangan Ibu langsung terkunci pada Isane yang sibuk mempererat genggaman tangannya di lengan Byakuya yang berbalut jaket Harley Davidson, sekalipun ia bukan anggota club Harley Davidson.

"Ibu, ini Isane, dia…"

"Aku pacar Byakuya," lanjut Isane memotong ucapan Byakuya.

"Oh, ya. Apa kabar? Aku Ibunya," jawab Ibu sambil menjulurkan tangan kearah Isane.

"Ibu tiri kan?" ucap Isane dengan nada suara riang yang sama. Dia tetap ingin mempertegas hal yang sudah jelas, membuat Ibu agak jengkel, tidak seharusnya seorang yang baru dikenal menyatakan status kelurga seseorang dengan sangat gamblang. Ibu pun memiliki kesan tidak suka pada Isane, bahkan sebelum mereka saling mengenal lebih jauh lagi.

"Silahkan masuk." Ibu mundur dari pintu dan memberikan jalan pada Byakuya serta Isane untuk melangkah masuk.

Sementara itu Rukia hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah mendapati sifat Isane yang diluar dugaan.

"Aku tidak tau jika Isane semenyebalkan itu," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, dan dia memilih untuk kembali ke bagian dalam rumah, kembali ke kamar sepertinya jauh lebih nyaman dari pada diluar rumah, dan dia tidak mau mendengar suara Isane yang semakin membuat telinga tuli secara perlahan.

Isane dan Byakuya duduk di ruang tamu. Mata Isane langsung melihat sekelilingg ruangan, matanya melihat foto keluarga, Rukia berdiri di samping Byakuya, kentara sekali beda tinggi badan mereka yang sangat jauh, sedangkan Ibu dan Ayah berdiri di sisi mereka, seketika dia tertawa. Menertawakan kenyataan bahwa Rukia yang paling pendek diantara keempat anggota keluarga. Ibu mereka tinggi semampai, dengan tubuh langsing, sementara Rukia pendek, dan hanya setinggi dada Byakuya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ibu melihat Isane masih menyembunyikan tawanya dibalik tangan.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran, kenapa Rukia sangat pendek, tidak setinggi Ibu, apakah Ayahnya pendek? Selain itu wajah Rukia dan Ibu sangat berbeda," ucap Isane terang-terangan.

Ibu tersentak dengan pertanyaan Isane, dia tidak marah, malah merasa aneh karena Isane dapat dengan mudah membaca perbedaan antara dirinya dan Rukia, perbedaan yang selama ini selalu Ibu coba sangkal dalam hati, berapa kalipun orang menyampaikan padanya. Perbedaan Ibu dan Anak yang sangat mencolok sangatlah membuat orang heran.

"Rukia mirip dengan neneknya," jawab Ibu dengan hati gelisah, ini adalah kesekian kalinya ia berbohong kepada orang lain mengenai perbedaan antara dirinya dan Rukia.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Ibu.

"Aku minum jus tapi jika ada yang _less sugar_, aku tidak ingin gemuk, atau jika tidak ada teh hangat suam kuku juga tidak apa, tapi gulanya sedikit saja, lalu tambah sedikit susu," ucap Isane, Ibu terdiam, makin menggeleng mendengar rentetan kalimat perempuan yang terlihat manis dihadapannya ini.

Rukia mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Isane, dia sampai berhenti tepat di dekat tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kau kira rumah kami restoran," seru Rukia kesal.

"Oh, halo Adik kecil," Isane melambai pada Rukia seolah Rukia adalah anak TK, ditambah lagi dengan sebutan 'Adik Kecil' yang membuat telinganya gatal.

"Aku hanya beda setahun denganmu," komentar Rukia sengit.

"Benarkah?" Isane tersenyum senang. "Maaf, aku salah mengira, habisnya badanmu terlalu pendek," lanjut Isane tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Sekali lagi kau sebut aku pendek…" Rukia mengancam lewat sorot matanya yang sangat menusuk. Byakuya terdiam saat melihat emosi Rukia yang perlahan naik, jujur saja dia sebenarnya sudah gerah dengan sikap Isane, mulutnya selalu setajam pisau belati yang ditambah dengan air asam, sudah menyakiti, membuat perih pula setiap kali mulutnya mengucapkan kalimat.

Byakuya tidak pernah tau kepribadian Isane yang satu ini, dan dia yakin anggota klub yang lain pun tidak ada yang tau. Namun ia juga tidak bisa berhenti ditengah usahanya untuk menjauhi Rukia, dia akan mencoba bersabar dengan sikap Isane.

"Sudah, sudah, Ibu ambilkan minum dulu," Ibu menghancurkan tatapan mematikan antara Rukia dan Isane.

"Beri saja dia air keran, Bu," sahut Rukia ketus.

Isane tetap saja tersenyum melihat sikap Rukia yang bersungut-sungut seperti itu. Rukia kembali melangkah untuk menaiki tangga setelah mengangkat dagunya menantang kearah Byakuya, tapi Byakuya kembali memalingkan wajahnya, memilih untuk tidak menanggapi Rukia.

Rukia membanting setiap langkahnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya karena Byakuya selalu saja bersikap seperti itu. Dia pun tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Byakuya tahan dengan Isane yang terlihat manis sekaligus sepahit kopi.

Dalam hati dia makin resah, semua orang disekitarnya sudah memiliki pasangan, padahal sebelumnya dia sangat bahagia dengan kebersamaan sebagai sahabat antara dirinya, Rangiku dan Hinamori, namun sekarang Rangiku dan Hinamori sudah memiliki pasangan, hanya dirinya yang tersisa, bahkan kemarin Grimmjow yang baru meresmikan hubungannya dengan Nell -seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh berlekuk indah, membuat Grimmjow terlihat sangat serasi setiap kali mereka jalan beriringan, mengingat tubuh Grimmjow yang tinggi tegap- meminta mereka semua kencan bersama-sama nonton di bioskop.

Semua memiliki pasangan.

Rangiku dengan Gin -sekalipun Rukia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria yang selalu di puji-puji Rangiku ini-

Hinamori dan Hitsugaya –akhirnya mereka resmi pacaran-

Grimmjow dengan Nell –pasangan paling serasi, tidak ada yang mampu menyangkalnya-

Terakhir adalah Byakuya dan Isane –pasangan paling menyebalkan di mata Rukia, namun posisi Isane membuatnya dibenci banyak perempuan di kampus karena telah merebut pangeran hati Universitas Karakura-

Sedangkan Rukia masih bertahan dengan kesendiriannya.

Rukia menggeleng keras, menggaruk kepalanya penuh frustasi, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa tidak nyaman karena tidak memiliki pasangan, sungguh ironis.

Rukiapun menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Grimmjow, Grimmjow menyeringai melihat Rukia yang sangat kesal mendengar ajakannya, mengejeknya habis-habisan dan menyarankannya menunjuk salah satu pria di kampus, karena mereka pastinya tidak akan menolak jika Rukia meminta mereka pacaran dengannya. Rukia menghela napas berat.

"Mau taruh dimana harga diriku?" Rukia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Rukia melemparkan manga-nya di atas meja belajar, merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, memilih untuk memejamkan mata, melupakan masalah kencan bersama, melupakan Isane yang ada di ruang tamu dan tertawa senang mengobrol dengan Ibu dan Byakuya, senang karena dia bisa menyindir sesukanya karena Ibu dan Byakuya pasti diam saja mendengar semua komentarnya.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang cerah menyambut pagi Rukia dan Byakuya.

Byakuya seperti biasa sudah berada dalam toilet, selesai mandi dan mencuci rambutnya, lagi-lagi hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi pinggang hingga pahanya. Rukia yang baru bangun, masih mengucek mata dengan wajah sembab, membuatnya membelalak kaget melihat Byakuya keluar dari kamar mandi, menggosokkan handuk kecil dibahunya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau selalu nyaman menggunakan handuk dan berjalan-jalan sekeliling rumah seperti itu?" Rukia berkata tanpa kegugupan kali ini, ini yang kedua kalinya dan ia sudah mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan hal ini.

"Kau tidak suka atau malah sebaliknya?" kata Byakuya dengan sorot mata curiga.

"Suka!" jawab Rukia keras, seketika untuk pertama kalinya Byakuya mengerutkan alisnya, ada ekspresi dalam wajahnya.

"Suka sampai mau muntah," lanjut Rukia, seketika itu juga mata Byakuya berubah sedingin es, wajahnya kembali ke semula, tadinya dia sudah mengira bahwa Rukia benar-benar suka, sudah bersyukur karena ada sisi di dirinya yang disukai oleh Rukia, namun semua meleset.

Rukia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan Byakuya, orang ini sudah membuatnya kesal karena terus-terusan menjauhinya, seolah ia adalah bakteri penyakit TBC yang harus dibuang jauh-jauh.

Rukia juga tidak ingin merusak suasana hatinya, karena semalam Rangiku mengirimnya pesan. Hari ini ia mengundang Rukia untuk menemaninya belanja baju, Rukia yang memang tidak memiliki acara apapun senang saja diajak pergi dari rumah yang terasa dingin menusuk karena kehadiran Byakuya.

Dalam waktu setengah jam Rukia sudah siap, dia mengenakan rok panjang sebawah lutut dengan model rimple mengembang, dan ujung renda-renda cantik, warnanya biru lembut, dia padu dengan baju berwarna ungu lembut dengan model tangan gelembung untuk menyesuaikan dengan model roknya, rambutnya dia biarkan tergerai di sisi bahunya, Rukia sudah cantik dengan caranya sendiri.

Baru saja Rukia menuruni tangga menuju pintu keluar untuk berangkat, dia mendengar suara klakson mobil di depan rumah, mobil sedan mewah berwarna silver, Rukia bingung dengan kehadiran mobil itu, apakah ada orang yang hendak menanyakan alamat.

"Rukia!" wajah Rangiku muncul dari balik kaca mobil yang perlahan turun. Rangiku melambai, Rukia bingung, mobil siapa yang ditumpangi oleh Rangiku?

"Rangiku?" Rukia mendekat ke jendela mobil tersebut.

Rangiku keluar dari mobil, dia memakai gaun terusan berwarna hijau lumut dengan kerah rendah, menunjukkan gelembung dadanya dengan amat sangat sempurna. Khas Rangiku, dia tidak akan pernah sungkan untuk menggunakan baju yang akan mengekspos lekuk tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" ucap Ran giku dengan suara riang.

Rukia mengangguk lalu melongok pada soseorang yang sebelumnya berada di posisi kemudi, dia berdiri di sebelah Rangiku, tubuhnya tinggi dan kurus, namun seleranya dalam berpakaian benar-benar kelas atas. Mata pria itu hanya serupa garis, tidak terlihat warna matanya, dan diwajahnya selalu terukir senyum lebar, membuat Rukia agak heran dan takut dengan orang yang tampak sangat mencurigakan, ditambah lagi rambutnya berwarna silver, dia melambai pelan pada Rukia.

"Hallo, Rukia. Aku Ichimaru Gin, panggil aku Gin. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung denganmu. Aku penasaran karen Rangiku terus saja menceritakan tentang dirimu," ucap orang berambut silver itu dengan wajah tersenyum lebar, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk dijabat oleh Rukia.

"Oh iya, salam kenal. Aku Kuchiki Rukia, kamu pacarnya Rangiku?" sahut Rukia seraya menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Tentu saja, Rukia. Nah, sekarang kita berangkat, teman-teman Gin sudah menunggu," kata Rangiku yang langsung menyambar tangan Rukia, mendorong Rukia agar segera masuk mobil.

"Lho, bukannya kita mau belanja?" Rukia menahan diri di dekat pintu mobil.

"Ada sedikit perubahan rencana," jawab Rangiku dengan satu kedipan genit, Rukia yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Rangiku hanya menuruti Rangiku.

Byakuya melihat lewat jendela kamarnya, ketiga orang di depan rumahnya sudah merebut perhatiannya, terutama Rukia yang sudah mengenakan baju semanis itu, dan yang lebih menyedot perhatiannya adalah kehadiran seorang pria berambut silver, wajahnya terlihat sangat licik. Dalam waktu sekejap Byakuya sudah menyimpulkan bahwa Gin bukanlah orang baik, dan dia merasa harus mengatakan pada Rukia bahwa ia harus menjauhi orang itu.

.

.

Jadilah mereka bertiga berangkat kearah salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Kota Karakura. Pandangan Rukia sesekali melirik Gin dari spion mobil, Rukia hanya tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya ada orang yang terus tersenyum padahal tidak ada hal lucu disekitarnya, namun semakin diperhatikan senyum itu masih serupa dengan seringai licik seorang penjahat, Rukia merinding membayangkan jika Gin benar-benar seorang penjahat.

Mereka menuju salah satu restoran mewah, seketika Rukia sangat merasa bahwa dia salah kostum. Semua orang yang ada di restoran itu mengenakan pakaian resmi dan semi-resmi, sekalipun ada mengenakan kaos, pasti dilapis lagi dengan jas lengan panjang, pantas saja Rangiku malah mengenakan gaun.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kita akan ke tempat seperti ini?" bisik Rukia pada Rangiku.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Gin hanya bilang terjadi perubahan rencana, dan memintaku untuk menggunakan gaun," jawab Rangiku.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku?" Rukia masih tidak terima, karena ini semua akan mempermalukan dirinya.

"Maaf, Ru-"

"Selamat siang,"

Acara bisik berbisik Rukia dan Rangiku terputus dengan kehadiran seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan baju bermerk yang sangat pas melekat di tubuhnya. Pria itu menatap Rukia lurus, Rukia langsung canggung diperhatikan pria dengan wajah tampan dan mata lembut seperti itu.

Rukia tersenyum dengan segenap usahanya, dan senyum Rukia membuat pria berambut orange menyala itu membalas senyumannya dengan seyuman yang lebih lebar.

"Hai, Ichigo!" sapa Gin yang berdiri di belakang Rukia dan Rangiku.

"Hai, Gin. Jadi.." Ichigo melihat Rangiku dan Rukia bergantian, "yang mana pacarmu?" tanya Ichigo memastikan dengan sorot mata meneliti.

"Tentu saja, Rangiku. Seharusnya kau bisa menebak, Ichigo." Gin merangkul Rangiku hingga menempel padanya, tinggal Rukia yang terbengong melihat Ichigo masih tersenyum kepadanya.

Ichigo memperhatian perempuan dengan tinggi pas-pasan dihadapannya. Tinggi perempuan itu hanya sedadanya, namun rambutnya tergerai indah, matanya terlihat sangat menawan, bahkan dia terlihat manis dengan baju sederhana seperti ini.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia," jawab Rukia dengan wajah bingung, saat tangannya menjabat tangan Ichigo terasa sangat hangat, membuat Rukia tidak sadar tersenyum pada Ichigo.

Ichigo tertegun melihat perempuan dihadapannya, hatinya seperti meleleh saat melihat perempuan ini tersenyum, dan seketika dia yakin satu hal, dia menyukai pada perempuan ini, dan ini untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, cinta pertamanya.

"Ichigo ini belum pernah pacaran," kata Gin, membuyarkan intensitas tatapan diantara mereka berdua.

Rukia pun menarik tangannya lebih dulu, melepas kehangatan yang nyaman yang ia peroleh dari tangan Ichigo.

"Jangan mulai, Gin," ancam Ichigo, "kau tidak perlu mempromosikanku pada setiap perempuan yang aku temui," lanjut Ichigo kesal.

Seringai di wajah Gin semakin lebar, membuat Rukia bergidik, Gin terlihat semakin menyeramkan.

"Jika aku belum memiliki Ran, mungkin aku akan menjadikan Rukia pacarku."

"Gin!" Rangiku tidak habis pikir dengan pernyataan Gin, dia merasa akan dicampakkan.

"Bukankah aku bilang 'jika'," kata Gin menekankan kalimatnya pada Rangiku.

"Tentu saja sekarang aku sudah memilikimu, dan aku hanya akan melihat dirimu seorang, Ran," tambah Gin, dan aksi selanjutnya membuat Rukia dan Ichigo malu, wajah mereka langsung merah, karena Gin langsung mengecup bibir Rangiku, sekalipun hanya satu kecupan kilat, mereka tetap saja merasa risih melihatnya, di tempat umum pula.

Rangiku memeluk Gin erat, Rukia lagi-lagi menggeleng dan menghela napas.

"Cinta sedang bertaburan dimana-mana," gerutunya.

"Menurutku sebaiknya kita membiarkan mereka berdua, Gin tidak akan berhenti jika sudah memulai aksinya," kata Ichigo dan tanpa permisi lagi dia menarik tangan Rukia untuk mengikutinya. Rukia ikut saja selama masih dalam konteks wajar, namun didetik kemudian dia menoleh sebentar untuk melihat Rangiku, dan malah mendapati Rangiku sedang mencium pipi Gin. Rangiku memang selalu terang-terangan.

Rukia dan Ichigo memilih untuk duduk jauh dari keramaian, meja yang mereka pilih berada di pojok ruangan, jendela yang mereka hadapi langsung mengarah ke taman bermain, taman bermain yang ramai dengan anak-anak.

Rukia tidak menyadari, selama matanya melihat kearah taman Ichigo terus memperhatikannya.

"Kau kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Gin?" tanya Rukia, membuat Ichigo kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tidak, aku kuliah di Universitas Soul Society, hanya saja aku dan Gin sudah berteman dari kecil," jawab Ichigo antusias. Mulut Rukia membulat.

"Apakah kau sendiri?" tanya Ichigo langsung, dia menanyakan status Rukia sebenarnya, memastikan peluangnya untuk mendekati Rukia.

"Aku bersama Rangiku," jawab Rukia polos.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Apakah kau memiliki pasangan?" ucap Ichigo memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Rukia seketika menegakkan tubuhnya, Ichigo membaca dengan jelas gelagat Rukia, dan dia mampu menyimpulkan bahwa Rukia tidak memiliki pacar, dalam hati dia menari-nari riang.

Rukia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu seseorang yang sangat terang-terangan seperti ini, mereka bahkan baru kenal, tapi sudah berani mengajukan pertanyaan yang sangat pribadi, namun disaat yang sama Rukia merasa nyaman berada di samping orang ini.

Rukia menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Menurutku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang sangatlah sulit, menyatukan dua karakter yang berbeda, mencoba saling mengerti, belum lagi harus berdebat setiap kali ada beda pendapat," jelas Rukia. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa menjelaskan isi hatinya dengan sangat gamblang pada Ichigo.

"Menurutku juga begitu, namun ada satu hal yang membuatku berubah pikiran," kata Ichigo dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"Apa?" Rukia menatap Ichigo langsung, melihat wajah tampan yang tidak akan membuat bosan sekalipun dilihat berkali-kali.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan aku sedang merasakannya sekarang," ucap Ichigo lagi, matanya berbinar senang saat mengatakannya.

Rukia terdiam, jantungnya berdegub seribu kali lebih keras dari biasanya, dia tau dengan pasti siapa yang Ichigo maksud, namun akhirnya dia menanyakannya juga.

"Pada siapa?" gumam Rukia dengan suara bergetar.

"Tentu saja denganmu," jawab Ichigo cepat.

Rukia sudah dapat menduga jawaban Ichigo, namun mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Ichigo membuatnya seperti kena serangan jantung, dia menahan napas, memandang Ichigo dengan mata terbelalak, namun Ichigo malah senang melihat mata Rukia yang membulat, membuatnya melihat betapa indah mata yang berwarna kelam itu.

Waktu seperti berhenti sejenak bagi mereka berdua, baru bertemu lima menit namun seperti mereka sudah saling mengenal dengan sangat baik.

Sementara itu Rangiku dan Gin memperhatikan kedua orang yang saling bungkam itu dari seberang meja. Rangiku tersenyum melihat betapa Rukia dibuat tidak mampu bicara oleh seorang Ichigo, sebenarnya Rangiku sudah mengira bahwa Rukia akan bereaksi seperti ini, karena dirinya sendiri langsung simpati pada Ichigo saat pertama kali melihat fotonya di album milik Gin.

"Mereka cocok," ucap Rangiku sambil tersenyum pada Gin.

"Sepertinya," jawab Gin dengan segaris senyum yang terukir abadi diwajahnya.

Rukia lah yang pertama kali menghancurkan tatapan mereka berdua, dia menekuri permukaan meja, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya sendiri. Ichigo sendiri tetap memperhatikan Rukia tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang," kata Ichigo yang membaca kegalauan hati Rukia.

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Ichigo, pipi Ichigo memerah, sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku juga tau perasaan sulit untuk dibaca, makanya sekarang aku mencoba mengajukan permohonan untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat, Kuchiki Rukia," tambah Ichigo.

Rukia menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Baiklah," kata Rukia dengan suara riang. "Kita berteman?" Rukia mengulurkan tangannya pada Ichigo, dan Ichigo menjabat tangannya antusias.

"Awal yang baik," sahut Ichigo.

Akhirnya Rangiku dan Rukia sama sekali tidak belanja seperti rencana awal mereka, mereka malah menghabiskan waktu direstoran hingga sore. Rangiku dengan Gin, dan Rukia dengan Ichigo. Sedikit demi sedikit Rukia mengenal Ichigo sebagai pribadi yang baik dan hangat, Ayah Ichigo adalah pemilik klinik dan Ayahnya praktek sebagai dokter disana, sedangkan Ichigo memilih untuk mengambil jurusan teknik sipil di Universitas Soul Society, Rukia pun menjelaskan sedikit tentang kehidupannya kepada Ichigo, dia juga menyebutkan bahwa ia memiliki seorang Kakak yang beda umur dua tahun, tapi tidak sama sekali menyebutkan bahwa Byakuya adalah Kakak tirinya.

Ichigo menawarkan Rukia untuk mengantarnya pulang, awalnya Rukia tidak terlalu berkenan diantar oleh orang asing, tapi Gin dan Rangiku menawarkan untuk mengawal mereka sampai tiba di rumah Rukia, Rukia pun akhirnya hanya mengangguk.

Ichigo ternyata mengendarai motor besar, sungguh diluar dugaan, dia sudah membawa jaket dan helm cadangan. Menurut pendapatnya dia harus mempersiapkan cadangan setiap saat, karena adik perempuannya yaitu Yuzu dan Karin bisa setiap saat minta tumpangan.

Bahkan jaket cadangan yang dimiliki Ichigo sangat pas dengan Rukia, seperti memang diperuntukkan untuknya, Ichigo yang mendapati hal itu hanya mampu tersenyum, ternyata Rukia sama persis postur tubuhnya dengan kedua adiknya, dia langsung berpikir Yuzu dan Karin akan sangat senang bila mengenal Rukia kelak.

Awalnya Ichigo menggas motornya pelan-pelan, tapi itu hanya berlangsung tiga menit pertama saat mereka keluar dari area parkir pusat perbelanjaan. Ichigo gemas karena Rukia tidak juga mau pegangan padanya, Rukia tetap bertahan untuk meletakkan tangannya disamping kanan dan kirinya saat mereka mulai menempuh jalan besar. Seketika Ichigo memacu gasnya kuat-kuat, membuat Rukia terlonjak kebelakang, dan reflek berpegangan pada pinggang Ichigo.

Ichigo senyum sendiri melihat sikap Rukia yang amat menjaga jarak, namun dalam hati ia berjanji akan memenangkan hati Rukia, karena dia tidak ingin mengalami apa kata pepatah 'Cinta pertama seringkali tidak tercapai'.

Perjalanan pulang menuju rumah keluarga Kuchiki hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit, dan selama itu pula Ichigo menikmati pelukan erat Rukia dipinggangnya.

Rangiku dan Gin senyum-senyum melihat tingkah Ichigo yang terlalu jelas. Namun di lain pihak Rukia merasa canggung, dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang laki-laki selain Byakuya yang pernah menggendongnya, dan berujung pada tragedi ketiduran Rukia.

"Berhenti di sana, rumahku yang bercat hijau terang itu," seru Rukia dari balik helmnya. Ichigo langsung memberi lampu sign pada Gin dan Rangiku yang mengekor dibelakang.

Byakuya sedang mencari jus di kulkas saat mendengar suara deru knalpot motor yang sangat berisik di depan rumah, dan disusul dengan suara klakson mobil yang sangat nyaring namun merdu. Byakuya langsung meletakkan jus yang baru hendak ia minum, langkahnya cepat menuju pintu depan.

Byakuya membuka pintu depan dan melihat Rukia turun dari motor dengan susah payah, mengingat kakinya yang pendek dan tidak menjejak dengan baik karena jok motor terlalu tinggi. Dia memicingkan matanya melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi tegap yang memberi Rukia tumpangan, hatinya panas seketika.

"Besok-besok aku akan bawa mobil," ucap Ichigo seraya melepas helmnya dan meletakkannya diatas stang motornya, lalu ia turun, dan membantu Rukia melepas helmnya.

"Kelihatannya kalian sudah terlalu dekat," komentar Rangiku yang sudah turun dari mobil, Gin mengikutinya, berdiri disebelah Rangiku, dan tangannya tidak pernah luput dari pinggang Rangiku, seolah takut Rangiku akan menghilang dari jangkauannya.

"Kami sedang dalam masa saling mengenal," jawab Ichigo yang telah berhasil melepas helm Rukia, dan Rukia sudah melepas jaketnya, memberikannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo meletakkan jacketnya dibagasi motor, bersamaan dengan helm yang tadi Rukia kenakan.

"Kalian mau mampir?" Rukia menawarkan, namun Rangiku yang menjawab dengan sekali menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Aku dan Gin masih ada acara lagi," ucapnya dengan suara manja sambil bergelayut dilengan Gin.

"Lagi pula sudah sore, kita sambung lain waktu saja," ucap Ichigo santai.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok di kampus, Rangiku," ucap Rukia sambil melambaikan tangan.

Namun tiba-tiba Ichigo mendekat pada Rukia, Rukia yang masih tidak begitu peka hanya diam saat Ichigo berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan membungkukkan badan, dia langsung mencium pipi Rukia.

"Sampai besok, Putri Pendek," kata Ichigo seraya berbalik dan kembali menaiki motornya.

Gin dan Rangiku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Ichigo mencium Rukia di hari pertama mereka bertemu, dan yang paling membuat Rangiku heran adalah Rukia tidak lantas marah-marah atau berteriak histeris seperti biasanya, Rukia hanya bengong, dan.. titik, tidak ada tambahan reaksi lagi.

Ichigo sudah memutar kembali kunci motornya, menggasnya dengan satu tarikan, suara knalpotnya menderu memenuhi terlinga mereka.

"Ja.. jangan panggil aku Pendek!" protes Rukia, tapi Ichigo sudah melesat pergi sambil melambai padanya.

"Dia sangat menyukaimu, Rukia," bisik Gin. Rangiku mengangguk mendukung pernyataan Gin, dia hanya merasa Ichigo adalah pria paling terang-terangan terhadap perasaannya sendiri, jika suka dia akan menyampaikannya, jika tidak maka tidak akan berusaha berbuat baik pada orang tersebut.

"Tapi, aku sudah bilang…"

"Tenang saja, dia hanya ekspresif tidak lebih dari orang lain," kata Gin memotong kalimat Rukia, berusaha menenangkan ketegangan karena ulah Ichigo.

Rukia memegang pipinya yang baru saja disentuh oleh bibir Ichigo, lembut, dan hangat. Hatinya menggeliat resah mengingat rasa sentuhan bibir Ichigo, jantungnya berdetak bukan berirama lagi, sudah kacau balau menghantam seolah ingin membludak keluar dari dadanya.

Byakuya mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dia benar-benar kesal melihat adegan barusan. Ada orang asing berambut orange menyala yang menyantuh Rukia, dan Rukia sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak protes dengan aksi si rambut oranye itu.

Dalam diam Byakuya mengingat dengan jelas wajah orang itu, dia bersumpah akan menghajar orang itu karena sudah berani mencium Rukia, adik dan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Kami pulang ya, Rukia."

"Ya, hati-hati!" seru Rukia sambil melambai riang, melepas kepergian Rangiku dan Gin. Mobil Gin meluncur dengan mulus dari hadapan Rukia, dan saat mobil sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya dia baru berbalik memasuki halaman rumah.

Langkah kaki Rukia tertahan saat melihat Byakuya berdiri di depan daun pintu, menatapnya lurus dengan sorot mata tajam penuh kemarahan, Rukia heran.

"Ku kira kau anti laki-laki," ucap Byakuya menyindir.

Rukia menatap Byakuya tidak kalah tajam, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa akhir-akhir ini Byakuya selalu menawarkan permusuhan padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Rukia ketus, dia langsung berbalik hendak menuju kamarnya, tapi Byakuya menahan langkahnya dengan membentangkan satu tangannya dihadapan Rukia.

"Apa lagi?" cecar Rukia yang sudah tidak mampu menahan emosinya lagi.

"Ku sarankan kau menjauhi laki-laki berambut silver itu."

Rukia mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, menunjukkan betapa dia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Byakuya. Dalam hati ia hanya bisa menyesali semua sikap Byakuya yang terus menjauhinya, dan sekarang dia malah melarangnya untuk berteman dengan seseorang.

Lucu sekali orang ini, pikir Rukia.

Rukia membalik badannya hingga benar-benar menghadap Byakuya, meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinngang, memberi tatapan paling mematikan yang ia punya.

"Sekali lagi aku katakan, Byakuya. Ini bukan urusanmu!" kata Rukia dengan tegas. Byakuya tidak lantas memberikan respon atas ucapan Rukia, dia hanya menatap Rukia lurus, dia sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat sikap dinginnya dan menjauhi Rukia akan berbuah pahit seperti ini.

"Lakukan sesukamu," ucap Byakuya akhirnya, dan berbalik menjauh dari Rukia.

"Kau sendiri pacaran dengan Isane dan aku tidak memprotesmu, sekarang kau malah melarangku untuk bertemen dengan seseorang. Kau orang Aneh!" gerutu Rukia sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Byakuya tidak membalas ucapan Rukia, terus melangkah menuju jus yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

Rukia sudah kesal minta ampun pada Byakuya, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Byakuya yang terkesan tidak peduli, tapi sekarang malah memintanya untuk menjauhi Gin. Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

**A/N : Ah… akhirnya Ichigo muncul *lompat-lompat kegirangan***

Jadi sebenarnya ini fict Byaruki atau Ichiruki sih? *author bingung, garuk-garuk kepala sendiri*

Tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya… *dasar author gaje - dilemparin bakiak sama readers*

OK, aku akan melanjutkan perjuanganku! *Yosh, ganbatte!*

Aku tunggu reviewnya ya, karena bagaimanapun aku masih banyak kekurangan disana sini.. don't mind to give me some advices ^_^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya… ^O^

* * *

**Obrolan ringan antara Author, Rukia dan Byakuya**

**Nakki :** "Rukia, Rukia, coba kau tidak tertidur saat Byakuya menggendongmu pulang, kau tidak akan bingung seperti ini."

**Rukia :** "Memangnya apa yang Byakuya katakan?"

**Nakki :** "Tanya Byakuya saja."

**Rukia :** "Apa yang kau katakan waktu itu Byakuya?"

**Byakuya :**… *memberikan deathglare pada Nakki*

**Nakki :** *Nyembah-nyembah biar ga' di bankai sama Byakuya*

**Rukia :**… (akhirnya tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa, malah menonton Byakuya yang asik menyerang Nakki pakai senbonzakura)

* * *

**^_^ Keep The Spirit On ^_^**


	6. Byakuya VS Ichigo Part 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei**

* * *

Thanks untuk reviewnya...

**Jee-Eugene **: Terima kasih atas masukannya, aku jadi terbantu sekali *peyuk peyuk Jee-Eugene*

**Denireykinawa :** Aku akan jelaskan siapa sosok Ayah dan Ibu dalam fict ini, tapi jangan kaget kalau mereka juga OOC *ayo ktia keroyok Nakki*

**Chizuru Yuuki :** Sebenarnya semua yang ada dalam fict ini sangat OOC, gomen ne *ditimpuk rame-rame*

* * *

**Title : To Make You Feel My Love**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

Pairing : Byaruki

**Chapter 5 : Byakuya vs Ichigo Part 1**

* * *

Sedikit demi sedikit Byakuya menyadari bahwa keputusannya memanfaatkan Isane untuk mempermudah jalannya untuk menjauhi Rukia sangatlah salah. Semua malah berbalik padanya, Isane seperti roh gentayangan yang selalu membayangi ke manapun ia pergi, namun di sisi lain dia berhasil membuat Rukia makin kesal setiap kali melihatnya bersama Isane.

Isane benar-benar perempuan yang baik, sekaligus mengerikan.

Yang paling parah adalah siang ini, Byakuya sedang latihan bersama Grimmjow dan Hisagi, tiba-tiba Isane datang, memaksa Byakuya dan yang lain rehat selama setengah jam hanya untuk menikmati makan siang yang ia siapkan dari rumah. Bencana besar bagi mereka karena mereka langsung buang-buang air setelah menghabiskan makanan dari Isane, mereka juga terpaksa tinggal dalam klinik kampus, menikmati derita karena makanan yang berpenampilan indah namun membawa sial itu. Makanan dari Isane.

Isane memasang wajah paling merasa bersalah sementara Byakuya semakin pucat karena sudah belasan kali bolak balik toilet.

"Sepertinya aku memasukkan bahan yang salah," kata Isane seraya mengusap dahi Byakuya yang basah oleh keringat. Byakuya hanya mampu menghindar dengan gerakan lambat yang tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan makan apapun lagi darimu, Isane!" ucap Grimmjow yang meringkuk di ranjang, merasakan perutnya kontraksi lagi.

"Kau jahat, Grimmjow." Isane menunjukkan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca, terluka oleh kata-kata Grimmjow.

"Lain kali aku akan meminta kucingku untuk mencicipi semua makanan darimu," sahut Hisagi yang tak kalah kesalnya dengan kelakuan Isane, padahal jika ia tidak berada di dekat Byakuya mungkin dia tidak akan mengalami hal ini juga.

"A.. a..," erang Byakuya sambil memegangi perutnya yang melilit, dengan langkah gontai ia beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju toilet. Kakinya sudah luar biasa lemah, terlalu lelah dan kehilangan banyak cairan, membuat langkahnya lambat, dan tidak mendukung kebutuhan mendesak yang datang dari perutnya.

"Bisa jebol duluan bendunganmu, Byakuya," celetuk Grimmjow sambil nyengir pasrah, lucu melihat Byakuya yang seperti itu, sekaligus menertawakan dirinya yang tidak lama lagi mungkin akan bernasib sama dengan Byakuya.

"Mau aku bantu, Byakuya?" Isane menghampiri dan meraih tangan Byakuya, tapi Byakuya menolaknya, dan memilih berjuang dengan tenaganya sendiri.

"Dia mungkin akan pingsan di toilet," tambah Hisagi saat Byakuya hampir memasuki toilet.

Byakuya merasa sangat tersiksa, jarak antara ranjang ke toilet tidak lebih dari lima meter, namun seperti berkilo-kilo meter, dia harus susah payah untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali, atau apa yang Grimmjow akan menjadi kenyataan, sungguh mengerikan. Mau ditaruh dimana muka seorang Kuchiki Byakuya?

Dokter jaga klinik yang super nyentrik dengan make up tebal dan tatanan rambut aneh, Dokter Kurotsuchi, menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak habis pikir, benda apa yang Isane masukkan dalam masakannya hingga Byakuya, Grimmjow dan Hisagi sekarat karena buang-buang air.

"Kalian harus istirahat, setelah itu aku akan memeriksa kalian satu persatu," kata Dokter Kurotsuchi sambil menyeringai dan mengacungkan pisau bedahnya kearah Hisagi dan Grimmjow.

Kontan Grimmjow dan Hisagi bergidik, merinding ketakutan membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Dokter yang terkenal tidak normal ini.

"Kami akan ke rumah sakit, Dokter Kurotsuchi," seru Grimmjow panik.

Kebanyakan orang di kampus akan menceritakan betapa mengerikannya Dokter Kurotsuchi. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa mereka pernah dipaksa masuk ke sebuah ruangan gelap, lalu Dokter nyentrik itu menyuntikkan suatu zat yang membuat mereka tidak sadar, dan saat terbangung tangan mereka sudah ada bekas jahitan. Ada pula yang bilang bahwa Dokter Kurotsuchi sebenarnya agak tidak waras, lihat saja wajah _psycho_-nya, semua akan mengira bahwa jiwanya tidak sehat.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak akan sakit," jawab Dokter Kurotsuchi dengan seringai selebar wajahnya, menunjukkan giginya yang luar biasa putih. Di tangannya terdapat katak yang terisolir dalam tabung yang airnya berwarna kekuningan, katak itu berjuang untuk keluar dari tabung yang tertutup rapat. Namun tanpa belas kasih Dokter Kurotsuchi mengocok tabungnya berkali-kali, dan mereka semua melihat bagaimana katak itu perlahan lemas dan tidak bergerak lagi.

"Benar-benar tidak sakit," kata Dokter Kurotsuchi, suaranya semanis madu.

Hisagi merasakan udara dingin mengalir di sepanjang tulang belakangnya. "Benar-benar sakit," ucapnya pelan, meralat ucapan Dokter Kurotsuchi.

"Kami sudah baikan, permisi," kata Hisagi yang langsung menegakkan badan, beranjak dari ranjangnya. Dia tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan katak itu.

"Kalian meninggalkan, Byakuya?" tanya Isane yang melihat Grimmjow ikut-ikutan bangun dan mengekor Hisagi.

"Aku masih sayang badanku, Isane," jawab Grimmjow yang sudah ngeri membayangkan badannya dijadikan bahan penelitian oleh Dokter Kurotsuchi.

Isane terbengong melihat kedua orang itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Byakuya masih betah berada dalam toilet, tinggallah Isane dan Dokter Kurotsuchi.

"Yare… Yare… aku penasaran dengan bahan yang kau gunakan untuk meracuni mereka, Isane," kata Dokter Kurotsuchi seraya beranjak dari kursinya, mendekati Isane.

Isane mundur seiring dengan Dokter yang mendekat padanya, dia menyesal karena tidak ikut kabur bersama Grimmjow dan Hisagi tadi.

"A.. aku tidak tau, mungkin sardennya sudah kadaluarsa," jawab Isane gemetaran.

"Sarden?" ulang Dokter sambil mengacungkan pisau bedahnya ke ujung hidung Isane, hampir menyentuh puncak hidung Isane, mata Dokter terlihat sangat mengerikan menatap langsung mata Isane. "Kau memotongnya hingga kecil-kecil, lalu …"

"Permisi!"

Perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan karena teriakan seseorang di depan ruang klinik.

Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Rangiku dan Rukia muncul dari pintu klinik.

Dokter Kurotsuchi langsung menurunkan pisau bedahnya dan memasukkannya dalam jubah putihnya, dia tersenyum kearah Rukia.

"Ah, Kuchiki Rukia, perempuan dengan tinggi badan luar biasa cukup. Ingin menjenguk Kakakmu?" tanya Dokter.

Rukia memicingkan matanya, agak tersinggung dengan kalimat Dokter barusan.

"Halus sekali bahasanya," bisik Rangiku di telinga Hinamori, "tinggi badan luar biasa cukup, dia bilang," lanjut Rangiku.

"Alias tinggi badan pas-pasan," sahut Hinamori.

Memang diantara mereka hanya Rukia yang paling pendek, sekalipun Hitsugaya juga tidak tinggi, tapi dia laki-laki, tidak masuk dalam hitungan Dokter Kurotsuchi.

"Halo, Rukia." Isane mendekatinya, "calon adik ipar," sambung Isane dengan senyum lebar, lega karena sudah diselamatkan oleh kehadiran Rukia dan teman-temannya.

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya, menunjukkan rasa kesalnya pada Isane. Dia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Isane.

"Calon adik ipar?" ulang Rukia. "Asal kau tau saja, aku ti.."

"Rukia?"

Mereka semua menoleh kearah datangnya suara lemah itu.

Byakuya sudah keluar dari toilet, wajahnya seputih warna dinding klinik, bibirnya keunguan, dan tangannya berpegang erat pada kusen pintu toilet.

"Kau kenapa?" Rukia berlari menghampiri Byakuya, secara reflek ia memindahkan tangan Byakuya yang berpegangan pada kusen keatas bahunya, mencoba menampung beban tubuh Byakuya.

"Buang-buang air," jawab Byakuya. Tubuhnya sudah luar biasa lemah, hingga bicara saja seperti menyedot seluruh sisa tenaganya. Rukia yang sebelumnya masih marah dan menjauhi Byakuya, sekarang malah bersimpati melihat Byakuya yang menderita seperti ini.

"Pasti ulahmu!" Rangiku langsung menuding Isane.

"Aku tidak sengaja, aku tidak tau kenapa makananku bisa…"

"Bahkan Grimmjow dan Hisagi jadi korbanmu," potong Hinamori sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Tadi mereka papasan di koridor, kasihan melihat Hisagi yang berjalan sambil berpegang pada dinding.

Isane sudah berusaha membela diri lagi, namun Hitsugaya mengangkat tangannya, sebagai tanda agar Isane menge-rem semua kalimat pembelaannya, wajah dingin Hitsugaya selalu bisa untuk mengancam orang lain hanya dengan sekali tatap.

Byakuya bersandar pada Rukia, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa badan sekurus Rukia mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya. Dia merasa senang karena Rukia tidak lagi bersikap sengit padanya.

"Makanya jangan sok menjauhiku, kena karma kan?" celetuk Rukia yang memegang pinggang Byakuya dengan tangannya yang kecil.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat," kata Byakuya dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Kau yang memulai semuanya," sahut Rukia kesal.

Byakuya tersenyum tanpa ia sadari, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menghapus rasa sayangnya pada Rukia. Dia sadar bahwa perasaannya sudah mendarah daging, mengalir dalam setiap denyut nadinya. Bahkan sejauh ini usahanya tidak berakibat apa-apa selain kemarahan Rukia, dan aksi menjauh dari Rukia, karena perasaannya sendiri tidak berubah sedikitpun. Melihat Rukia yang marah dan cemas kepadanya seperti ini membuatnya sadar bahwa Rukia tidak sepenuhnya tidak menganggapnya, ada dirinya disalah satu bagian dalam hati Rukia.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, _Ayahmu_ menunggu di parkiran."

Cara Rukia menyebut ayahnya benar-benar membuat semua orang yang mendengar jengah. Padahal mereka memiliki satu ayah, tapi Rukia menyebutnya dengan _Ayahmu_.

"Aku ikut," seru Isane.

"Kurasa kau harus tinggal untuk menjelaskan kondisi sardenmu, Isane," jawab Dokter Kurotsuchi.

"Sarden ya sarden, apa aku harus mencari kalengnya dan membawanya kehadapanmu, Dokter?" kata Isane kesal.

"Mungkin," jawab Dokter seraya menarik tangan Isane.

Hinamori, Rangiku dan Hitsugaya tersenyum dalam hati. Isane akan menjadi korban selanjutnya dari dokter rada-rada ini.

Byakuya mengikuti kemana Rukia menggiring langkahnya, sementara ketiga temannya yang lain tidak membantu Rukia. Mereka seolah memberikan kesempatan kepada Byakuya dan Rukia, mengantar Rukia dan Byakuya hanya sampai parkiran.

"Byakuya, kenapa kau sepucat ini?" tanya Ayah seraya melangkah keluar dari mobil sedannya.

Ayah yang menghampiri Byakuya langsung membantunya masuk ke kursi penumpang di bagian belakang. Wajah Ayah yang biasanya selalu tersenyum lembut sekarang malah diliputi cemas yang amat sangat.

"Keracunan makanan dari Isane, Kekasih tercintanya," jawab Rukia ketus.

Ayah tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Rukia yang seperti itu, ia membaca dengan jelas ketidak-sukaan Rukia pada Isane, pacar Byakuya yang status hubungannya baru memasuki minggu kedua. Ibu pun hanya tersenyum saat menjelaskan pada Ayah, betapa Rukia selalu terlihat sebal setiap kali mereka menyinggung Isane.

"Sudah, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," kata Ayah menenangkan Rukia.

Rukia duduk di samping Byakuya. Byakuya duduk terkulai dengan kepala bersandar pada jok mobil, matanya tertutup rapat dengan wajah datar.

"Kau seperti penderita kanker mematikan saja," kata Rukia.

Seketika Byakuya membuka matanya, dan menatap Rukia.

Ayah menonton mereka dari kaca spion. Byakuya selalu mampu bersikap tenang dalam kondisi seperti apapun, kecuali satu waktu, saat mereka mendapati Rukia yang terjatuh di lintasan lari, di sanalah pertama kalinya Ayah mendapati Byakuya cemas.

"Kau senang aku seperti ini? Tertawa saja keras-keras," ucap Byakuya yang kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. Perutnya sudah lumayan bisa diajak kompromi, tidak lagi menggeliat sakit dan memaksanya kembali ke toilet.

"Lain kali aku akan bawakan bekal jika kau sebegitu inginnya makan makanan rumah," ucap Rukia seraya melihat keluar kaca mobil.

Byakuya meliriknya dengan ekor matanya, kata-kata Rukia membuat hatinya menghangat, ternyata Rukia memang sangat peduli dengannya.

"Jangan makan sembarangan, apalagi makanan dari Isane," lanjutnya. Rukia merasa dadanya berdegub kencang saat mengucapkan kalimatnya, dan pipinya jadi panas. Aneh.

Byakuya tersenyum, dia menyerah, dan rasanya memang sangat sulit membuang perasaannya pada Rukia. Perasaannya pada Rukia malah semakin dalam, semakin terikat pada sosok Rukia seorang.

"Ehm."

Byakuya hanya mampu berdehem pelan untuk menjawab kalimat Rukia, lalu perlahan Byakuya menggeser duduknya, bersandar di bahu Rukia. Rukia hampir melompat karena kaget, tapi melihat wajah Byakuya yang pucat dengan mata terpejam di sisinya dia tidak tega ingin marah-marah, ia tau Byakuya butuh istirahat.

"Kau benar-benar sial sudah berpacaran dengan Isane."

Byakuya tidak mendebat kalimat Rukia, dia mengangguk dalam hati, dia memang sial, salah memilih orang, karena bagaimanapun hanya Rukialah yang tepat untuknya.

Rukia meraih tissue dari saku celana jeansnya, dan mengusap peluh di dahi Byakuya, menyibakkan anak rambutnya yang berjatuhan ke wajah Byakuya. Byakuya menikmati perhatian Rukia, setiap sentuhannya yang lembut. Dia terus terpejam, dan berharap ini tidak akan berakhir cepat, dia merasa sangat nyaman berada sedekat ini dengan Rukia.

Ayah menyibakkan rambut panjang nya yang berwarna putih ke belakang, lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat bagaimana Byakuya bisa lebih cepat mendapatkan uluran tangan Rukia, dari pada dirinya sebagai seorang ayah.

.

.

Byakuya sudah masuk ke ruang rawat, dia terpaksa harus di infus karena sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan cairan tubuh. Rukia terduduk di kursi samping ranjang Byakuya, merasa apa yang dialami oleh Byakuya sangatlah konyol.

Rukia sudah mampu membayangkan Isane yang mendapat serangan dari Byakuya Fans di kampus, mereka akan mengutuk siapapun yang membuat Byakuya sang pangeran kampus menderita, apalagi sampai masuk rumah sakit begini.

Ayah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, melihat Rukia dan Byakuya lewat kaca yang terpasang disisi pintu.

"Tuan Ukitake."

Dia langsung berbalik saat seseorang menyebut namanya, dan ternyata Dokter Unohana. Dokter yang sama yang dulu menangani Rukia saat terjatuh di lintasan lari.

"Byakuya tidak dalam kondisi kritis, ia hanya perlu memulihkan tubuhnya yang dehidrasi," jelasnya.

Ayah tersenyum lega, bersyukur karena tidak ada masalah serius.

"Terima kasih, Dokter," ucapnya dengan anggukan penuh terima kasih.

"Sama-sama Tuan Ukitake. Apakah istri Anda…"

"Istri saya masih di kantor, saya melarangnya ke sini, dia sudah terlalu lelah bekerja, karena pekerjaan dikantor saya tidak terlalu padat jadi saya putuskan untuk mengurus Byakuya sendiri, lagi pula masih ada Rukia yang membantu."

Dokter Unohana mengangguk, membuat kepangan rambutnya bergoyang seiring gerakannya.

Dia mengenal pasangan suami istri ini sejak Rukia masuk rumah sakit. Pasangan yang sangat cocok dan serasi, ditambah lagi dengan anak-anak mereka yang tampan dan cantik.

Ukitake Joushiro dan Lisa Yadomaru.

Pasangan yang menurutnya sangat rukun, sekalipun mereka menikah setelah anak-anak mereka sebesar ini. Hanya satu hal yang mengganjal di kepalanya, Byakuya anak Ukitake, ada sedikit kemiripan, tapi Lisa Yadomaru dengan Rukia? Mereka tidak terlihat seperti Ibu dan anak, mereka sangat berbeda satu sama lain, baik dari kepribadian, wajah, bahkan postur badan. Namun ia tidak ingin mencoba mencari tahu, dia memendam rasa herannya dalam hati.

"Sekalipun mereka kakak adik setelah sebesar ini, mereka terlihat sangat akur," komentar Dokter Unohana.

"Ya, Rukia memang lebih dekat dengan Byakuya dibanding dengan saya sebagai ayahnya," sahut Ukitake, namun dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Rukia sudah bersedia untuk tidak menjaga jarak lagi diantara mereka, sebuah kemajuan, sekalipun Rukia belum pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah'

Di ruangan lain dalam rumah sakit yang sama. Grimmjow dan Hisagi terkulai di ranjang yang berdampingan. Hisagi di temani sepupunya, Kira Izuru, pria berambut pirang dengan tinggi tidak kalah dengan Hisagi, dan Grimmjow dijaga dengan sangat baik oleh Nell.

"Aku benar-benar akan mengutuk Isane!" ancam Nell.

"Makanya aku tidak pernah mau terlibat apapun tentang Byakuya, apalagi masalah percintaan," sahut Grimmjow.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia kena imbas karena kepopuleran Byakuya. Di awal minggu saat Byakuya baru masuk di Universitas Karakura, Grimmjow yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Byakuya terpaksa harus menerima penyanderaan dari klub badminton,mereka menyanderanya hanya untuk memaksanya mencari tau semua informasi tentang pribadi seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Ketampanan Byakuya adalah bencana untukku," kata Grimmjow.

Sementara itu di ruangan lain...

Byakuya terbatuk hebat, tenggorokannya tersedak saat meneguk minumnya.

"Ada yang membicarakanku," kata Byakuya seraya meneguk air banyak-banyak.

.

.

Byakuya keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari kemudian, Isane tidak sekalipun datang menjenguk, mungkin Isane tengah menerima ancaman dan boikot dari Byakuya Fans.

Kemarin saja Rukia mendengar suara demo di depan ruangan klub basket, meminta agar Isane turun tahta dari kursi manager klub basket.

Rukia sendiri malah lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, dia sengaja tidak ikut menjemput Byakuya.

Menjemput orang pulang dari rumah sakit saja seperti iring-iringan mau melamar, begitu pikirnya.

Karena itu dia lebih memilih mengerjakan tugasnya yang hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Jika dia menundanya dia sudah akan keburu tewas karena besok adalah hari praktek olahraga, dan Pelatih Zaraki sudah menjanjikan latihan ekstra keras untuk mengambil nilai senam lantai. Rukia benci senam lantai, karena postur badannya yang seperti kata Dokter Kurotsuchi 'luar biasa cukup'

Suara klakson mobil membahana di depan rumah, Rukia bergegas keluar kamar dan membuka pintu depan. Byakuya turun dari mobil, wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat terkahir kali Rukia melihatnya.

"Rukia, antar Byakuya ke kamar ya. Ayah dan Ibu akan menyiapkan makan siang," jelas Ibu seraya menyerahkan tas Byakuya yang berisi baju kotor selama tinggal di rumah sakit pada Rukia.

Rukia menerimanya, dan dia menunggu hingga ayah dan ibunya berjalan menuju pantry.

Dia menyodorkan tas di tangannya pada Byakuya, Byakuya mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Kelihatannya kau cukup sehat untuk membawa tasmu sendiri," kata Rukia licik.

"Aku baru sembuh. Lagipula membawa tas seringan itu tidak akan membuatmu tambah pendek," sahut Byakuya seraya melangkah menuju anak tangga yang mengantarnya ke kamarnya.

"Lagi-lagi menyinggung fisik," gerutu Rukia penuh dendam.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, memang sulit melawan seorang Byakuya.

Rukia mengikuti Byakuya yang berjalan menuju kamarnya, Byakuya terduduk di ranjangnya. Seperti biasa kamar Byakuya sangat minimalis, dan pengaturannya sangat sederhana. Rukia meletakkan tas Byakuya di atas meja belajarnya.

"Jadi kau sudah pulih total?" tanya Rukia yang bersandar pada meja belajar Byakuya.

"Sepertinya, dan aku tidak…"

Byakuya menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendengar dering telepon dengan ringtone Ride On dari TVXQ, pastinya dering ponsel Rukia. Rukia panic merogoh saku celana jeans gombrongnya yang panjang selutut, dia melihat barisan nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Nomor siapa ini?" desisnya, namun dia menerima panggilan itu.

"Ya?" ucapnya menunggu jawaban dari seberang.

"Rukia? Ini aku Ichigo,"kata suara riang di seberang.

"Ichigo? Kau dapat nomor ponselku dari mana?" tanya Rukia heran.

Byakuya mendengar nama asing yang disebutkan Rukia, dan ingatannya langsung kembali mengingat seorang pria yang mengecup pipi Rukia tempo hari.

"Rangiku yang memberikan nomor ponselmu padaku. Bisa kita bertemu?"

Rukia berpikir sejenak, matanya melirik Byakuya yang ikut mendengarkannya.

"Boleh saja, dimana?"

"Aku ada di depan rumahmu sekarang."

"Depan rumah ku?" ulang Rukia nyaris pingsan.

Rukia langsung berlari kearah jendela kamar Byakuya, menyibakkan gordennya cepat, dan matanya langsung terkunci pada seseorang yang berdiri dekat pagar rumah sambail menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Baiklah, aku turun sekarang," kata Rukia yang langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Byakuya hanya perlu menjulurkan kepalanya dari tempat tidur, dan melihat dengan jelas seseorang dengan rambut oranye tengah berdiri di depan rumah. Kemarahannya seketika naik ke otaknya dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Jangan temui dia," ucap Byakuya seraya menarik tangan Rukia, menahan langkah Rukia yang hampir mencapai pintu kamar.

Rukia menautkan alisnya. Dia melihat mata Byakuya yang sangat sayu, Byakuya seperti tengah memohon padanya, bukan memberi perintah. Sangat aneh dan tidak biasa. Rukia mendekat pada Byakuya, perlahan melepaskan buku-buku jari Byakuya dari tangannya.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Byakuya. Aku rasa aku bebas berteman dengan siapapun," kata Rukia, wajahnya mengeras. Byakuya melihat mata Rukia yang sangat serius, Rukia benar-benar tidak suka dilarang-larang seperti ini.

Perlahan Byakuya menarik diri, menekuri lantai dengan motif parquet kotak-kotak, tanpa ia sadari ia menghela napas.

"Aku memang tidak berhak melarangmu, Rukia."

Mendengar kalimat Byakuya, Rukia pun beranjak dari kamar Byakuya.

Kamarnya terasa lebih sunyi dari pada kuburan. Byakuya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk membuatmu merasakan apa yang tengah aku rasakan padamu, Rukia."

Byakuya merasakan keputusasaan itu hadir kembali pada dirinya, padahal baru kemarin ia merasa bahwa ia tidak akan mampu melepas Rukia begitu saja, namun melihat Rukia yang dekat dengan laki-laki lain malah menambah sakit di hatinya. Byakuya semakin bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Melepaskan Rukia begitu saja, menyerah bergitu saja? Dia tidak mampu melakukannya…

Namun melihat Rukia yang tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya seperti ini malah terus melemahkan hatinya…

Kaki Rukia begitu lincah melewati anak tangga, setengah berlari ia berusaha mencapai pintu depan dalam langkah-langkah besar. Ibu dan ayah sampai harus melongoknya, takut terjadi sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Ibu.

"Ada tamu," jawab Rukia seraya membuka pintu depan.

"Tamu? Aku tidak mendengar ada suara bel atau ketukan pintu," kata ibu bingung.

"Iya, aku juga," sahut ayah.

Rukia menuruni tiga anak tangga menuju halaman rumah, dan dia melihat Ichigo tersenyum padanya, melambai dengan riang.

"Hai," sapa Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar jika kau mau datang," kata Rukia seraya membuka pintu gerbang, mempersilahkan Ichigo untuk masuk. Ichigo membawa motornya lagi kali ini.

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk mampir, hanya kebetulan saja lewat sini," jawab Ichigo santai.

Rukia selalu kagum dengan laki-laki satu ini, dia bisa menularkan sifat cerianya pada orang lain walau hanya lewat senyum atau bahasa tubuhnya.

"Kebetulan sekali, kami baru mau makan siang. Kau ikut saja. Ayo," ujar Rukia.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo menahan dirinya.

"Iya, sekalian aku perkenalkan pada keluargaku."

Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo, menggiringnya masuk.

Byakuya hanya mampu menonton dari kamarnya, ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untuknya karena kehadiran laki-laki berambut oranye itu dalam rumah.

"Silahkan duduk."

Rukia berlari-lari kecil ke pantry, Ichigo memperhatikan langkah kaki Rukia yang sangat ringan, berapa kali pun dilihat ia tetap akan merasa senang melihat sosok Rukia, seperti apapun dia berbusana. Sekarang saja Rukia hanya mengenakan celana jeans santai dan kaos lengan pendek bergambar Chappy yang sudah lusuh. Dia tetap cantik dengan caranya sendiri, pikir Ichigo.

Ayah dan Ibu melihat tamu yang dibawa masuk oleh Rukia. Seorang pria tampan, dan dari wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia anak baik-baik. Badannya tinggi, matanya secerah matahari. Ibu sampai berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"Dia suka Rukia," bisik ayah pada ibu.

"Terlihat jelas," jawab ibu sambil mengangguk mengiyakan.

Rukia masuk ke pantry dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya sedang mengintip dari dinding pantry.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata ayah dan ibu bersamaan, merasa tidak enak karena kepergok sedang mengintai teman yang Rukia bawa.

"Dia Kurosaki Ichigo, teman yang Rangiku kenalkan padaku. Tidak apa kan dia makan siang bersama kita?" kata Rukia dengan nada suara memohon. Sebenarnya ayah dan ibu tidak akan menolaknya, jadi Rukia tidak perlu memohon seperti itu.

"Tentu saja, Ibu akan siapkan piring ekstra ya," kata Ibu seraya melangkah menuju rak dan mengambil satu set peralatan makan, sementara ayah menarik kursi tambahan dari belakang conter pantry.

.

Byakuya turun dari kamarnya, sudah mengganti bajunya dengan celana jeans pendek yang sama persis dengan Rukia, namun ia padu dengan kaos hitam yang menampakkan lekuk ototnya. Langkahnya ragu saat mendengar suara tawa orang asing dalam rumahnya, tertawa bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Jadi kamu memiliki adik yang sebesar Rukia?" kata Ibu yang sudah mulai merasa akrab dengan Ichigo, mereka sudah mulai obrolan sejak lima menit lalu, dan Ayahpun merasakan hal yang sama.

Rukia bersyukur karena Ichigo diterima di rumah ini, namun disaat yang sama ia mengangguk pasrah, karena semua orang sedang menertawakan kesamaan _ukuran_ Rukia dengan _ukuran_ adik-adik Ichigo.

"Sudah cukup menertawakanku," protes Rukia, dan membuat tawa semua orang berhenti.

"Byakuya belum turun?" kata Rukia seraya beranjak dari kursinya hendak memanggil Byakuya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Byakuya sudah berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

"Ku kira kau ketiduran," ujar Rukia.

Byakuya menatap pria yang duduk disebelah Rukia, pria dengan wajah segar, matanya berwarna hazel terang, rambutnya oranye dan pakaian yang ia gunakan terlihat berkelas. Bahkan saat Byakuya tengah memperhatikannya Ichigo tidak menyadarinya, dia terus menatap Rukia.

Rukia yang melihat bagaimana cara Byakuya menatap Ichigo jadi balik heran. Sorot mata Byakuya memang sulit dibaca, mengingat Byakuya selalu menunjukkan wajah datarnya, namun kali ini terlihat jelas ia tidak suka.

"Oh, Ichigo perkenalkan. Ini Byakuya," kata Rukia mengembalikan perhatian Byakuya padanya.

"Aku Kakaknya," tambah Byakuya, ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, maaf mengganggu acara makan siang kalian."

Byakuya mengangguk samar, menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Rukia, sementara Ichigo duduk di sisi yang satu lagi.

Ichigo membaca sikap Byakuya yang tidak menerimanya berada diantara mereka. Padahal berdasarkan cerita Rukia yang sudah – sudah, ia menyimpulkan bahwa Byakuya orang yang pendiam namun ramah, bukan malah memberikan aura permusuhan seperti ini.

Satu hal lagi yang Ichigo temui dalam diri Byakuya. Sikap posesif. Terlihat jelas dari caranya duduk yang sangat condong kearah Rukia, dia jadi curiga dengan Byakuya.

"Mereka saudara kandung kan? Atau tidak? Makanya Byakuya tidak suka aku berada di dekat Rukia?" kata hatinya sambil mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi.

Karena semua anggota sudah hadir di meja makan, mereka mulai menyantap makan siang yang luar biasa lezat, terutama bagi Ichigo. Sudah belasan tahun ia tidak menikmati masakan seorang ibu, ibunya meninggal saat ia masih kecil, dan semua pekerjaan rumah diserahkan kepada Yuzu yang sangat telaten dengan pekerjaan rumah.

"Makanan ini sangat lezat. Aku jadi ingat masakan ibuku," ucap Ichigo yang terkenang dengan sosok Ibunya yang sudah agak memudar dari ingatannya.

"Kalau begitu besok-besok kau harus ajak aku mencicipi masakan ibumu," kata Rukia riang.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan sorot mata sendu, membuat Rukia tersentak kaget, ternyata seorang Ichigo bisa memiliki sorot mata muram seperti itu.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa. Ibuku sudah meninggal."

Rukia menekap mulutnya penuh sesal, menyerapah mulutnya sendiri yang tidak bisa dijaga. Ayah dan ibu bertukar tatap penuh simpati.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Tidak apa, jangan dipikirkan," potong Ichigo cepat, dia tidak suka melihat Rukia sedih dan menyesal seperti itu.

Selama bertahun-tahun ia cukup berkabung, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akan kepergian Ibunya, dan sekarang ia berjanji akan melangkah maju, tidak ingin terus menerus tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Sekalipun kenyataan bahwa Ibunya meninggal karena dirinya tidak akan pernah terhapus, dan rasa bersalah itu akan membayanginya seumur hidup.

"Kau bisa sering-sering kesini makan bersama kami," kata Rukia, memecah lamunan Ichigo.

Rukia berusaha menghibur Ichigo, dan Ichigo menyambut tawaran Rukia dengan senyuman cerah. Rukia memang seorang baik dengan tangan terbuka untuk siapapun.

Byakuya melihat bagaimana Rukia dan Ichigo sangat akrab, bahkan ayah dan ibunya juga sudah jatuh hati pada laki-laki yang baru beberapa menit mereka temui ini. Kebencian dalam hati Byakuya semakin besar, rasanya ingin menyeret pria bernama Ichigo ini keluar rumah dan mengancamnya untuk tidak berada di dekat keluarganya lagi, terutama Rukia.

"Orang ini mudah sekali mendapat simpati dari orang lain," gerutu Byakuya dalam hati.

Byakuya tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi hingga mereka selesai makan. Mereka mengobrol ringan mengenai universitas tempat Ichigo kuliah, sambil menyinggung kampus Rukia dan Byakuya. Menyebut-nyebut bahwa universitasnya sedang merencanakan pertandingan persahabatan dalam rangka festival kota Karakura.

Byakuya tidak mendengarkan ocehan Ichigo, ia tidak pernah ingin membuat Ichigo merasa menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

"Berarti kau juga pemain inti tim basket?" tanya Rukia yang senang, karena akhirnya ada yang mampu menyaingi Byakuya di dunia ini.

Ichigo mengangguk antusias melihat Rukia tersenyum.

"Kapan-kapan boleh aku melihat kau dan Byakuya bertanding?" seloroh Rukia tanpa pikir panjang.

Byakuya yang sedari tadi hanya melihat gelasnya langsung mendongakkan wajah dan melihat Rukia. Ichigo pun melakukan hal yang sama, Rukia masih tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Dia tidak sadar sudah membangun permusuhan yang muncul dalam diri Byakuya.

Byakuya menatap Ichigo tajam, Ichigo yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

"Boleh saja," jawab Ichigo akhirnya. Byakuya memalingkan wajahnya, karena kali ini Ichigo tidak tersenyum seperti ia tersenyum pada anggota keluarganya yang lain. Byakuya sadar bahwa Ichigo tau dia tidak menyukainya.

Ayah dan Ibu tertegun, aura kebencian dari Byakuya benar-benar terasa di udara.

Semua terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Ichigo menatap Ayah dan Ibu Rukia dengan sorot mata serius.

"Silahkan," ucap Ayah setelah melirik Ibu.

Ichigo menarik napas dalam, sesaat ia melirik Rukia dan Byakuya yang memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Aku menyukai Rukia sejak pertama kali pertama kali bertemu dengannya, bolehkah aku menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman dengannya?"

Semua orang dalam ruangan nyaris menjatuhkan rahang mereka, Rukia yang paling ternganga, tidak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya Ichigo mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Maksudnya pacaran dengan Rukia?" kata Ayah memastikan pikiran yang ada dalam benaknya.

Ichigo mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

Byakuya seperti kena serangan jantung, wajahnya memang datar, namun jantungnya seperti akan meledak keluar. Ichigo benar-benar seorang yang berani, bahkan meminta restu langsung kepada kedua orang tuanya. Rasanya Byakuya ingin meneriakkan isi hatinya, melarang Rukia dekat dengan pria manapun, terlebih lagi Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kau..."

"Aku pikir jauh lebih baik jika aku mengatakannya langsung pada kedua orang tuamu," sahut Ichigo tetap santai, membuat Rukia kehilangan kata-katanya lagi.

Ayah dan Ibu saling tukar pandangan, mereka merasa seperti sedang menerima lamaran saja. Ichigo bukanlah laki-laki yang buruk, baik malah. Namun perhatian mereka kembali pada Rukia, wajah Rukia sudah memerah, entah merah karena marah atau malu. Sedangkan Byakuya malah terlihat memucat seketika.

Apakah mereka harus menyetujuinya atau menolak permintaan Ichigo?

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

**A/N :**** Gomen.. gomen.. gomen… *nyembah-nyembah***

Gara-gara Ichigo, Byakuya harus gondok setengah mati *dilempar batu sama Byakuya*

Bagaimana kelanjutannya ? Kita tunggu di chap depan ya

Aku tetap tunggu review semuanya, karena review dari Mina-san membuatku tambah semangat untuk menulis dan memperbaiki penulisanku.

* * *

**Obrolan ringan author dengan para pemeran fict**

Ukitake : "Kenapa aku jadi ayah? Apa aku setua itu?"

Nakki : "Karena sosokmu yang lembut dan kebapak-an membuatmu cocok jadi seorang ayah."

Lisa : "Tapi aku dan Rukia tidak berbeda jauh, lihat saja wajah kami. Aku seharusnya menjadi kakaknya, bukan ibunya."

Nakki : "Kau akan terlihat lebih tua dengan bantuan make-up."

Lisa langsung menarik zanpaktounya, lalu menyerang Nakki dengan bankai.

Nakki : "Gomen, gomen!" (Nakki berteriak gaje meminta pertolongan, lari morat marit)

Rukia, Byakuya dan Ichigo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat pembataian di depan mata mereka.

Kenapa Nakki harus selalu berakhir dengan babak belur begini?

* * *

**^_^ Keep The Spirit On ^_^**


	7. Byakuya VS Ichigo Part 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, aku lanjutkan perjuanganku ya

Jangan bosan untuk memberi masukan kepadaku

* * *

Untuk semua teman-teman di Jepang, aku berdo'a agar semua diberi ketabahan hati dalam menerima cobaan ini. Jangan patah semangat ya…

* * *

**Title : To Make You Feel My Love**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

Pairing : Byaruki

**Chapter 6 : Byakuya vs Ichigo Part 2**

* * *

Beberapa saat terlewati dalam keheningan. Ukitake melirik Lisa, lalu Lisa melirik Rukia yang tertunduk dalam, kehilangan kata-kata bahkan suaranya disaat yang sama.

"Bukankah kalian baru saling mengenal?" Byakuya buka suara.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi aku merasa sudah menyukai Rukia sejak pertama kali melihatnya," jawab Ichigo menegaskan kembali alasannya.

Ayah dan Ibu tau benar bahwa Byakuya keberatan dengan permintaan Ichigo, tapi mereka juga tidak ingin seolah-olah melarangnya, karena sesungguhnya semua kembali pada Rukia. Pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah 'Apakah Rukia menolak atau menerima Ichigo?'

Masalah mereka –sebagai orang tua- menolak atau menerima akan percuma saja jika tidak sejalan dengan hati Rukia, karena mereka juga tidak ingin menyakiti hati Rukia.

Ayah dan Ibu mengangguk bersamaan setelah saling bertukar sorot mata. Ichigo dan Byakuya sama-sama terbelalak, anggukan kepala itu apakah berarti sebuah persetujuan?

"Kami tidak keberatan," ucap Ayah. Senyum langsung mengembang di wajah Ichigo.

"Tapi semua tergantung pada Rukia, dia yang nantinya akan menjalani. Kami tidak ingin Rukia merasa terbebani dengan keputusan kami," lanjut Ayah, dan seketika semua perhatian berpusat pada Rukia.

Rukia yang tiba-tiba dikerubungi seperti ini jadi gugup sendiri. Dadanya berdegub jauh lebih keras melihat Ichigo menatapnya penuh harap, dan semakin menjadi saat melihat Byakuya malah menyipitkan matanya, menunjukkan ketidak-sukaannya pada Ichigo.

Rukia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghitung dalam hati hingga angka kesepuluh. Namun tiba-tiba ingatan Byakuya yang mencium pipi Isane menyeruak dalam benaknya. Sikap Byakuya yang mendadak dingin padanya, dan bagaimana tadi Byakuya berlaku seolah raja, melarangnya untuk menemui Ichigo. Semuanya terakumulasi menjadi kebencian dan keinginan untuk menjauh dari Byakuya, ditambah pertimbangan bahwa Ichigo adalah orang yang baik, tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan cocok nantinya.

Ichigo juga bisa menyaingi Byakuya dalam basket, Ichigo keren dan tidak perlu pertimbangan lain.

"Aku akan mencobanya, tapi apapun yang terjadi pada akhirnya, aku berharap kita tetap menjadi teman baik," tutur Rukia.

Byakuya merasa dunianya retak seketika. Melihat senyum Ichigo yang mengembang merupakan kengerian yang ia takutkan selama ini, ini tidak akan mudah, melihat orang ini terus-terusan berada di dekat Rukia.

Ichigo reflek meraih tangan Rukia, menggenggamnya penuh. Kebahagiaan dalam hatinya meluap-luap, kebalikan dari Byakuya, justru kebencian dalam dirinya yang meluap-luap.

Byakuya sangat sadar bahwa semua tidak akan berjalan mulus, tapi perasaan yang mengalir dalam dirinya juga bukan sama sekali harus diabaikan. Ia ingin Rukia hanya menatapnya seorang, seperti apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. Memiliki Rukia hanya untuk dirinya seorang adalah keinginan yang sepertinya sangat sulit untuk digapai, dan dia harus menyiapkan hati agar bersabar hingga Rukia menyadari perasaannya, namun apakah semua akan baik-baik saja jika Rukia mengetahui perasaannya? Apakah Rukia akan menerimanya begitu saja? Ataukah Rukia malah akan membencinya?

Byakuya menatap Rukia yang tersenyum lembut membalas senyum Ichigo, membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia akan mengikuti alur yang telah Tuhan ciptakan untuknya, berakhir pahit ataupun manis dia akan menerimanya.

"Aku akan mengawasimu, Ichigo. Jangan sampai kau membuat Rukia terluka!" ancam Byakuya.

Ichigo tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Ternyata dia tidak seposesif itu," bisik Ichigo dalam benaknya.

Awalnya Ichigo mengira bahwa Byakuya akan menusuknya dengan garpu jika sampai melihat dia dekat dengan Rukia, tapi Byakuya adalah orang dengan pengendalian diri tingkat tinggi, dia tidak suka melihat dirinya berteriak dihadapan orang lain penuh emosi. Byakuya, setenang permukaan air tanpa riak.

.

.

Hari yang dijanjikan oleh Pelatih Zaraki pun tiba, seluruh penghuni kelas sudah berkumpul di lapangan utama. Nemu, Rukia, Rangiku, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya berdiri dalam satu baris, baris paling depan pula, sedangkan penghuni kelas yang lain mengikuti mereka hingga membentuk lima jajar yang berisi lima orang.

"Sudah tau kan menu latihan kita hari ini?" kata Pelatih Zaraki dengan tangan menggenggam _stopwatch_ erat-erat.

"Ya," jawab semua serempak.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang berat," gerutu Rangiku.

"Besok juga," sahut Hinamori.

"Kok?" Rukia bingung kenapa besok bisa jadi hari berat juga, padahal kan praktek olahraga hanya hari ini.

"Pegal-pegal karena oleh-oleh latihan hari ini pasti baru terasa besok, Rukia," jawab Hitsugaya dengan suara keras, mengingat dia berada di ujung barisan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara, Koordinator?" Pelatih Zaraki langsung menjitak kepala Hitsugaya tanpa belas kasih, Hitsugaya sampai meringis kesakitan.

Pelatih Zaraki menyeringai kearah Hitsugaya yang melempar pandangan menusuk padanya. Dia tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan mematikan dari Hitsugaya, malahan dia memberi perintah agar barisan tetap dengan susunan yang sama pindah ke lintasan lari.

"Selalu marathon," kata Nemu dengan wajah skeptis.

"Ini akan jauh lebih mudah untukku," sahut Rukia kegirangan.

Dalam beberapa menit barisan sudah rapi kembali, Pelatih Zaraki mengangkat peluit dari gantungan di lehernya, matanya melirik Rukia tajam.

"Jangan membuat kekacauan lagi, Rukia," katanya.

"Siap, Pak!" Rukia mengangkat tangannya ke kepala sebagai tanda hormat.

"Ok. Jarak yang harus kalian tempuh adalah 2,4 km, jika kalian dapat menyelesaikannya dalam waktu sepuluh menit, maka nilai kalian sempurna, tapi jika tidak, nilai kalian akan ditentukan oleh catatan waktu," jelas Pelatih Zaraki.

Penjelasan dari pelatih berwajah seram ini memperoleh sorakan tidak terima dari seluruh penghuni kelas, catatan waktu yang dilihat.

"Ku kira hanya berdasarkan urutan, ternyata ada batasan waktunya juga."

Rukia mengangguk penuh semangat, sementara Rangiku yang terkenal sangat tidak cocok dengan lari hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Semua orang tau bahwa Rangiku adalah penghuni kelas yang keberatan dada, semua itu karena ukuran dadanya yang _extraordinary_. Setiap kali Rangiku berlari dia akan mendapat sorot mata tanpa kedip dari kaum adam di kelas.

Pelatih Zaraki memberi aba-aba, dan mereka langsung berlari saat bunyi peluit membahana. Seperti yang mereka tau Rukia tidak terkalahkan dalam hal ini. Mereka membiarkan Rukia melesat mendahului semuanya, dan memberikan posisi pertama pada Rukia, sedangkan Hitsugaya menempati posisi kedua.

Mereka pun menyelesaikan sesi lari dalam waktu lima belas menit, karena lima belas menit adalah catatan waktu paling lambat, dan siapa lagi yang menempati posisi itu jika bukan Rangiku.

"Hah, rasanya mau pingsan," keluh Hinamori seraya terbaring di lintasan lari, dia tidak peduli lagi, dia kehabisan napas, lelah, bahkan kakinya seperti mau patah.

"Kau perlu minum?" tanya Hitsugaya seraya menyodorkan botol minumnya.

"Ehm, aku mau dong, tapi dari mulut Hitsugaya langsung," sahut Rangiku yang terduduk di samping Hinamori.

Kontan ucapan Rangiku membuat wajah Hitsugaya dan Hinamori memerah. Mereka sama-sama membayangkan ucapan Rangiku, Rukia yang melihat reaksi kedua orang temannya itu hanya bisa tertawa. Rangiku memang paling bisa meledek orang lain.

"Kau terlalu vulgar, Rangiku," kata Rukia.

"Lho, wajar kan? Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi kok."

Rangiku ya Rangiku, diprotes seperti apapun dia akan tetap merasa benar.

Pelatih Zaraki meniup peluitnya lagi, suaranya membahana dan memekakkan telinga saat memanggil seluruh penghuni kelas untuk berbaris lagi. Waktu istirahat mereka yang berlangsung selama lima menit seperti hanya berlangsung beberapa detik.

Keringat sudah membasahi kaos mereka, sampai lengket ke badan. Rukia harus mengikat rambutnya dengan model ekor kuda, saking gerahnya.

Byakuya melihat Rukia berlari-lari kecil sambil memegangi ikatan rambutnya yang belum sempurna, dia berusaha mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah duluan berjalan kearah auditorium. Tanpa Byakuya sadari ia tersenyum melihat wajah Rukia yang basah oleh keringat. Dalam keadaan berantakan seperti itupun Rukia terlihat cantik.

"Byakuya," panggil Grimmjow, merusak momen indah miliknya, dia tidak sadar sebenarnya yang lebih merusak baru saja hadir kehadapannya, karena di detik Byakuya menoleh pada Grimmjow, Grimmjow mengangkat rahangnya dan Byakuya mendapati Isane berdiri di dekat mejanya.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Isane.

"Apa menurutmu kami sekarang sudah baikan?" jawab Grimmjow penuh dendam.

Isane memperhatikan Byakuya yang tidak mau menatap matanya, Byakuya malah membuka bukunya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Grimmjow tersenyum melihat Isane yang kesal minta ampun, sepertinya akan ada yang patah hati, bisiknya dalam hati.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian masuk rumah sakit," kata Isane penuh penyesalan.

"Simpan saja maafmu, aku tidak butuh," lagi-lagi Grimmjow yang menjawab.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu!" Isane bertolak pinggang dan melotot pada Grimmjow.

"Kau merasa dia bicara padamu, Byakuya?" tanya Grimmjow pada Byakuya, Byakuya hanya menaikkan matanya sedikit dari buku teks yang ia baca, lalu ia mengendikkan bahu.

"Ha!" seru Grimmjow penuh kemenangan.

Isane seperti mau menangis melihat sikap Byakuya. Dia sudah menduga akan mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang ia lakukan, tapi tidak mengira Byakuya akan bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Kau sudah bukan manager klub basket, dan aku pikir urusan kita sudah selesai," kata Byakuya dingin.

"Aku memang bukan manager klub lagi, tapi aku kan pacarmu, apa salah aku bicara dengan pacarku?" seru Isane putus asa. Hatinya sakit.

"Hubungan kita berakhir sampai sini saja," sahut Byakuya yang kali ini berkenan untuk meletakkan bukunya dan menatap mata Isane langsung.

Kalimat Byakuya membuat seisi kelas gempar, sekalipun reaksi mereka hanya berupa bisik-bisik tidak percaya, dan kaget. Sedangkan Isane sudah ternganga dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia berharap pendengarannya sedang mengalami gangguan, semua yang ia dengar ini salah.

"Apa…"

"Kita putus, dan titik," ulang Byakuya.

Grimmjow sampai membalik badannya agar benar-benar bisa melihat Byakuya. Seperti dugaannya, Byakuya mengatakan kalimat yang amat menyakitkan hati Isane tanpa ekspresi, seperti patung yang sedang bicara.

"Byakuya memutuskan Isane," bisik satu suara.

"Tentu saja, Isane menyebalkan seperti itu kok," sahut suara lain.

"Bagus kan, peluang kita jadi besar."

Isane merasa suara mereka mendengung dalam telinganya, membuat dadanya makin sesak, bisa-bisanya mereka senang diatas sakit hatinya.

"Diam!" teriak Isane sambil menggeleng. Pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata.

Byakuya menatap air mata Isane, merasa bersalah. Dirinya yang sudah memutuskan untuk pacaran dengan Isane, membuat Isane melambung karena senang, dan sekarang ia menghempaskan mimpi Isane hingga ke dasar bumi. Byakuya merasa hatinya sudah sekotor kubangan air got, memanfaatkan perasaan seseorang yang sudah dengan tulus mencintainya, namun dia juga merasa harus segera mengakhiri sandiwara ini. Dia tidak ingin memperpanjangnya, tidak ingin memberikan harapan hampa pada Isane, dan akan membuat Isane jauh lebih sakit hati lagi.

"Kenapa ,Byakuya?" tanya Isane.

Byakuya menatap kesedihan yang amat sangat di mata Isane.

"Aku akan mendapat balasan karena telah membuatnya menangis," desis Byakuya dalam diamnya.

Grimmjow juga memberikan sorot mata ingin tau, sama dengan seisi kelas yang mendadak sunyi untuk menunggu jawaban Byakuya.

"Jawab aku, kenapa kau ingin putus?" teriak Isane histeris, suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Air matanya sudah menetes tak karuan.

Byakuya tidak lantas menjawab, dia sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, jawaban yang tidak akan membuat Isane semakin terluka, serta jawaban yang tidak membongkar alasan utamanya memutuskan Isane. Alasan bahwa ia mencintai Rukia, dan berada di dekat Isane hanya akan membuatnya semakin sadar dengan rasa cintanya pada Rukia yang semakin besar tiap harinya.

"Jawab, Byakuya!" Isane mengguncang bahu Byakuya keras-keras, Byakuya hanya menatapnya lekat, dia tidak ingin melukai Isane lebih dari ini, dan sepertinya diam adalah jalan terbaik, tidak ada alasan akan jauh lebih baik.

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau memutuskanku karena Rukia?" seru Isane penuh kemarahan.

Byakuya tersentak, matanya membesar mendengar ucapan Isane. Bagaimana bisa Isane mengetahui bahwa alasan utamanya adalah Rukia.

"Kau ingin putus karena Rukia, iya kan?" Isane tetap menuntut jawaban.

Grimmjow nyaris pingsan mendengar kalimat Isane, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan bahwa Byakuya memutuskan hubungan karena Rukia, Rukia kan adik Byakuya, lalu apa yang membuat semua itu saling berhubungan?

"Terserah bagaimana kau berpikir, aku hanya ingin kita putus," jawab Byakuya yang sudah kembali mengendalikan diri.

"Apa yang dikatakan Si Cebol itu? Dia meminta kau memutuskanku? Iya kan?" seru Isane lepas kendali.

Byakuya berdiri dari kursinya, dia tidak terima Rukia dipanggil dengan cara seperti itu. Dia menatap Isane tajam, tatapan merendahkan dan benci.

"Jangan pernah memanggil adikku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Kita sudah putus, dan menurutku urusanmu disini sudah selesai."

Byakuya berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Isane yang masih tinggal di mejanya. Byakuya melewati tatapan penuh tanya dari seluruh penghuni kelas.

Grimmjow melihat Isane yang masih terisak hebat, kasihan sebenarnya, tapi ia tetap harus menanyakan pada Byakuya mengenai keputusannya untuk putus dengan Isane, makanya ia langsung berlari mengejar Byakuya.

"Byakuya."

Grimmjow berhasil menyusul Byakuya, dia menyamakan langkah dengan Byakuya.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan Isane?" tanya Grimmjow_ to the poin_.

Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Grimmjow.

"Apa kau ingin aku tetap pacaran dengannya?" Byakuya mengembalikan pertanyaan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mengerutkan alis. "Ya.. aku akui dia menyebalkan," jawab Grimmjow mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Merasa Grimmjow sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas, Byakuya kembali melangkah. Namun Grimmjow merasa ada alasan lain, bukan hanya karena Isane menyebalkan, karena jika Byakuya benar-benar merasa Isane menyebalkan, seharusnya dia sudah memutuskan hubungan sejak lama, tapi kenapa baru sekarang?

Benarkah karena Rukia? Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Rukia?

Byakuya melangkah menuju toilet, membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari keran. Grimmjow hanya menontonnya, melihat bahwa Byakuya benar-benar gelisah.

Byakuya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Entah mengapa ia merasa Isane telah membaca perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Rukia, pikiran itu membuatnya takut. Takut pikirannya benar, dan takut Isane akan berbuat sesuatu yang nekat karena hal itu.

Kenapa semua jadi rumit seperti ini?

.

.

Auditorium sudah di tata dengan puluhan matras yang berjarak masing-masing satu dua meter. Rukia berpasangan dengan Yumichika, penghuni kelas yang selalu berteriak tentang kecantikan, padahal dia sendiri seorang laki-laki tulen.

"Lakukan sit up selama tiga menit, dan pasangan kalian akan menghitung, semakin banyak maka semakin baik nilai kalian."

Yumichika tersenyum mendengar aba-aba dari Pelatih Zaraki. Rukia merinding melihat pria yang memiliki model bob ini, Yumichika tanpa permisi lagi memegang kaki Rukia, menekannya dengan kuat. Rukia yang sedang dalam posisi duduk langsung menegakkan punggungnya, memang pasangan harus memegangi kaki pasangannya saat melakukan sit up, menjaga posisi, tapi pegangan tangan Yumichika terlalu kuat.

"Baiklah, Rukia. Ku rasa aku harus menghitung dengan santai, karena aku yakin kau hanya mampu melakukan kurang dari sepuluh kali sit up," kata Yumichika.

"Lihat saja," tantang Rukia yang segera rebahan.

Peluit berbunyi, mereka semua langsung mengangkat tubuh, Rukia yang memang enteng langsung mengangkat tubuhnya secepat kilat, dan setiap kali dadanya menyentuh pahanya ia akan menjulurkan lidah kearah Yumichika, meledeknya.

"Beraninya kau," geram Yumichika.

Pelatih Zaraki berputar mengontrol keberlangsungan sesi latihannya, dia melempar sorot mata membunuh pada Rangiku yang hampir menyerah untuk mengangkat tubuh montoknya.

"Seharusnya kau kurangi berat badanmu sedikit," komentar Pelatih Zaraki.

Rangiku mencibir kearahnya. Ini seperti siksaan tanpa akhir, padahal hanya berlangsung selama tiga menit.

"Keluarkan semangat kalian!" teriak Pelatih Zaraki.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian melawan Universitas Soul Society minggu depan jika stamina kalian lembek begini," seru Pelatih Zaraki seraya melirik stop watchnya.

"Cukup!" serunya saat stop watchnya menunjukkan angka tiga.

Rukia menghapus keringat di dahi dan lehernya. Dia menyeringai pada Yumichika, merasa sangat menang sudah mematahkan kalimat Yumichika yang mengejeknya.

"Tiga puluh," kata Yumichika kepada Pelatih Kenpachi yang berdiri di dekatnya, bersiap untuk mencatat.

"Tiga puluh? Yang benar saja! Empat puluh lima, Pelatih!" protes Rukia.

Pelatih Kenpachi menghentikan tangannya yang sudah menggores lengkungan angka tiga diatas papannya. Menatap Yumichika dan Rukia tajam.

"Aku menghitungnya dengan benar." Yumichika membela diri.

"Tapi aku hitung empat puluh lima. Pelatih, masa aku hanya bisa sit up tiga puluh kali dalam waktu tiga menit, kau harus percaya padaku," kata Rukia berusaha meyakinkan, dia tidak ingin mendapatkan nilai jelek dalam praktek olahraga.

"Maaf, Rukia. Aku harus memegang ucapanku. Pasanganmu yang harus menghitung, bukan dirimu," kata Pelatih Zaraki yang mencatat angka tiga puluh diatas kertasnya.

Rukia menatap Yumichika tajam, rasanya ingin menjambak rambut lurus laki-laki kemayu ini. Tapi Yumichika tidak ada tanda-tanda merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Seharusnya kau belajar menghitung dengan baik, setelah tiga puluh seharusnya tiga puluh satu, bukan dua puluh satu!" kata Rukia kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yumichika bersungut-sungut mendengar ucapan Rukia.

"Apa? Kau tidak terima?" tantang Rukia lebih sengit lagi.

Yumichika akhirnya meminta agar ganti pasangan, dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Rukia. Karena Rukia sungguh menakutkan saat melotot kepadanya, seperti akan mencincang tubuhnya hingga potongan paling kecil.

"Pelatih, apa maksudnya melawan Universitas Soul Society?" tanya Hitsugaya yang bersiap sambil memegangi kaki Hinamori.

Rukia langsung memasang telinganya baik-baik, melawan Universitas Soul Society, tempat Ichigo kuliah. Sepertinya tadi dia mendengar ucapan Pelatih Zaraki, tapi dia tidak langung tanggap, dan pertandingan macam apa yang akan berlangsung?

"Seharusnya Ishida Uryuu sudah memberi pengumuman kepada kalian."

Melihat seisi auditorium menatapnya penuh tanya, Pelatih Zaraki menyimpulkan bahwa kabar ini belum sampai ke telinga mereka. Ishida Uryuu selaku ketua perkumpulan mahasiswa belum membuat pengumuman sepertinya.

"Minggu besok akan dilakukan Festival Olahraga, dan Universitas Soul Society bekerjasama dengan kampus ini untuk melaksanakan acara tersebut. Ada banyak bidang olahraga yang akan diperlombakan, dan seluruh isi kampus harus berpartisipasi, termasuk kalian."

Rukia mengangguk mengerti, jadi apa yang dibicarakan Ichigo kemarin benar-benar akan terlaksana. Rangiku langsung menoleh pada Rukia, dia tau Rukia sedang memikirkan Ichigo.

"Mahasiswa Soul Society tidak bisa kalian anggap remeh, mereka memiliki ketua serikat mahasiswa yang hebat, karena itu Universitas Soul Society selalu memenangkan sebagian besar kompetisi di kota ini," kata Pelatih Kenpachi, mencoba mengobarkan semangat para mahasiswanya.

"Siapkan fisik kalian. Oh ya, sebagai info saja, di hari ketiga sebelum penutupan festival akan diadakan pesta dansa, dan mengumumkan mahasiswi tercantik yang akan mendapatkan hadiah menggiurkan. Kau Rangiku," Pelatih Kenpachi menunjuk Rangiku, " berdandan yang cantik, manfaatkan kelebihanmu kali ini. Jangan sampai kalah dengan Universitas Soul Society. Jika kau tidak bisa memenangkan bidang olahraga, setidaknya jangan kalah dalam hal kecantikan."

Seisi ruangan tertawa, Pelatih Kenpachi sudah menembak Rangiku terang-terangan, Rangiku memang memiliki tubuh yang bagus, siapapun tidak akan mengingkarinya.

Rukia mencoba menahan tawanya, tapi ucapan Pelatih Kenpachi memang benar. Wajah Rangiku benar-benar merah terbakar kali ini.

.

.

Selesai latihan fisik selama dua jam penuh, semua langsung menuju ruang loker, bersih-bersih dan mengganti baju. Rangiku yang lokernya bersebelahan dengan Rukia langsung menyenggolnya. Mereka sedang membereskan baju setelah badan mereka bersih, bersiap untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Jadi Ichigo akan datang kesini?" bisik Rangiku genit.

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin saja ia datang."

"Jangan sok cuek begitu, Rukia," sahut Hinamori.

Rukia langsung berbalik, keluar dari ruang loker. Rangiku dan Hinamori mengejarnya, mereka berbelok menuju koridor yang langsung mengantarnya ke kelas, namun tidak sengaja Rukia bertubrukan dengan Isane.

"Maaf, aku tidak.."

"Jangan bicara denganku!" potong Isane, matanya penuh kebencian, menatap Rukia layaknya Rukia adalah jerawat di wajah mulusnya. Rukia dan yang lain tidak mengerti dengan sikap Isane, kemarin Isane masih bisa tersenyum lebar kepadanya, sekarang kenapa jadi marah begini hanya karena tidak sengaja tabrakan.

"Kenapa dia?" bisik Rukia pada Rangiku.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, kau akan menerima balasan yang setimpal!"

Isane mendorong bahu Rukia keras, hingga Rukia mundur selangkah. Isane pun kembali melangkah setelah menusuk Rukia dengan sorot mata mengancam.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Rukia bertanya lagi pada Hinamori, dan Hinamori mengangkat bahunya, sama-sama tidak mengerti.

"Jadi kau belum dengar?"

Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Nemu berdiri dibelakang mereka sambil menatap layar ponselnya, sedang membalas pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Byakuya baru saja memutuskan Isane, sekarang Byakuya fans sedang melangsungkan pesta," jelas Nemu.

"Pesta?" Hinamori bicara dengan nada tidak percaya, karena keterlaluan sekali Byakuya fans malah berpesta karena Byakuya putus dengan Isane.

"Iya, merayakan Byakuya yang kembali menjadi pria _single_," sahut Nemu yang kembali melangkah mendahului mereka menuju kelas.

"Tapi kenapa dia malah marah-marah padaku? Sebenarnya kenapa Byakuya memutuskan Isane?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengira hubungan mereka tidak akan awet," celetuk Rangiku kegirangan, ada terselip rasa senang juga dihatinya. Yah, menurutnya orang seperti Byakuya tidak seharusnya pacaran dengan Isane, sama sekali tidak cocok.

Rukia langsung memacu langkahnya menuju kelas.

Pikirannya dipenuhi dugaan-dugaan alasan Byakuya memutuskan Isane. Tapi dia senang akhirnya mata Byakuya terbuka lebar, Isane memang bukan orang yang tepat untuknya. Terlebih untuk Rukia yang selalu disebut 'pendek' oleh Isane.

.

Byakuya sedang duduk manis di kursinya sambil membaca buku teks saat Rukia muncul di pintu kelasnya pas di jam istirahat siang. Rukia membawa sebuah kantong kertas berwarna cokelat, dan memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Rukia mendapat sorot mata dari penghuni kelas yang lain, mereka tengah berbisik mengenai kejadian tadi pagi, diskusi mengenai masalah yang disebut-sebut oleh Isane sehingga dia putus dengan Byakuya.

"Mereka kakak adik tiri kan?" bisik seseorang pada orang disebelahnya.

"Iya, tapi yang aku dengar Rukia baru saja jadian dengan seorang dari Universitas Soul Society."

Rukia mencoba mengabaikan bisik-bisik tidak sedap disampingnya, langkahnya lurus menuju meja Byakuya, dan kali ini tidak ada Grimmjow di sampingnya.

"Makan siangmu."

Rukia meletakkan kantong kertas diatas meja Byakuya, membuat Byakuya kaget karena tidak menyadari kehadiran Rukia. Tapi sekaget-kagetny Byakuya dia tidak sampai berteriak, atau histeris, dia hanya mendongakkan wajah dan menatap orang yang sudah mengusik ketenangannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Byakuya yang kembali menekuri bukunya.

"Ada yang mau kau jelaskan padaku?" ucap Rukia dengan tubuh tegak dihadapan Byakuya. Byakuya mengangkat alis tidak mengerti.

"Kau harus jelaskan karena orang-orang terus berbisik dibelakangku," lanjut Rukia menuntut, Rukia melirik orang yang masih berbisik dibelakangnya, makin lama gerah melihat tingkah mereka.

Byakuya pun menutup bukunya, memasukkannya dalam laci mejanya. Ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang panjang, pikirnya.

Dia beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil kantong kertas di atas mejanya dan memberi isyarat pada Rukia agar mengikutinya.

Byakuya menyuruh agar Rukia juga membawa makan siangnya agar mereka bisa bicara sambil makan siang, dan Rukia pun mengikuti sarannya. Byakuya memilih balkon kampus sebagai tempat yang tepat untuk mereka bicara empat mata.

Byakuya membuka kantong kertas yang diberikan Rukia, ada satu buah kotak makan, dan sebotol air mineral, dia membukanya dan mulai makan, membirkan Rukia yang masih bengong menunggunya bicara.

"Jadi?" ucap Rukia akhirnya. Byakuya tetap menyantap cumi goreng tepung miliknya, dia melirik bekal makan siang Rukia, ternyata menu mereka berbeda. Rukia melihat cumi milik Byakuya, dan tiba-tiba tidak merasa selera dengan udang goreng tepung miliknya.

"Aku dan Isane putus, dan tidak ada penjelasan lain," ucap Byakuya yang kembali memasukkan cumi ke mulutnya.

"Harus ada, karena hampir seisi kampus mengaitkanku dengan hal itu. Bahkan Isane mengancamku, aku harus tau penyebab semuanya."

Rukia tidak bisa menahan liurnya sendiri saat mendengar suara garing tepung yang terdengar dari mulut Byakuya yang sibuk mengunyah.

"Minta!" ucap Rukia seraya menjulurkan tangan dan bergerak cepat mengambil cumi terakhir yang tersisa. Byakuya menggeleng pasrah melihat Rukia memakan cumi miliknya dengan antusias. Rukia mengernyit heran, ternyata rasanya biasa saja, tapi saat melihat Byakuya memakannya tadi sepertinya enak sekali. Jadi pengaruh cuminya atau karena Byakuya yang makan jadi Rukia ikut-ikutan ingin makan cumi.

"Isane mengira aku memutuskannya karena kau."

"Kok bisa?" Rukia memakan udang goreng miliknya, dan memasukkan nasi dalam jumlah banyak dalam mulutnya.

"Mana ku tahu," jawab Byakuya, tangannya terjulur hendak mengambil sepotong udang goreng dari kotak makan Rukia, tapi Rukia langsung menarik kotak makan menjauh dari Byakuya, tidak mengizinkan Byakuya mengambilnya.

"Tadi kau kan sudah ambil cumi milikku," protes Byakuya tidak terima.

"Siapa suruh kau diam saja," kata Rukia penuh kemenangan. "Prinsip berbagiku beda denganmu."

Byakuya mengernyit heran.

"Milikmu milikku, milikku milikku!" lanjut Rukia.

"Itu namanya arogan!" sahut Byakuya kesal. Prinsip berbagi macam apa itu, tapi lucu juga, tidak rela berbagi dengan siapapun. Seperti dirinya yang tidak ingin berbagi Rukia dengan siapapun, hanya ingin Rukia tercipta untuknya.

"Kembali ke permasalahan awal," kata Rukia disela-sela kesibukan mulutnya mengunyah.

"Lalu kau bilang apa setelah dia mengatakan aku penyebab kalian putus?"

Byakuya mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku bilang terserah dia mau berpikir apa, aku hanya ingin putus," ujar Byakuya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Pantas saja. Seharusnya kau langsung klarifikasi, aku kan yang jadi korbannya. Memangnya kenapa kau memutuskan dia?"

Byakuya membuka tutup botol mineralnya, meneguk air untuk mendorong makanan yang tiba-tiba menyumbat tenggorokannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin nyawaku terancam untuk yang kedua kalinya," kata Byakuya akhirnya.

Rukia tertawa seketika. Menertawakan kebodohan Byakuya yang baru menyadari bahwa Isane itu berbahaya.

"Makanya besok-besok kalau mau cari pacar tanya aku dulu," celetuk Rukia yang kembali meneruskan makan siangnya.

Byakuya terdiam sambil menatap Rukia lekat.

"Aku tiak akan mencari orang lain lagi, Rukia. Hanya kau yang aku izinkan berada di sisiku," bisik hati kecil Byakuya.

Rukia menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, sementara Byakuya malas-malasan menghabiskan makan siangnya, dia sudah kenyang. Kenyang dengan kepenatan karena melihat orang sekitarnya yang tiada henti membicarakannya.

Ponsel Rukia berdering, dia melihat nama yang tertera di sana. Dia langsung menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Ya, Ichigo?" ucap Rukia dengan suara lebih senang dari pada yang ia duga.

"Hai, Rukia. Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Baru selesai. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kangen mendengar suaramu," kata Ichigo, suaranya terdengar malu-malu, membuat Rukia ikut-ikutan memerah.

"Cuma kangen sama suaraku?" Rukia mendengar Ichigo tertawa.

"Jadi sekarang sudah tidak kangen lagi?" tanya Rukia sambil melirik Byakuya yang menatapnya serius. Jujur saja Rukia merasa malu bicara di depan Byakuya, dia tidak biasanya, bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengan pacar, karena Ichigo adalah pacar pertamanya. Rukia hanya tidak ingin kelihatan norak di mata Byakuya.

"Masih, sedikit. Ehm.. nanti kau selesai kuliah jam berapa?"

"Tinggal satu mata kuliah lagi, dua jam lagi aku selesai."

"Aku akan menjemputmu, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan keluargaku."

Rukia terdiam, dadanya berdegub kencang. Jadi apakah ini berarti mereka semakin dekat?

"Baiklah, aku tunggu. Sampai jumpa nanti sore."

"Baiklah. Bye."

Rukia mengantongi ponselnya lagi, senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat nada suara Ichigo yang canggung dan gugup. Terlebih lagi saat mengatakan kangen, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Pacarmu?" tanya Byakuya, suaranya kembali datar.

"Iya, dia mengajakku bertemu dengan keluarganya," jawab Rukia seraya membereskan kotak makannya, lalu meraih kotak makan Byakuya, memasukannya kembali ke kantong kertas.

"Kalian seperti pasangan yang akan menikah saja," komentar Byakuya.

"Bukankah lebih baik jika kami saling mengenal dengan baik? Termasuk semua anggota keluarga tentunya."

Rukia beranjak dari tempatnya, menenteng kantong kertas dengan langkah ringan meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih terdiam ditempat, menatap langit yang mulai mendung.

Hatinya akan bertahan, dia mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa ia akan bertahan.

.

.

Rukia tertegun saat tiba di rumah Ichigo. Rumah Ichigo hanya rumah sederhana yang menyatu dengan klinik tempat ayah Ichigo praktek, namun satu hal yang dapat dibaca oleh setiap orang yang melihat rumah ini. Rumah ini sungguh memiliki kehangatan sebuah keluarga, nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Namun Rukia jadi balik bingung, Ichigo tampaknya seperti orang berada, tapi kenapa rumahnya tidak seperti dalam bayangan Rukia?

"Adik-adikku kebetulan ada di rumah," kata Ichigo seraya membukakan pintu halaman rumah pada Rukia, dan mata Rukia langsung tertuju pada mobil jaguar yang terparkir dekat halaman. Mobilnya cukup berkelas.

Mereka mengetuk pintu sekali, lalu Ichigo langsung menggiring Rukia masuk.

"Aku pulang," seru Ichigo.

Seketika terdengar langkah kaki yang sangat ribut mendekat kearah mereka. Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo, bertanya-tanya apakah sedang ada kerusuhan di rumah ini?

"Ichigo, anakku tersayang!"

Rukia melihat seorang tua berlari dengan tangan terbentang kearah Ichigo, Ichigo langsung mengangkat kakinya bersiap untuk menendang orang itu, Rukia terbengong dengan kelakuan kedua orang ini.

Orang itu berhenti tepat satu senti sebelum perutnya menyentuh kaki Ichigo.

"Sudah ku bilang jaga sikapmu, Ayah."

Rukia makin ternganga, ternyata orang ini ayahnya Ichigo.

"Aku Kurosaki Isshin, apakah kau Rukia?" orang itu menatap Rukia dengan binar mata senang.

Rukia mau tidak mau mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. manisnya." Dia langsung memeluk Rukia, seolah Rukia harta karun yang sejak lama hilang dari tangannya. "Misaki, ternyata anak laki-laki kita memiliki mata yang jeli untuk memilih calon istri," lanjutnya.

"Sudah-sudah, mana Karin dan Yuzu?" Ichigo menjauhkan tangan ayahnya dari bahu Rukia.

Rukia akhirnya mengenal keluarga Ichigo sebagai keluarga yang sangat menerima. Karin dan Yuzu memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang, namun Rukia tetap merasa nyaman saat bersama mereka. Karin memiliki pribadi yang jauh lebih tegar dari pada Yuzu, sedangkan Yuzu sangat lembut.

Hujan turun membasahi bumi saat Ichigo mengajak Rukia untuk duduk diberanda rumah, mereka menatap air hujan yang membasahi halaman samping rumah sambil menikmati segelas teh hangat. Karin dan Yuzu duduk disebelah Rukia, mereka seperti lem yang menempel pada Rukia sejak mereka mengobrol setengah jam yang lalu.

Rukia melirik foto ibu Ichigo, seorang perempuan dengan rambut bergelombang indah, tersenyum hangat kearah kamera. Dunia ini memang terkadang timpang, Rukia kehilangan ayahnya dan terpaksa menerima seorang ayah baru, sedangkan Ichigo kehilangan ibunya. Semua memiliki duka masing-masing yang akan diingat seumur hidup.

"Karin, Yuzu, kalian sudah mengerjakan PR kalian?" tanya Kurosaki Isshin dengan lirikan mata nakal kearah Ichigo. Rukia yang melihat hal itu langsung menatap Ichigo penuh tanya.

"Iya, kami kerjakan sekarang," jawab Karin dan menarik Yuzu yang tidak ingin lepas dari sisi Rukia.

"Nanti setelah aku mengerjakan PR, maukah Kakak main bersama kami?" tanya Yuzu dengan mata penuh harap, Rukia menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan kepala meyakinkan.

Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua di beranda, Ichigo perlahan mendekat pada Rukia, dan duduk disebelah Rukia. Dia meraih tangan Rukia, meletakkannya diatas tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Karena telah menerimaku," bisik Ichigo sambil mencium tangan Rukia lembut. Wajah Rukia seketika memerah, Ichigo menikmati kebahagiaan yang tengah menari-nari di hatinya.

.

Sementara itu Byakuya tengah terdiam dikamarnya, menatap langit yang gelap, hujan tidak berhenti juga, hari sudah hampir malam, tapi Rukia belum juga sampai rumah. Hatinya gelisah, dia tidak bisa membayangkan Rukia yang bersama Ichigo, membuatnya sakit.

Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan cemburu dalam dadanya. Byakuya beranjak dari kamarnya, berlari ke ruang tengah dan meminjam kunci mobil pada Ayah.

"Mau kemana, Byakuya?" tanya ayah.

"Menjemput Rukia," jawabnya seraya berlari ke parkiran, alamat Ichigo yang ia peroleh dari Rangiku tersimpan baik dalam sakunya.

"Bukannya Rukia ada di rumah Ichigo?" tanya ibu bingung, dan ayah menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan.

Byakuya menginjak gas mobil habis-habisan, menerobos jalan licin dengan kecepatan diatas 100km/jam. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Rangiku yang bersedia memberikan alamat Ichigo padanya, karena Byakuya sudah menduga dirinya tidak akan sabar membiarkan Rukia bersama Ichigo.

.

Rukia sedang bermain monopoli bersama Yuzu dan Karin saat mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan. Ichigo beranjak dari sisi Rukia, membuka pintu dan melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Byakuya?"

"Aku datang untuk menjemput Rukia," kata Byakuya dengan suara dining namun tegas.

Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia yang masih asik bergurau dengan adik-adiknya, memperebutkan hotel yang akan mereka beli. Ichigo hanya heran, karena sepertinya Rukia tidak meminta untuk di jemput, dari tadi Rukia tidak sama sekali menyentuh ponselnya.

"Dia ada di dalam, sedang bermain bersama adik-adiku," jelas Ichigo.

"Bisa kau panggilkan dia?" kata Byakuya yang enggan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa mengantar Rukia pulang nanti," ucap Ichigo yang masih mempertanyakan Byakuya yang tanpa informasi langsung datang menjemput Rukia.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," jawab Byakuya halus, menyembunyikan alasan utamanya datang menjemput Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk sebagai tanda dia mengerti, dan meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Byakuya memperhatikan isi rumah Ichigo dengan sekali sapuan mata. Rumah sederhana.

"Benarkah?"

Byakuya mendengar suara Rukia yang terkejut, dan dalam hitungan detik Rukia sudah hadir di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tau kau akan menjemput," kata Rukia tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Sedangkan Ichigo sudah menduga bahwa Byakuya sengaja menjemput Rukia untuk membatasi waktunya bersama Rukia.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Rukia seraya berlari-lari kecil masuk ke dalam lagi, mengambil tasnya, dan pamit pada Isshin, Karin serta Yuzu.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Ichigo," kata Rukia seraya melambaikan tangan.

Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia, dan menarik Rukia dalam dekapannya. Ichigo sengaja mencium dahi Rukia lambat, membuat Rukia mematung merasakan kelembutan bibir Ichigo di dahinya.

Byakuya memalingkan wajahnya, sekedar mengurangi sakit di hatinya, dia tidak ingin melihat kemesraan mereka. Ichigo melihat jelas sikap Byakuya, dan dia benar-benar menyimpulkan bahwa Byakuya memang tidak menganggap Rukia hanya adik, Byakuya menyayangi Rukia lebih dari sekedar seorang adik, cemburu, dan kemarahan terbaca jelas di wajah Byakuya.

"A..aku pulang," ucap Rukia saat lepas dari dekapan Ichigo. Dadanya seperti akan meledak karena jantungnya yang sulit dikendalikan.

Byakuya melepas jaketnya, lalu memakaikannya pada Rukia.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia dan Rukia yang terlalu polos, tidak membaca gelagat aneh Byakuya hanya diam saja saat Byakuya mengapit tubuhnya dalam lengkungan tangannya, membawanya mendekat pada mobil.

"Kau sungguh sangat posesif, Byakuya," gumam Ichigo yang merasakan cemburu membakar dadanya saat melihat Byakuya merangkul bahu Rukia.

Ini akan menjadi pertarungan sengit…

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

**A/N :**

Anggota keluarga di rumah author tidak sengaja membaca fict ini, kebetulan author meninggalkan laptopnya dalam keadaan terbuka *untung bukan ditemu'in maling*

**Pembaca 1 : ** "Susah sekali untuk mendapatkan hati Rukia, jadi kapan Byakuya bisa dekat-dekat sama Rukia ? Katanya Byaruki, kok jadi malah banyakan scene Ichiruki sih?"

**Pembaca 2 :** "Tau nih, author gaje, ga' konsisten!"

**Nakki :** "Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud tidak konsisten, hanya saja aku ingin Byakuya lebih berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Rukia."

**Pembaca 1 : **"Jadi tetap Byaruki?"

**Nakki :** ... *Speechless*

**Pembaca 2 :** "Berjuang sih berjuang, tapi jangan dipersulit dong!"

**Nakki :** "Kalau bisa dipersulit, kenapa dipermudah?"

Pembaca 1 dan Pembaca 2 langsung ambil piring dan gelas untuk nimpukin Nakki.

Akhirnya Nakki bonyok lagi deh…

* * *

**^_^ Keep The Spirit On ^_^**

Mind To Review?

Aku tetap tunggu reviewnya kok, karena review dari Anda semua adalah harta berharga bagiku **


	8. The Last Defense

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya, tapi author lagi ga' bisa banyak cincong *otak author lagi bermasalah - bisik Ichigo*

Habis diomelin Om Tite Kubo karena sudah membuat chara-nya jadi seperti ini *author meringkuk di pojokan, menyesali kebodohannya, plus kebuntuan otaknya*

* * *

**Title : To Make You Feel My Love**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

Pairing : Byaruki

**Chapter 7 : The Last Defense**

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Ichigo, Rukia duduk manis di samping Byakuya, wajahnya menghadap kaca mobil tengah memperhatikan huj an yang semakin deras disertai angin kencang. Byakuya memperhatikan Rukia lekat-lekat, hatinya gelisah melihat Rukia yang sepertinya semakin menjauh darinya.

"Apakah kau bahagia bersama Ichigo, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba.

Rukia menoleh pada Byakuya dan tersenyum.

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu. Apakah kau bahagia saat pacaran bersama Isane?" ucap Rukia.

Byakuya mengendikkan bahu, dan tubuhnya merosot sedikit dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya, Isane yang pertama, dan merupakan mimpi buruk untukku," jawab Byakuya terang-terangan.

"Jelaslah, Isane menyebalkan begitu!" sahut Rukia sambil cekikian.

"Bukan itu alasan utamanya."

Rukia terdiam seketika, dan memperhatikan Byakuya yang menatap lurus jalanan, tidak melihat genggaman tangan Byakuya yang semakin erat di setir.

Byakuya menghela napas berat, rasanya sulit sekali untuk menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku mencintai orang lain."

Rukia menekap mulutnya, kaget, tapi disaat yang sama hatinya ikut gelisah mendengar pernyataan kenapa?

Kecewa menyelimuti dirinya dalam sekejap …

Tapi kenapa harus kecewa mendengar Byakuya mencintai orang lain, bukankah bagus karena ternyata Byakuya tidak benar-benar menyukai Isane? Rukia tertunduk dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

"Aku mencintainya sejak lama, tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun memandangku. Karena aku tau cintaku salah, tidak seharusnya aku mencintainya."

Sorot mata Byakuya menerawang, kosong seperti jiwanya sedang terbang entah kemana.

"Aku mencoba menghapus perasaan itu, tapi semakin aku berusaha maka semakin besar rasa itu menguasai hatiku."

Debaran jantung Rukia semakin cepat, melihat bagaimana wajah Byakuya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu sungguh sangat menggambarkan duka yang Byakuya rasakan. Hatinya ikut sakit. Kenapa? Sesak hingga sulit bernapas. Padahal saat Byakuya memutuskan pacaran dengan Isane dia tidak sedikitpun merasa seperti ini, karena Rukia sadar Byakuya tidak pernah serius ingin dekat dengan Isane.

Lalu kenapa?

"A..apa kau pernah mengatakan padanya?" ucap Rukia gagap.

"Belum, aku ingin mengatakan padanya, tapi aku takut ia akan membenciku."

Rukia mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Byakuya yang sedang melihat kearahnya. Rukia mendapati sorot mata Byakuya yang sendu. Entah mengapa Rukia merasa bahwa sorot mata itu ditujukan untuknya.

Rukia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Ini salah.., ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Ini pasti simpati, ya.. simpati pada Byakuya, bukan perasaan lain, kata hati kecil Rukia coba untuk menyakinkan dirinya.

.

.

Berlangsungnya Festival olahraga Kota Karakura hanya tinggal menghitung menit.

Awalnya Rangiku yang tidak menaruh perhatian sedikitpun pada acara ini langsung mengubah penampilannya jadi super seksi. Dia melihat mahasiswa dari Universitas Soul Society ternyata keren-keren.

Rukia sendiri hampir pingsan saat mendapati teriakan seisi kelasnya saat beberapa orang anggota serikat mahasiswa Soul Society lewat di depan kelasnya, dan salah satu diantaranya adalah Ichigo. Ichigo melambaikan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum, Rukia membalasnya, namun perempuan lain dalam kelas ikut melambaikan tangan, mengira bahwa Ichigo sedang menyapa mereka.

"Keren!"

Rukia langsung terkubur diantara yang lainnya, mengingat dia tidak dapat bersaing sekalipun sudah berjinjit di atas ujung kakinya.

Rukia tidak pernah tau kalau Ichigo adalah Ketua Serikat Mahasiswa Universitas Soul Society, dia baru tau kemarin, saat Ishida Uryuu mengumumkan susunan panitia pelaksana Festival Olahraga Kota Karakura. Ichigolah yang mengkoordinir seluruh kegiatan klub sehingga Universitas Soul Society bisa memenangkan bagitu banyak perlombaan. Tidak heran, Ichigo terlihat sangat memesona.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Pelatih Kenpachi, festival ini akan memperlombakan beberapa bidang olahraga, hampir semua klub ikut serta, dari _baseball_, _rugby_,lari marathon, senam lantai, voli, dan basket.

Wakil dari masing-masing cabang olahraga sudah ditentukan. Rukia mendapatkan kehormatan untuk mewakili cabang lari sejauh 3km, sedangkan Byakuya sudah dipastikan akan ikut serta dalam pertandingan basket, dan tidak dapat dielakkan lagi dia harus melawan Ichigo.

Hari pertama adalah giliran cabang lari marathon, _baseball_, dan senam lantai. Hari kedua adalah _rugby_, voli dan basket. Sedangkan hari terakhir adalah penyerahan hadiah dan penghargaan, disertai penutupan dan pengumuman putri festival olahraga.

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit, saat pertandingan _baseball_ semua harus menahan napas karena poin yang terus kejar-kejaran, tapi akhirnya _baseball_ sudah dimenangkan oleh Universtitas Soul Society. Sedangkan untuk senam lantai tidak perlu usaha besar besaran karena senam lantai dimenangkan oleh Universitas Karakura, wakilnya adalah Nemu, siapa lagi yang punya badan gesit selain Nemu di kampus ini.

Kedudukan hingga sore hari masih satu sama, persaingan makin sengit saat Rukia diturunkan ke medan pertandingan. Saat hendak turun ke lapangan dia berpapasan dengan seorang perempuan yang warna rambutnya hampir sewarna dengan rambut Rangiku, tubuhnya juga sama berisinya, namun bedanya perempuan itu memiliki senyum paling _innocent _yang pernah Rukia lihat.

"Rukia ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya, aku Rukia. Kamu?"

" Inoue, aku yang akan mewakili Universitas Soul Society."

Mereka bersalaman. Namun entah mengapa Rukia meliaht ada yang tidak beres dari Inoue, senyumnya memang manis, tapi wajahnya seperti memendam kesal.

"Kamu pacar Ichigo ya?"

Seketika Rukia menyadari penyebab kekesalan di wajah Inoue, perempuan ini suka dengan Ichigo. Semua jelas hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Rukia tidak sedikitpun merasa heran karena Ichigo memang laki-laki keren dengan sejuta pesona yang akan membuat siapapun mudah jatuh hati. Rukia merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan kehormatan itu.

"Rukia!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Ichigo melambaikan tangan dan di belakangnya, Byakuya, mengekor Ichigo. Mereka berdua sama-sama mendekat pada Rukia dan Inoue.

"Hallo, Kurosaki!" sapa Inoue dengan senyum cerah.

"Hallo, Inoue. Sudah siap?" tanya Ichigo seraya menepuk bahu Inoue.

Rukia melihat kedekatan Ichigo dan Inoue, mereka saling mendukung, sudah sewajarnya, begitulah pikir Rukia, hingga ia tidak melihat sedikitpun sikap aneh Inoue yang mencondongkan badan ke Ichigo, mencari perhatian Ichigo. Rukia tidak sedikitpun merasa cemburu meliaht hal itu, tersenyum malah.

Byakuya menghampiri Rukia yang masih melihat Ichigo sibuk bicara dengan Inoue.

"Bagaimana kesiapanmu?" tanya Byakuya, membuat Rukia menoleh padanya.

"Sudah ok, tinggal menyerahkan semuanya pada kakiku!" kata Rukia seraya menepuk lututnya yang terbalut _bandage_ . Byakuya memperhatikan ikatan tali sepatu Rukia yang renggang, seketika ia berlutut dihadapan Rukia dan meraih tumit Rukia perlahan.

"Kau seharusnya ikat dengan baik," ujar Byakuya.

Rukia terdiam melihat Byakuya yang berlutut dihadapannya, mengikat tali sepatu dengan perlahan, seolah dirinya adalah Cinderella yang sedang dipakaikan sepatu oleh pangeran tampan. Beberapa orang di sisi lapangan melihat Byakuya dan Rukia, beberapa berdecak kagum dengan perhatian kakak sebaik Byakuya pada Rukia, ada yang iri, bahkan tidak terima pangeran mereka melakukan hal seperti itu pada seorang Rukia.

"Mereka sangat serasi," bisik Rangiku yang duduk di kursi penonton.

"Sayangnya mereka adik kakak," sahut Hitsugaya.

"Aku suka dengan cinta terlarang," kata Rangiku dengan senyum jahil. Hitsugaya memberikan tatapan penuh tanyanya pada Rangiku.

Byakuya sengaja memperlambat gerakan tangannya, ia ingin selamanya berada dihadapan Rukia, ia ingin selamanya Rukia hanya melihat kearahnya seperti saat ini.

"Aku bisa ikat sendiri," protes Rukia saat Byakuya meraih tali sepatu yang satu lagi.

"Biar aku yang lakukan," jawab Byakuya tegas.

Ichigo melihat apa yang Byakuya lakukan. Cemburu membakar hatinya. Dia merasa sudah lengah dan tidak memperhatikan Rukia, sehingga kecolongan satu langkah dari Byakuya.

"Byakuya sangat perhatian pada Rukia," kata Inoue.

"Ya, sangat!" sahut Ichigo penuh penekanan, Inoue terkejut mendengar nada suara Ichigo, penuh kemarahan.

Byakuya selesai mengikat tali sepatu Rukia, dia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap mata Rukia langsung. Sekeliling mereka seolah menghilang, yang ada hanya ia dan Rukia.

"Aku ingin selamanya kau melihatku, Rukia," bisik Byakuya tidak sadar.

Rukia terkesiap, wajahnya memerah seketika. Ia mendengar ucapan Byakuya sekalipun hanya seperti hembusan angin, namun terdengar jelas dan lembut di telinganya. Membawa debaran hebat dalam jantungnya, seketika Byakuya terlihat sangat tampan dimatanya. Rambutnya yang tertiup angin, matanya yang sendu dan lembut, garis wajahnya yang tegas…

"Kenapa denganku?" gumam Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan berlari secepat mungkin!" kata Rukia yang membuyarkan pikiran Byakuya, dan menepis debaran di hatinya sendiri.

Byakuya berdiri tegak, sekarang Rukia yang mendongakkan wajah untuk menatapnya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, tapi jangan sampai kau terluka."

Rukia mengangguk.

Byakuya meraih sesuatu dalam saku celana olahraganya, ia meraih poni Rukia, lalu menyisir rambur Rukia dan memakaikan jepit rambut berwarna violet, hingga poni yang biasanya menutupi sisi wajah Rukia sekarang terjepit rapi ke belakang.

"Jangan sampai kau jatuh gara-gara tidak bisa melihat," kata Byakuya seraya mundur dan melihat wajah Rukia yang semakin merah. Rukia merasakan sentuhan tangan Byakuya di kepalanya, usapan yang sangat lembut.

"A.. aku tidak akan jatuh!" sembur Rukia seraya berlari menuju lintasan lari yang sudah dipersiapkan. Dia ingin pergi dan tidak melihat wajah Byakuya, semakin melihat wajah Byakuya maka semakin debaran jantungnya tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Betapapun Rukia menghindari pada akhirnya dia akan luluh, lihat saja," kata Rangiku percaya diri. Matanya tidak sekalipun lepas dari Rukia dan Byakuya, kemudian dia melihat Ichigo yang sudah memerah menahan marah.

"Tapi Rangiku…" Hinamori tampak tidak mampu mempercayai kata-kata Rangiku.

"Sepertinya Rukia tidak menyadari…" bisik Hitsugaya mau tidak mau ikut membaca perhatian Byakuya yang berlebihan.

Pertandingan lari kali ini hanya mengikut-sertakan empat belas orang, tujuh orang peserta dari Universitas Karakura dan sisanya dari Universitas Soul Society. Pelatih Zaraki berdiri di garis start, tangannya sudah memegang peluit dengan mantap, memperhatian ke empat belas peserta mengisi lintasan yang telah disediakan.

Rukia berdiri di sebelah Inoue. Rukia masih memperhatikan aspal yang ia jejak, mengalihkan debaran jantungnya. Berkali-kali Rukia menggeleng, berusaha membuang bayangan wajah Byakuya dalam benaknya, dan berusaha menggantinya dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo melihat Rukia yang tidak tenang dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Jangan gugup," bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia.

Rukia mendongakkan kepala, tersenyum lebar kearah Ichigo. Sekali lagi kehangatan dari Ichigo menyelimuti hatinya, memberikan ketenangan yang luar biasa.

"Kau bisa melakukannya."

Ichigo mendekat dan mengecup pipi Rukia cepat.

"Kau.." Rukia kehilangan kata-katanya, karena sekali lagi panas menjalari wajahnya, membuat jantungnya kembali menghentak tak karuan.

"_Doping_, tidak dilarang kok," ucap Ichigo yang lalu menjulurkan lidah, menunjukkan kejahilannya.

Mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka menjadi tontonan semuanya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kau membuat mahasiswaku tidak konsentrasi," protes Pelatih Zaraki.

"Aku hanya memberinya semangat," sahut Ichigo santai.

Inoue semakin geram melihat kemesraan Ichigo dan Rukia, hatinya panas dan bertekad akan mengalahkan Rukia, dengan telak kalau perlu.

Rukia memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Ichigo, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja wajahnya tidak mau sedikit meredam, terus saja terasa panas. Sensasi karena kecupan Ichigo sepertinya tidak akan hilang hingga pertandingan lari ini berakhir.

Byakuya memalingkan wajahnya, seperti mendapat satu pukulan keras di perutnya, membuatnya mual dan ingin muntah melihat Ichigo yang sudah menyentuh adiknya, _miliknya satu-satunya_.

"Makin panas saja," kata Rangiku.

"Pertandingannya?" tanya Honamori

Rangiku dan Hitsugaya geleng-geleng kepala, Hinamori sepertinya belum peka dengan sekitarnya.

Pelatih Zaraki bersiap meniup peluit saat semua sudah siap di lintasan. Perhatiannya berpusat pada Rukia yang masih belum mengembalikan konsentrasi seluruhnya pada lapangan, matanya masih kosong sambil memegangi pipi yang masih merah merona.

Pelatih Zaraki menghela napas berat, padahal Rukia adalah andalannya dalam pertandingan ini. Setidaknya kampus mereka bisa memimpin untuk hari ini, sungguh tidak lucu bila tuan rumah kalah.

Peluit berbunyi nyaring, semua peserta berlari melesat melewati garis start, tapi Rukia malah masih terdiam sampai detik ketiga.

"Ini akan buruk," keluh Pelatih Zaraki yang melihat Rukia berada di urutan paling belakang.

Byakuya dan Ichigo sama-sama berdiri dekat garis _finish_, melihat jalannya pertandingan, sekaligus menjadi saksi pertandingan. Ichigo sengaja berdiri dekat dengan Byakuya, meliriknya sinis, Byakuya membaca sorot mata Ichigo namun dia berusaha tetap senang.

"Kelihatannya Rukia kalah start," kata Ichigo.

"Dia akan menyusul," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Aku tau, Rukia tidak akan kalah. Aku yakin dia akan menang."

"Sebenarnya kau mendukung yang mana?"

"Aku mendukung semuanya. Tapi aku akan memastikan Rukia melihat bahwa aku mendukungnya dan tidak membiarkan dia hanya melihat mu," kata Ichigo.

Ada makna ambigu dalam kalimatnya, membuat Byakuya mengerutkan alis. Mereka saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa saat, melihat kebencian yang jelas satu sama lain. Byakuya merasa bahwa Ichigo sudah membaca perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Rukia, sedangkan Ichigo sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya, dia akan berusaha untuk memiliki Rukia.

"Rukia melesat dan memimpin seketika," kata moderator dari _speaker_.

Sekali lagi Ichigo dan Byakuya melihat kelintasan lari dan keempat belas orang sedang berusaha menyusul satu sama lain. Rukia yang kalah start akhirnya bisa memimpin, namun di sampingnya Inoue tidak mau mengurangi kecepatannya sedikitpun, setiap kali Rukia memimpin maka Inoue akan menyusul dengan sangat cepat, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Tim mu boleh juga," komentar Byakuya.

"Inoue tidak bisa dianggap remeh," kata Ichigo bangga dengan perwakilan yang merupakan jagoan yang selalu mereka elu-elukan.

Rukia berusaha untuk selalu memimpin, namun tenaganya seperti terkuras sedikit demi sedikit. Teriakan dan sorakan penonton seperti mendengung dalam telinganya, sementara peserta lain ikut berteriak kearahnya, memecah konsentrasi yang sudah susah payah ia bangun.

Inoue memacu kakinya agar selalu berada di samping Rukia, menyaingi kecepatan lari Rukia sekalipun napasnya sudah megap-megap, dia bertekad untuk mengalahkan Rukia.

"Aku tidak berhasil memenangkan Ichigo, maka aku harus memenangkan pertandingan kali ini untuk membalasnya," tekad hati kecil Inoue.

Rangiku, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya kedatangan tamu. Grimmjow bergabung dalam kerumunan di tepi lapangan. Grimmjow melihat sengitnya persaingan antara Rukia dan Inoue, 11 - 12 karena mereka selalu saling menyusul.

"Tinggal satu putaran lagi," kata Grimmjow saat Rukia sudah menjejak garis start untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kau bertaruh untuk siapa?" tanya Hitsugaya tanpa tujuan.

"Rukia!" jawab Grimmjow cepat.

"Byakuya!" sahut Rangiku. Grimmjow kontan membungkukkan badan untuk melihat wajah Rangiku langsung, dia bingung dengan taruhan Rangiku. Bukankah mereka sedang bertaruh mengenai pemenang pertandingan lari? Lalu kenapa jadi Byakuya? Memangnya Byakuya ikut serta dalam pertandingan ini?

"Baiklah, aku bertaruh untuk Ichigo," timpal Hitsugaya sambil menjulurkan tangan, lalu Rangiku menyambut tangannya, mengguncang tangan dua kali sebagai tanda sahnya pertaruhan mereka.

"Kenapa jadi Byakuya dan Ichigo? Kalian sedang taruhan apa?" Grimmjow masih belum mengerti.

Baik Rangiku maupun Hitsugaya sama-sama tidak menjawab, mereka nyengir melihat Grimmjow yang masih bingung. Sedangkan Hinamori yang akhirnya mengerti topic mereka hanya diam, dia tidak ingin membuka isi otak Rangiku yang menurutnya _error_. Karena untuk akal sehatnya, tidak mungkin Byakuya menyukai Rukia, dan dari pada jadi permasalahan jadi dia memilih diam. Diam adalah emas.

Rukia dan Inoue hanya tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi sebelum mencapai pita garis finish yang dibentangkan oleh Ishida Uryuu di kanan dan Nell disisi satu lagi. Rukia memimpin satu langkah di depan Inoue, kelelahan karena sudah hampir sampai pada batas kekuatan napasnya. Inoue seperti tidak mau menyerah, dia terus memaksakan diri untuk menejar Rukia.

Rukia melihat garis finish yang hanya tersisa beberapa meter, matanya tertuju pada dua orang yang berdiri dua langkah dibelakang pita garis finish. Ichigo berdiri di sebelah kiri, dan Byakuya di sisi kanan.

"Kenapa mereka berdua berdiri disana?" tanya Rukia heran.

Kedua orang itu menjulurkan tangan kearahnya. Ichigo membentangkan tangannya kedepan, seperti hendak menangkapnya dalam pelukan, sementara Byakuya hanya berdiri santai namun tegas, tangannya hanya terjulur satu, tapi uluran tangan Byakuya hanya serupa dengan tawaran seseorang untuk membantunya berdiri.

Rukia tiba-tiba merasa bingung kemana ia akan berlari, keduanya sama-sama untuk mencapai garis finish, tapi uluran tangan itu bermakna lain, hatinya resah.

Ichigo tersenyum padanya, namun Byakuya terlihat jauh lebih menyilaukan matanya.

"Kedua peserta sudah mendekati garis finish, siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya?" seru moderator yang ikut deg-degan melihat peserta yang bersaing ketat, sedangkan dua belas peserta yang lain tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

Rukia memacu kakinya yang semakin dekat dengan garis finish, tidak ingin disusul oleh Inoue, dia meyakinkan diri harus menang, namun disaat yang sama dirinya bimbang, kemana ia akan berlari.

Kepada Ichigo ataukah Byakuya?

Kepalanya pening melihat sosok Ichigo dan Byakuya yang semakin jelas.

"Kenapa aku jadi begini?" bisik hati kecil Rukia.

Dia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata tepat saat hampir mencapai pita garis finish, lalu wajah Byakuya muncul dalam benaknya. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana Byakuya mengikat sepatunya tadi bahkan mengingat bagaimana Byakuya memakaikannya jepit rambut.

Pelatih Zaraki melihat tingkah Rukia, dia mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa lagi dia? Apa mau jatuh lagi?" desis Pelatih Zaraki.

Rukia membuka mata, dan seketika dalam jarak pandangnya hanya ada Byakuya, tidak ada pita garis finish, bahkan tidak ada siapapun, hanya ada Byakuya dihadapannya. Rukia berlari kearah Byakuya, tangannya terulur seolah ingin menggapai Byakuya.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh," seru Rukia keras. Seluruh penonton menahan napas saat Rukia dan Inoue hampir bersamaan menyentuh pita garis finish, namun Rukia lebih cepat sepersekian detik menyentuh pita, dan tubuhnya condong kearah Byakuya.

Byakuya terkejut melihat Rukia yang berlari kearahnya, dan dia menangkap tubuh Rukia disaat Rukia yang sudah melewati garis finish, hampir limbung.

"Aku menang," bisik Rukia senang. Dia mendongakkan wajah, melihat wajah Byakuya yang kaku karena kaget, namun detik kemudian Byakuya tersenyum padanya, menegakkan tubuh Rukia dan memeluknya erat.

Byakuya merasa terbang setinggi-tingginya bila ia memiliki sayap. Rukia telah berlari kearahnya, Rukia melihatnya, Rukianya.. Rukia miliknya, Rukia yang ia cintai.

Rukia tidak mempersoalkan Byakuya memeluknya erat, menopang beban tubuhnya yang sudah tidak mampu ditopang kakinya sendiri. Ia hanya merasa bahagia karena sudah memenangkan pertandingan kali ini, membuat Universitas Karakura memimpin skor dua satu.

"Kau hebat," bisik Byakuya yang merangkul bahu Rukia erat. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan segenap hatinya, karena sesaat Byakuya merasa telah memenangkan sedikit dari sekian banyak perhatian Rukia yang selama ini hanya tertuju pada Ichigo. Hatinya mengembang hingga terasa sangat luas, terlalu bahagia hingga ia tersenyum tanpa ia sadari.

Momen ini tidak luput dari perhatian Rangiku, dan Hitsugaya. Rangiku tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Rukia yang berlari kearah Byakuya, sedangkan Hitsugaya tidak mempercayai kekalahan yang tergambar jelas dihadapannya.

"Aku seharusnya tidak hanya meminta traktiran makan satu minggu," gumam Rangiku senang.

"Ini belum berakhir Matsumoto," sahut Hitsugaya.

Ichigo melihat kedua orang itu berpelukan. Marah hingga rasanya ingin meninju wajah mulus Byakuya, ingin meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang akan membuat Byakuya sadar dan berhenti berkeliaran didekat Rukia. Hatinya kecewa, kecewa karena Rukia lebih memilih Byakuya, bukan dirinya.

"Selamat, Rukia."

Byakuya kontan melepaskan pelukannya, dan melihat siapa yang bicara, dia tau itu adalah suara Ichigo, hanya saja ia merasa perlu memastikan raut wajah Ichigo saat ini. Benar saja, tidak ada senyum mengembang yang akan membuat para perempuan terpesona, hanya ada wajah kukuh sarat dengan kemarahan karena cemburu yang sudah mendarah daging.

"Aku menang," seru Rukia polos.

"Tidak salah aku mengandalkanmu, Rukia." Pelatih Zaraki ikut nimbrung dalam kerumunan, Rukia tersenyum lebar, kemenangan ini akan ia ingat baik-baik.

Inoue melirik Rukia dan Ichigo, ini benar-benar mimpi buruk dalam hidupnya, dikalahkan telah dua kali oleh perempuan yang kelihatannya biasa saja.

Ichigo merangkul pinggang Rukia hingga Rukia menempel padanya, merebut Rukia dari tangan Byakuya. Byakuya yang sungguh berat melepas Rukia mau tidak mau melepas Rukia, karena Rukia yang melepas bahunya lebih dulu dan langsung mendekat pada Ichigo, membiarkan Rukia menjauh darinya.

Bagi Byakuya kebahagiaan itu memang tidak terasa lama namun akan membekas untuk selamanya.

.

.

Hari kedua festival olahraga pun tiba, seperti biasa semua berbondong-bondong menghadiri pertandingan yang dilangsungkan, warga dari kedua universitas sampai membludak di auditorium saat mereka melangsungkan pertandingan voli pada pagi hari, dan kali ini universitas Karakura harus gigit jari karena kalah, dan kedudukan poin menjadi dua sama untuk kedua universitas.

Pelatih Zaraki makin spot jantung, padahal sampai kemarin harapannya sudah besar karena sudah memimpin setelah Rukia memenangkan pertandingan lari. Ishida Uryuu, mati-matian memotivasi peserta yang akan mengikuti pertandingan _rugby_, ia tidak ingin kali ini mereka kalah lagi.

Sementara itu Ichigo dan Byakuya tidak pernah melepaskan mata mereka dari Rukia, padahal Rukia sendiri tidak menyadarinya, dia lebih suka berkumpul dengan Rangiku dan Hinamori. Menonton semua pertandingan, karena Ichigo sebagai panitia pasti memiliki kesibukan sendiri, dan dia tidak ingin merepotkan Ichigo dengan terus-terusan menempel padanya.

Rukia sudah memberi dua acungan jempolnya untuk mendukung Byakuya, dia berpesan agar Byakuya menang, tapi disaat yang sama ia juga menyemangati Ichigo, Rangiku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Rukia yang super netral. Rukia hanya ingin menyemangati keduanya mengingat pertandingan basket adalah pertandingan terakhir dan penentu pemenang festival olahraga kali ini.

Mereka menyaksikan pertandingan _rugby_, pertandingan ini juga berlangsung sengit, kedua tim tidak ada yang mau mengendurkan pertahanan sedikitpun. Penonton serta para pendukung akan berteriak histeris setiap kali tim dukungan mereka harus terpental karena diterjang oleh tim lawan.

Untungnya Universitas Karakura memiliki pemain dengan badan tinggi tegap yang gesit, seperti Madarame Ikkaku, dan Sado Yasutora sehingga mereka bisa menang sekalipun hanya menang tipis.

Seusai pertandingan _rugby_, Ichigo menjemput Rukia di kursi penonton, membuat mata beberapa perempuan harus merundung karena sedih orang yang mereka kagumi sudah direbut oleh Rukia.

Rukia menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo yang membantunya menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, membuat perhatian banyak mata semakin mengarah pada mereka. Rangiku malah jelas-jelas bersiul saat Rukia berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Persaingan poin semakin ketat saja," kata Ichigo saat mereka berjalan ke taman belakang.

"Iya, dan aku akan menjadi penonton yang baik untuk pertandingan terakhir," sahut Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo mengelus puncak kepala Rukia, menikmati kedekatan mereka yang sangat membahagiakan.

Byakuya melihat Ichigo yang menggiring Rukia ke taman belakang, perhatian Byakuya tertuju pada kantong yang dibawa Ichigo.

"Mereka makan siang bersama," kata Byakuya sambil melirik kantong yang ia bawa, percuma saja ia membelikan makan siang untuk Rukia, kesempatannya sudah direbut oleh Ichigo.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" Grimmjow menepuk bahu Byakuya. Byakuya melihat sekitarnya yang sudah kosong, lapangan sudah kosong, semua berjalan kearah kantin untuk makan siang.

"Aku akan menyusul, kau duluan saja," jawab Byakuya yang justru berjalan menjauhinya.

Grimmjow mengendikkan bahu pada Nell yang berdiri disebelahnya. Byakuya memang terbiasa menyendiri.

.

Ichigo dan Rukia duduk bersebelahan di kursi taman belakang, kursi yang ditempatkan tepat dibawah pohon rindang, menaungi mereka dari sinar matahari dan sekaligus memberikan kesejukan. Ichigo membuka kantong yang ia bawa, ada dua botol air mineral dan dua buah kotak makan.

"Yuzu yang membuatnya. Dia kangen padamu dan berharap kau bisa datang lagi kerumah," kata Ichigo saat menyodorkan kotak makan berwarna cokelat tua pada Rukia.

"Wah.., aku akan sering-sering datang, masakan buatan Yuzu sangat enak, memangnya aku, hanya bisa goreng telur dan membuat mie instan," ucap Rukia sambil membuka kotak makan.

Dua potong sandwich tersaji disana, lengkap dengan dua potong sosis, sama dengan milik Ichigo. Mereka menyantap makan siang mereka sambil menatap langit yang perlahan gelap, awan hitam berarak mulai menyatu menutupi cahaya matahari, hujan akan turun.

Mereka menyantap makan siang mereka sambil menatap langit yang perlahan gelap, awan hitam berarak mulai menyatu menutupi cahaya matahari. Udara sekitar yang sangat sejuk membuat mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka dalam diam, ketenangan yang menggambarkan hati mereka saat ini.

Ichigo merapikan kotak makannya dan meletakkannya kembali dalam kantong kertas, dan meraih air mineral, dia membukakan tutup botol dan diberikan pada Rukia. Ia melihat Rukia tersenyum sambil menyambut botol minum dari Ichigo dan menukarnya dengan kotak makan yang sudah kosong.

Rukia tidak pernah menyangka akan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, karena Ichigo seperti cahaya terang yang hadir saat kegelapan menaungi bumi. Senyumnya, perhatiannya bahkan sikap lembutnya, semua seperti tidak akan berakhir.

Ichigo kembali menatap langit karena semakin gelap, hatinya seketika ikut menggelap melihat hujan akan turun.

"Yuzu sangat pintar masak ya, aku ingin memakan semua masakannya hingga badanku gendut," celetuk Rukia yang duduk bersandar santai, menikmati perutnya yang terasa penuh.

"Dia mengambil tanggungjawab ibu sejak ibu meninggal, dia yang mengurus rumah. Memastikan aku dan Karin serta ayah terurus dengan baik."

Ichigo menutup matanya, melihat sosok Yuzu yang perlahan tergantikandengan sosk Ibunya yang tersenyum namun dengan cepat terganti dengan ingatan mayat ibunya yang bersimbah darah, tergeletak diaspal basah. Ichigo menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan ingatan itu dari kepalanya, tapi tidak bisa dan rasa bersalah itu sekali lagi menusuk dadanya.

"Kenapa, Ichigo?"

Ichigo menggeleng cepat, tangannya meraih tangan tangan Rukia dan membimbing Rukia agar duduk dipangkuannya. Rukia membeku saat Ichigo memeluk dirinya yang terduduk diatas pangkuan, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Ichigo yang perlahan berubah dingin, detak jantung Ichigo terdengar melemah, napasnya yang hangat terdengar sangat berat. Ichigo sedang bersedih.

"Aku hanya mengingat ibuku," jawab Ichigo yang tidak ingin memperpanjang penjelasannya. Rukia melihat dengan jelas duka menyelimuti wajah Ichigo, membuat wajah cerah itu gelap dan tidak memancarkan semangat yang akan menulari siapapun.

"Aku ingin mengenal sosok ibumu, sepertinya beliau adalah ibu yang sangat baik."

Mata hazel milik Ichigo menerawang menatap langit, dia tersenyum kecut pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ibuku adalah seorang dengan hati bersih, penuh kelembutan dan senyum di wajahnya seperti penyemangat bagi kami semua. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh karena kenakalan aku, Karin dan Yuzu. Dia juga akan dengan sabar menuntun kami, mengajari kami banyak hal. Kebahagiaan karena kehadiran ibu tidak akan berakhir jika saja aku tidak membunuhnya."

Rukia tersentak, menahan napasnya saat mendengar kalimat Ichigo. Matanya mencoba mencari kenyataan dari raut wajah Ichigo, dan sesal menyelimuti Ichigo, derita yang mendalam, mata Ichigo juga meredup seiring dengan sorot matanya yang melemah.

"Aku membunuh Ibuku, Rukia," kata Ichigo lagi. Dia menatap mata Rukia langsung, dia ingin Rukia menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian ibunya. Lengkungan tangan Ichigo semakin erat, seolah tidak ingin Rukia menghilang seperti sosok ibunya.

"Tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyalahkanku, aku semakin tersiksa karena rasa bersalahku."

Ichigo tertunduk, mengingat bagaimana orang-orang malah menepuk bahunya agar dia bersabar atas kematian ibunya, bukannya malah menyalahkannya. Rasa bersalah adalah hukuman yang paling menyiksa, membuatnya seumur hidup tidak pernah bisa melangkah karena selalu tertahan oleh rasa bersalah itu.

"Bagaimana bisa…" Rukia tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, melihat mata Ichigo yang perlahan berkaca-kaca.

"Saat itu aku masih berumur 7 tahun," kata Ichigo yang kembali menunduk, hatinya sakit mengingat kembali kejadian itu, "ibu menjemputku di sekolah, aku sengaja berjalan sambil berlari-lari kecil, tidak mendengarkan ibuku yang berusaha mengejarku, memintaku agar tetap berjalan ditrotoar."

Ichigo membasuh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku berjalan ke tengah jalan, tidak menyadari mobil yang melintas kearahku, aku malah tertawa-tawa sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Saat itu mimpi buruk itu datang kepadaku." Ichigo menarik napas dalam berusaha melegakan hatinya sendiri.

"Ibu berlari kearahku, memeluk tubuhku erat, agar menjauh dari jalan, ibu berhasil mendorongku hingga ke trotoar, namun ia sendiri tertabrak mobil hingga terlempar beberapa meter, kepalanya terhantam bahu jalan, dia berkubang dalam genangan darahnya, tapi dia masih tersenyum kepadaku, memintaku untuk tidak menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak meneriakiku, menyalahkanku, atau apapun, asal jangan tersenyum kepadaku yang telah menyebabkannya terluka."

Rukia seketika mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ichigo, melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Ichigo membuatnya ikut sakit. Ichigo seperti potret dirinya sendiri saat kehilangan ayah sepuluh tahun lalu, rasa kehilangan itu seperti akan membunuh.

"Kau tidak salah Ichigo, itu kecelakaan," bisik Rukia yang menggesekkan wajahnya dibahu Ichigo, berusaha untuk menguatkannya.

Dia tidak ingin melihat matahari yang bersinar terang meredup karena duka yang seharusnya tidak ada. Ichigo tidak boleh menangis, Ichigo tidah bersalah, semuanya kecelakaan, ya.. hanya kecelakaan.

"Aku yang membuat ibu mengalami hal itu, jadi akulah penyebab kematiannya," kata Ichigo masih menyalahkan dirinya, mencari pembenaran atas rasa bersalahnya.

Rukia melepaskan lengkungan tangannya dari leher Ichigo, tangannya terjulur dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Ichigo.

"Jangan menangis," bisik Rukia, air matanya ikut menetes. Duka yang Ichigo rasakan berimbas padanya, membuatnya mengingat kesedihan yang mendera karena kehilangan ayah, kehilangan orang terkasih, merasa sendirian, dan tidak mampu menahan beban itu.

"Rukia…" Ichigo menatap sorot mata Rukia yang teduh, mendapati dirinya berada dalam pupil indah mata Rukia, hanya menatapnya seorang. Ichigo seperti tenggelam dalam tatapan Rukia, tenang dan sangat nyaman, membuatnya tidak sadar mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia, membelai pipi Rukia yang basah oleh air mata.

"Terima kasih, Rukia," bisik Ichigo.

Rukia merasakan napas hangat Ichigo di pipinya, dan dia perlahan terpejam saat wajah Ichigo semakin dekat, sesaat kemudian dia merasakan tekanan lembut diatas bibirnya, membakar hingga ke hatinya, memberikan kehangatan yang menjalar hingga keseluruh tubuhnya.

Ichigo menekan bibirnya perlahan, meluapkan rasa cinta dan sayangnya pada Rukia, meluapkan kesedihannya yang terbasuh dengan kelembutan Rukia. Waktu seperti bergerak lambat untuk mereka, sama-sama terbuai dalam keheningan dan ciuman yang lembut.

Rukia membuka matanya saat Ichigo menarik diri, matanya menangkap sorot mata Ichigo yang tenang, tidak ada kesedihan lagi disana, yang ada hanya buncah binar kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan.

Ichigo tidak mampu menahan dirinya sendiri yang merasa butuh akan kelembutan Rukia, dia kembali mendekat pada Rukia, mengapit bibir bawah Rukia dengan bibirnya, merasakan manisnya bibir Rukia, sekali lagi mengecap kebahagiaan karena keberadaan Rukia di sisinya.

Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam intensitas kedekatan mereka, tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Byakuya berdiri di dekat pepohonan, melihat Rukia dan Ichigo berciuman. Hancur sudah pertahanan dirinya, tangannya mengepal kuat melihat Ichigo yang masih mencium Rukia. Marah, kesal,dendam, bahkan perih menderanya dalam satu waktu.

"Kenapa harus sesakit ini, Rukia? Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini?" bisik Byakuya.

Kepalan tangannya sudah memutih. Byakuya memilih untuk pergi dari tempat yang membuatnya semakin terluka, langkahnya penuh kemarahan, dia merasa harus melampiaskan kemarahannya atau dia akan meledak seketika.

.

Rukia merasakan tangan Ichigo yang menyusup ke lehernya, mendongakkan wajahnya, memberi ruang yang lebih pada Ichigo.

Lembut, hangat.., pikir Rukia.

"Rukia.." seketika Rukia tersentak, menarik dirinya menjauh dari Ichigo. Karena tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Byakuya, melihat wajahnya dalam benakknya, suara yang penuh luka, wajahnya yang kesakitan, sorot matanya yang memohon.

"Maaf, Rukia. Aku.." Ichigo langsung merasa bersalah, seperti merasa mendapat penolakan dari Rukia, karena Rukia tiba-tiba menarik diri.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya teringat pertandinganmu," kata Rukia berusaha tersenyum, menyembunyikan kebohongannya. Di benaknya wajah Byakuya masih terliaht jelas, membuatnya gelisah dan bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Byakuya terlihat begitu sedih.

.

"Bya.."

"Jangan bicara denganku!" potong Byakuya.

Grimmjow berusaha menyapanya saat Byakuya melewati koridor menuju ruang loker, melihat wajah Byakuya yang sangat menyeramkan, diselimuti kemarahan membuatnya yakin sesuatu telah membuat Byakuya mengamuk. Tidak pernah ia melihat Byakuya semarah ini sejak enam bulan lalu ia mengenalnya.

Byakuya masuk ke ruang loker yang kosong, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya yang sempurna tampan sekarang memucat, dan seketika potret Ichigo yang mencium Rukia bekelebat dibenaknya.

"ARGGH..!"

Byakuya berteriak dan tanpa sadar kepalan tangannya melayang meninju cermin dihadapannya, sekuat tenaga ia mendaratkan tangannya, perlahan rasa sakit di hatinya tergantikan dengan sakit di tangannya yang mengalirkan darah, sakit yang berbeda namun memberi sedikit kelegaan dihatinya.

"Byakuya!"

Grimmjow masuk ke ruang loker, panic mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari ruangan yang setaunya kosong. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Byakuya yang berdiri mematung, di kakinya pecahan cermin berserakan, darah segar menetes dari tangannya yang terluka.

"Kau kenapa?" Grimmjow mendekat, memperhatikan wajah Byakuya yang tertunduk lesu. Seketika iba menggumpal dalam hati Grimmjow, dia tidak pernah melihat Byakuya yang dingin semerana ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang aku kejar?" ucap Byakuya dengan mata kosong.

Hatinya gamang, pikirannya kacau, dia tidak tau kemana ia akan melangkah. Apa yang sesungguhnya sedang ia lihat? Kenapa hatinya terus saja berkeyakinan untuk menatap pada satu sosok hingga sebegini menyesakkan dadanya?

Semua berwarna abu-abu dalam dirinya, perasaannya, benaknya, semua samar. Lukanya sudah terlalu dalam, menggores hingga tak tertahankan.

Beginikah rasanya mencintai seseorang?

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

**A/N :**

Mina-san… *teriak pakai toa*

Gomen, sepertinya kata-kataku di chap ini garing abis, ga' mutu *lempar aja Nakki pake bakiak*

Gomen karena telah mengecewakan semuanya... *bankai aja Nakki rame-rame*

Tapi arigatou, terima kasih sekali telah memasukkan fict gaje ku ini dalam list fave. Lagi-lagi aku buntu, kata-kataku jadi hambar, tak berisi… Tolong… *Nakki tenggelam di sumur tetangga*

Semoga chap depan tidak separah ini, gomen.. gomen.. gomen.. *nyembah-nyembah*

Bersediakah anda untuk review?... *Nakki sudah hopeless - rasanya pengen gantung diri di pohon toge*


	9. Breaking Down

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei**

* * *

Terima kasih buaaaaanyak untuk semua review, dan dukungannya pada fict ini *author joget2 gaje*

Terima kasih buaaaaanyak juga untuk readers yang bersedia membaca **MY MARRIAGE**, padahal ku pikir sudah sedikit terlupakan karena sudah terbilang fict lama. Aku maklum kok, karena sudah menjadi sifat manusia untuk terlupakan, melupakan, dan dilupakan *mengutip salah satu kalimat dosenku*

Selamat membaca, dan kali ini aku membuat agak panjang, untuk menebus kesalahanku di chap sebelumnya *sujud-sujud minta maaf*

Sekali lagi selamat membaca…. ^_^

* * *

**Title : To Make You Feel My Love**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

Pairing : Byaruki

**Chapter 8 : Breaking Down**

* * *

Grimmjow mengerutkan alis, ini adalah sosok Byakuya yang terluka, menderita, tapi apa penyebabnya dia tidak mengerti. Dia ingin membantu tapi apa, bagaimana dan harus dari mana memulainya.

"Kita ke klinik. Kau akan bertanding satu jam lagi, bagaimana bisa kau menang dengan luka seperti ini?"

Byakuya membeku, bersikukuh untuk tidak bergerak dari tempatnya saat Grimmjow menarik tangannya, hendak membawanya ke klinik, darahnya terus menetes ke lantai.

"Aku tidak bisa menang, tidak akan bisa," jawab Byakuya dengan suara bergetar. Dia sudah hampir putus asa, pikiran bahwa ia tidak akan bisa memenangkan hati Rukia terus menggantung dalam benakknya.

.

Rukia mengantar Ichigo sampai lapangan, Ichigo tidak sekalipun melepas genggaman tangannya dari Rukia, Ichigo tidak ingin melepaskan gelenyar kebahagiaan yang masih menyala-nyala dalam dirinya.

Saat mereka sampai seluruh peserta pertandingan basket sudah berkumpul.

Tim Karakura terdiri dari Byakuya, Grimmjow, Hisagi, Ggio dan Syazel, sedangkan Tim Soul Society terdiri dari Ichigo, Hanataro, Ashido, Renji dan Findor.

Perhatian Rukia langsung terpatri pada Byakuya yang berdiri diantara Grimmjow dan Hisagi, tangan kanannya dibalut perban. Namun baru saja Rukia melangkahkan kakinya, wasit keburu meniup peluitnya meminta agar semua peserta berkumpul di tengah lapangan, mendengarkan aba-abanya.

Byakuya sekilas melihat wajah Rukia yang cemas, namun ia tidak ingin sedikitpun mendaratkan pandangannya pada Rukia, atau apa yang ia rasakan akan kembali, dia berusaha konsentrasi pada pertandingan ini, ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengalahkan Ichigo hingga tetes keringat paling akhir.

Ichigo menjulurkan tangan, berusaha menjabat tangan Byakuya, dan Byakuya menerima uluran tangannya, tanpa sadar sudah mengapit telapak tangan Ichigo terlalu erat hingga Ichigo sedikit meringis.

Suasana lapangan seketika memanas, padahal bola pun belum diturunkan dari tangan wasit. Teriakan, sorakan dan suara yang mengelu-elukan untuk menyemangati kedua tim memenuhi lapangan. Rangiku tetap kalem memperhatikan Rukia yang terduduk disebelahnya, mata Rukia tidak sekalipun terlepas dari Byakuya.

"Tadi tangannya tidak diperban kan?" tanya Rangiku keras-keras, padahal posisi tubuhnya condong pada Hinamori, kontan Hitsugaya ikut menoleh padanya.

Rukia menoleh pada Rangiku, menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Bagaimana ini, Byakuya kan kapten, terluka seperti itu bagaimana bisa menang?"

Rangiku mengendikkan bahunya menjawab Hinamori, senang karena mendapat perhatian Rukia.

Perhatian kembali tertuju pada lapangan saat wasit meniup peluitnya, melempar bola tinggi-tinggi, Ichigo dan Byakuya lompat dengan gesit untuk mencapai bola itu, Byakuya sempat mendesis sombong sebelum tangannya sampai lebih dulu menyentuh bola basket, dan langsung mengopernya pada Hisagi.

Teriakan semangat kembali membahana.

Hisagi menggiring bola, dengan sangat cepat melewati Ichigo dan Hanataro yang berusaha merebut bola dari tangannya.

"G!" teriak Hisagi saat bola melambung tinggi melewati lapangan, seketika Grimmjow yang berdiri di seberang Hisagi langsung melompat dan meraih bola operan dari Hisagi, namun seketika Ichigo sudah berdiri dihadapannya, Grimmjow buru-buru menyembunyikan bolanya di belakang, menghindari tangan Ichigo yang sudah terjulur.

Sementara Itu Byakuya berlari ke dekat ring lawan, dia hanya membutuhkan beberapa langkah untuk mencapai ring lawan.

Mata Grimmjow tidak pernah kehilangan kontak, dia terus meliuk untuk menjauh dari Ichigo namun disaat Ichigo menyentuh bola, Grimmjow langsung melompat dan melesatkan bola kepada Byakuya, dan dalam sekejap _slamdunk _apik dari Byakuya mencetak dua poin untuk Universitas Karakura.

"Yay!" Rukia melompat dari tempat duduknya, dan memeluk Rangiku, permulaan yang hebat.

Byakuya melakukan tos dengan Grimmjow, berjalan kembali ke tengah lapangan, dia tidak peduli dengan tangan kanannya yang berdenyut sakit karena sudah dia gunakan untuk bergantungan sebentar di ring tadi.

Pertandingan berlanjut, kali ini Ichigo mengendalikan bola, berlari cepat melewati pemain lain yang berusaha merebut bola dari tangannya, dia berdiri di area _three poin_, dengan percaya diri dia melambungkan bola ke arah ring tim Karakura, dia sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat bola sudah hampir menyentuh ring, tapi dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Byakuya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya, dan dalam tiga langkah lebar Byakuya melompat, memukul bola hingga terlempar keluar lapangan.

Teriakan salut untuk Byakuya kembali membahana, Ichigo melihat Byakuya yang meliriknya lewat ekor matanya, mengejek dan merendahkan dirinya. Ichigo semakin tidak mengerti dengan sosok Byakuya, karena tanpa sebab yang jelas dia semakin benci padanya. Ichigo memberi kode pada Hanataro dan Ashido agar mendekat padanya. Ichigo membisikkan taktik pada mereka dengan sangat singkat sebelum akhirnya mereka berpencar pada posisi masing-masing lagi.

"Byakuya keren!" puji Hinamori dengan mata berbinar penuh kekaguman.

Rukia senang karena Byakuya sangat total dalam pertandingan ini, namun ia juga khawatir,luka di tangan Byakuya sepertinya cukup sakit, walaupun wajah Byakuya datar, entah mengapa Rukia bisa yakin sekali Byakuya tengah menahan sakit.

Byakuya diapit oleh Hanataro dan Ashido, jarak mereka sangat dekat dengannya, membuatnya sulit bergerak, terlebih saat Grimmjow hendak mengoper bola padanya. Grimmjow terpaksa beraksi sendiri, dia tidak ingin ambil resiko bola direbut lawan, Grimmjow berusaha memasukkan bola ke ring lawan, namun dengan cepat Ichigo menangkap bola, dan melemparnya pada anggota timnya dan menyerang ke ring tim Karakura. Ichigo berlari melintasi lapangan, menerima operan bola dari memencetak _three poin _dengan sangat mudah, mengembalikan sorot mata merendahkan yang ia peroleh pada Byakuya.

Byakuya langsung menyikut Ashido keras, hingga Ashido hampir jatuh, kemarahan membara dalam dirinya. Ashido menyeringai padanya, merasa berhasil sudah memancing kemarahan Byakuya naik ke permukaan. Hanataro yang berwajah kalem seketika gugup mendapati Byakuya menatapnya tajam.

Findor melempar bola kepada Ashido, tidak memperhatikan Ggio yang berlari kearahnya, membuatnya kehilangan bola hanya dalam beberapa detik, Ggio men-_dribble_ bola sambil berlari kearah ring Soul Society, saat Ashido mengira Ggio akan menembak bola dia melompat untuk menghalanginya, tapi tiba-tiba Ggio mengoper bola pada Syazel yang berdiri bebas disampingnya, dia langsung memasukkannya dalam ring Soul Society, tiga angka masuk dalam poin Karakura.

Byakuya menepuk bahu Syazel, menyatakan salut padanya.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut, kejar-kejaran angka sangat ketat, tidak pernah sampai selisih lima poin, setiap kali Karakura berhasil memimpin pasti Soul Society menyusul. Sorakan penonton tidak pernah ada habisnya, mereka berdoa agar tim jagoan mereka menang, sedangkan Rukia berdoa agar pertandingan cepat selesai dan membawa Byakuya mengganti perban di tangannya, karena perbannya sudah berbercak darah, dan Byakuya tidak sedikitpun meminta waktu untuk mengganti perbannya.

Pada kuarter keempat permainan semakin memanas dan kejar-kejaran angka terjadi antaran kedua tim. Karakura sempat tertinggal 103-100, kedudukan malah berbalik unggul 106-103 setelah Byakuya mencetak dua kali _three point _di tujuh detik waktu tersisa, meninggalkan bercak darahnya di bola.

Byakuya bergumul dengan anggota tim lainnya, memeluk Pelatih Zaraki penuh kegembiraan, tim mereka sudah menang. Sorakan pendukung Karakura terus terdengar, meluapkan kemenangan yang menyatakan bahwa tim Karakura telah memenangkan pertandingan secara keseluruhan, Karakura memimpin dalam Festival Olahraga kali ini.

Ichigo menghapus peluhnya, tidak percaya bahwa ia harus dikalahkan oleh Byakuya, secara pribadi. Dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan timnya yang kalah di turnamen lainnya, tapi pertandingan kali ini serasa menghancurkan statusnya sebagai ketua serikat mahasiswa Soul Society, terlebih lagi statusnya sebagai pacar Rukia.

"Selamat, Byakuya!" Ichigo menjabat tangan Byakuya yang tidak terluka.

"Terima kasih," jawab Byakuya tenang, sebenarnya dalam hati ia sudah berteriak kegirangan.

Byakuya melihat kursi penonton, tempat Rukia berada, namun Rukia sudah tidak ada disana.

"Byakuya!"

Ichigo dan Byakuya sama-sama terdiam saat mendapati Rukia muncul dari kerumunan penonton yang melompat-lompat bersama tim Karakura, merayakan kemenangan mereka. Rukia meraih tangan kanan Byakuya, memperhatian perban yang sudah koyak-koyak dan darah segar masih mengalir dari luka yang mengintip keluar.

"Kenapa kau terlukan begini?" tanya Rukia.

Byakuya menghentakkan tangannya, lepas dari genggaman tangan Rukia, dan berbalik untuk kembali ke sisi lapangan mendekati tasnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Rukia berteriak di belakangnya, Byakuya tidak mengindahkannya, malah meneguk air minumnya.

"Hey!" Rukia tiba-tiba menendang tulang kering Byakuya, kontan Byakuya kaget, menyemburkan air yang belum sempat tertelan, nyeri yang bersumber dari kakinya membuatnya meledak marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tau!" serunya seraya berbalik dan mengelus kakinya yang masih berdenyut sakit.

Rukia berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang di hadapannya, tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya!" kata Rukia dengan nada suara lebih tinggi satu oktaf dari suara Byakuya.

Ichigo melihat Byakuya yang menatap Rukia, dia merasa sedikit cemburu, dia tidak menyadari Inoue yang berdiri di dekatnya dan menyodorinya minum, dia biarkan Inoue bicara tapi tidak sedikitpun menimpalinya.

Rangiku, Hinamori, dan Hitsugaya memperhatikan Rukia dari tempat sisi lain lapangan.

"Penyakitmu kumat lagi?" kata Rukia dengan suara lebih rendah.

"Penyakit apa maksudmu?" Byakuya mengelap mulutnya yang basah.

"Kenapa tidak menjawabku? Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?"

Sorot mata Byakuya melemah, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat, ingatan tidak enak itu kembali menggantung dibenaknya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin lepas kendali," bisik Byakuya putus asa.

Rukia tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Byakuya, dan memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tau bahkan meminta penjelasan lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli, sekarang kita ke klinik!" kata Rukia menyerupai perintah. Byakuya meraih tasnya, kembali mencoba untuk mengacuhkan Rukia, tapi Rukia paling tidak bisa disikapi seperti ini, Rukia langsung menarik tangan Byakuya yang terluka, menyeretnya ke klinik, tidak peduli sedikitpun dengan kata-kata protes Byakuya.

"Kelihatannya ada yang kena _brother-complex_," kata Inoue.

Ichigo hanya melihat Rukia yang berjalan melintas didepannya, tidak sedikitpun menoleh padanya, bahkan Rukia tidak sedikitpun menghiburnya yang sedang merana karena kekalahannya.

.

.

Klinik kampus tidak ada orang, entah kemana perginya si dokter aneh Kurotsuchi. Rukia menggeledah lemari klinik, mencari antiseptik, alkohol, kapas, perban dan plester, dia kumpulkan semuanya di atas kasur tempat Byakuya duduk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Byakuya berdiri, tapi Rukia langsung mendorong bahunya hingga terduduk kembali.

"Jangan melawanku kali ini. Di ruang ini ada banyak pisau bedah, gunting, bahkan cairan kimia punya dokter Kurotsuchi!" ancam Rukia dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Kau mau menyerangku dengan benda-benda itu?" tantang Byakuya.

"Tidak, cuma mau kasih tau," jawab Rukia sambil nyengir.

Karena bagaimanapun Rukia tidak mungkin menyerang Byakuya, sudah terluka begitu masih mau dianiaya.

Rukia membuka perban di tangan Byakuya dengan amat sangat perlahan, luka di lekuk buku-buku jari Byakuya masih basah. Rukia sangat hati-hati saat membersihkan luka di tangan Byakuya.

"Luka seperti ini masih nekat turun ke lapangan."

"Aku kapten tim," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Memangnya kau _sedang_ apa sampai terluka begini?"

Byakuya bungkam, hanya menatap jari-jari mungil milik Rukia sedang mengeringkan lukanya dengan alkohol.

"Aku _sedang_ tidak beruntung karena telah jatuh cinta pada adik sendiri, dan sangat tidak beruntung lagi karena aku harus melihatnya berciuman dengan orang lain," kata Byakuya dalam hati.

Waktu mereka lewati dalam diam, Byakuya seperti patung selama Rukia merawat lukanya. Ketenangan perlahan menjalari hatinya yang sudah panas dari tadi, melihat Rukia yang sebegini lembut padanya, membuatnya kembali seperti tengah bermimpi, Rukia berada disisinya.

"Selesai."

Byakuya melihat perban di tangannya, rasanya hangat, ditambah lagi saat melihat wajah Rukia yang tengah duduk disebelahnya, tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Byakuya, tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Aku terima terima kasihmu. Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun mengacuhkanku lagi, atau aku tendang kedua kakimu sampai tidak bisa main basket lagi!" ancam Rukia serius. Rukia menggembungkan pipinya, melotot pada Byakuya yang malah memberikan sorot mata lembut padanya.

"Iya, aku tau," ucap Byakuya. Tangannya terulur, meraih pipi Rukia, Byakuya hanya ingin memastikan Rukia yang sekarang ada dihadapannya bukan hanya halusinasi,Byakuya merasakan lembutnya kulit Rukia dari telapak tangannya, kebahagiaan karena bisa menyentuh orang ia sayangi, berada didekatnya, bisa menatap matanya langsung, sekalipun kenyataannya sangat sulit untuk diraih Byakuya ingin menikmati saat-saat ini. Rukia hanya diam dibawah sentuhan tangan Byakuya.

"Yare… Yare… apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Byakuya menurunkan tangannya seketika, mata sendunya langsung menangkap sosok dokter Kurotsuchi yang berdiri di daun pintu.

Dokter Kurotsuchi menghampiri mereka, matanya yang bulat meneliti Byakuya dan Rukia dengan penuh curiga. Dia tersenyum mendapati Rukia masih membeku ditempatnya, matanya menatao Byakuya kosong, dan dia makin tersenyum karena Byakuya malah membuang muka, memutuskan untuk menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kau tidak boleh ikut bertanding, Byakuya?" Dokter Kurotsuchi memicingkan matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Byakuya dengan sorot mata -jangan pedulikanku-

Byakuya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, tangannya menarik tangan Rukia agar ikut bangun bersamanya. Seketika udara disekitar seperti berhembus kearahnya, karena Rukia menoleh padanya, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tapi malah memberikan pandangan paling nyaman yang pernah Byakuya lihat darinya.

"Lain kali jangan pernah membuatku cemas seperti ini," ucap Rukia, matanya sudah basah, dia tidak dapat mengendalikan detak jantungnya sendiri saat merasakan kelembutan sikap Byakuya padanya.

"A.. aku.." Byakuya tidak mampu berkata-kata, karena dia tidak pernah melihat Rukia yang seperti ini sebelumnya, Rukia yang mencemaskannya, bahkan sampai menangis.

Waktu kembali bergulir sangat lambat disekitar mereka, memberikan mereka waktu untuk mengerti hati satu sama lain.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Rukia? Apakah aku boleh menganggap diriku memiliki tempat khusus di hatimu? Jangan melihatku seperti itu," desis Byakuya dalam hatinya, matanya melihat jauh ke dalam mata Rukia, memberikan kehangatan di hatinya sendiri karena Rukia tidak sedikitpun mengingkari matanya, Rukia tetap menatapnya seolah hanya ada mereka dalam ruang serba putih ini.

"Kalian ini adik kakak atau pacar?" Dokter Kurotsuchi berdiri diantara Rukia dan Byakuya, giginya yang putih hampir terlihat semua saat tersenyum pada Byakuya.

Byakuya ingin mengingkari kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah adik kakak, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menjebloskan Rukia dalam permasalahan rumit. Dia mungkin bisa menahan tatapan menghina orang karena cinta terlarang miliknya, tapi dia tidak ingin Rukia merasakan sakit karena itu, dia tidak ingin Rukia terluka.

"Kami adik kakak, dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu," bisik Byakuya lebih pada dirinya sendiri, dan rasa sakit itu semakin terasa. Mengabaikan perasaan sendiri sungguh menyiksanya.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam, bulan tengah menggantung indah di langit pekat yang bersih, beberapa bintang ikut bersinar bersamanya, membawa angin sejuk ke peraduan, memberikan ketenangan hati yang sangat Byakuya butuhkan.

Ia tengah duduk di teras belakang rumah, menatap langit yang tidak pernah puas untuk ia pandangi. Hatinya masih sedikit gelisah, dia hanya berpikir kapan akan berhenti dipermainkan oleh perasaan yang seperti ini? Terombang-ambing dalam perasaan yang tidak pernah berujung, baik dirinya, hatinya maupun Rukia sendiri memiliki peran dalam membuat semua kegalauan ini, karena bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menghapus perasaan yang menghimpitnya saat ini.

Byakuya melihat tangannya yang terbalut perban, kembali mengingat betapa hangat, betapa lembut perhatian Rukia untuknya.

"Andai itu untuk selamanya."

"Apa yang untuk selamanya, Byakuya?"

Byakuya menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya, Ukitake, sedang berdiri di daun pintu tepat di belakangnya, Byakuya menarik sedikit sudut bibinya, memberikan senyum yang tidak kentara untuk pria paling lembut dan berambut putih itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengingat kemenangan tim kami," jawab Byakuya berbohong.

Ayah membaca kebohongan dalam kata-kata Byakuya, tapi dia tersenyum, tidak lantas memaksa Byakuya untuk jujur, karena menurutnya tiap orang memiliki rahasia masing-masing yang bila waktunya tiba akan dengan sendirinya tersampaikan kebenarannnya.

Ayah mengambil tempat di sisi Byakuya, sorot matanya kosong menekuri rerumputan yang berwarna kelabu karena pantulan cahaya bulan. Ukitake adalah sosok Ayah yang tidak akan pernah luput dalam memperhatikan suasana hati anak satu-satunya, Byakuya.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" kata Ukitake yang menatap Byakuya dalam.

Byakuya menegakkan tubuh, menoleh pada Ukitake.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku ceritakan?" tanya Byakuya balik, dia mengerti dengan baik Ayahnya sedang mencoba mengorek kegundahan hatinya saat ini.

"Pacar mungkin." Ukutake tersenyum, "setelah putus dengan Isane kau tidak kelihatan dekat dengan siapapun."

Dia menghela napas berat mendengar ucapan Ukitake, selalu , Ukitake selalu bisa menebak isi hati orang dengan baik.

"Ayah," panggil Byakuya dengan suara selembut beledu.

"Ehm."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat pertama kali jatuh cinta?"

Ukitake mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi mendengar pertanyaan Byakuya. Ini pertama kalinya Byakuya membuka pembicaraan yang sensitive seperti ini, disamping Byakuya jarang bicara, Byakuya juga terkenal agak menjaga jarak dengan perempuan.

"Jatuh cinta pertama kali…" Ukitake mengulur-ulur kata-katanya, mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk Byakuya.

"Aku ingin selalu melihatnya, berdebar setiap kali melihatnya, dan yang lebih parah aku tidak mengetahui kalau aku jatuh cinta, sampai ia pergi meninggalkanku dan aku merasakan kekosongan yang aneh dalam hidupku."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Byakuya tau bahwa cinta pertama Ukitake bukanlah ibu kandungnya, karena ibunya pun begitu, baginya Ukitake bukanlah cinta pertamanya.

"Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan, dia koma selama hampir dua minggu. Selama itu aku merasa seperti berada di neraka, melihatnya terbaring tenang, menghembuskan napas dengan teratur, seperti ia tidak pernah ingin bangun dan melihatku lagi."

Ukitake menahan rasa sakit yang sudah sejak lama ia lupakan, seperti apapun dia berusaha melupakan cintanya, rasa sakitnya, semua akan berbalik padanya seperti penyakit yang tidak pernah bisa disembuhkan.

Byakuya menyesal telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Ukitake, dia tidak pernah tau jika ayahnya memiliki kisah yang sedih seperti itu.

"Lalu apa yang aku harus lakukan jika aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak seharusnya aku cintai? Bisakah aku hapus?"

Uktiake menggeleng cepat untuk menjawab Byakuya.

"Tidak akan bisa, seperti apapun kau berusaha untuk menghapus, dia tetaplah bagian dari dirimu, kenangan itu terbawa dalam hidupmu. Perasaanmu untuknya, maupun sosoknya dalam ingatanmu, semua terekam dengan baik, Byakuya. Karena hatimu telah menempatkan dia di posisi terindah."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Byakuya makin putus asa.

"Apakah dia tau perasaanmu?" tanya Ukitake memastikan, wajahnya masih memancarkan kelembutan seperti biasa.

Byakuya menggeleng persis dengan cara Ukitake menggeleng.

"Beri tau dia, kau akan jauh lebih lega setelahnya, dan selanjutnya serahkan pada Tuhan, pasti akan ada jalan terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Percayalah bahwa setiap cinta memiliki jalannya masing-masing. Manis ataupun pahit terimalah dengan lapang dada."

Byakuya mendengarkan dengan baik, mengingat baik-baik kata-kata Ukitake.

Dia ingin Rukia tau, dan merasakan cinta yang ia pendam, namun ia juga takut jika Rukia akan menolak atau bahkan memutuskan untuk tidak melihatnya lagi. Selamanya tidak bisa melihat Rukia akan menjadi mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Halo.."

"Hai, Rukia. Kau sudah siapkan gaun hari ini?"

Rukia terbengong mendengar pertanyaan Hinamori.

Hari ini adalah penutupan Festival Olahraga Karakura. Rukia berangkat dari rumah dengan menggunakan kaos dan celana olahraga, dia luput dengan peringatan Ishida Uryuu mengenai pakaian yang harus dikenakan di hari terakhir.

Melihat hampir seluruh isi kampus mengenakan gaun sungguh membuatnya tidak sadar, dia mengira ini hanyalah semacam _cosplay _tapi ternyata Rangiku yang bukan pecinta _manga _malah ikut-ikutan mengenakan tatanan, dan tampilan ala _Sailormoon_,rambutnya di tata persis Usagi, sedangkan Hinamori menggunakan kimono manis dengan warna putih bersih dan di sampingnya Hitsugaya berdiri dengan kaos olahraga dan celana pendek selutut warna hitam, sungguh sangat tidak serasi.

"Seharusnya kau pakai yukata, Hitsugaya," komentar Rukia sambil cekikikan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lari kalau pakai yukata?" teriak Hitsugaya sewot.

"Lari?" Rukia sedang menalarkan ucapan Hitsugaya, dia benar-benar lupa dengan agenda hari ini.

"Seluruh penghuni laki-laki kedua universitas harus lari, dan memenangkan hadiah kencan dengan putri festival kali ini. Seharusnya kau tau kalau hadiahnya jalan-jalan ke Okinawa selama dua hari, plus voucher belanja dengan nilai tidak sedikit."

Rukia berbalik, berusaha melihat siapa yang suda berbicara di balakangnya, sosok tinggi dengan rambut biru dan berkacamata melihatnya tajam.

"Eh.. Ishida," kata Rukia seraya mundur karena kepalanya terlalu terdongak untuk menyamakan level dengan Ishida.

"Kemarin aku sudah menjelaskan semua agenda hari ini, apakah kau tidur saat aku menjelaskan?" kata Ishida agak menggeram, Rukia nyengir lagi.

"Aku dengar, tapi setelah itu banyak memori yang harus aku ingat, jadi lupa semua yang kau bilang." Rukia menepuk bahu Ishida sok akrab.

"Kau tau kan memori ku terbatas, belum di _upgrade_," kata Rukia lagi, Ishida makin sebal melihat sikap santai Rukia. Sekalipun Ishida terkenal _killer _di kampus karena ketegasannya, Rukia tidak sedikitpun merasa sungkan untuk bersikap seperti ini pada Ishida.

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi, sekarang semuanya harus berkumpul di gerbang kampus,"kata Ishida yang memilih untuk mengakhiri kesabarannya untuk menghadapi Rukia.

. . .

Gerbang utama Universitas Karakura seperti lokasi demo, ada sekitar dua ratus orang berkumpul di belakang gerbang yang masih tertutup rapat. Kerumunan itu terus bicara satu sama lain, menimbulkan suara berdengung yang terdengar seperti sekawanan besar lebah berkumpul dalam satu tempat, semua kaum laki-laki sedang berkumpul untuk menunggu aba-aba pelaksanaan lomba marathon. Mereka semua sudah mengimpikan hadiah yang luar biasa menggiurkan, sekalipun mereka bukan berkeinginan untuk kencan dengan putri festival setidaknya voucher yang mereka incar.

Pelatih Zaraki berdiri di puncak tembok pagar area universitas Karakura, tepat di dekat gerbang yang masih terkunci rapat, dua orang berbadan kekar, Omaeda dan Sado bersiap untuk membuka pintu gerbang sampai waktu pertandingan tiba.

Iini adalah lomba lari dengan peserta paling banyak sepanjang sejarah kota Karakura. Pelatih Zaraki tidak pernah menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan lari dengan perserta sebanyak ini, kalau sampai terdapat ketidakcocokan hasil pertandingan, bisa-bisa dia bonyok karena mereka tidak terima.

"Perhatian semua!" suara Pelatih Zaraki menggema lewat pengeras suara yang ia letakkan di depan mulutnya. Seketika suara berdengung itu hilang, mereka semua melihat Pelatih Zaraki yang menyeringai kearah kerumunan dibawahnya.

"Rute pertandingan kali ini adalah mengelilingi kota Karakura, lewat timur kota lalu ke barat, dan garis finish kembali ke gerbang ini, peserta yang menang akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sudah kalian dengarkan sebelumnya. Kalian siap?"

"YAY!" teriakan penuh semangat memenuhi udara,panas seketika.

Sementara Rukia, Hinamori dan Rangiku sedang menonton dari tempat parkir, mereka tidak terlalu tertarik dengan acara kali ini, tapi perhatian mereka tertuju pada dua orang yang berada di baris paling depan, dua orang yang tidak tersentuh orang lain sama sekali, semua cukup tau diri untuk menjaga jarak dari dua orang yang tengah menguarkan aura pembunuh itu.

"Jadi kau ingin memenangkan hadiah, atau sekedar tidak ingin kalah dari ku?" celetuk Ichigo dengan senyum _innocent_ mematikan.

"Kedua-duanya," jawab Byakuya kalem.

"Kau sungguh percaya diri, tidak salah jika kau menjadi kakak Rukia, tapi satu hal yang harusnya kau ingat."

Ichigo menghentikan kalimatnya, mencoba meneliti reaksi Byakuya, dan dia berhasil menarik total perhatian Byakuya padanya, karena Byakuya langsung menoleh padanya.

"Suatu hari nanti kau harus melepas Rukia, mungkin bukan denganku tapi bisa dengan orang lain. Karena selamanya kau tidak bisa menjadi seorang kakak yang posesif dan mengikat Rukia untuk tetap tinggal disisimu sebagai adik manis."

Kemarahan membakar akal sehat Byakuya, tangannya mengepal kuat sudah hendak menghajar Ichigo, tapi dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tidak ada gunanya menggunakan kekerasan, kalahkan saja dia dan itu sudah cukup untuk membungkam mulut besarnya, pikirnya.

"Jika kalian ingin tau, putri festival kali ini sudah di tentukan berdasarkan polling kemarin," Ichigo dan Byakuya kembali memperhatikan Pelatih Zaraki yang berapi-api bicara lewat pengeras suara, " dan dia adalah seorang mahasiswa Karakura yang kecil dan imut, ajak dia kencan, dan menangkan hadiah kalian." Pelatih Zaraki mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi, menghasilkan teriakan dari kaum pria yang sudah berkobar semangatnya.

Ichigo dan Byakuya bertukar sorot mata, mereka langsung memikirkan satu orang yang sama, Rukia. TIdak ada lagi orang yang kecil dan imut di universitas Karakura, hanya Rukia seorang.

"Sepertinya kita harus benar-benar berusaha," kata Ichigo lagi.

Byakuya menatap Ichigo lewat ekor matanya, menyatakan persetujuannya.

"Kau tidak ingin Rukia diajak kencan laki-laki lain kan?" tanya Ichigo menyindir dan mengikis kesabaran Byakuya.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kau menang," kata Byakuya menekankan suaranya.

Ichigo menyeringai senang melihat Byakuya sudah ikut terpancing umpannya.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang."

Ichigo dan Byakuya saling memberi anggukan, setuju bahwa mereka sama-sama akan sportif dan tidak membiarkan siapapun memenangkan pertandingan ini selain salah satu diantara mereka.

"Siapa yang Pelatih Zaraki maksud?" ucap Hinamori menebak-nebak pengumuman yang baru saja dilontarkan Pelatih Zaraki, putri festival kali ini dari Karakura, sungguh di luar dugaan orangnya juga imut, Hinamori tengah _loading_ sepertinya hanya mencapai 12kbps karena Rangiku langsung menariknya dan membisikkan nama Rukia di telinganya.

Perhatian Rukia berpusat pada Byakuya yang tadi pagi tidak mengganti perban tangannya. Dia masih bertanya-tanya penyebab luka itu, karena seorang pemain basket bisa-bisanya terluka di tangan, dan terlihat sengaja, bukan luka karena kecelakaan sepertinya. Ditambah lagi Byakuya agak menjaga jarak dengannya selama di rumah, Byakuya memang tidak cuek lagi, tapi seperti berusaha untuk tidak berpapasan dengannya selama di rumah, bahkan saat makan malam Byakuya sudah selesai duluan dari anggota keluarga yang lain.

"_Rain in my heart_…"

Suara dering ponsel Rukia terdengar keras, dia berusaha meraih ponselnya yang terletak di bagian dalam saku celana olahraganya. Panggilan dari 'Orang Baru', begitulah Rukia menyimpan nomor ponsel Ukitake dalam ponselnya.

"Ya?" ucap Rukia saat meletakkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Rukia, apakah Byakuya ada di dekatmu?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Dia sedang ikut pertandingan lari."

"Sebagai seorang ayah, bolehkah aku minta tolong satu hal padamu, Rukia?"

Orang ini sangat resmi, hal apa yang ia ingin aku lakukan?, pikir Rukia.

"Silahkan."

"Byakuya sedang dalam masa sulit, perhatikanlah dia, setidaknya hingga ia stabil kembali."

Rukia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ukitake, dia tidak pernah berpikir Byakuya sedang dalam masa sulit, dan seperti apa yang sedang Byakuya alami sebenarnya?

"Maksud.."

"Aku pergi rapat dulu, nanti aku telepon lagi."

Sambungan telepon terputus, tinggal Rukia yang masih mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. Memang Byakuya terlihat agak aneh, tapi apakah sampai serumit itu?

Pelatih Ukitake meniup peluitnya keras-keras, memecah pikiran Rukia dan kembali melihat arena garis start lomba lari. Pintu gerbang perlahan terbuka, seruan penuh semangat memenuhi langit, seluruh peserta berlari keluar gerbang menuju jalan. Meninggalkan kepulan debu karena langkah kaki mereka di udara, Omaeda dan Sado sampai sulit sekali menahan agar gerbang tidak runtuh karena terdorong oleh peserta yang terlalu bersemangat untuk menerobos start.

"Wuah.. mereka seperti segerombolan banteng yang baru dilepas," komentar Rangiku sambil geleng-geleng kepala, membuat rambut cepolnya bergerak.

"Aku harap Hitsugaya menang," kata Hinamori.

"Kau mau dia kencan dengan Rukia?" celetuk Rangiku sambil geleng-geleng kepala, dan kenyataan ini menghentak kesadaran Hinamori, dia langsung menoleh pada Rukia yang masih menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kau setuju kencan dengan siapapun, Rukia?" tanya Hinamori.

"Hah?" Rukia masih belum nyambung dengan obrolan Rangiku dan Hinamori.

"Kau putri festival kali ini, dan hadiahnya adalah kencan denganmu. Kau memangnya setuju kencan dengan siapapun?" Rangiku memperjelas duduk permasalahan.

"Aku? Aku putri festival?" Rukia makin tenggelam dalam ketidak-mengertiannya.

Pelatih Zaraki melompat dari puncak pagar kampus, dan mendarat di hadapan Rukia, dia menyeringai pada Rukia yang masih terlihat perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Rukia, kau telah membanggakan universitas kita. Selain menang dalam kompetisi marathon kemarin, ternyata kau cukup menarik hati para pria," kata Pelatih Zaraki sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Rukia keras, sampai Rukia terbatuk-batuk.

"Maksudnya?"

"Hampir seluruh pria menyatakan kau terlihat keren karena memenangkan pertandingan itu, selain itu menurut mereka kau manis, karena itu mereka memilihmu menjadi putri festival, ini benar-benar festival olahraga paling hebat yang pernah dimenangkan oleh Karakura." Pelatih Zaraki tertawa senang karena telah menang mutlak dalam festival kali ini, mengalahkan universitas Soul Society sungguh hal yang sulit diwujudkan sejak lima tahun lalu.

"Dalam dua jam kita akan mendapatkan teman kencanmu, setelah itu bersiaplah dengan gaunmu, pesta dansa akan menjadi penutup yang manis untuk kalian. Hah… sayang aku sudah sebegini tua."

Rangiku cekikian mendengar keluhan Pelatih Zaraki, padahal Pelatih Zaraki juga tidak setua itu, hanya saja dia belum memiliki pasangan, dia memiliki seorang anak dengan rambut pink indah, Yachiru dan dia adalah orang tua tunggal, karena itu Pelatih Zaraki terlihat jauh lebih berumur dari umur yang sebenarnya.

"Carilah pendamping, Pelatih Zaraki," kata Rangiku yang menghentikan tawanya.

"Setiap kali aku memperkenalkan calon baru, Yachiru pasti akan langsung menendangnya habis-habisan. Sepertinya dia ingin aku tua sebelum waktunya."

Kali ini tidak ada yang komentar, Pelatih Zaraki tidak pernah bisa membuka diri seperti ini jika mereka dalam sesi latihan, dan Yachiru adalah sisi lain Pelatih Zaraki. Seorang pria tegas dan seram ternyata sangat berhati lembut dan menyayangi anak satu-satunya.

.

Ishida mengawal jalannya pertandingan lari, menccegah terjadinya kecurangan bila sewaktu-waktu ada yang memotong jalan, tidak melewati jalur yang seharusnya. Perhatiannya penuh pada Ichigo dan Byakuya yang berlari memimpin di depan, jarak mereka berdua terlalu jauh dari yang lain, sehingga Ishida harus menugaskan Asano untuk mengawal kedua orang yang tengah bersaing ketat itu.

Hari sudah sore saat Ichigo dan Byakuya berbelok melewati pertokoan, rute lari mereka tinggal satu kilometer lagi hingga kembali ke universitas Karakura dan melihat siapa pemenangnya, tapi mereka sama-sama kehabisan napas, sudah hampir dua jam berlari mengelilingi kota sungguh pertandingan kali ini sungguh berat. Bukan hadiah yang menjadi motivasi mereka hingga berusaha sebegini keras, tapi siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping untuk menikmati hadiah itulah yang menjadi konsentrasi mereka.

Matahari berada di kaki langit, memantulkan sinar berwarna jingga hangat. Angin sore berhembus bersama sekawanan burung yang kembali kesarang mereka, terbang menuju hutan kota, kembali ke sarang mereka.

"Aku.. hah… tidak.. akan membiarkan kau menang," kata Ichigo sambil berlari memimpin satu langkah di depan Byakuya.

Byakuya mempercepat laju kakinya, dia tidak ingin Ichigo menang kali ini.

Rukia dan Hinamori berdiri di garis akhir, memasang pita warna ungu yang diberikan oleh Pelatih Zaraki. Rukia dan Hinamori tidak mengerti kenapa harus warna ungu? Tapi mereka tidak ingin repot-repot bertanya, mereka langsung memasang pita sesuai instruksi, mengikatnya di kedua sisi gerbang, membentang setinggi perut, tentu saja bukan setinggi perut mereka, tinggi perut mereka mungkin hanya setinggi paha para peserta lari.

Sementara peserta festival (khususnya kaum pria) bertanding, tim perempuan bertugas untuk mempersiapkan auditorium untuk pesta dansa penutupan, meja saji, bahkan sampai perapihan dekorasi, karena itu semuanya turun tangan, tidak ada yang menganggur sama sekali.

Hinamori dan Rukia dapat tugas untuk mempersiapkan garis finish pertandingan lari, sedangkan Rangiku sedang di auditorium, sibuk mencicipi makanan dan cemilan, sampai Nemu geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya.

"Kenapa aku yang menang? Mana bisa aku kencan dengan orang asing, sungguh aneh," bisik Rukia saat mengikat ujung pita agar lebih kuat.

"Kau senang, Rukia? Merasa hebat karena kau sudah menjadi putri yang sebenarnya?"

Rukia melihat Isane berjalan kearahnya, senyum licik dan bermusuhan mengembang di wajahnya. Isane selalu memusuhinya seperti ini sejak ia putus dengan Byakuya, mungkin hanya berupa sindiran keras, tapi tetap saja membuatnya panas.

"Aku heran apa masalahmu, Isane? Selalu saja memusuhiku, kau putus dengan Byakuya kenapa jadi aku yang kau benci?" tanya Rukia kesal.

"Karena kau adalah penyebab semuanya, karena kau, aku heran kenapa Byakuya bisa terikat pada perempuan seperti mu, kau itu seperti noda di baju putih, selamanya menyakiti mata. Berhentilah berada di sekitar Byakuya, atau akan membuatnya semakin tidak bisa lari."

Rukia melempar gunting yang ia pegang, dia tidak ingin saat lepas kendali malah menusuk Isane dengan gunting.

"Katakan dengan jelas, jangan main tebak kata denganku!" teriak Rukia.

Hinamori langsung berlari dan menarik tangan Rukia agar menjauh dari Isane.

"Seharusnya kau orang yang paling jelas dengan permasalahan ini. Kau tidak mau tau atau bodoh, Rukia?" Isane mendesis jijik melihat sikap Rukia yang menurutnya sok lugu dan berpura-pura tidak bersalah.

"Kau.." Rukia menggemeretakkan giginya, merasakan amarahnya sudah mencapai otak, dia sudah maju untuk menyerang Isane tapi Hinamori menahannya.

"Dia benar, dan kau seperti orang tidak tau diri. Sudah memiliki Ichigo tapi masih menerima dengan tangan terbuka perhatian dari Byakuya."

Kali ini Inoue ikut nimbrung dalam perdebatan mereka, menambahkan minyak pada api yang sudah menyala.

"Apa masalah kalian sebenarnya?" seru Rukia.

"Masalah kami hanya kau!" teriak Inoue frustasi.

"Jika saja kau tidak ada, maka semua tidak akan seperti ini," kata Isane memperjelas kegundahan hatinya ke permukaan.

"Mereka datang!"

Perhatian mereka beralih, perdebatan diantara mereka tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja, kerumunan perempuan sudah memenuhi lapangan parkir dalam waktu beberapa detik, mereka semua bergumul dan berdesak-desakan untuk menunggu pemenang memutuskan pita garis akhir. Pelatih Zaraki datang dengan membawa pengeras suara di tangannya, berseru keras agar para perempuan memberikan jalan untuknya.

Rukia langsung meraih air mineral dan handuk yang telah ia siapkan, lalu ia berdiri dekat garis finish, dia melihat Ichigo dan Byakuya berlari berdampingan sementara peserta yang lain berada sekitar lima belas meter di belakang mereka.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"Byakuya! Byakuya!"

"Ichigo!"

"Byakuya!"

Sorakan mengelu-elukan nama mereka untuk mendukung mereka berdua keluar dari para penonton, Rukia berdiri di sisi gerbang bersama Isane dan Inoue serta Hinamori. Byakuya memimpin satu langkah di depan Ichigo, matanya sudah menangkap sosok Rukia.

Dia merasa sedikit lega karena akhirnya dia akan memenangkan Rukia, sekalipun Rukia belum menerima sepenuhnya, tapi dirinya tidak harus tersiksa karena membayangkan Rukia yang berduaan dengan Ichigo.

"Mana semangat kalian?" Pelatih Zaraki bicara lewat pengeras suaranya.

Ichigo sengaja menyimpan tenaganya dari tadi, dia membiarkan Byakuya memimpin sejak mereka melewati jarak lima ratus meter terakhir. Byakuya sudah kehabisan napas saat ini, dan dia merasa akan pingsan jika tidak segera mengakhiri lari ini, paru-parunya seperti bengkak dan mengiba oksogen yang lebih banyak untuk masuk. Jarak hanya tinggal sepuluh meter lagi, sedikit lagi dan ia akan menang…

"Maaf, Byakuya. Walau bagaimanapun Rukia adalah milikku."

Byakuya terperangah saat Ichigo melesat dengan cepat melampauinya, dia berusaha mengejar tapi tidak berhasil memaksa kakinya yang sudah terlanjur lelah untuk menambah kecepatan, dia hanya bisa berlari sekuat tenaganya yang tersisa, dan melihat Ichigo di depannya menerobos pita kemenangan.

"Yay… Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Byakuya melihat Ichigo terus berlari kearah Rukia, hatinya kembali terkoyak karena Ichigo langsung memeluk Rukia yang berdiri membeku, meluapkan dan merayakan kemenangannya. Byakuya menghentikan kakinya yang sudah gemetar kelelahan, semakin lelah karena pemandangan yang menyakitkan di hadapannya.

"Ini minum untukmu, Byakuya!" Isane menyorokan minuman pada Byakuya yang berdiri mematung, terengah-engah dengan mata tidak luput sedikitpun dari sosok Ichigo dan Rukia yang berpelukan.

"Hah… hah…Aku menang!" bisik Ichigo senang diantara usahanya mengatur napas.

"Iya," jawab Rukia datar. Rukia membatu dalam pelukan Ichigo, tapi matanya justru tertuju pada Byakuya yang berdiri di dekat garis finish, wajahnya tampak merana dan menatapnya lurus.

Byakuya tau ini akan jauh lebih menyakitinya, tapi dia tidak ingin sedikitpun menghentikan usahanya, dia tidak ingin menyesal karena tidak pernah berusaha untuk membuat Rukia menyadari perasaannya, namun sekarang semua seperti pedang yang menusuk dadanya, rasa sakit itu menjalar hingga tidak tertahankan. Memenangkan hati seseorang tidaklah semudah itu.

"Kenapa dia sedih seperti itu?" bisik Rukia dalam hati, karena hatinya ikut sakit melihat Byakuya yang melihatnya seperti itu. Byakuya hanya menatapnya, hanya dirinya, tidak peduli dengan Isane yang memberikan minum padanya, tidak menyambut botol minum yang ia sodorkan, tidak juga menoleh pada Isane.

"Aku tidak bisa menang. Iya kan, Rukia?" bisik Byakuya tanpa sadar. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa mewujudkan kemenangan yang selalu ia impikan, menyesali dirinya yang tidak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya. Byakuya pun memutuskan untuk berbalik, tidak ingin melihat Rukia dan Ichigo lagi, saat ini dia sudah cukup marah, dendam, benci, semuanya sungguh akan menjadi perpaduan hebat untuk menghancurkan kendalinya, membuatnya mengamuk.

"Bya.."

Rukia berusaha memanggil Byakuya yang pergi dari jarak pandangnya, tapi Ichigo memutar tubuhnya, mengapit tubuhnya dan berdansa untuk merayakan kemenangan bersamanya.

"Kenapa aku merasa begitu cemas melihatnya seperti itu?" desis Rukia yang tidak sedikitpun menikmati kemenangan Ichigo sama sekali, sekarang ini kepalanya dipenuhi oleh sosok Byakuya.

Pelatih Zaraki menghampiri pasangan yang masih berpelukan mesra itu, dia meletakkan pengeras suaranya tepat di telinga Ichigo.

"Sudah!"

Ichigo sontak terlempar beberapa langkah, melepaskan lengkungan tangannya dari Rukia. Dia nyengir, dan menoleh pada Rukia yang masih berdiri kaku, melihat kearah koridor menuju ruang loker, Ichigo membaca kegundahan hati Rukia dan saat ini Rukia tidak sedang gelisah karenanya. Sedikit kecewa mampir dihatinya, disaat seperti ini pun tidak ada dirinya dalam benak Rukia.

"Sekarang semua ganti baju kalian, langsung berkumpul dia auditorium untuk acara penutupan," kata Pelatih Zaraki sambil mengayunkan tangannya, menyuruh semuanya untuk ganti baju, terutama tim pria yang masih mengenakan baju olahraga, sedangkan tim perempuan sudah rapi dan cantik semua, mereka langsung melangkah menuju auditorium, gaun cantik sudah melekat di tubuh mereka.

"Rukia, kau mau seperti ini menerima penghargaan?" tanya Pelatih Zaraki, membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"A.. iya.."

Pelatih Zaraki geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Rukia yang seperti ini, lambat minta ampun, entah salah makan apa tadi anak ini, pikirnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan gaun cantik untuknya, Pelatih."

Ichigo merangkul bahu Rukia, lalu memberi aba-aba pada Hanataro yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara kerumunan orang, Hanataro membawa sebuah kantong kertas berwarna cokelat. Hanataro memberikannya pada Ichigo, wajahnya memerah saat melihat Rukia.

"Pacarku cantik kan?" celetuk Ichigo bangga.

Hanataro mengangguk dalam, dan langsung lari, malu karena sudah ketahuan naksir Rukia.

"Ini." Ichigo memberikan kantongnya pada Rukia, Rukia menerimanya dengan berat hati.

"Boleh aku lihat?"

Tanpa disadarinya Rangiku sudah merebut kantong dari tangan Rukia, lalu membentangkan gaun berwarna ungu violet lembut dengan kombinasi warna pastel ungu di sisi atas hingga bawah, gaun lengan setali itu terlihat cantik.

"Kau datang dari mana?" Rukia bingung dengan kemunculan Rangiku.

"Dari tadi, kan aku Sailormoon yang selalu siap membantu, apalagi membantu putri cantik untuk tampil di malam spesialnya."

Rukia terbengong mendengar kalimat Rangiku.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku.."

"Jangan menolak, kau harus pakai." Ichigo menepuk bahu Rukia.

"Aku ganti baju dulu, aku juga harus tampil serasi dengan putri festival, iya kan? Aku juga harus berdansa denganmu, Rukia."

Ichigo mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu ia mengecup pipi Rukia sebelum melengos pergi menuju ruang loker.

"Romantisnya…" cicit Hinamori dengan senyum lebar, sedangkan Rukia malah terdiam dan merasa kosong, dia tidak sama sekali merasa senang sekalipun sudah dinobatkan sebagai putri festival, sekalipun akan berdansa dengan Ichigo, sekalipun hadiah miliknya sudah di depan mata.

Rangiku dan Hinamori berjalan menuju ruang loker, mereka mengawal Rukia dan akan memastikan Rukia tampil cantik malam ini.

Byakuya berada di ruang loker yang penuh sesak, semua orang seperti dipaksakan masuk dalam satu ruangan, seperti kue yang di tumpuk dalam oven, menambah kepenatan dalam benakknya yang sudah panas tak karuan.

"Hei, Ichigo! Juara kita, kau memang sudah di takdirkan bersama Rukia."

Byakuya mencoba menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, dia tidak ingin mendengar obrolan tentang kekalahannya lagi.

"Tentu saja, Rukia adalah perempuan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan akan hadir dalam hidupku. Satu hal yang harus kalian tau…"

Ichigo sengaja memperbesar volume suaranya.

"Apa?" sahut yang lain

"Aku akan memberikan cincin padanya setelah kami dansa malam ini, aku ingin dia menjadi tunanganku," kata Ichigo senang.

Byakuya membanting pintu lokernya keras-keras, membuat seisi ruangan sunyi seketika, perhatian tertuju hanya padanya. Dia menarik jaketnya rapat ke tubuh dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kenapa dia?" bisik seseorang.

"Kesal karena sudah kalah mungkin," kata yang lain menanggapi.

Byakuya berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar menuju auditorium, tapi langkahnya berhenti saat melihat Rukia sedang bercanda dengan Rangiku dan Hinamori, menarik-narik kantong kertas yang ia bawa.

"Ichigo benar-benar romantis, kau beruntung sudah berpacaran dengannya."

Byakuya memalingkan wajah, dia tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi.

"Gaun dari Ichigo sepertinya mahal, kau akan tampak cantik memakainya."

"Biasa saja, aku tidak bisa pakai gaun." Suara Rukia terdengar canggung mendengar ledekan Rangiku dan Hinamori.

Byakuya memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menjauh dari Rukia, dia butuh untuk sendiri saat-saat seperti ini. Menenangkan diri, mencegah emosinya meledak keluar.

"Byakuya!"

Byakuya berharap telinganya salah mendengar, tapi suara indah itu kembali menyebut namanya, langkahnya yang bergegas semakin mendekat padanya yang justru terhenti.

"Kau mau kemana?" Rukia berdiri dihadapan Byakuya, meneliti wajah Byakuya yang datar.

"Kami ke ruang loker duluan ya, Rukia." Rangiku melambai pada Rukia, dan Rukia membalasnya.

"Aku akan menyusul," jawab Rukia dan kantong kertas ditangannya bergoyang pelan, membuat Byakuya merasa muak saat mengingat siapa yang telah memberikan gaun itu pada Rukia.

Byakuya memalingkan wajahnya untuk sekedar mengurangi kemarahan dalam dirinya, melihat Rukia malah menjadikannya semakin sulit mengendalikan diri.

"Tanganmu sudah diganti perbannya?" Rukia berusaha meraih tangan Byakuya, tapi Byakuya bergerak menjauh darinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Rukia makin melihat sikap aneh Byakuya, dari kemarin Byakuya selalu menghindarinya, dan ini seperti panu di wajahnya, gatal dan kesal dibuatnya.

Byakuya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, dia malah berbalik, diam jauh lebih baik untuknya saat ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" Rukia menarik tangannya dan dengan tenaga yang luar biasa besar dia berhasil membuat Byakuya kembali menghadap padanya. Byakuya terbelalak karena kemarahan tergambar jelas diwajah Rukia, memancing emosinya, dia merasa seharusnya dia yang marah, bukan Rukia.

"Tidak usah urusi aku, urusi saja pacarmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Byakuya menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemarahannya sudah sampai kerongkongan, siap untuk terlontar sewaktu-waktu.

"Kenapa kau menjauhi ku lagi? Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan pernah mencoba menjauhi ku lagi. Aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu, apa yang salah padaku?"

"Cukup, Rukia." Byakuya menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa bilang? Takut aku marah? Aku memang sudah marah, apa yang membuatmu bersikap seperti ini? Jawab aku, Bya-"

"Jangan memaksaku, Rukia."

"Memaksa apa? Kau yang memulai semua ini, kau seperti anak kecil, sedikit-dikit ngambek, kau-"

"CUKUP!" seru Byakuya seraya mendorong bahu Rukia sampai terhempas ke dinding koridor, Rukia meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit." Rukia mengusap bahunya yang berdenyut sakit. Matanya menatap langsung mata Byakuya, dia benar-benar akan menghajar Byakuya kali ini. Beraninya dia mendorong dirinya hingga sakit seperti ini.

"Jangan memaksaku lagi, Rukia," bisik Byakuya yang sudah hampir mencapai titik dasar kesabarannya.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Kau yang membuat semuanya rumit, kau yang-"

Byakuya tidak mampu menahan dirinya lagi, telinganya sakit mendengar teriakan Rukia, sesakit hatinya saat ini. Seketika ia menangkup wajah Rukia, dan tanpa berpikir lagi ia menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Rukia, menekannya dengan kuat, melahap dengan rakus setiap sudut bibir Rukia tanpa ampun. Emosinya yang selama ini sudah dengan keras ia tahan, semua terluapkan lewat bibirnya.

Kata-kata Rukia terhenti, matanya terbelalak kaget karena serangan jantung yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar merasakan bibir Byakuya yang ada diatas bibirnya, dadanya sakit, tapi otaknya kosong, hatinya kosong. Selama sepersekian detik ia tidak bergerak, kantong kertas di tangannya terjatuh, dan gaunnya tergeletak di lantai.

Apa yang terjadi pada Byakuya? Kenapa dia mencium… Rukia tidak bisa menalarkan kondisinya sendiri, kepalanya penuh sekaligus sakit.

Diantara kegamangannya Rukia sadar, ini semua salah. Akhirnya ia berontak, mendorong bahu Byakuya agar menjauh tapi tenaga Byakuya jauh lebih besar darinya, dia meronta habis-habisan, memukul-mukul bagian tubuh manapun milik Byakuya yang bisa ia jangkau, dia tidak mampu menghentikan Byakuya, Byakuya seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Hmph.."

Byakuya tidak peduli dengan Rukia yang terus meronta, dia tidak ingin membiarkan Rukia kembali meracau dan membuatnya sakit lagi, tapi kemudian dia tersentak, dia merasakan tangannya yang memegang pipi Rukia basah karena air mata, dia langsung melepaskan Rukia, melihat mata Rukia yang sudah merah dan basah, bibir bawah Rukia yang lecet, dan yang paling mengerikan adalah wajah Rukia yang sangat terluka.

Seketika Rukia melayangkan tangannya, menampar pipi kanan Byakuya keras sekali.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" teriak Rukia marah, dadanya naik turun menahan amarah yang bergelora, memohon oksigen masuk lebih banyak dalam paru-parunya.

Byakuya tetap menekuri lantai yang ia jejak, pipinya panas dan perih, dia terima karena dia tau apa yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan besar yang tidak akan termaafkan. Tapi gemuruh dalam hatinya sudah hilang, sekarang dia tidak peduli lagi apakah Rukia akan tetap bersedia melihat wajahnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan dengan amat sangat tidak sopan.

Perlahan Byakuya mendongakkan wajahnya, dan menatap mata Rukia langsung.

"Aku sudah melukainya," bisik Byakuya dalam hati. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang sudah lepas kendali dan telah menyakiti Rukia hingga menangis seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menciumku? Jawab aku, Byakuya. Kau sudah tidak waras atau kerasukan, hah?" seru Rukia yang meninggikan suaranya hingga memekakkan telinga Byakuya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila! Kenapa kau menciumku? Bukankah kau mencintai perempuan lain? Betapa rendahnya kau!" Rukia menggosok bibirnya kasar, dan terasa perih karena bibirnya sudah luka.

Byakuya tidak sedikitpun menyangkal kalimat Rukia, apa yang ia lakukan memang sangat rendah. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin Rukia membencinya, semua ini hanya perwujudan dari beban yang tidak mampu ia tahan, rasa cintanya, cemburunya, kemarahannya, kekesalannya. Byakuya melembutkan sorot matanya, menunjukkan betapa menyesalnya dia karena telah mencium Rukia.

"Kaulah perempuan yang ku cintai, selama ini hanya kau, Rukia."

Byakuya tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi, sudah keluar semua, isi hatinya sudah terungkap semua. Perasaan dan cinta terlarang yang susah payah ia sembunyikan, akhirnya bom itu benar-benar meledak, lalu apakah yang akan terjadi padanya dan Rukia setelah ini? Akankah mereka tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain lagi? Apakah Rukia akan membenci dirinya?

"Sekarang dia sudah tau perasaanku, lalu jalan seperti apa yang akan kami tempuh?" Byakuya menunduk dan menghela napas, menyesali kebodohannya kali ini.

Rukia semakin shock mendengar pernyataan Byakuya, air matanya seketika berhenti, seiring tangannya yang terangkat dan menekap mulut. Jantungnya berdetak keras, mendengar kata-kata Byakuya yang bergema dalam benaknya.

"_Kaulah perempuan yang ku cintai, selama ini hanya kau, Rukia."_

"_Kaulah perempuan yang ku cintai, selama ini hanya kau, Rukia."_

"_Kaulah perempuan yang ku cintai, selama ini hanya kau, Rukia."_

Rukia menggeleng cepat, berusaha mengusir suara itu, namun sosok Byakuya yang berdiri dihadapannya malah membuat kalimat itu terdengar jauh lebih jelas.

Byakuya melihat wajah Rukia yang menggelap, matanya seperti akan melompat keluar saat melihatnya.

Rukia mendorong bahu Byakuya keras-keras, dan Byakuya tidak mempertahankan diri sama sekali, ia terhempas mundur karena tubuhnya sudah lunglai, lemas dan tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit karena luka yang terpancar dari mata Rukia.

Mereka masih saling tatap, tidak sedikitpun melepas satu detikpun, mencoba membaca isi hati satu sama lain, hingga mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Grimmjow di sisi lain dinding, sengaja bersembunyi dari Rukia dan Byakuya. Bukan maksudnya menguping, tapi saat ia hendak berbelok dia melihat Byakuya yang sedang mencium Rukia, mau tidak mau ia sembunyi, dan tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Byakuya.

"Byakuya, kau benar-benar…," desis Grimmjow pelan. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Byakuya akan jatuh cinta pada Rukia, adiknya sendiri, sekalipun hanya adik tiri, tetap saja semua hal yang tidak akan dengan mudah diterima oleh orang lain.

Sementara di tempat lain hadir Ichigo yang kemudian membalikkan badan, menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik batang pepohonan. Dia sudah melihat dan mendengar semuanya. Dia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap langit yang sudah gelap sepenuhnya, udara di sekitarnya terasa hilang seketika, menimbulkan sesak yang amat sangat padanya.

"Kau ingin kita bersaing, Byakuya?" bisik Ichigo sambil menatap tiga titik bintang yang paling bersinar dan terletak dalam satu garis lurus.

"Baik, silahkan kau gunakan caramu, dan aku akan gunakan caraku sendiri," bisik Ichigo seraya beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan meuju auditorium. Setiap langkah yang ia tempuh, tiap kali kakinya menjejak tanah maka cemburu semakin membakarnya, dia tidak ingin tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Byakuya dan menghajarnya, dia tau Byakuya memiliki perasaan khusus pada Rukia, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Byakuya akan menyatakannya seperti ini. Ichigo kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti aturan main yang dibuat oleh Byakuya, karena ia yakin pada akhirnya Rukia akan tinggal di sisinya.

Rukia masih terlalu kaget, dia tidak bisa mengucapkan satu katapun. Dia sedang mengira-ngira jika Byakuya sedang mempermainkannya, bahwa ini hanya salah satu keisengannya yang keterlaluan, tapi tidak ada sedkitpun celah kebohongan dari Byakuya, karena saat ini pun wajah Byakuya terlihat nelangsa.

Rukia akhirnya kabur, berlari dari hadapan Byakuya, meninggalkan gaun pemberian Ichigo yang tergeletak di lantai. Rukia merasa sangat gamang, gelisah, kaget, tidak percaya, semuanya campur aduk dan sangat membingungkan. Dia hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Byakuya mencintainya, ini seperti lelucon tidak lucu di pagi hari, semua seperti permainanan dan pertunjukkan komedi saja.

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

**A/N :**

Apa kabar semuanya? Maaf sebelumnya karena aku telah menghabiskan lebih dari seminggu untuk membuat chap ini. Minggu kemarin adalah minggu berat untukku, semoga aku tidak membuat kesal anda semua karena sudah menunggu terlalu lama *timpukin Nakki pake bakiak aja*

Pertandingan basketnya ga' seru ya? Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan baik *otakku lagi macet-macetnya pas nulis bagian itu*

Apakah chap ini mengecewakan? …. *silahkan memberi review agar saya bisa perbaiki di chap selanjutnya*

Sampai ketemu di chap sembilan, aku tunggu reviewnya lho… ^_^

**Keep The Spirit On ^0^**


	10. Another Truth

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei**

* * *

Apa kabar semuanya? Author lagi sariawan jadi ga' bisa banyak bicara kali ini.

Nah, selamat membaca semuanya ^_^

* * *

**Title : To Make You Feel My Love**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

Pairing : Byaruki

**Chapter 9 : Another Truth**

* * *

Rukia terduduk di ruang loker sendirian, sementara yang lain sudah berkumpul di auditorium. Dia masih berusaha menenangkan diri, apa yang baru saja terjadi sungguh tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya. Keheningan ruang loker, serta keheningan malam adalah perpaduan sempurna untuk mengurangi geliat resah dalam dirinya. Berkali-kali ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, semua hanya untuk memberikan kelegaan yang lebih pada dirinya.

"_Kaulah perempuan yang ku cintai, selama ini hanya kau, Rukia."_

Rukia memegang dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan setiap kali mendengar kalimat itu berulang dalam benaknya. Semuanya rumit, dia bahkan tidak dapat mengartikan dengan jelas apa yang tengah ia rasakan, bukan benci pada Byakuya, dia malah ikut merana mengingat bagaimana wajah Byakuya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat menderita dan terluka.

"Sudah berapa lama ia mencintaiku? Kenapa dia harus mencintaiku? Dasar Bodoh! Ada begitu banyak perempuan di dunia ini, tapi kenapa kau malah mencintaiku, adikmu sendiri!"

Rukia mengusap wajahnya yang kebas, dan jari-jarinya perlahan turun menyentuh bibirnya, kembali merasakan bibir Byakuya diatas bibirnya.

"Sembarangan menciumku. Bagaimana aku harus menghadapimu nanti?"

Rukia teringat ucapan Ukitake kalau Byakuya sedang berada di masa sulit, mungkin itu pula penyebab Byakuya tiba-tiba menciumnya lalu meracau tentang perasaan cinta.

"Ya, itu benar." Rukia meyakinkan dirinya. "Byakuya hanya tertekan, sehingga ia kehilangan akal sehatnya," katanya menyimpulkan.

Pintu ruang loker terbuka, Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Rangiku bersama Hinamori berdiri disana.

"Sudah acara penyerahan hadiah, kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Rangiku.

Kantong kertas cokelat yang berisi gaun pemberian Ichigo menggantung di tangannya.

"Iya, kami menunggu kau dari tadi di auditorium. Pelatih Zaraki menunggumu, karena walikota Urahara ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting," tambah Hinamori dengan suara tegang, dia terus-terusan melihat jam tangan di lengan kanannya, menghitung mundur detik mereka yang tersisa.

"Aku dapat dari Byakuya, katanya kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya," kata Rangiku seraya mengulurkan kantong kertas pada Rukia. Rukia melirik kantong kertas itu, dia tidak ingin mengenakan gaun itu, dia tidak ingin tampil cantik, dia tidak ingin dilihat siapapun dalam suasana hati kacau seperti ini.

"Bibirmu kenapa?"Rangiku mendongakkan wajah Rukia, melupakan kantong kertas yang tidak diterima Rukia. Dia meneliti luka yang masih basah dari bibir Rukia, seketika dia curiga, luka di bibir bukanlah hal lazim.

"Kau tidak habis berkelahi kan?" tanya Rangiku. Hinamori ikut-ikutan membungkukkan badan untuk memperjelas luka yang sedang dilihat Rangiku.

Rukia menggeleng, dia menatap kedua temannya yang masih sangat perhatian dengannya, dia sendiri sadar sudah meghabiskan lebih dari satu jam berdiam diri sendirian di ruang loker, mendengar suara hingar binger music yang mengalun dari auditorium, serta beberapa pengumuman yang diberikan oleh pembawa acara, dia juga dengar kehadiran walikota Urahara yang secara khusus hadir untuk memberikan hadiah pada penutupan acara festival, tapi dia tidak ingin menampakkan diri dan membiarkan Ichigo melihatnya, entah bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Ichigo dengan rasa gamang seperti ini.

"Penyerahan hadiah akan dilakukan langsung oleh walikota Karakura, Urahara Kisuke, kepada seluruh pemenang cabang olahraga harap naik ke podium. Dimana ya putri festival kita?"

Mereka bertiga mendengar suara pembawa acara dengan jelas, Rukia menarik napas yang tercekat di tenggorokannya, dia memutuskan akan langsung pulang, mengurung diri dalam kamar kalau perlu.

"Rukia, kau harus hadir. Kau pemenang lari marathon, kau juga putri festival, kau tidak bisa tidak hadir. Ayo!"

Rangiku seperti membaca isi kepala Rukia, dia langsung menarik Rukia berdiri, menyisir rambut Rukia yang agak kusut dengan jarinya, sekenanya saja, yang penting tidak terlalu berantakan, tapi setelah disisir pun Rukia tetap tampak mengenaskan, kaos putih yang ia kenakan sudah lusuh, celana olahraga selututnya pun seperti mendukung untuk menghancurkan penampilannya kali ini.

"Kau tidak tertolong, Rukia." Rangiku menggeleng pasrah.

Akhirnya Rangiku menarik Rukia keluar dari ruang loker, meninggalkan gaun pemberian Ichigo diatas tempat duduk. Hinamori mengekornya.

Rukia tidak banyak protes, tenaganya sudah terkuras untuk memikirkan tindakan bodoh Byakuya, mengingat kalimat Byakuya, bahkan membayangkan wajah merana Byakuya.

Mereka setengah berlari menuju auditorium, Rukia berkali-kali nyaris jatuh karena tidak bisa menyeimbangi langkah kaki Rangiku yang terlalu cepat untuknya. Rangiku membuka pintu auditorium sampai menjeblak terbuka, menarik perhatian seisi auditorium yang dipenuhi sekitar tiga ratus orang. Rukia berdiri kaku di sebelahnya, mata Rukia tertuju pada podium, disana berdiri berdampingan Ichigo dan Byakuya, keduanya menatap Rukia.

Rukia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, dia tidak mampu berdiri di hadapan keduanya. Dia ingin lari dari pandangan mereka, karena melihat mereka berdiri disana, mendapati mereka berdua menatapnya, semua hanya membuat suasana hatinya tambah kacau.

"Akhirnya, Kuchiki Rukia. Putri festival kita hadir," kata Renji, si pembawa acara.

"Silahkan naik ke podium."

Rukia menggeleng samar saat Rangiku kembali menarik tangannya.

"Rukia…" Rangiku memohon lewat sorot matanya.

Perhatian Rukia kembali pada podium, dan disaat yang sama Byakuya memalingkan wajah, menolak tatapan Rukia.

"Kau yang menyebabkan masalah ini, jadi sekarang kau merasa bersalah hah?" kata Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia tidak dapat menolak lagi karena Renji sampai turun podium untuk menjemputnya di pintu masuk. Renji menyodorkan tangannya untuk digandeng Rukia, persis putri-putri di negeri dongeng, tapi putri yang ini mengenakan kaos dan celana olahraga.

"Wah, betapa kerennya putri festival kita kali ini. Dia bahkan tidak mengenakan gaun sama sekali, benar seorang atlet sejati," puji Renji sambil menggiring Rukia, dan kalimatnya mendapat tepuk tangan serta gelak tawa dari yang lain.

Rukia tidak merasa risih sama sekali dengan pakaiannya, dia tidak ingin tampil cantik, dia ingin orang melihat dirinya yang apa adanya, namun dia juga merasa bersalah pada Ichigo, gaun pemberiannya hanya teronggok tak bersalah.

Langkah kaki Rukia terasa sangat berat, dia merasa seperti sedang berjalan menuju tiang gantungan hukuman mati, takut dan gugup, bukan karena apa-apa, hanya karena kehadiran Byakuya dan Ichigo di sana.

Dalam beberapa langkah Rukia sudah berada di atas podium, matanya tertunduk kebawah, dan Renji langsung menempatkan Rukia agar berdiri diantara Ichigo dan Byakuya.

"Sekarang sudah lengkap, Walikota Urahara." Renji nyengir melihat tiga orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ichigo mewakili Universitas Soul Society, Byakuya mewakili Universitas Karakura dan Rukia putri festival, kalian terlihat sangat serasi."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari ketiganya, yang ada malah teriakan yang lain, bertepuk tangan senang.

Walikota Urahara berjalan menuju nampan hadiah, mengambil dua buah medali untuk Ichigo dan Byakuya, dia memakaikan pada keduanya setelah itu menjabat tangan mereka berdua. Lalu ia mengambil mahkota berbahan kristal, meletakkannya di puncak kepala Rukia, dan Rukia tidak perlu repot-repot menunduk, tingginya sudah cukup untuk walikota meletakkan mahkota.

"Selamat, Rukia." Walikota Urahara menjabat tangan Rukia yang membalas genggaman tangannya lemah, tidak ada aura senang dalam wajah Rukia, malah sedih.

"Boleh aku mengumumkan sesuatu?" walikota berwajah cerah itu meminta izin pada Renji.

"Silahkan," jawab Renji senang, dia langsung memberikan mic padanya.

"Tiga minggu lagi akan diadakan pertandingan lari marathon tingkat nasional, dan saya sudah menemukan peserta yang tepat untuk mewakili Karakura. Rukia, selamat ya!"

Rukia ternganga, seketika dia mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi hanya untuk melihat wajah walikota yang selalu tersenyum.

"Saya?" ulang Rukia kaget.

"Iya, kamu. Ku dengar dari Pelatih Zaraki sudah sejak lama kau ingin ikut pertandingan nasional."

Rukia mengangguk cepat, senang sekali mendengar kata-kata walikota Urahara. Wajahnya yang sedih tiba-tiba sedikit berwarna merah, kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah pucatnya.

"Terima kasih, Pak."

"Nah sekarang waktunya dansa, silahkan putri berdansa dengan pasangannya," kata Renji sambil menunjuk lantai dansa dengan tangannya, memberi tempat pertama untuk Rukia dan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum, namun Rukia yang terlihat salah tingkah tidak luput dari pandangannya. Dia memperhatikan dengan baik bagaimana Rukia menoleh pada Byakuya, seolah mengkhawatirkan suasana hati Byakuya jika mereka berdansa. Ichigo tidak peduli, dia langsung menarik pinggang Rukia hingga menempel padanya, tidak memberi ruang sedikitpun untuk Rukia bicara dengan Byakuya.

Mereka menuruni podium, langkah kaki Rukia sangat lambat mengikuti Ichigo, mereka berdua berdiri di tengah lantai dansa saling tatap. Musik mulai mengalun.

"Jadi kemana gaun yang aku berikan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo seraya memegang pinggang Rukia, mulai bergerak perlahan berdansa bersamanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat memakai gaun pemberianmu, gaunnya masih di ruang loker."

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan sampai tidak sempat memakai gaun?" tanya Ichigo dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

Rukia menekuri jas Ichigo yang melekat dengan pas di tubuhnya, dia tidak bisa mengatakan kebenaran pada Ichigo, dia tidak ingin Ichigo terluka atau bahkan akan menghajar Byakuya jika tau apa yang terjadi tadi.

Ichigo tau Rukia tidak akan bicara, namun melihat Rukia yang tidak bisa jujur padanya tetap saja membuatnya kecewa, dan rasa sakit itu semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa Rukia belum bisa menerima dirinya seluruhnya. Rukia pun masih gelisah karena insiden itu, melihat bagaimana reaksi Rukia dia malah jadi balik curiga ada yang aneh dalam diri Rukia, mungkinkah Rukia juga memiliki perasaan khusus pada Byakuya?

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Rukia," bisik Ichigo seraya memeluk Rukia erat-erat.

Rukia tidak menjawab, rasa bersalah dalam dirinya semakin besar.

Ichigo meraih kotak yang telah ia sembunyikan di saku celananya, tapi tangannya berhenti mengeluarkan kotak itu dari saku saat Rukia mundur selangkah darinya.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo, aku tidak enak badan, aku mau pulang saja."

Ichigo menarik keluar tangannya, memutuskan untuk tidak memberikan cincin sekarang, sepertinya waktunya tidak tepat.

"Aku antar kau pulang," kata Ichigo seraya meraih bahu Rukia.

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri," sahut Rukia dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo seraya meraih wajah Rukia dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya, membuat Rukia mau tidak mau menatapnya, Rukia mengangguk dalam, tapi matanya tidak pernah mau menunjukkan kebenaran.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Rukia menegaskan lagi.

Ichigo tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi, dia terluka melihat Rukia yang seperti ini. Dia mencondongkan tubuh dan hendak mencium pipi Rukia, dia ingin memastikan Rukia masihlah miliknya, namun disaat bibirnya hampir menyentuh pipi Rukia, Rukia malah menghindar, menjauh seolah menolak dirinya.

"Maaf, Ichigo."

Hanya itu kalimat penutup Rukia sebelum akhirnya berlari dari hadapan Ichigo, membuat mereka menjadi tontonan ratusan pasang mata, setelah itu mulai terdengar suara bisikan-bisikan tidak enak. Ichigo menarik napas dalam-dalam, melihat Rukia yang menghilang dibalik pintu podium.

"Waduh, putri festival malah pergi?" ucap Renji.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan." Ichigo mencoba menepis pikiran buruk orang lain, tapi malah hatinya yang memburuk. Rukia meninggalkannya dan itu membuatnya makin resah pada ketetapan hati Rukia.

Rangiku, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya langsung turun dari kursi auditorium, mereka mengejar Rukia, tapi saat mereka keluar podium mereka sudah kehilangan jejak Rukia.

"Dia terlihat aneh," kata Rangiku.

"Iya, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu," sahut Hinamori.

"Coba tanyakan padanya besok." Hitsugaya ikut-ikutan cemas melihat sikap Rukia.

.

.

Rukia berjalan melewati trotoar jalan yang terang karena cahaya lampu, dia meninggalkan semua barang-barangnya di ruang loker, bahkan dompetnya, dia tidak sempat berpikir lagi tadi, dia hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari kampus, mengucapkan mantra berkali-kali dalam hatinya.

"Aku sedang bermimpi, aku sedang bermimpi, aku sedang bermimpi."

Kakinya melangkah lambat-lambat, menghirup udara malam yang mulai dingin sambil sesekali melihat langit yang terang, kedua tangannya tersimpan dengan baik dalam saku celana olahraganya, menghindari dingin yang menggigit kulit. Jalanan agak sepi kali ini, Rukia sedikit bersyukur karena ini, dia merasa sedikit lebih tenang, sekeras mungkin menenangkan diri.

"Hah..., aku benci seperti ini," seru Rukia pada udara, menghela napas cepat untuk melegakan hati.

Rukia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang mengekornya, menjaga jarak sambil memperhatikan punggung Rukia, ikut melangkah dengan lambat hanya untuk memastikan Rukia baik-baik saja. Sorot mata sendu miliknya tidak pernah lepas dari Rukia, bahkan dia mendengar seruan Rukia tadi, bagaimana punggung Rukia yang membungkuk lesu.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia," bisiknya penuh penyesalan.

Kembali melihat Rukia diam-diam seperti ini membuatnya seperti kembali ke masa sepuluh tahun lalu, betapa dirinya hanya terpaku pada sosok Rukia, hanya Rukia seorang, dan sekarang ia telah menyakiti perempuan yang telah berusaha ia jaga selama sepuluh tahun, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Rukia menendang udara, melampiaskan kegundahan yang masih bergelut dalam dirinya.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, jarak yang mereka tempuh semakin jauh, Rukia terus berjalan, sementara Byakuya terus mengekornya di belakang.

Rukia berhenti melangkah dan berdiri di bahu jalan, bersiap untuk menyeberang jalan.

"Argh.. aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih!" kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri, dan tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh bibirnya yang luka, lembut namun memaksa, itulah yang ia ingat dari ciuman Byakuya, seketika ia menggeleng keras untuk menghilangkan ingatan itu. Rukia tidak sadar melangkah melintasi bahu jalan sambil terus menggeleng keras, tidak melihat mobil yang melaju kearahnya.

"Rukia, awas!"

Rukia tersentak, perhatiannya tertuju pada jalan, cahaya lampu mobil menyilaukan matanya dia menutup matanya susah payah, namun kakinya tidak mampu bergerak, dan mobil itu berusaha banting setir ke kanan, namun terlambat, Rukia sudah terhantam sisi mobil itu hingga jatuh tersungkur dibahu jalan.

"Akh!"

Rukia berusaha bangun dan mau mendamprat pengemudi kurang ajar itu, tapi mobil itu malah kabur meninggalkannya yang terduduk di jalan.

Byakuya berlari mendekat pada Rukia yang masih membersihkan debu dari lengan kaosnya, dan memijat bahunya yang sakit karena dia sudah mendarat keras dengan badan. Byakuya berlutut dihadapan Rukia, meraih bahu Rukia untuk membantunya berdiri, tapi Rukia malah terdiam memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Rukia spontan.

"Aku.. kebetulan lewat," jawab Byakuya kaku.

Rukia mendengar suara peringatan Byakuya tadi, dan dia yakin Byakuya bukan kebetulan lewat. Rukia berusaha berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba kakinya terasa sangat sakit hingga ia jatuh kembali.

"Kakimu terluka," kata Byakuya seraya memeriksa lutut Rukia yang berdarah, bahkan luka parut disepanjang tulang kering kaki kanan Rukia.

Rukia memang merasakan sakit yang amat sangat menyerang kakinya, dia benci harus seperti ini, disaat tidak tepat malah terluka, ditambah lagi bertemu orang yang sedang tidak ingin di temui.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit, kita harus periksa kakimu. Kau tidak mau gagal ikut pertandingan nasional kan?" kata Byakuya seraya membantu Rukia berdiri dan mengalungkan tangan Rukia ke bahunya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," gumam Rukia canggung, dia bisa berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri, namun saat melangkah sakitnya terasa jauh lebih menusuk, hingga ia hampir jatuh lagi, untungnya Byakuya menangkap bahunya cepat.

"Jangan keras kepala, aku tau kau tidak ingin melihatku. Maaf, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu terluka seperti ini."

Rukia tersentak karena Byakuya sangat terang-terangan.

"Ayo!"

Kali ini Byakuya malah berjongkok membelakanginya, menawarkan gendongan punggung untuk Rukia.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau mau aku menggendongmu didepan?" Byakuya menoleh dan serius dengan kata-katanya, seketika wajah Rukia memerah, semua akan tampak lucu jika Byakuya menggendongnya didepan, seperti pengantin baru nyasar saja.

"Makanya cepat naik. Darahmu akan lebih banyak keluar!"

Rukia menurut, dia perlahan membungkuk dan membiarkan bobot tubuhnya tersandar sepenuhnya di punggung Byakuya, dia memegang bahu Byakuya erat saat Byakuya mulai bangun dan memegangi kedua kakinya mantap.

"Akh!" Rukia kembali meringis saat kakinya terangkat dan bergoyang.

Byakuya mulai melangkah, sengaja sangat hati-hati untuk mengurangi gerakan di kaki Rukia yang terluka. Menggendong Rukia seperti tidak pernah membawa beban apapun.

"Kenapa kau selalu terluka, Rukia?"

"Mana ku tau! Tanganmu sendiri juga terluka kan? Apa kau tau kenapa bisa terluka seperti itu?" Rukia mengembalikan pertanyaan Byakuya. Rasanya canggung berada sedekat ini dengan Byakuya, kerena rasa nyaman itu kembali ia rasakan, ia teringat saat terakhir kali Byakuya menggendongnya setelah lari dari rumah juga seperti ini rasanya.

"Maaf atas tindakanku tadi," bisik Byakuya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kau pikir bisa selesai hanya dengan maaf?" seru Rukia kesal.

"Aku tau aku keterlaluan, aku lepas kendali."

Keheningan kembali pada mereka, benar-benar aneh karena mereka masih bisa bicara sesantai ini setelah insiden tidak mengenakkan hati. Angin malam kembali berhembus, menerbangkan rambut Byakuya ke wajah Rukia hingga wangi rambut Byakuya memenuhi hidungnya, dan halusnya rambut Byakuya membelai wajahnya.

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal, Byakuya?" tanya Rukia, suaranya menjadi kecil dalam seketika.

"Ya."

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

Byakuya menghentikan kakinya, jantungnya kembali menghentak cepat bila mengingat betapa hatinya seperti teraduk-aduk selama sepuluh tahun ini hanya karena seorang Rukia.

"Sejak ayahmu meninggal."

"A.. apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia kaget.

Byakuya menarik napas panjang, dan kembali melangkah, dia sengaja mengulur waktu untuk menjawab.

"Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu aku selalu melihatmu menangis di dekat makam ayahmu, dan sejak detik itu aku hanya melihatmu, hingga akhirnya ayah membawamu sebagai calon adik untukku. Saat itu aku seperti sedang dihadapkan pada hal paling sulit dalam hidupku, aku tau karena perasaanku padamu tiba-tiba saja menjadi sesuatu yang terlarang, tidak sepantasnya, sekalipun aku sudah mencintaimu jauh sebelum ayah membawamu padaku, perasaanku tetap jatuh salah.

"Aku berusaha membuang perasaan itu, tapi tidak bisa, tidak mudah bagiku, dan akhirnya hari ini aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi."

Semua seperti déjà vu bagi Byakuya, ia mengingat dengan jelas momen dia menceritakan isi hatinya sebelum ini, Rukia berada dalam gendongannya, hanya saja saat itu apa yang ia ucapkan hanya berupa bisikan pada angin. Rukia tertidur dan tidak mendengarnya sama sekali, namun sekarang Rukia mendengarkan semua kata yang ia katakan tanpa selaan.

Rukia mencerna kata demi kata dari Byakuya, kepalanya seperti terbuka lebar pada kenyataan yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya, semua seperti film yang baru saja mengungkapkan kebenaran kepada para tokohnya.

Pantas saja Byakuya tau tempat dimana Rukia suka menyendiri, tidak pernah sedikitpun terbayang dalam benaknya bahwa Byakuya ternyata sebegini perhatian padanya. Semua kelembutan sikap, perhatian penuh yang Byakuya berikan padanya memang berasal dari hati terdalam, panic yang tersirat saat Rukia masuk rumah sakit juga bukan sekedar khawatir kakak pada adik.

Pantas saja Byakuya dapat dengan mudah menerima dirinya yang berulang kali menolak keluarga baru ini.. pantas saja… pantas saja… dan pantas saja yang lainnya terkuak dalam benaknya…

"Kenapa kau bisa menahan perasaanmu selama itu?"

"Karena aku bodoh," jawab Byakuya sambil menghela napas.

Tidak ada kata-kata lain lagi dari keduanya.

Byakuya merasa lebih tenang sekarang karena Rukia sudah tau kebenaran yang telah ia tutupi.

Rukia justru merasa jauh lebih resah.

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Dokter langsung menangani luka Rukia, dan melakukan _CT-Scan_ untuk memastikan tidak ada tulang yang retak, dan Rukia dinyatakan hanya menderita luka luar serta sendi yang bergeser. Lukanya dibalut, balutan sepanjang lutut hingga tulang kering, membuatnya tampak seperti penderita patah tulang saja.

"Jangan banyak membebani kakimu dulu selama tiga hari ini,"

"Iya, Dokter Unohana," jawab Rukia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Sepertinya kau harus ekstra menjaganya, dia seperti magnet untuk luka seperti ini," kata Dokter Unohana pada Byakuya.

"Sepertinya saya harus menjaganya seumur hidup," jawab Byakuya yang menatap Rukia lekat. Seketika wajah Rukia merona, dia menangkap makna sesungguhnya dalam kalimat Byakuya.

Dokter Unohana tersenyum lembut melihat interaksi antara Byakuya dan Rukia, kakak adik ini mudah sekali untuk dibaca isi hatinya.

Byakuya pun kembali menggendong Rukia hingga rumah. Melangkah lambat dan memperpanjang waktu bersama Rukia, yang nantinya akan ia ingat dengan baik jika suatu saat nanti tidak bisa bersama Rukia lagi.

Namun hati kecilnya menjerit ketidak-relaan, dia tidak ingin mengalami hal itu.

.

.

Lisa menggeleng tidak habis pikir, menghadapi orang yang berdiri dihadapannya ini seperti tengah bicara dengan batu saja, berkali-kali di jelaskan tidak pernah mau mengerti. Angkuh, sombong dan keras kepala.

"Aku sudah bilang, Rukia tidak akan kembali padamu!" seru Lisa emosi.

"Bagaimanapun aku adalah Ibu kandungnya. Ikatan batin Ibu kandung dengan anaknya jauh lebih kuat dari apapun," kata wanita berambut hitam legam dihadapannya, dia mengenakan kacamata hitam di malam segelap ini, gelang berliannya bergoyang pelan saat ia menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang.

"Tapi kau sudah membuangnya!" Ibu makin frustasi membayangkan Rukia yang akan diambil dari sisinya.

"Aku tidak membuangnya, aku menitipkannya."

"Menitipkan? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menanyakan kabarnya selama sembilan belas tahun ini."

"Lisa, aku akan mengirim pengacaraku jika kau tidak melepaskan Rukia kembali padaku,"

"Hisana, kau…"

Wanita itu pun pergi dengan lenggok tubuh anggun, menuju mobil mewahnya yang terparkir didepan rumah, dan mobil itu meluncur mulus pergi.

Lisa menahan gemuruh di hatinya, merasakan desakan untuk menangis memenuhi hatinya, dia tidak ingin menangis hanya karena menghadapi wanita seegois Hisana, dia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Rukia kembali pada wanita tanpa perasaan itu. Tidak akan membirkan Rukia terluka karena mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya, tidak akan pernah.

"Ibu, ada tamu?" tanya Byakuya.

Lisa mendongakkan wajah, dan melihat Byakuya menggendong Rukia.

"Tadi aku melihat mobil mewah pergi dari depan rumah," tambah Rukia.

"Ibu menangis?" Byakuya melihat pipi ibunya basah.

"Tidak, ibu tidak menangis. Ayo masuk," dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Saat Rukia dan Byakuya melangkah mendahuluinya, diam-diam dia menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Rukia kenapa? Sampai digendong Byakuya?" tanya Ibu sambil menatap punggung Rukia lekat. Dia menyayangi Rukia dengan segenap hatinya, dia tidak ingin Rukia pergi dari hidupnya. Sekalipun Rukia bukan anak kandungnya, tapi kasih sayangnya pada Rukia sudah telalu besar, melebihi rasa sayang kepada anak kandung sendiri.

"Jatuh, padahal tiga minggu lagi harus ikut pertandingan nasional," jawab Byakuya seraya melangkah menuju ruang tengah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, nanti juga sembuh." Rukia tersenyum menenangkan ibunya.

Ibu membalas senyuman Rukia. Dia ikut senang, karena ikut pertandingan marathon nasional adalah impian Rukia sejak lama. Akhirnya saat itu datang juga, seperti saat ini, kedatangan Hisana bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan, namun dia telah cemas salama Sembilan belas tahun ini, mengkhawatirkan kehadiran wanita itu dan merusak kebahagiaan Rukia serta dirinya.

"Ibu akan berdo'a untuk kemenanganmu."

"Terima kasih, Bu."

Rukia membaca kesedihan dalam senyum Ibu.

"Apa ada masalah? Ibu terlihat sedih."

Ibu menggeleng pelan, meyakinkan Rukia bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, dan akan baik-baik saja. Sekalipun wanita itu berusaha untuk mengambil Rukia dari sisinya dia akan berusaha untuk mempertahankan Rukia, bukan karena keegoisannya, tapi karena dia tidak ingin Rukia sakit dan terluka karena tinggal bersama perempuan berhati dingin seperti Hisana.

Byakuya mengantar Rukia sampai kamar, dan mendudukkan Rukia diatas tempat tidurnya, langsung melangkah pergi karena tidak ingin melihat wajah Rukia yang sedih.

"Byakuya!"

Kakinya membeku seketika, menunggu kalimat lanjutan Rukia.

"Aku tau ini akan cangung bagi kita berdua. Tapi bisakah kita bersikap seperti biasa? Bukan maksudku mengabaikan perasaanmu, tapi beri aku waktu, dan selama itu aku minta kita tetap seperti biasanya," kata Rukia dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

Lantai kamarnya seolah benda paling menarik yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, melihat garis-garis pertemuan sambungan parquet satu sama lain, alur yang rapi berwarna cokelat sejuk, andaikan hatinya bisa sesejuk itu…

Byakuya mengerti dengan baik, semua ini memang terasa sangat canggung bagi mereka berdua, namun satu hal yang sangat ia syukuri, ternyata Rukia tidak membencinya, tidak memintanya untuk enyah dari pandangannya, malah sebaliknya, meminta untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

"Aku minta maaf, dan aku akan bersikap seperti biasa padamu. Sekarang istirahatlah."

Byakuya meraih _handle_ pintu dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Tidurlah, Rukia. Semoga semua akan jauh lebih baik besok," bisiknya seraya pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

Ibu sedang terduduk di kamar, matanya menerawang menatapi cermin yang memantulkan refleksi dirinya. Hari sudah berganti pagi, namun ia tidak merasa cemas dihatinya berkurang sedikitpun, kedatangan Hisana kemarin benar-benar mimpi buruk baginya.

Lisa memang tidak pernah membuka kenangan tentang diri Rukia, karena dia menganggap Rukia adalah anaknya sendiri, anak yang sedari bayi sudah berada dalam gendongannya, anak yang dibuang oleh ibu kandungnya karena ibu kandungnya memilih untuk mengejar kariernya sebagai seorang model, dari pada mengurus Rukia yang merupakan hasil hubungan gelap dirinya dengan managernya.

"Kenapa bengong?"

Ukitake mengelus bahu istrinya perlahan, mengantarkan kehangatan dan kelembutan kepada perempuan yang ia cintai ini.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Lisa menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menyembunyikan rahasia ini hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ceritakan padaku, dari semalam sikapmu aneh."

Lisa menatap Ukitake ragu-ragu, dia sedang mempertimbangkan keputusannya untuk menceritakan rahasia yang telah ia simpan selama sembilan belas tahun ini pada Ukitake atau tidak. Melihat mata teduh milik Ukitake, menyelami kelembutan didalamnya, dan Lisa sadar, ia membutuhkan uluran tangan untuk membantunya melewati saat-saat sulit seperti ini, dan dia merasa Ukitake adalah orang yang tepat.

"Ibu kandung Rukia datang untuk mengambil Rukia," ucap Lisa dengan suara bergetar. Kesedihan membayangkannya saja sudah sebegini menyesakkan.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

**A/N :**

Mina-san, apa kabar?

Lama tak menyapa semuanya, begitu FFn ga' error lagi jadi banyak karya baru, seneng deh melihatnya *Bleach memang populer - Salut buat Om Tite Kubo*

Aku akan menyisipkan konflik keluarga dalam fict ini. Gomen jika tidak memuaskan, aku menuangkan semua plot yang sudah membludak dalam kepalaku, jadi gini deh… he…he…he…*Dasar author gaje*

Aku berharap FFn akan selalu _sehat_, agar karya-karya yang lain bisa ter-upload, agar kreatifitas tidak terkungkung.

Gomen untuk typo yang masih ada dan akan merusak mata Anda semua, maklumlah jari-jariku suka keseleo *alasan aja nih author-timpukin aja pake poster Junsu*

.

Oke deh, selamat melanjutkan aktivitas Mina-san.

.

**Keept The Spirit On ^_^**

**.  
**

Don't mind to review, becoz I'm here always waiting…

.

* * *

**Pojok obrolan Author dengan new chara (Hisana-san)**

Hisana : "Sepertinya aku jahat sekali di matamu, Nakki."

Nakki : "Tidak seperti itu kok, Hisana-san. Kau baik, sangat baik."

Hisana : "Lalu kenapa aku bicara sejahat itu pada Lisa?"

Nakki : "Gomen, itu hanya tuntutan plot. Jangan marah ya, kalau ndak puas silahkan mengadu pada KOMNAS HAM." Nakki nyeingir kuda

Hisana langsung mengambil anak buaya dan anak singa peliharaannya.

Hisana : "Beraninya kau membuat aku terlihat sejahat itu!" Hisana bicara sambil ngelemparin anak buaya dan anak singa pada Nakki.

Nakki : "Kau memang tepat menjadi antagonis, Hisana! Tolong… Ichigo! Byakuya! Tolong…"

Nakki sudah tenggelam dalam gigitan ratusan ekor anak buaya dan anak singa.


	11. The Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei**

* * *

Apa kabar semuanya?

Semoga sehat selalu.

Pertama-tama Author mau minta maaf…

1. Author ga' gitu ngerti dengan peraturan dalam basket, jadi ga' tau deh kalau ternyata itu pelanggaran, lain kali aku akan berguru kepada Hanamichi Sakuragi.

2. Jee-san, terima kasih sudah dikoreksi. Habisnya aku suka ngebayangin gitu sih, ga' kesampe'an jadinya gini deh, tapi sekarang dah ku edit *peyuk-peyuk Jee-san*

Typo itu seperti penyakit menahun yang tidak mudah untuk dihilangkan ya… ada ga' ya obat khusus untuk menghilangkan typo? *itu sih authornya aja yang malas koreksi lagi—timpukin Nakki rame-rame*

Cukup deh cincong-nya, nanti readers jadi sakit mata lagi …nah… Selamat membaca ^_^

* * *

**Title : To Make You Feel My Love**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

Pairing : Byaruki

**Chapter 10 : The Unexpected**

* * *

Hanya sebaris kalimat itu, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Ukitake terkena serangan jantung, membatu ditempatnya dan menatap Lisa tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ukitake yang merengkuh bahu Lisa agar Lisa menghadap padanya.

Lisa menggeleng lemah, hatinya makin berat, udara disekitarnya seperti menipis dan mengurangi asupan oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

"Rukia bukanlah anak kandungku. Hisana adalah Ibu kandungnya," kata Lisa susah payah.

"Hisana? Mantan model professional itu?" ulang Ukitake untuk memperjelas dugaannya, dan dia mendapatkan anggukan kepala Lisa. Ukitake menekap mulutnya dan tampak berpikir keras, ternyata ada rahasia sebesar ini dalam keluarga mereka. Ukitake menenangkan diri dan mengharapkan penjelasan yang lebih banyak dari Lisa.

"Hisana adalah sahabatku sejak kuliah. Dia mulai meniti karier modelnya sejak kami masuk kuliah, lalu aku menikah saat mencapai tingkat lima, karier Hisana terus menanjak sejak itu, hingga ia kena skandal dengan managernya sendiri, dia bersembunyi, dan enam bulan kemudian muncul di teras rumah kami, menggendong Rukia." Lisa menangis seketika, Ukitake langsung memeluknya erat.

"Bayi itu sangat cantik, matanya teduh, tersenyum padaku. Bayi itu tetap tersenyum sekalipun tau bahwa ia akan dibuang oleh Ibunya. Hisana meminta aku menjaga Rukia, dia bilang tidak bisa merawat Rukia sementara ia harus melakukan banyak kegiatan modelingnya, dia juga bilang tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain tau bahwa ia telah memiliki anak, aku telah jatuh cinta pada Rukia sejak saat itu dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hisana mengirim bayi mungil itu ke panti asuhan."

Lisa menghapus air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Dia perempuan kejam yang bisa mengorbankan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan," tambah Lisa.

Ukitake mengelus puncak kepala Lisa, merasa bahwa ia memang telah menikahi wanita yang tepat, wanita yang baik hati, wanita yang sangat lembut dan mau merawat seorang bayi sekalipun bayi itu bukan anaknya. Sembilan belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, merawat seorang Rukia hingga menjadi seorang perempuan secantik ini, menjadikan Rukia perempuan dengan kepribadian teguh seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia datang dan semudah itu mengambil Rukia. Aku yang membesarkannya, aku yang sudah merawarnya. Sekalipun tidak ada darahku yang mengalir dalam dirinya, aku tetap menganggapnya sebagai anakku."

"Aku mengerti, Lisa. Kau sangat menyayanginya, kau tidak akan merawatnya hingga sebesar ini jika tidak menyayanginya," bisik Ukitake.

"Apakah Rukia tau mengenai hal ini?" tanya Ukitake hati-hati.

"Rukia tidak tau apa-apa mengenai hal ini, aku tidak pernah mengatakan rahasia ini padanya. Aku takut ia akan pergi dariku karena membenciku yang telah membohonginya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hisana bilang dia bilang akan mengirim pengacara untuk menuntutku."

"Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu, aku pastikan Rukia tidak akan pergi dari sisimu, dia tidak akan membencimu. Kaulah ibunya, kau yang sudah merawatnya. Rukia sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih, Lisa. Aku yakin dia tidak akan memilih sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu, dia sangat menyayangimu."

Lisa menumpahkan kegelisahannya, tangisnya, semuanya dalam dekapan Ukitake. Ketenangan itu menjalar hingga membekukan tangis yang seperti tidak ingin berhenti. Rukia, buah hati yang tidak boleh direbut oleh siapapun.

.

.

Rukia baru bangun dari tidurnya yang sangat nyaman, mengucek mata yang masih belum beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat celah gorden jendela kamarnya. Dia menggeliat sambil menguap, dan tiba-tiba bibirnya perih saat terbuka lebar-lebarnya, luka bekas ciuman Byakuya masih terasa perih.

"Jangan diingat, jangan diingat," katanya pada diri sendiri.

Rukia turun dari tempat tidur, menahan sakit yang amat sangat dari kaki kanannya, dia tidak tau sampai kapan luka ini berhenti membuatnya sakit? Pertandingan nasional tinggal tiga minggu kurang satu hari, dan dia harusnya sudah mulai latihan, tapi dengan kaki seperti ini bagaimana jadinya latihan nanti, bisa-bisa Pelatih Zaraki akan memecut punggungnya karena sudah mengecewakan Pelatih terkejam sekota Karakura itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Rukia menoleh, mendapat Byakuya melongok dari pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, rambutnya belum kering benar setelah dikeramas. Rukia melongo, jantungnya berdegub kencang, seketika Byakuya terlihat sangat tampan, bahkan tatapan mata Rukia turun ke bibir Byakuya, bibir indah yang sangat lembut, jantungnya kembali berdegub lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Rukia menggeleng keras.

"Jangan dilihat, jangan dilihat," bisiknya dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa?" Byakuya malah masuk dan menghampiri Rukia, Rukia makin tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya, seperti akan meledak saja.

"Kau pusing?" Byakuya menyentuh dahi Rukia, sontak Rukia mundur untuk menghindari sentuhan tangan halus Byakuya.

"Kakiku hanya agak sakit," bisik Rukia pelan, kepala terbenam cukup dalam hingga tidak mampu dilihat Byakuya, dia tidak ingin Byakuya melihat wajahnya yang memerah, betapa kehadiran Byakuya membuatnya canggung setelah insiden itu.

Semua sangat berbeda, apakah bisa bersikap seperti biasa lagi?

"Aku antar kau ke toilet," kata Byakuya.

"Tidak u.. uwaaah.. turunkan aku! Turunkan aku!"

Rukia berusaha meronta-ronta karena Byakuya tiba-tiba saja menggendongnya, seperti pengantin baru yang menggendong istrinya yang baru bangun. Mengingat hal itu membuat wajah Rukia makin panas.

"Kakimu masih sakit kan?" kata Byakuya seraya melangkah, dia berjalan mendekati lemari baju Rukia.

"Ambil handukmu!" suruhnya santai. Byakuya tidak merasa canggung sama sekali, sekalipun wajah Rukia sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, merasakan tangan Rukia yang mengalung dilehernya.

Rukia mengulurkan satu tangannya dan meraih handuk yang menggantung dibagian depan lemari. Dia kembali pegangan erat pada Byakuya, mereka keluar kamar dan Byakuya membawa Rukia ke toilet bawah.

Ukitake sempat melihat Byakuya yang menggendong Rukia melintas sebelum menghilang di pintu toilet. Alisnya terangkat tinggi, Byakuya dan Rukia seperti sepasang suami istri saja, namun ia merasa sedikit senang karena Byakuya diterima dengan baik oleh Rukia, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Apakah luka Rukia parah?" tanyanya pada Lisa yang sedang menata meja untuk sarapan.

"Menurut dokter hanya perlu istirahat beberapa hari. Kenapa?"

Lisa mendongakkan wajahnya dari meja makan, mendapati Ukitake tersenyum.

"Aku rasa aku tau kenapa Byakuya begitu gelisah," bisik Ukitake dengan senyum jail. Ini baru teori yang ia rumuskan, dan ia butuh pembuktian, tapi ia yakin bahwa dugaannya tidak meleset. Byakuya mengkhususkan Rukia, Byakuya sangat memperhatikan Rukia, dan Byakuya pernah mempertanyakan mengenai cinta terlarang yang ingin ia hapus, Ukitake sudah menemukan jawaban yang tepat, namun ia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengkonfirmasinya pada Byakuya. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah memastikan masalah Rukia selesai, dan bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Rukia agar Rukia tidak terluka dan tidak merasa dibohongi selama sembilan belas tahun ini.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Lisa tidak mengerti.

"Tidak…"

Byakuya menurunkan Rukia di depan washtafel, mengalungkan satu tangan Rukia ke pinggangnya, memastikan Rukia tetap tegak berdiri.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri," kata Rukia yang berkeras menjauh dari Byakuya, karena jika tidak ia akan pingsan.

"Jangan sok kuat," ucap Byakuya seraya melirik kaki Rukia yang tidak terluka sedang berjinjit.

Rukia heran, kenapa Byakuya sangat peka terhadap dirinya, padahal ia sudah berusaha menyembunyikan dari Byakuya, kakinya memang sakit jika dijejakkan keseluruhan ke lantai, tumitnya akan nyeri. Apakah ini akibat jika mencintai seseorang selama sepuluh tahun? Melihat apapun pada dirinya seperti buku yang terbuka, dengan mudah membaca keanehan yang disembunyikan.

Rukia membasuh wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah, benar-benar menyiksa, kapan selesainya.

"Sebentar," bisik Byakuya yang bergerak kebelakang Rukia, tangan besar Byakuya melingkar di pinggang Rukia, menahan beban tubuh Rukia.

Terlalu dekat, bisik Rukia yang merasakan tekanan tubuh Byakuya, memang dengan begini kedua tangannya bisa bebas tapi tubuhnya malah terasa kaku karena terlalu kontak dengan Byakuya. Akhirnya Rukia menepis perasaannya dulu, membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali, melupakan kontak tubuh, melupakan detak jantungnya yang seperti terus berdentum bedug lebaran, melupakan wajahnya yang tadi masih terasa panas.

Rukia mengeringkan wajahnya, merasa jauh lebih segar saat wajahnya sudah kembali berwarna normal, dia tersenyum pada dirinya yang ada di pantulan cermin, tapi saat matanya beranjak keatas dia melihat Byakuya yang menatap dirinya, sorot mata lembut yang menghangatkan hati.

"A.. aku sudah selesai." Rukia merusak kebahagiaan Byakuya yang tengah menikmati dan memandang wajahnya.

"Ok, kita sarapan."

Byakuya kembali menggendong Rukia, mereka menuju meja makan. Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggu, Byakuya mengeryitkan alis melihat ayahnya tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Tidak, kalian sangat akur, ayah suka melihatnya," desis Ukitake senang, dia tidak keberatan jika ternyata Byakuya mencintai Rukia, karena mereka sangat serasi.

"A.. apa maksud anda?" sahut Rukia kikuk.

Ukitake mengendikkan bahu untuk menjawab Rukia, senyum masih mengembang di bibirnya.

"Sudah, sudah, makan dulu. Rukia, setelah ini Ibu ingin bicara denganmu," kata ibu dengan sorot mata dalam. Seketika Rukia memiliki firasat bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang baik, karena wajah Ibu terlihat sangat sedih.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan yang tidak biasa, Rukia menunggu-nunggu hal yang akan dibicarakan oleh Ibu, karena itu ia makan lebih cepat dari biasanya, meneguk susunya dalam satu gerakan tangan.

"Hal apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan?" tanya Rukia saat meletakkan gelas susunya.

Byakuya menyusul Rukia, menyelesaikan makan pagi dengan cepat.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar," kata Byakuya seraya beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau boleh tinggal, Byakuya. Ini semua berhubungan dengan seluruh anggota keluarga," gumam Ibu yang menggeser garpunya.

Byakuya membaca ketegangan yang tiba-tiba terasa diantara mereka.

Ukitake mengangguk dalam dan menggenggam tangan Lisa untuk menguatkannya.

"Kemarin memang ada tamu yang datang ke rumah," bisik Ibu ragu.

"Mobil mewah itu?" ucap Byakuya memastikan, dan ibu memberinya satu anggukan dalam.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Rukia masih tidak mengerti inti pembicaraan ini.

Lisa menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghitung perlahan dalam hati sambil menghembuskan napas.

"Rukia, taukah kau kenapa kamu tidak sama sekali mirip dengan ibu?"

"Karena aku mirip dengan nenek, iya kan?" jawab Rukia, karena ibunya selalu menjawab dengan jawaban itu setiap kali ada orang yang bertanya.

Lisa menggeleng pelan. "Ibu berbohong."

Rukia mencondongkan badan dan meneliti wajah ibunya, apakah sedang bercanda atau tidak. Byakuya menyentuh bahunya dan membawanya kembali tegak ke posisi semula.

"Aku bukanlah ibu kandungmu, maafkan ibu, Rukia. Ibu sudah berbohong selama ini."

Rukia menekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, serangan jantung itu kembali datang, ini kenyataan ataukah mimpi? Ia tidak mampu bertanya lagi pada dirinya, semua seperti petir menyambar bertubi-tubi, kemarin Byakuya dan sekarang ibu.

"Jangan bercanda, Bu. Ini tidak lucu sama sekali," bisik Rukia dengan mata terbelalak.

Air mata Lisa kembali menetes, Ukitake mengeratkan genggaman tangannya diatas tangan Lisa.

"Kemarin ia datang. Hisana, ibu kandungmu dan ingin mengambilmu kembali."

"Memangnya aku barang?" seru Rukia dengan emosi berapi-api, tangannya menggebrak meja makan keras. Kenyataan ini terlalu mengangetkannya, dan dia berkata ingin 'mengambil', seperti tempat penitipan barang saja.

Byakuya mengelus punggung Rukia, namun tubuh Rukia masih condong penuh kemarahan pada ibunya.

"Rukia, kendalikan dirimu," bisik Byakuya seraya menggeser kursinya dan merangkul bahu Rukia erat.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengendalikan diri?" teriak Rukia.

"Rukia, maafkan ibu. Aku membesarkanmu karena dia telah membuangmu, dan sekarang ia muncul tiba-tiba setelah sembilan belas tahun ini, berkata ingin membawamu kembali sebagai ibu kandungnya. Ibu sudah bilang ini tidak adil untukmu, selama ini kau tidak pernah melihatnya, tidak pernah tau dialah ibu kandungmu, karena dia tidak pernah sekalipun peduli padamu." Ibu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ibu bersumpah, Rukia. Ibu menyayangimu dengan segenap hati ini, Ayahmu juga. Ibu tidak ingin kau membenci karena Ibu telah menutupi kenyataan ini, maafkan Ibu, maaf…"

Rukia terdiam, melihat air mata itu mengalir, air mata yang telah ia janjikan pada pusara ayah untuk tidak membiarkan air mata itu mengalir lagi. Hatinya sedih, dan ikut merutuki diri yang sudah membuat Ibu menangis. Namun kembali lagi pada semua kenyataan ini, terlalu besar dan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan logis, marah, dia merasa marah, tapi dia tidak tau marah terhadap apa, semua masih terlalu abu-abu untuknya. Haruskah bahagia atau sebaliknya karena bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya? Karena pada akhirnya ibunya mau menemuinya?

"Dia akan membawa pengacaranya untuk menuntut ibu, dia akan membawamu dengan cara apapun," bisik Ibu dengan tubuh gemetaran, seketika ayah memeluknya erat.

Rukia tidak menjawab lagi, dia tau ini salah, tapi dia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Byakuya, tolong antar aku ke kamar," gumam Rukia dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

Byakuya melirik ibu yang mendongakkan wajah dari pelukan ayah, menatapnya dengan sorot mata memohon yang amat sangat, seketika ia yakin bahwa ini semua memang beban berat bagi ibu dan Rukia, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal hal itu.

Byakuya beranjak dari kursinya, dan tanpa canggung lagi Rukia mengalungkan tangannya dileher Byakuya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Byakuya saat Byakuya menggendongnya, dan membawanya ke kamar.

Byakuya merasakan napas hangat Rukia di lehernya, memburu dan tidak tenang. Detik kemudian Byakuya mendengar isak tangis Rukia, waktu seperti berputar kembali membawa Rukia dalam masa-masa sulit, menguji kesabarannya lagi, membuatnya kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Menangislah, jangan kau tahan," bisik Byakuya yang mempererat lengkungan tangannya, membuat Rukia bersandar sepenuhnya padanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?" Rukia berbisik diantara isak tangisnya.

Byakuya mendudukkan Rukia di atas tempat tidur, dan Rukia melepaskan lengkungan tangannya dari leher Byakuya, terduduk lesu karena air matanya tidak mau berhenti menetes.

Byakuya duduk di sebelah Rukia meraih tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kenapa dia harus muncul? Jika dia memang sudah membuangku, untuk apa ia kembali ke kehidupanku? Bukankah dia seorang artis yang sudah memiliki segalanya dalam hidupnya?" desis Rukia yang tengah berusaha keras menenangkan diri.

"Apakah kau membencinya atau sebaliknya?" tanya Byakuya.

Rukia menggeleng pelan, dia tidak tau apakah membencinya atau tidak.

"Sembilan belas tahun ini kau hidup dengan seorang ibu sebaik Lisa, dia menyayangimu, merawat dan membesarkanmu. Lalu apa masalahnya jika ternyata kau bukan anak kandungnya? Apakah kau ingin pergi meninggalkannya? Apakah kau ingin kembali pada ibu kandung yang telah menelantarkanmu? Apakah kau ingin seperti itu?"

Rukia menggeleng, ia menyayangi ibunya, Lisa. Ibu kandung atau bukan memang bukan hal penting, karena pada kenyataannya Lisa-lah yang telah membesarkannya, menjaganya dengan segenap hati. Dimana ibu kandungnya saat Rukia terpuruk karena harus pindah rumah karena di sita oleh bank? Dimana ibu kandungnya saat Rukia tidak bisa makan dengan kenyang karena tidak memiliki uang cukup untuk membeli makanan?

Hanya ada Lisa yang selalu setia menjaganya, berusaha sekuat tenaga membesarkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin ibu menangis. Bagiku …ibu kandung atau bukan, aku akan tetap menyayanginya," bisik Rukia dengan suara purau.

Byakuya memeluk Rukia erat, dia tidak ingin melihat air mata Rukia. Saat ini adalah masa sulit bagi Rukia, Byakuya ingin berada disampingnya untuk memberikan semangat pada Rukia, menjadi tempat Rukia untuk bernaung, membagi beban, walaupun hanya sebagai kakak dia sama sekali tidak peduli, karena bagaimanapun dia menyayangi Rukia, seperti Rukia menyayangi ibu.

Byakuya terkesiap saat merasakan tangan Rukia yang membalas pelukannya, untuk pertama kalinya Rukia membalas pelukannya, dia merasakan kebahagiaan mengembang dengan indah dalam hatinya. Rukia telah menerimanya, membuat Rukia meluapkan kesedihan dalam pelukannya, bersandar padanya, sekalipun hanya untuk sejenak, itu adalah kebahagiaan yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Byakuya, mendengarkan detak jantung Byakuya yang teratur, memberikan ketenangan jauh dalam dirinya, dia ingin selamanya berada dalam dekapan Byakuya, melupakan segala beban, segala kenyataan yang baru saja hadir ke hadapannya.

.

.

Hari berikutnya mereka kedatangan tamu yang sudah mereka duga sejak kemarin pagi, tamu yang membawa mimpi buruk dan kegelisahan pada seisi rumah. Hari masih belum siang saat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver itu parkir di depan rumah, dari mobil itu turun seorang perempuan berpakaian serba hitam dengan aksen bulu putih di bagian leher, sebuah kacamata cokelat membingkai wajahnya, perhiasan mahalnya berdenting saat ia berjalan melintas, dibelakangnya mengikuti seorang berjas rapi necis dengan sebuah tas tangan.

Lisa membukakan pintu untuk kedua orang itu, memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk masuk. Awalnya Lisa kaget dengan kedatangan tanpa konfirmasi ini, tapi Lisa sudah menyiapkan diri, karena kemarin sore Rukia sudah bicara dengannya, dan meyakinkannya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun.

"_Ibu jangan menangis lagi, maaf tadi aku berteriak pada Ibu." Rukia menunduk dalam. "Ibu tidak usah cemas, aku tidak akan pergi dari rumah ini, aku… walau bagaimanapun aku akan tetap tinggal di rumah ini, dia tidak akan bisa memaksaku, karena aku menyayangi ibu, dalam ingatanku aku hanya memiliki satu ibu dan itu adalah kau."_

Hisana membuka kacamatanya saat duduk di sofa yang tidak selembut sofa di rumahnya, dia meletakkan kacamatanya diatas meja tamu yang terbuat dari kaca tempered berwarna abu-abu itu. Lisa masih tidak percaya bahwa Hisana masih mampu bersikap seangkuh ini sekalipun mereka adalah teman baik dulu.

"Aku ambilkan minum," kata Lisa seraya beranjak dari sofa.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak bisa minum air selain air pegunungan asli. Aku datang hanya ingin memastikan status Rukia. Dan dia adalah…" Hisana menunjuk seseorang yang tadi mengikutinya, dia mengenakan kacamata dengan rambut berwarna perak, "Ishida Ryuken, pengacaraku," lanjut Hisana santai.

"Apakah kau sudah memikirkan semuanya baik-baik?" tanya Hisana dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Aku tetap tidak akan menyerahkan Rukia padamu, dia tidak akan bahagia bila bersamamu!" teriak Lisa marah.

"Tidak perlu berdebat, Lisa. Aku bisa membuat ini semua jauh lebih mudah, aku akan mendaftarkan kasus penculikan Rukia, membuatmu di penjara seumur hidup, dan Rukia tetap akan kembali padaku. Jangan membuat semuanya jauh lebih rumit, Lisa."

Hisana mengucapkan ancamannya dengan suara manis dan licik, Lisa sudah hampir meledak melihat sikap Hisana. Sungguh Lisa tidak pernah menyangka Hisana memiliki tabiat seburuk ini, tidak berterima kasih sedikitpun karena telah membesarkan Rukia, malah berusaha memasukkannya dalam penjara.

"Rukia tidak akan menerimamu, kau ibu yang telah mencampakkannya. KAU YANG MENCAMPAKKANNYA!"

Rukia tengah membaca bukunya, dia langsung beranjak dari kursi saat mendengar teriakan ibu. Ada apa hingga ibu teriak sekeras itu?

"Lisa.. Lisa... kau masih lugu seperti dulu ya," kata Hisana sambil menyibakkan poninya.

Lisa sadar sepenuhnya, dia tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk melawan Hisana, dia hanya memiliki keyakinan bahwa Rukia akan tetap tinggal disisinya. Hisana dapat menjebloskannya ke penjara hanya dengan satu jentikan jari, Lisa tau hal itu, tapi dia juga tidak ingin Rukia berada di dekat wanita sekejam Hisana, terlebih lagi meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan anakku!" kata Lisa, dan air matanya tidak mampu ia tahan lagi.

"_Anakmu_?" Hisana mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu membusuk di penjara. Ryuken pastikan kau mendaftarkan kasus ini hari ini juga," kata Hisana tanpa perasaan.

"Jangan!"

Ketiga orang yang berada di ruang tamu langsung mendongak kearah tangga, arah datangnya suara purau penuh luka itu.

Rukia menuruni tangga dengan susah payah, nyeri masih menyerang kakinya setiap kali menahan beban tubuhnya. Waktu berputar lambat dalam benaknya, melihat sosok wanita yang sangat mirip dengannya, hanya seperti versi tua dirinya, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan ada hal seperti ini terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Wanita itu memang mirip dengan dirinya, namun jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Wanita itu angkuh, tanpa melihat gayanya bicara, tanpa mengenalnya lebih jauh, Rukia bisa membaca kesombongan yang terpancar kuat dari wanita itu. Rukia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ibu kandungnya adalah orang seperti ini, dalam dia dia bersyukur karena telah dibesarkan oleh Lisa, wanita lembah lembut dan menjadikannya pribadi seperti ini, entah apa jadinya jika dirinya tumbuh besar dalam lingkungan wanita dalam pandangannya ini.

"Jangan masukkan Ibuku ke penjara. Anda hanya ingin aku kembali pada Anda, iya kan?" tanya Rukia yang menahan nyeri di kakinya.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, matanya masih meneliti wajah Rukia, kerinduan yang amat sangat terpancar dari mata yang tadi masih menguarkan ancaman pada ibunya.

Hisana tidak pernah melihat Rukia secara langsung, namun sekarang melihat Rukia, anak yang sudah sembilan belas tahun tidak pernah ia temui, rasa sayang dalam dirinya tiba-tiba muncul dan berubah jadi posesif, dia ingin memiliki Rukia hanya untuknya, dan membahagiakan Rukia, mempercantik Rukia, karena Rukia jauh lebih cantik dari dirinya semasa muda dulu, Rukia jauh lebih bercahaya.

"Berhentilah membuat Ibuku menangis!" seru Rukia dengan nada suara meninggi.

Hisana terluka mendengar bagaimana Rukia menyebut Lisa, dia tidak terima, seharusnya dirinyalah yang dipanggil _ibu_ oleh Rukia, karena dia yang telah melahirkan Rukia, bukan Lisa.

"Seharusnya Anda sadar, Anda tidak memiliki hak apa-apa terhadap saya, Anda membuang saya."

Ishida Ryuken mengernyitkan alisnya, sebagai seorang pengacara dia tidak pernah melihat seorang anak yang dalam posisi perebutan status bisa setegas ini, bahkan cenderung membela bukan ibu kandungnya. Biasanya sang anak akan melupakan ibu yang sudah membesarkannya dan memilih ibu kandung yang sesungguhnya. Terlebih seorang ibu seperti Hisana.

Ishida Ryuken memang bukan pertama kalinya melihat Rukia, dia pernah melihat Rukia dalam foto kegiatan mahasiswa anaknya, Ishida Uryuu, tapi dia tidak pernah tau bahwa mata sekelam dan sesedih itu menyimpan keberanian serta keteguhan hati seperti ini.

"Saya akan ikut anda," kata Rukia seraya melihat Lisa, dan wajah Lisa semakin gelap, air matanya menetes lebih deras mendengar kalimatnya.

"Beri saya waktu dua minggu, dan saya akan berusaha untuk menerima anda, tapi satu hal yang harus Anda tau, dua minggu lagi saya akan berumur 20. Itupun jika anda ingat kapan Anda melahirkan saya," ujar Rukia dengan raut wajah merendahkan, membuat Hisana semakin mengernyit kesakitan.

"Saat umur saya 20 tahun, saya bisa memutuskan dengan siapa saya akan tinggal, pengadilanpun tidak bisa memaksa saya," jelas Rukia.

Hisana menoleh pada Ryuken, dia berusaha mengkonfirmasi ucapan Rukia, dan Ryuken mengangguk padanya. Ryuken tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Rukia mengetahui mengenai peraturan ini, di mata hukum memang anak usai 20 tahun bisa memutuskan untuk mandiri. Ryuken sendiri jadi menyesali kenapa Hisana mengajukan peralihan hak asuh setelah Rukia sebesar ini, namun dia tidak heran karena Hisana memiliki jalan pikiran yang sangat berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya. Apa alasan sebenarnya Hisana menginginkan Rukia pun dia belum jelas benar, padahal saat ini kehidupan Hisana sudah sangat berkecukupan dan tidak memiliki kekurangan sedikitpun, mungkinkah ada penyesalan dan kasih sayang yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk anak yang telah lama ia lupakan?

Lisa merasa sedikit lega mendapati kenyataan ini, pantas saja Rukia meyakinkannya untuk tetap tenang.

Rukia mengambil dua langkah hingga dia berada cukup dekat dengan Hisana, dia menatap langsung mata yang hampir sama bulatnya dengan bola matanya.

"Sekali lagi Anda membuat Ibu saya menangis, Anda akan menyesal karena telah melahirkan saya," bisik Rukia dengan suara mengancam yang paling ia andalkan.

Hisana tersenyum, walau bagaimanapun Rukia masih mewarisi kekejaman tatapan miliknya, sekalipun Rukia tidak ia besarkan, darahnya memang mengalir dalam diri Rukia.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Hisana penuh kemenangan.

Rukia menoleh pada Lisa, mengangguk dalam untuk memberi hormat sebelum langkahnya memimpin Hisana, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Hisana hari ini juga, jika diundur lagi maka semakin lama masalah ini akan selesai.

"Aku akan menyuruh pengurus rumah untuk mengambil barang-barang Rukia."

Hisana beranjak pergi, Ryuken menyusulnya, sekarang tinggal Lisa dalam ruang tamu, dia menghapus air matanyay ang masih ingin menetes.

"Rukia hanya pergi sebentar, dia akan kembali."

Lisa menyatukan tangannya di dada, menahan sesak melihat kepergian Rukia yang dibawa mobil mewah berwarna silver itu. Lisa melangkah menuju kamar Rukia, merasa kosong karena tidak ada kehadiran Rukia dalam ruangan ini.

Lisa meraih tas diatas lemari, memasukkan baju Rukia untuk keperluan dua minggu. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti, sambil melipat baju air matanya menetes dan membasahi permukaan baju. Dia takut.. sangat takut Rukia tidak akan kembali padanya, takut Rukia akan lebih memilih kehidupan glamour bersama Hisana, takut karena ikatan batinnya kalah kuat dengan ikatan batin Rukia dan ibu kandungnya.

"Kau harus kembali Rukia, harus…"

Lisa merapikan buku-buku kuliah milik Rukia, menumpuknya dalam satu tas khusus, laptop Rukia, bahkan menyisipkan dua foto keluarga yang terpajang di meja belajar Rukia. Satu foto yang berwarna usang karena sudah berumur, dan satu lagi adalah foto keluarga baru dengan kehadiran Ukitake dan Byakuya.

Poster TVXQ, manga yang belum sempat Rukia baca, semua ia masukkan dalam tas.

"Kenapa aku memasukkan barang sebanyak ini? Rukia tidak pergi untuk selamanya."

Lisa menekap wajahnya, menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes, tapi hatinya sakit, resah, bagaimana ia bisa menenangkan diri jika Rukia benar-benar pergi? Jika Rukia benar-benar menerima Hisana?

"Ibu? Apa yang ibu lakukan?"

Lisa mendongakkan wajah dan mendapat Byakuya berdiri di ambang pintu. Byakuya bertanya lewat sorot matanya.

"Byakuya, Rukia.. Rukia…"

"Kenapa dia?" desak Byakuya yang sudah bersiap untuk menerima kenyataan paling buruk.

"Demi melindungi ibu ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Hisana selama dua minggu, dia meyakinkan Ibu untuk menunggu hingga waktunya tiba, dia bilang akan kembali ke rumah ini. Tapi bagaimana jika ia tidak kembali?" rengek Lisa putus asa.

Byakuya menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya erat, dia juga tidak menyangka jika Rukia akan mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Anak itu selalu bertindak sendiri, tidak pernah mau melibatkan orang lain, apalagi dalam permasalahan serumit ini.

"Dia akan kembali, pasti, dia pasti kembali," bisik Byakuya meyakinkan ibunya.

.

.

Sebuah rumah besar dengan halaman seluas lapangan bola memenuhi jarak pandang Rukia, mobil yang ia tumpangi sedikit demi sedikit mendekati area parkir rumah itu.

"Kita sampai, Rukia. Barang-barangmu akan tiba setengah jam lagi."

Hisana turun dari mobil setelah supir membukakan pintu untuknya, gaun yang ia kenakan jatuh dengan sangat indah saat ia berdiri tegak di dekat pintu mobil yang terbuka, sangat berbalik dengan Rukia yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih oblong dengan kerah sudah melar tak karuan, ditambah celana pendek selutut yang warna birunya sudah luntur.

Rukia tertatih-tatih mengikuti Hisana yang masuk dalam rumah besar itu, Rukia melihat sekeliling rumah yang kelewat megah itu, atapnya tinggi sekalipun rumah ini hanya terdiri dari dua lantai, ada banyak kamar dan ruangan dalam rumah ini, mewah, megah namun terasa kosong.

"Apakah kakimu terluka parah?" tanya Hisana seraya meletkkan kacamatanya di meja ruang tengah yang tidak menyerupai ruang tengah, terlalu besar untuk ukuran ruang tengah pada umumnya.

"Aku hanya jatuh," jawab Rukia yang tetap berdiri sementara Hisana sudah duduk santai di sofa kulit.

"Duduklah," kata Hisana sambil menunjuk tempat di sampingnya.

Rukia memasang wajah kaku, dia tidak ingin duduk di samping wanita ini.

"Kalian sudah sampai?"

Rukia menoleh ke sampingnya, dan dari anak tangga dengan bahan paquet mahal itu turun dua orang laki-laki, yang satu sudah berumur, dan Rukia menyimpulkannya sebagai suami Hisana. Seorang dengan rambut dan warna rambut yang senada, cokelat, senyumnya manis, tampan namun disaat yang sama kesan licik terasa darinya, suami yang cocok untuk Hisana, pikir Rukia.

Satu lagi ada seorang pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, rambutnya hitam legam dan lurus, tersisir rapi dengan panjang hampir sebahu, matanya sendu dan berwarna hijau emerald, kesedihan yang amat sangat seperti menaunginya tanpa henti, dingin dan kaku.

"Kau sudah pulang, Aizen? Ulquiorra juga?" ucap Hisana dengan suara manis.

Rukia melihat gerakan tubuh Hisana yang gemulai berlari pada pria berambur cokelat itu, memeluknya erat dan mendaratkan ciuman mesra di bibir pria itu. Setelah itu Hisana beralih pada orang bermata hijau emerald itu, mengecup pipinya penuh kasih.

"Ulquiorra, anakku, apakah kuliahmu hari ini baik?"

Rukia mendesis jijik, ternyata orang itu anak Hisana, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan kepribadiannya.

"Ya," jawab orang itu singkat. Dia melirik Rukia, seolah menilai penampilan Rukia karena dia melihat Rukia dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, mau tidak mau Rukia merasa risih dilihat seperti itu.

"Ulqui, ini Rukia, putriku yang telah lama hilang."

Rukia tersenyum kecut mendengar istilah Hisana. Apanya 'putri yang telah lama hilang'? Seharusnya putri yang telah lama dibuang.

Orang bernama Aizen itu melangkah mendekat pada Rukia, tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Selamat datang, Rukia. Aku Aizen, suami Hisana, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah jika kau mau," ucap Aizen tetap dengan senyum liciknya.

"Aku hanya memiliki satu orang ayah, dan dia sudah meninggal," jawab Rukia dengan suara dingin.

Hisana terperanjat mendengar kalimat Rukia, dia berusaha mencairkan ketegangan yang telah Rukia ciptakan, dia menarik Ulquiorra agar mendekat pada Rukia, membuat Rukia dan Ulquiorra saling bertukar sorot mata.

"Apakah dia anak kandungmu atau anak bawaan suamimu?" tanya Rukia tidak sopan.

"Rukia." Hisana memberinya peringatan lewat matanya yang mendelik.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika aku memiliki saudara satu ibu," jawab Rukia enteng.

Aizen tersenyum mendapati wajah Rukia yang tetap menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Tidak apa, Hisana. Aku suka sikapnya yang terang-terangan. Ulquiorra adalah anakku dari istriku yang sebelumnya, kami bercerai lima tahun lalu," sahut Aizen yang menerima anggukan kepala Hisana.

Rukia menaikkan alisnya sesaat, Rukia tidak akan heran jika kenyataannya Aizen bercerai karena Hisana. Wanita seperti Hisana tidak akan ragu untuk menggunakan segala pesonanya untuk memikat seorang pria seperti Aizen.

Rukia berbalik dengan kaki terpincang, mencari ruangan yang mungkin adalah calon kamarnya. Tindakan Rukia kali ini tidak luput dari perhatian Aizen, sedangkan Ulquiorra sudah melihat perban di kaki Rukia sejak tadi, dan sadar bahwa Rukia berusaha keras untuk tetap berdiri tegak diatas kakinya.

"Ulquiorra akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu," kata Aizen.

Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya agar Rukia bisa berpegangan padanya, mengingat luka di kaki Rukia sepertinya tidak ringan.

"Aku bisa sendiri," jawab Rukia ketus. "Kau tunjukkan saja jalannya," lanjutnya yang mulai melangkah.

Ulquiorra tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang keras kepala seperti Rukia, biasanya perempuan manapun akan menerima uluran tangannya, tanpa syarat, sepertinya perempuan ini beda sama sekali dari yang lain.

Egois, sekaligus sombong. Persis Hisana, namun cara mereka menyombongkan diri sangat bertolak belakang.

Kamar Rukia ada di bawah, untunglah sehingga dia tidak perlu menaiki tangga dengan kaki seperti ini. Ulquiorra membukakan pintu untuk Rukia, dan sebuah kamar dengan tempat tidur extra king size bed tersaji dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Rukia seraya melangkah masuk dan cepat-cepat menuju tempat tidur, dia tidak bisa menahan kakinya lebih lama lagi. Rasanya seluruh darah mengalir ke kaki dan berhenti disana, sampai berdenyut sakit.

Ulquiorra menggeleng melihat tingkah Rukia, tidak habis pikir, Rukia lebih memilih menahan sakit dari pada menerima uluran tangannya.

"Dua bulan lalu aku berumur 20 tahun," jawab Ulquiorra yang melihat Rukia duduk dengan membanting tubuh, seketika kelegaan yang amat sangat memenuhi wajahnya.

Sebuah desis tawa lolos dari mulut Ulquiorra, dia hanya merasa sangat lucu melihat tingkah Rukia, apalagi penampilan Rukia, dia tidak akan percaya jika tidak diceritakan Hisana sebelumnya, melihat postur tubuh Rukia yang kecil bahkan caranya berpakaian, dia akan mengira bahwa Rukia masih kelas satu tingkat menengah.

"Apa yang lucu?" Rukia membelalak padanya.

"Tidak." Ulquiorra menggeleng sekali.

"Katakan!" Rukia tidak terima ada orang yang tertawa dibelakangnya.

"Istirahatlah, sepertinya lukamu cukup parah."

Rukia hanya mampu melihat Ulquiorra undur diri dari kamarnya, menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan hingga tidak terdengar suara apapun, hanya pintu yang tertutup perlahan.

Kamar yang ia tempati sungguh mewah, bahkan toiletnya berada dalam kamar, tidak seperti rumah, satu kamar mandir untuk bersama. Catnya berwarna biru lembut, memberi ketenangan yang lebih karena gorden yang berwarna kontra namun mendukung warna cat dinding, meja belajar dan kursinya adalah satu set furniture dengan bahan kayu ebony, permukaannya berwarna _highgloss_ menggambarkan betapa mahalnya harga furniture ini.

"Wuah... mereka benar-benar menghabiskan uang hanya untuk hal seperti ini? Sungguh otak mereka sudah terbalik," gumam Rukia seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada lemari pakaian yang tingginya hampir dua kali tinggi badannya.

"Apa pula yang mereka simpan dalam lemari sebesar ini? Untuk sembunyi orang serumah juga bisa."

.

Langit berwarna jingga terang, mengirimkan udara sore yang segar melalui jendela yang terbuka dan menerbangkan gorden yang menghalangi silaunya cahaya matahari sore. Rukia menikmati hembusan angin di wajahnya, duduk di lantai sambil membongkar tas yang dikirimkan pengurus rumah padanya.

Dia tersenyum saat mendapati barang-barang yang ibu masukkan dalam tasnya, ibu sangat mengerti apa yang ia butuhkan, bahkan poster TVXQ juga ibu bawakan.

"Rukia, boleh aku masuk?"

Rukia belum sempat menjawab, orang itu sudah masuk dan dalam beberapa langkah sudah berjongkok dihadapannya, memperhatikan barang-barang yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari tas.

"Kau suka baca yang seperti ini?" tanya orang bermata hijau emerald itu sambil mengangkat manga Pandora Hearts milik Rukia.

"Iya, kenapa? Mengganggumu?" ucap Rukia seraya merebut buku itu dari tangan Ulquiorra.

"Aku hanya bertanya." Ulquiorra menegakkan badan dan berdiri melihat sekeliling kamar Rukia yang tatanan furniturenya sudah berubah, meja sudut yang seharusnya ada disamping tempat tidur sekarang ada di sebelah meja belajar, menjadi tempat tumpukan buku-buku besar dan tebal. Lampu yang seharusnya ada di atas meja sudut sekarang tergeletak di samping _wardrobe_.

Dua buah foto berbingkai tergeletak diatas meja belajar, bahkan di sudutnya sudah teronggok sebuah tas cokelat dengan warna kusam yang memiliki tempelan pin lebih dari lima, semuanya selogan-selogan yang biasa ia baca di sesi acara motivasi kepribadian.

"Kenapa melihat barang-barangku seperti itu?"

Rukia selalu memperhatikan gerak gerik orang dengan baik, Ulquiorra merasa harus lebih hati-hati pada perempuan ini, dia selalu membaca keanehan pada ekspresi seseorang.

"Makan malam segera siap, cepatlah kau mandi, kami menunggu di ruang makan."

Rukia mengangguk, membiarkan Ulquiorra melangkah pergi, tapi ada yang aneh…

"Tunggu," panggil Rukia sambil berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah, luka ini sungguh merepotkan.

"Dimana ruang makannya?"

Ulquiorra menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia lupa bahwa Rukia orang baru di rumah ini.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, berapa lama kau bisa siap?"

"Lima belas menit," jawab Rukia setelah mengingat durasi yang biasa ia butuhkan untuk mandi.

"Hanya lima belas menit?" ulang Ulquiorra kaget, dia tidak pernah menyangka ada yang bisa selesai berdandan hanya dalam lima belas menit, apalagi perempuan, apa yang akan ia kenakan dalam waktu lima belas menit?

"Baiklah, lima belas menit lagi aku kembali," kata Ulquiorra, dia tidak ingin bertanya lebih banyak dari pada seharusnya, atau perempuan ini akan kembali berteriak-teriak padanya, membuat telinganya berdenging sakit.

Rukia menempel poster TVXQ sebagai sentuhan terakhir dari kamarnya, dan kamarnya sudah berubah tampilan, setidaknya menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk ia tiduri selama dua minggu ke depan. Dia menyambar handuk dan pakaian dalam miliknya, meletakkan baju gantinya diatas tempat tidur, sepotong kaos chappy dan rok sebetis dengan rimple gelembung kesukaannya.

Masuk ke kamar mandi, hal yang pertama harus ia lakukan bukanlah membuka baju, tapi membuka perban di kakinya, membuatnya membutuhkan waktu lebih dari yang ia perkirakan.

Hisana dan Aizen duduk manis di meja makan, Ulquiorra datang, sudah mengganti bajunya dengan jas, seperti yang Hisana minta, karena ini adalah makan malam pertama dengan kehadiran anggota keluarga baru.

Ulquiorra sendiri tidak terlalu mempersoalkan kehadiran Rukia, karena dirinya tidak pernah mengikat hati ataupun pikirannya pada Hisana, Hisana adalah sosok ibu yang terlalu manis hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti dibuat-buat, bukan kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya, karena itu Ulquiorra tidak terlalu menganggap perhatian yang Hisana berikan, seperti sekarang Hisana memperhatikan Rukia, dia tidak cemburu sama sekali, toh Hisana hanya ibu baru baginya, baru empat tahun.

"Rukia masih di kamarnya?" tanya Aizen dengan senyum mengembang lebar.

Ulquiorra adalah anak kandung Aizen tapi Ulquiorra justru kebalikan dari Aizen, dia tidak memiliki senyum yang akan dia berikan dengan murah pada orang lain. Dia menghemat suara dan ekspresi wajahnya, tidak banyak membantah apapun yang ayahnya perintahkan, namun ia juga bukan boneka bagi seorang berpengaruh seperti Aizen, dia akan menolak jika apa yang diminta tidak sesuai dengan prinsip dan logikanya.

"Dia akan siap…" Ulquiorra melirik jam tangannya "lima menit lagi, aku akan menjemputnya."

Ulquiorra duduk dihadapan Aizen, sementara Aizen duduk disamping Hisana. Pasangan dihadapannya sunguh memberikan kesan sempurna yang tak dapat diingkari, yang satu cantik dan model, yang satu tampan dan merupakan pemilik perusahaan trading internasional, dan yayasan Hueco Mundo.

Hisana terus memasang senyum terbaikanya untuk Aizen, apalagi jika bukan karena sikap terbuka Aizen untuk menerima Rukia, sekalipun Rukia adalah anak yang tidak pernah ia tau keberadaannya, namun Aizen telah melapangkan dada dan mendengarkan tiap kata dalam kisah Hisana, dan memutuskan untuk menerima apapun keputusan Hisana tentang Rukia.

Ulquiorra menyeruput minumnya dari gelas kristal, gerakannya anggun khas seorang yang berasal dari kelas atas, dia memperhatikan jam tangannya yang perlahan bergerak, sesekali meneguk minumnya, menikmati kesunyiannya sendiri.

Lima menit sudah berlalu, dan Ulquiorra pamit untuk menjemput Rukia.

"Rukia? Kau sudah siap?"

Ulquiorra mengulanginya lagi, dia masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam. Dia melihat sekeliling kamar, tidak ada orang yang terdengar malah suara kucuran air dari dalam kamar mandi. Perhatiannya bukan malah berpusat pada kamar mandi, malah melihat sepasang baju yang tergeletak di tempat tidur.

Seketika dia menggeleng penuh sesal.

"Dia bermaksud mengenakan baju ini? Benar-benar…"

Ulquiorra meraih ponselnya, memanggil pengurus rumah untuk mengambil baju yang menurutnya sangat tidak pantas itu.

"Bawa itu dan ambilkan gaun di ruang baju Hisana, ambil yang mana saja asal jangan terlalu terbuka," kata Ulquiorra saat pengurus rumah dengan jas berwarna hitam itu tiba di kamar Rukia. Pengurus hanya mengangguk dan mengambil baju yang di tunjuk Ulquiorra.

"Baju ini harus saya letakkan dimana?" tanya si pengurus.

"Letakkan di gudang saja."

Pengurus mengangguk dalam, meninggalkan Ulquiorra dengan baju Rukia berada di tangannya.

Ulquiorra kembali memperhatikan kamar Rukia, sungguh hilang semua kesan mewah dari kamar ini. Perhatiannya tertuju pada poster TVXQ yang terpampang dekat meja belajar.

"Apa dia benar berumur 19 tahun?" gumam Ulquiorra.

Ponsel Rukia bergetar. Ulquiorra melihat ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar itu, nama penelepon adalah Ichigo, ponsel terus bergetar dan Rukia sepertinya tidak ingin keluar cepat-cepat. Ulquiorra mengacuhkan ponsel itu, namun terus saja si penelepon seperti tidak ingin berhenti memanggil.

"Ya?" akhirnya Ulquiorra menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Rukia? Bukankah ini ponsel Rukia?" ucap Ichigo balik bingung.

"Ya, ini ponsel Rukia," jawab Ulquiorra sekenanya.

"Kau siapa? Dimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang mengenali suara diseberangnya bukanlah suara Byakuya, bukan pula suara ayahnya Rukia.

Ulquiorra diam sejenak, dia tengah berpikir dan menerka siapa Ichigo ini, karena dari nada suara dia seperti tidak terima ponsel Rukia diangkat olehnya. Mungkinkah dia pacar Rukia?, pikirnya.

"Aku Ulquiorra, dan Rukia sedang mandi," jawab Ulquiorra.

"A..apa?"

Ichigo serasa mau pingsan mendengar jawaban orang bernama Ulquiorra ini. Bagaimana bisa dia memegang ponsel Rukia, dan Rukia sendiri mandi, apa yang tengah mereka lakukan?

"Rukia, kau sudah selesai?"

Ichigo kembali mendengar suara pintu yang di ketuk, dan suara air yang mengalir dari pancuran.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Rukia .

Ichigo makin tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Ada pesan? Nanti aku sampaikan pada Rukia."

Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan suara yang terdengar dingin itu, kepalanya yang sudah cukup sakit beberapa hari belakangan ini karena terus teringat Byakuya yang mencium Rukia, membuatnya tersiksa karena beberapa hari tidak melihat bahkan mendengar suara Rukia. Jantungnya seperti mau meledak karena merindukan Rukia, tapi disaat ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Rukia malah mendapati hal seperti ini.

Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi, jubah mandinya membalut tubuhnya, rambutnya yang masih basah menteskan air sisa keramasnya.

Ulquiorra menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya dengan reflek, seketika dia merasa tidak enak karena telah mengangkat telepon tanpa izin, tapi dia membiarkan sambungan telepon terus menyala.

"Kau.. Kemana bajuku?" teriak Rukia yang melihat tempat tidurnya kosong melompong.

"Aku membawanya, kurasa kau tidak membutuhkannya sekarang," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Celanaku juga?" tanya Rukia masih tidak terima.

"Semua pakaianmu," kata Ulquiorra santai.

Rukia melangkah penuh emosi menghampiri Ulquiorra, tapi dia lupa kalau kakinya belum bisa diajak kompromi, seketika tubuhnya limbung.

"Pelan-pelan, Rukia!"

Ulquiorra menangkap tubuh Rukai dengan satu langkah kakinya, hanya menggunakan sebelah tangan ia bisa menahan beban tubuh Rukia.

"Jangan memelukku sembarangan!" seru Rukia yang kelabakan menghindar dari tangan Ulquiorra.

"Mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya kan?" Ulquiorra menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Ichigo menggeram, menahan amarah dalam dirinya. Dia sudah mendengar semuanya, Rukia sedang bersama seseorang, mendengar bagaimana mereka meributkan pakaian yang tidak ada, bahkan Rukia baru mandi, mereka berpelukan, mereka...

Ichigo memukul tembok kamarnya kuat-kuat, dia tidak bisa melanjutkan pikiran yang bergelantung dalam benaknya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang Rukia dan Ulquiorra lakukan. Siapa Ulquiorra? Dia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sekalipun.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

**A/N :**

Mina-san! *teriak pakai toa*

Gomen, aku salah setting usia …..

Menurut UU di Indonesia, seorang anak bisa lepas dari pemangkuan orang tuanya (tanggungjawab) saat anak itu berumur 21 tahun atau sudah menikah, tapi umur Rukia malah baru 20, jadi ga' pa' pa' ya … *ngarep dimaafin*

Nah kita lanjut di chap depan …

Don't mind to review…

**Keep The Spirit On ^o^**


	12. The One I Love

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei**

* * *

Apa kabar semuanya?

Semoga sehat selalu.

Terima kasih untuk semua koreksi dan review yang diberikan, jangan pernah bosan untuk memberi kritik dan saran untukku ya ^_^

Btw author lagi-lagi sembah sujud minta maaf, terutama pada Ichigo. Kenapa? Silahkan Mina-san baca chap ini saja.

Selamat membaca… *author lagi nangis gaje, makanya ga' bisa banyak omong*

* * *

**Title : To Make You Feel My Love**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

Pairing : Byaruki

**Chapter 11 : The One I Love**

* * *

Rukia mendelik pada Ulquiorra, marah karena Ulquiorra sudah sembarangan mengenyahkan baju chappy kesayangannya, dan menggantinya dengan gaun konyol berwarna merah muda pastel, lengan pendek pula.

"Aku tidak mau pakai!"

"Aku sudah mengenakan jas, tidak sepantasnya kau mengenakan kaos buluk seperti itu. Sekarang ganti bajumu, Hisana dan Aizen sudah menunggumu."

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku?" tantang Rukia, dia sudah berkacak pinggang dan melotot pada Ulquiorra. Namun Ulquiorra tidak sedikitpun terusik dengan sikap Rukia yang bersungut-sungut seperti ini, wajahnya tetap datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

Satu detik… dua detik… tiga detik… sepuluh detik… Rukia akhirnya mengaku kalah, dia lebih dulu mengedipkan matanya yang terasa perih, ternyata Ulquiorra lebih jago dalam menggertak orang lewat mata, buktinya Ulquiorra mampu tidak berkedip selama lebih dari lima belas detik.

Rukia cemberut, memonyongkan bibirnya, merenggut gaun dari tempat tidur dan masuk lagi ke kamar mandi.

Ulquiorra baru teringat sambungan telepon yang belum ia akhiri, tapi saat ia mengangkat ponsel Rukia panggilan sudah berakhir. Ichigo sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon, dan Ulquiorra tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, memilih untuk meletakkan kembali ponsel Rukia ke tempatnya semula.

Aizen dan Hisana melihat Ulquiorra yang menuntun Rukia menuju meja makan, mereka berdua seperti sepasang pangeran dan putrid yang akan turun ke lantai dansa. Ulquiorra sangat sabar mengimbangi langkah Rukia, melambatkan kaki tiap kali genggaman tangan Rukia padanya mengeras, sebagai tanda Rukia sedang menahan sakit.

"Lebih dari setengah jam lho, Ulquiorra," kata Hisana sambil melirik jam tangannya, karena seingatnya Ulquiorra menjanjikan Rukia akan siap dalam lima menit.

"Harus ganti perban di kakinya."

Hisana mengangguk mengerti dengan jawaban Ulquiorra, namun satu hal yang membuatnya heran adalah sikap Ulquiorra yang dengan mudah menerima Rukia. Ulquiorra adalah pribadi yang cenderung menarik diri dari lingkungan, bahkan dari keluarganya sendiri, Ulquiorra akan menyimpan semua kata-katanya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak bersedia membantu orang lain jika tidak menguntungkan dirinya.

Aizen menganggkat alisnya saat mendapati lirikan mata Hisana, dia mengerti dengan baik apa yang sedang di pikirkan istrinya ini, dia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas atas keadaan ini.

"Rukia, kau sangat cantik. Persis sekali dengan ibumu," puji Aizen yang beranjak dari kursinya, menghormati Rukia hingga Rukia duduk di kursi yang ditarik oleh Ulquiorra, memperlakukan Rukia seperti wanita kehormatan pada umumnya.

Aizen tersenyum pada anaknya, ini pertama kalinya melihat Ulquiorra bersikap sopan pada seorang perempuan asing.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih atas pujian itu," balas Rukia dingin.

Ulquiorra tertawa dalam hati, mata hijaunya melirik Rukia sesaat. Dia tidak menyangka Rukia adalah seorang dengan sifat keras kepala melebihi Hisana, bahkan dia tidak segan-segan mengibarkan bendera perang di rumah yang jelas-jelas tidak ada sekutu disisinya.

"Rukia, aku dengar kau ikut kompetisi marathon tingkat nasional, bahkan mendapatkan hadiah liburan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, anak berbakat dari Universitas Soul Society. Kau sangat berbakat seperti aku waktu masih muda," kata Hisan penuh kebanggaan.

Ulquiorra menghentikan tangannya yang hendak mengambil gelas jusnya, mendengar nama _Ichigo_ telah mengingatkannya pada orang yang menelepon tadi. Pantas saja Ichigo menelepon Rukia, rupanya mereka akan liburan bersama. Ulquiorra tidak pernah berusaha mengenal dunia diluar lingkup kehidupannya.

"Iya, aku menang dan akan liburan dengan Ichigo. Pacarku," jawab Rukia datar.

Ulquiorra nyaris menabrakkan tangannya ke gelas jusnya, tapi dia berusaha keras mengendalikan diri. Bahkan seorang Rukia sudah berpacaran.

"Apa yang ia pikirkan setelah mengetahui aku ada bersama Rukia?" bisik Ulquiorra dalam hati.

Dia sudah membayangkan kesalahpahaman yang akan berkembang karena ulahnya yang sembarangan mengangkat telepon Rukia, tapi dia suka menciptakan konflik yang akan menjadi cikal bakal retaknya kebahagiaan seseorang.

"Wow, kau pacaran dengan Ichigo?" tanya Hisana dengan ekspresi wajah kaget.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura kaget, anda pasti sudah menyelidiki kehidupan saya," jawab Rukia yang sudah terlalu banyak baca _manga_ tentang detektif, khususnya Detective Conan.

Ulquiorra makin kagum melihat sikap Rukia, dia makin mengangkat penilaiannya pada Rukia.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan sangat khidmat, tidak ada pembicaraan dan pembahasan panjang lebar, hanya ada pertanyaan singkat yang berpusat pada Rukia. Makanan yang mereka santap pun terbilang sajian dari hotel mewah, semua dihasilkan oleh koki nomor satu, karena rasa yang tidak biasa di lidah.

"Kau kuliah di Universitas Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra?" tanya Rukia yang sudah bosan menjadi pusat dari seluruh obrolan.

Ulquiora mengangguk samar, tapi meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang ia pegang, memusatkan perhatian pada Rukia.

"Apakah kau mengenal Gin?"

Ulquiorra mengerutkan alis awalnya, dia heran Rukia mengenal pria berwajah ular itu, namun ia mengangguk lagi.

"Apakah dia seorang ketua serikat mahasiswa?"

"Iya sampai minggu lalu," jawab Ulquiorra

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Aku ketua serikat mahasiswa," jawab Ulquiorra tanpa intonasi.

Rukia manggut-manggut, tidak ada orang sembarangan dalam rumah ini, dan Rukia memutuskan akan berlaku sebaik mungkin hingga waktu perjanjiannya dengan Hisana berakhir.

.

.

Byakuya terbaring di tempat tidurnya, matanya focus namun kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya. Rumah terasa sangat kosong tanpa kehadiran Rukia, di kampus pun Pelatih Zaraki terus-terusan menanyakan keadaan Rukia padanya, padahal baru tiga hari Rukia tidak masuk kuliah.

Jawaban yang Byakuya berikan selalu sama, karena dia tidak pernah menelepon Rukia sejak Rukia pergi untuk tinggal dengan Hisana, dia banyak merenung mengingat suara teriakan Rukia setiap pagi, bahkan Ayah dan Ibu merasakan hal yang sama, sungguh mengerikan rumah yang terasa kosong ini.

Rukia juga tidak pernah menelepon, Byakuya jadi mulai meragukan keyakinannya, mungkinkah Rukia tidak akan kembali ke rumah ini?

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, telepon dari Grimmjow.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya saat sambungan telepon berlangsung.

"Kau harus lihat televisi sekarang, bukankah itu Rukia?" kata Grimmjow panic.

Byakuya seketika melompat dari tempat tidur, lari bergegas menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah dan langsung menyalakan televisi. Lisa yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam ikut panic mendengar suara gaduh.

"Ada apa Byakuya? Kenapa lari seperti itu?" Lisa melongok dari balik dinding dapur.

Byakuya tidak menjawab dan matanya tertuju pada layar televisi, semua stasiun tengah menyiarkan berita yang sama. Konfrensi pers model terkenal, Hisana.

"Ayah pulang."

Ukitake masuk ke ruang tengah, tidak mendapati jawaban dari Byakuya yang masih menatap layar televisi.

"Ada apa, Byakuya?"

Lisa melepas celemeknya, menghampiri Ukitake dan meraih tas kerjanya. Mereka bertiga sama-sama melihat layar televisi.

Rukia duduk disamping Hisana, wajahnya tertunduk lemas, sementara seorang pria berambut cokelat duduk disebelah Hisana, dan seorang lagi berambut hitam legam dengan wajah kaku duduk disisi Rukia yang satu lagi.

"Benarkah dia anak anda?"

Hisana tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Rukia penuh kasih sayang.

"Iya, dia anak saya, lihat. Kami mirip kan?" jawab Hisana sambil mendongakkan wajah Rukia, membuat Rukia mendapat banyak kilatan cahaya kamera yang membutakan mata. Rukia memicingkan matanya untuk menghindari cahaya yang menyerang bertubi-tubi itu.

"Apakah dia anak anda yang di gosipkan hasil hubungan gelap anda dengan manager anda? Skandal 19 tahun lalu?"

Hisana tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan ini, dia merapatkan bibir dan menahan kalimat serapah yang hendak ia lontarkan, dia tau pertanyaan ini akan muncul dan dia sudah siap untuk menjawabnya.

"Saya sengaja tidak mempublikasikan hal ini, selama ini Rukia di jaga oleh sahabat saya. Masa lalu saya sudah berlalu, jadi saya ingin menjalani masa depan dengan Rukia, putri yang saya cintai, bersama keluarga saya."

Lisa mendesis jijik mendengar ucapan Hisana, wanita itu memang sangat licik dan bermulut manis.

"Sahabat seperti apa yang ingin menjebloskan temannya ke penjara?" kata Lisa penuh kebencian.

Ukitake merangkul bahu Lisa penuh kasih, dia ingin menguatkan istrinya agar tidak mudah terpancing dengan pernyataan konyol itu.

Byakuya melihat sikap canggung Rukia, namun hatinya juga gelisah. Hanya selang tiga hari dan sekarang Rukia mengikuti permainan Hisana, mengumumkan pada dunia tentang status mereka. Apakah Rukia benar-benar telah menerima Hisana?

Pertanyaan itu terus berulang dalam benaknya.

"Rukia, nama anda Rukia kan? Apakah anda bahagia sudah bertemu dengan ibu kandung anda?"

Rukia tidak menjawab, kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir karena masih terlalu kaget, tadi dia hanya diajak pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli beberapa potong baju, tapi tiba-tiba Hisana membawanya ke kerumunan orang yang membawa kamera.

"Tentu saja ia bahagia," jawab Hisana cerah.

Ulquiorra melirik Rukia yang membatu, menyesal karena Rukia hanya bisa diam dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Kemana perginya semua keberanianmu, Rukia? Desisnya dalam hati

Byakuya merasa kemarahan menggumpal dalam setiap aliran darahnya. Rukia.. bisa-bisanya menerima permainan konyol ini, setelah meyakinkan semuanya untuk tenang dan bersabar menunggu hingga ia pulang, sekarang dia malah membuat semua orang menganggap dirinya adalah anak emas yang baru saja diangkat dari kubangan lumpur oleh seorang Hisana.

Seketika dia mematikan televisi, beranjak dari tempatnya dan saat berbalik dia baru sadar kehadiran kedua orang tuanya. Lisa memeluk Ukitake erat, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ukitake hanya memberi satu anggukan penuh arti pada Byakuya.

Byakuya memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Rukia, menyeretnya pulang kalau perlu, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia terus seperti ini, seyakin apapun dirinya tetap merasa takut kalau-kalau Rukia akan goyah pada akhirnya.

Pintu dia banting dengan sekuat tenaga, kunci mobil milik ayahnya sudah berada di tangannya, namun baru dua langkah dia menuruni teras rumah dia mendapati Ichigo berdiri di depan pagar rumah, wajahnya tampak sangat merana.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Rukia?"

Byakuya menghela napas berat, ini bukan waktu yang tepat baginya untuk menjelaskan permasalahan yang rumit ini pada Ichigo.

"Aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti, ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan dulu," jawab Byakuya seraya melangkah menuju pagar dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

Ichigo menahan tangan Byakuya di besi pagar, matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang telah terakumulasi sejak insiden ciuman itu.

"Ichigo, aku sudah bilang aku a…"

Sebuah tinju keras mendarat di pipi Byakuya, denyut sakit langsung saja menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Byakuya marah.

"Jangan menutupi apapun tentang Rukia padaku. Aku pacarnya, dan aku berhak tau. Ada banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan padaku, termasuk alasan kenapa kau mencium Rukia sebelum penutupan festival!" kata Ichigo dengan nada suara lebih tinggi.

Byakuya membelalak kaget, dia tidak menyangka Ichigo mengetahui hal itu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Ichigo, dia memang salah karena sudah mencium Rukia, dan berhak mendapat pukulan dari Ichigo, tapi ini benar-benar waktu yang tepat.

"Kau bisa menghajarku habis-habisan nanti, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang, Ichigo. Jika tidak kau akan sama menyesalnya denganku."

Ichigo tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Byakuya, tapi melihat mata Byakuya yang serius mengucapkan kalimat itu ia pun mundur, memberi jalan untuk Byakuya, mungkin bukan sekarang karena masih banyak waktu dan dia bisa bersabar sedikit lebih lama demi mendapatkan penjelasan yang masuk akal atas apa yang baru saja ia lihat di berita.

Byakuya menginjak gas mobilnya hingga mentok, meninggalkan Ichigo yang berdiri lunglai dekat pagar rumah, Byakuya sedih karena Rukia sudah membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkannya, bahkan tidak sedikitpun memberi kabar.

Byakuya menempelkan headset di telinganya, dan menekan tombol call di ponselnya.

Tut… tut… tut…

Ada nada sambung, tapi Rukia tidak juga menjawab telepon darinya. Byakuya terus berusaha, tidak peduli berapa kali ia harus mencoba menghubungi Rukia. Byakuya memutuskan untuk pergi ke lokasi konfrensi pers, mungkin Rukia masih berada disana.

Dia memacu mobil diatas kecepatan 120km/jam dan menambahnya saat memasuki jalan bebas hambatan, mengejar kemanapun Rukia berada.

Rukia berdiri di samping Ulquiorra yang menjadi tamengnya selama melangkah keluar dari lokasi konfrensi pers, tubuh kecil Rukia mengkeret dibalik punggung Ulquiorra. Para wartawan tidak ada hentinya mengejarnya, menyerang dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Rukia, tolong ceritakan kehidupan anda,"

"Rukia.."

"Rukia…"

Dan lebih banyak lagi panggilan lain, membuat telinganya sakit. Hisana malah menikmati jepretan kamera yang menghujaninya, bahkan terus tersenyum sementara Aizen terus setia disampingnya. Dia percaya Ulquiorra akan menjaga Rukia, karena itu ia sengaja menjaga jarak dengan mereka dan meminta untuk Ulquiorra pulang bersama Rukia dengan mobil yang sudah di siapkan di lobby.

"Berisik…" rengek Rukia yang merasa dadanya sesak karena mendengar desakan orang asing di sekitarnya.

Ulquiorra berhenti melangkah, membuat Rukia menubruk punggungnya keras.

"Bisakah anda semua bersikap sopan? Rukia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan anda saat ini."

Ulquiorra bicara dengan suara tegas, mata dinginnya memancarkan kemarahan yang amat sangat, menyapu seluruh orang yang berada disekitarnya dengan tatapan mematikan itu, seketika semua kilatan cahaya kamera berhenti.

"Ulquiorra…" bisik Rukia penuh terima kasih.

"Ayo, Rukia." Ulquiorra merangkul bahu Rukia, hingga wajah Rukia tersembunyi di dadanya, dan dia menggiring Rukia melangkah ke pintu keluar lobby, tidak ada lagi pertanyaan ataupun panggilan untuknya.

Ulquiorra membukakan pintu untuknya agar segera masuk.

"Rukia!"

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Byakuya berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, napasnya terengah-engah.

"Byakuya…" bisik Rukia. Hatinya yang tadi sesak tiba-tiba terasa sangat lega, senyumnya seketika merekah, menggantikan wajah stress yang sedari tadi ia tunjukkan.

Byakuya baru saja hendak melangkah mendekat, puluhan orang berbondong-bondong memblokir jalannya, memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan Rukia, membuat mereka seperti berjarak puluhan kilometer.

Rukia menatap Byakuya sendu, menunjukkan wajah penuh lukanya.

Ulquiorra menarik tangan Rukia tiba-tiba, menghilangkan Rukia dari jarak pandang Byakuya.

Rukia duduk dalam mobil, matanya masih berpusat pada Byakuya yang berdiri di seberang mobil yang ia kendarai.

"Jalan," ucap Ulquiorra yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mobil pun mulai bergerak pelan, Rukia dan Byakuya saling tatap, berusaha mengganti saat-saat yang terlewati, berusaha mengutarakan isi hati mereka lewat sorot mata satu sama lain, Rukia mempertahankan matanya tetap melihat Byakuya seiring mobil yang terus bergerak.

Ulquiorra memperhatikan kearah Rukia melihat, seorang pria dengan rambut panjang, mata abu-abunya sejuk menatap Rukia lurus. Mungkinkah itu Ichigo?

Sosok Byakuya hilang seketika dari pandangannya setelah sedikit demi sedikit mengecil karena jarak yang terbentang diantara mereka.

Byakuya masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, melihat kerumunan orang yang perlahan bubar, merasakan hatinya kosong seketika, Rukia seperti menjauh dari hidupnya. Dia meraih ponselnya, menekan nomor Rukia lagi.

Rukia meraih ponsel yang terdapat dalam dompetnya, senyumnya mengembang melihat nama penelepon.

"Byakuya, aku.." suara dari telepon tiba-tiba saja hilang.

"Hallo, Byakuya.. hallo...?" Rukia berkali-kali menekan tombol ponselnya, ternyata ponselnya mati. Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus habis baterai?

Byakuya menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya, kembali menekan nomor ponsel Rukia.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan," jawab operator telepon.

"ARGHH!" Byakuya menendang udara, melepaskan kemarahannya, baru mendengar satu kata dari Rukia langsung kehilangan kontak.

Rukia mletakkan ponselnya di pangkuan, dia ingin menangis karena situasi saat ini sangat rumit, tidak perlu tambah rumit dengan ponsel yang tidak bisa mendukung.

Ulquiorra melirik Rukia dengan ekor matanya, kembali merasa asing dengan nama yang baru saja Rukia sebut.

Byakuya…

Rukia terlihat jauh lebih cemas, saat bicara dengan Byakuya, jauh lebih cemas dari yang pernah Ulquiorra lihat.

Siapa Byakuya? Pasti orang yang tadi berdiri dekat pintu keluar lobby. Tapi siapa dia untuk Rukia? Pacarnya yang lain?

"Ulquiorra, boleh aku pinjam ponselmu? Ponselku habis baterai," kata Rukia memohon.

Ulquiorra menimbang-nimbang permohonan Rukia, dia sudah menyangka Rukia akan menelepon orang bernama Byakuya itu, seketika hatinya tidak rela jika Rukia menghubungi orang itu.

"Aku tidak membawanya," jawab Ulquiorra berbohong.

Rukia langsung tertunduk lesu, kesedihan menaunginya seolah tanpa akhir.

_Kenapa aku berbohong padanya? Kenapa aku tidak rela dia bicara dengan laki-laki itu?_

Ulquiorra mengasingkan hatinya dalam benaknya sendiri, mencoba menalarkan kegelisahan yang ia rasakan, mencerna ketidaksediaan dirinya untuk membantu Rukia bicara dengan laki-laki itu. Sedingin apapun hatinya, Ulquiorra bisa merasakan pancaran perasaan seseorang dari sorot matanya, dan dia melihat sorot cinta dari laki-laki tadi, sorot mata terluka karena Rukia yang pergi dari hadapannya.

Byakuya pulang dengan tangan hampa, tidak sedikitpun mendapatkan berita, bahkan satu kalimat penjelasanpun dari Rukia.

"Byakuya?"

Lisa melihat pipi Byakuya yang bengkak, mengira bahwa Byakuya baru saja terlibat perkelahian dengan salah satu orang suruhan Hisana.

"Rukia keburu dibawa, ponselnya tidak aktif." Byakuya bicara sambil melangkah menuju kulkas hendak membasahi tenggorokannya, tidak terusik sama sekali dengan tatapan Ayahnya yang berpusat pada pipi bengkaknya.

"Kau berkelahi?" tanya Ukitake.

"Tidak, tadi aku hanya mendapat ganjaran karena kesalahanku pada seseorang," jelasnya. Dia meneguk sebotol air mineral hingga habis, sedikit ketenangan mengalir dalam hatinya.

Rukia terlihat agak sedih tadi, Byakuya yakin Rukia tidak dengan suka hati mengikuti acara konyol seperti itu, pasti Hisana memaksanya, tapi Rukia bukan jenis orang yang akan diam saja tanpa perlawanan.

.

.

Mobil sedan silver itu parkir dengan mulus, Ulquiorra turun lebih dulu, melirik Rukia yang masih menekuri tangannya yang terlipat sepertinya tidak sadar jika mereka sudah tiba di rumah.

"Kau tidak turun?" tanya Ulquiorra yang mencondongkan tubuh pada Rukia.

Rukia tersentak dan mendongakkan wajah, melihat sekitar dengan raut bingung, namun detik kemudian dia beranjak dari mobil, merapikan gaun selembut sutranya yang sudah kusut.

"Aku bersumpah akan merobek gaun ini hingga tak bersisa," gumam Rukia penuh dendam.

Tatapan Ulquiorra tajam memperhatikan perubahan aura pada Rukia, kesan sedih dan sendu yang sedari tadi ia rasakan sekarang berubah menjadi kemarahan yang bergelora. Dia mengekor Rukia yang melangkah masuk dengan tegap, sedikit heran, karena tiga hari lalu ia masih melihat Rukia yang tidak mampu berdiri dengan tegak, entah datang dari mana tenaga itu hingga secepat kilat Rukia bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

"Rukia, kenapa baru sampai?"

Rukia yang baru masuk rumah besar itu disambut oleh Hisana, dia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan gaun lain yang terkesan jauh lebih glamour. Rukia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan amarah yang sudah bergumul dalam otaknya.

"Kau cantik sekali dalam konfrensi pers tadi, kau tau a…"

"Hentikan omong kosong ini!" potong Rukia dengan suara mematikan.

Ulquiorra menonton dari tempatnya, berjarak hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat Rukia dan Hisana, memperhatikan hilangnya senyum Hisana, menunjukkan wajah tuanya ke permukaan.

"Anda pikir bisa semudah itu menjebloskan saya dalam permainan anda? Sesuka hati anda membawa saya dalam acara sampah seperti itu. Saya membatalkan kesepakatan, saya akan keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga!"

Hisana seperti tersambar petir, melihat anaknya bicara sekasar itu padanya. Bahkan tidak ada sebutan _ibu_ yang keluar dari mulutnya. Semua sangat menyakitkan, terlebih lagi melihat kebencian dari mata yang sangat mirip dengan matanya itu.

Ulquiorra mendengus senang, ini dia kemarahan yang sudah ia tunggu dari tadi.

Rukia melangkah menuju kamarnya, hendak membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Rukia?" nada suara Hisana berubah sama sekali. Dingin dan kejam.

Rukia berbalik, melihat aura jahat keluar dari diri Hisana, tatapannya mengintimidasi, seolah tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk menyiksa orang lain untuk menuruti keinginannya.

Ini dia, bom waktu melawan dinamit, kata Ulquiorra dalam benaknya. Ia melipat tangannya di dada, menunggu perdebatan ini pecah menjadi adu mulut yang ramai.

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu membatalkan kesepakatan yang telah kau ucapkan sendiri?" Hisana bicara lewat bibirnya yang tipis berbalur lipstick merah berkilauan, senyum licik terukir disana.

"Anda yang sudah memaksa saya, dan anda yang membuat saya membatalkan kesepakatan ini. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memutuskan saya akan tinggal bersama anda atau tidak. Anda wanita kejam yang tidak memiliki hati, anda akan mengorbankan siapapun untuk kepentingan anda sendiri!"

Napas Rukia memburu, dia tidak pernah berkata sekasar ini pada seseorang, apalagi dia adalah ibu kandungnya, tapi Rukia tidak sedikitpun merasa ada hubungan darah antara mereka berdua, sama sekali berbeda seperti bumi dan langit.

Hisana merasa hatinya sakit. Sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan orang yang mengucapkan kalimat serupa padanya, namun mendengarnya langsung dari mulut orang yang kau kasihi sungguh membuat hati seperti ditempa besi panas, perih hingga menyesakkan hati. Kebencian Rukia pada dirinya benar-benar merasuk hingga ke setiap pori-porinya, terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Anak Kecil."

Hisana marah, Ulquiorra sudah tau hasil akhir dari perdebatan ini, tapi dia tetap menonton dengan sabar.

"Kau kira hanya karena kau akan berumur 20 tahun akan menjadikan semuanya lebih baik?" Hisana melangkah maju pada Rukia, menyibakkan rambut Rukia perlahan, seolah sangat menyayangi padahal matanya menyiratkan ancaman.

"Dengar, Rukia. Aku bisa membuat ibumu masuk ke penjara, walaupun hanya beberapa hari, aku pastikan ibumu akan menderita disana, trauma berkepanjangan hingga harus masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa. Kau tau kan betapa kejamnya penjara, hmm?" Hisana mengelus rambut Rukia, matanya menatap tajam sekalipun bibirnya tersenyum manis.

Sekujur tubuh Rukia gemetar, membayangkan ibunya akan mengalami hal itu, dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, dia menatap Hisana. Betapa ia benci telah terlahir dari seorang wanita sekejam ini.

"Jadi bersikap manislah hingga waktumu habis, Rukia."

Hisana berjalan meninggalkan Rukia, menuju tangga yang akan mengantarnya ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa Anda memaksa saya tinggal? Seharusnya anda tau pada akhirnya saya tidak akan memilih tinggal bersama anda!"

Hisana menghentikan langkahnya, dadanya sesak , sangat sesak. Tangannya memegangi dada, paru-parunya seperti menyempit dengan cepat. Dia tau hal itu, dia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak termaafkan karena telah menelantarkan Rukia, namun ia ingin melewati waktu yang ada bersama Rukia, sekalipun pada akhirnya Rukia tidak akan memilih tinggal bersamanya, semua yang ia lakukan hanya untuk menebus kesalahan masa lalunya…

Ulquiorra memerhatikan punggung Hisana yang sedikit membungkuk setelah mendengar kalimat Rukia. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya melihat Hisana yang sombong seperti terkalahkan. Perhatiannya beralih pada Rukia yang tengah mengepal tangan kuat-kuat, menahan amarah yang tidak disambut oleh Hisana.

Rukia ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga, tapi ia akan terlihat seperti orang gila. Dia tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya seorang artis terkenal seperti Hisana mengangkat aib yang sudah ia sembunyikan selama 19 tahun ini, menguak pada dunia tentang dirinya, mengacaukan hidup Rukia hingga seperti ini.

"Ru…"

Ulquiorra berhenti mendekati Rukia, karena Rukia tiba-tiba mengangkat kaki dan melepas sepatu hak lima sentinya satu per satu.

"Bodoh!"

"Bodoh!"

Dia mengumpat sambil melempar sepatunya, dalam waktu singkat ia berlari keluar rumah, mau tidak mau Ulquiorra mengikutinya, takut Rukia kabur atau melakukan hal yang membahayakan nyawa.

Rukia berlari melintasi taman yang berbentuk lingkaran yang berpusat pada air pancur yang tinggi, dia berlari terus mengitari taman itu, melampiaskan kemarahannya, berusaha mengosongkan kepalanya. Semakin mempercepat laju kakinya, semakin semua hanya terlihat seperti sekelebat bayangan yang kabur, membuat ingatannya akan bersih dalam seketika.

Ulquiorra melongo melihat aksi Rukia, sungguh diluar dugaan Rukia malah lari seperti itu. Caranya melampiaskan kemarahan sunguh tidak biasa, Ulquiorra menontonnya dengan seksama. Melirik jamnya untuk memastikan waktu dimulainya Rukia berlari.

Rukia menahan sakit pada kaki kanannya, kakinya belum bisa dibawa lari seperti ini, namun ia juga tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya hancur perlahan karena kebencian yang menggrogoti dirinya dari dalam.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri, memaksa dirinya untuk tidak membayangkan hal buruk yang mungkin akan menimpa ibunya.

Ulquiorra kembali melirik jamnya, sudah hampir setengah jam Rukia berlari seperti itu, dan tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kecepatannya, dia sudah mandi keringat, kelihatan sangat kepayahan, kakinya sudah kotor tak karuan. Ulquiorra sedang mempertimbangkan jika dia harus menghentikan Rukia, dari pada ia pingsan seketika.

"Dia cukup tangguh untuk melawan Hisana."

Aizen muncul dari belakang Ulquiorra, menepuk bahu Ulquiorra. Aizen memperhatikan Rukia, menarik sudut bibirnya, mengagumi ketangguhan Rukia yang tidak pernah ia temui pada perempuan lainnya. Hisana adalah wanita paling tangguh dan anti banting yang pernah ia kenal, bisa menutup telinga rapat-rapat terhadap apapun yang digunjingkan orang tentang dirinya. Ternyata buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya, Rukia mewarisi sifat itu.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan dia sebelum dia benar-benar jatuh," kata Aizen yang kembali ke dalam rumah.

Ulquiorra mengangguk menjawab ayahnya.

Dia melangkah turun menuju taman, namun baru lima langkah yang ia tempuh, ia melihat Rukia jatuh tersungkur di taman, wajahnya hampir mencium rumput.

"Rukia," panggil Ulquiorra yang berlari mendekat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ulquiorra membantu Rukia berdiri, Rukia sungguh berantakan, gaun indahnya kotor kena tanah, kakinya juga, rambutnya kusut masai, bahkan napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Tidak usah pedulikanku." Rukia menghentakkan tangan Ulquiorra yang memegang bahunya.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku juga tidak suka dengan Hisana."

Rukia memandang Ulquiorra lekat, mempertanyakan maksudnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Bukankah musuhnya musuhmu adalah temanmu?" ucap Ulquiorra lagi.

Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk, pertama kalinya mendengar perumpamaan seperti ini dari orang lain. Dia merasa telah mendapat dukungan lain untuk bersabar.

"Kenapa kau membenci Hisana?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Dia tidak pernah jahat padaku, aku hanya tidak bisa menerima dia menjadi pengganti ibuku," jelas Ulquiorra ragu. Dia tidak pernah membuka rahasia hatinya pada siapapun, namun melihat Rukia yang tersenyum padanya membuatnya tidak bisa menghindari keinginan untuk berbagi dengan pemilik mata teduh itu.

"Terima kasih, aku hargai bantuanmu," ucap Rukia diantara usahanya mengatur napas.

"Sama-sama," balas Ulquiorra yang kembali mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Rukia melangkah masuk ke rumah.

Aizen melihat Ulquiorra yang memapah Rukia masuk menuju kamar, dia tersenyum senang melihat anak satu-satunya sudah tambah dewasa.

"Kau akan sadar bila kau sudah selangkah lebih dewasa, Ulqui. Tapi kau harus bersiap patah hati, perempuan itu bukan untukmu. Sekalipun sakit kau harus tetap menjalaninya, karena ini adalah salah satu batu loncatan agar kau mengenal dunia yang belum pernah kau pijak," bisik Aizen.

.

.

Rukia bak artis sungguhan saat sampai ke kampus, orang-orang langsung mengelilinginya, menanyakan ini itu, kebenaran statusnya, semua mempertanyakan hal yang sama sekalipun dengan kalimat yang berbeda.

Rangiku yang cekatan untung saja bisa dengan cepat menyelamatkan Rukia, menyeret Rukia menuju ruang kelas dan menguncinya rapat, ruang kelas aman karena Rangiku sudah meminta Hitsugaya mengancam seluruh penghuni kelas untuk menutup mulutnya, tidak menyakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Rukia.

"Terimakasih, Rangiku," ucap Rukia dengan helaan napas lega, perlahan ia duduk di kursinya, meletakkan tasnya diatas meja yang agak berdebu karena tiga hari tidak ia gunakan.

"Apa kakimu baik-baik saja?" Hitsugaya melirik kaki Rukia yang masih berbalut perban.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

Rukia terdiam, sikap Rangiku yang biang gossip agak aneh, dia jadi pendiam, sangat malah. Biasanya dia akan menanyakan gossip apapun yang beredar di dunia ini. Hinamori juga.

"Kau tidak akan bertanya apapun?"

Rangiku menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. Hinamori menggeleng bersama Hitsugaya saat Rukia mengalihkan pandangan pada mereka.

"Kalian baik, aku butuh tempat untuk cerita jika kalian mau," kata Rukia ragu.

"Kami tidak akan memaksamu cerita, Rukia. Kau tidak usah bilang jika memang tidak mau bilang." Hinamori angkat bicara.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka, kau memang mirip dengan artis itu, tapi ku kira hanya sekedar mirip," celetuk Hitsugaya cuek. Pria berambut spike itu duduk di kursinya, melihat lurus ke whiteboard polos yang membosankan.

"Aku juga kaget awalnya."

Akhirnya Rukia menceritakan semuanya pada Rangiku, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya setelah mereka mencari tempat yang benar-benar aman bagi mereka berbagi cerita. Mereka memasang telinga mereka baik-baik, mendengarkan tiap detail cerita Rukia, menggeleng dengan mengenaskan mendengar cara Rukia menggambarkan kepribadian Hisana yang sesungguhnya.

"Apakah Ichigo tau hal ini?" celetuk Rangiku saat Rukia menyelesaikan cerita panjangnya.

Rukia menggeleng pasrah. "Aku belum sempat meneleponnya, dia juga tidak meneleponku sejak acara festival."

"Lalu bagaimana kalian akan menghabiskan waktu kalian? Hadiah kalian masih menunggu," kata Rangiku yang merasa iri karena tidak mendapatkan hadiah itu, satu voucherpun tidak ia dapatkan.

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Rukia pasrah.

"Sekarang kau telepon dia!"

Rukia menatap Rangiku, berharap Rangiku tidak serius dengan kata-katanya, karena Rukia sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan Ichigo dengan suasana hati seburuk ini, terlebih lagi saat terakhir bertemu Ichigo dia malah meninggalkan kesan buruk karena sudah lari dari acara dansa yang sudah Ichigo tunggu-tunggu.

Rangiku merebut ponsel Rukia dengan paksa, menelepon Ichigo sementara Rukia menyatukan tangannya memohon agar Rangiku menghentikan tindakannya.

"Ichigo, Rukia ingin bicara denganmu."

Rangiku mengoper ponsel yang ia pegang pada Rukia, dia mendelik memaksa Rukia untuk bicara.

"Ha.. hallo, Ichigo. Apa kabarmu?"

Ichigo mendengar suara Rukia yang gelisah, namun kerinduan dalam hatinya sedikit terobati setelah mendengar suara Rukia, melupakan gelisahnya karena apa yang telah ia dengar beberapa hari lalu saat menelepon Rukia, melupakan saat ia menghajar Byakuya.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu, kenapa kau bisa masuk infotainment? Kau artis sekarang, heh?" Ichigo mencoba bercanda, dan dia berhasil, Rukia tertawa singkat.

"Tidak, aku hanya jadi korban artis iseng. Seperti drama saja, kenyataan bahwa aku…"

Untuk kedua kalinya Rukia mengatakan kebenaran, sebelumnya kepada teman-temannya dan sekarang kepada Ichigo. Ichigo menjadi pendengar baik, tidak penah menyela, hanya menghibur saat Rukia terdengar terisak saat menceritakan ancaman Hisana pada ibunya.

Rukia tidak menangis saat cerita pada teman-temannya tadi, tapi kenapa saat cerita pada Ichigo dia malah menangis? Mungkinkah dia merasa begitu nyaman dengan Ichigo sehingga tidak ragu untuk meluapkan segala isi hatinya?

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Ichigo saat tangis Rukia agak reda.

"Aku akan menjalani kesepakatan hingga waktunya, dan berusaha konsentrasi pada pertandingan tingkat nasional."

"Iya, kau andalan kota ini sekarang," sahut Ichigo bangga. Dia merasa jauh lebih lega mendengar penjelasan langsung dari mulut Rukia, terlebih lagi saat tau bahwa Ulquiorra bukanlah seperti yang ia bayangkan, dari nada bicara Rukia dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Ulquiorra bukan seorang yang khusus bagi Rukia.

"Ichigo…"

"Ehm?"

Rukia menatap Rangiku, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya bergantian, mereka masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama, padahal ia ingin bicara hanya berdua dengan Ichigo, dia ingin minta maaf. Semua akan terlihat memalukan jika ditonton mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" kata Ichigo yang tidak mendapat lanjutan kalimat Rukia.

"A.. aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sopan meninggalkanmu di lantai dansa, maaf."

Ichigo tersenyum, matanya cerah secera matahari yang sedang bersinar terang di langit.

"Aku tau, kau sedang tidak enak badan. Aku malah menyesal karena tidak langsung mengejarmu saat itu, coba aku kejar, kau tidak akan terluka seperti itu. Iya kan?"

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu, aku yang ceroboh…"

Rangiku senyum-senyum melihat wajah Rukia yang perlahan merona, bercak merah itu mulai memenuhi pipinya.

"Cie.. yang lagi mesra-mesranya," celetuk Rangiku.

Rukia memberi isyarat pada Rangiku untuk diam, dia jadi canggung bicara dengan Ichigo.

"Sudah, kau jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi. Bukankah kuliahmu sudah dimulai?" gumam Ichigo dengan nada hangat yang seperti biasa.

Rukia melirik jam tangannya. Gawat, kuliah sudah dimulai sejak lima menit lalu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa!"

"Rukia, nanti sore aku jemput ya." Ichigo berkata buru-buru sebelum Rukia menutup telepon.

"Tidak usah, aku akan pulang bersama Byakuya, aku ingin bertemu ayah dan ibu."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti." Ichigo agak lesu mendengar jawaban Rukia, tapi dia mengerti bahwa keluarga lebih penting dari apapun saat ini.

"Iya, _bye_." Sambungan telepon pun berakhir.

Rangiku, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya saling bertukar pandang, sama-sama heran. Pertama kalinya Rukia menyebut seseorang itu dengan sebutan _ayah_, Rukia paling menolak kehadiran orang itu sebelumnya, apakah ini artinya Rukia sudah menerima orang itu sepenuhnya?

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia seraya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ti.. tidak.." sahut Rangiku gelagapan.

"Kuliah sudah dimulai, ayo!" Rukia berlari memimpin menuju kelasnya.

Hitsugaya yang paling depresi, dia bahkan sebagai koordinator kelas malah lupa bahwa kuliah sudah mulai, jangankan mengingatkan malah ikut-ikutan terlambat.

.

.

Byakuya sudah mendengar dari Grimmjow dan Hisagi kalau Rukia sudah masuk kuliah, tapi dia tidak lantas berhamburan untuk menemui Rukia, dia sudah menerima pesan dari Rukia sebelum istirahat siang tadi, mereka akan pulang bersama, dan itu adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk meminta Rukia menjelaskan semuanya sampai hal terkecil sekalipun.

Sekarang hanya tersisa kurang dari satu jam sampai waktu yang ia dan Rukia janjikan datang. Byakuya mencatat tugas yang diberikan oleh dosennya, dikumpulkan minggu depan.

"Cukup sekian kuliah hari ini, jangan lupa tugas kalian," kata Dosen Kyoraku sambil menutup bukunya dan undur diri dari kelas.

Byakuya merapikan bukunya dan keluar kelas lebih dulu dari siapapun. Grimmjow melihat Byakuya yang menghilang dari pintu kelas dengan cepat, bergegas ia memasukkan bukunya dengan asal, menyusul Byakuya.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow yang berusaha menyamakan langkah.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Aku juga ingin tau kebenaran kabar itu, boleh aku ikut kalian?"

"Tidak!" jawab Byakuya tegas.

Grimmjow tertunduk pasrah, Byakuya tidak bisa dibantah jika sudah mengeluarkan jawaban seperti ini. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian yang sudah beberapa hari ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Byakuya, aku bukannya mengintip, tapi tidak sengaja melihat…" Grimmjow takut-takut menyuarakan hatinya.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Byakuya yang berhenti melangkah.

"Kau mencium Rukia. Apakah kau serius mencintainya?" bisik Grimmjow hati-hati, bahkan sebelum mengucapkannya dia sudah tengok kanan kiri memastikan tidak ada satu orangpun yang mendengar mereka.

Byakuya kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya, seketika dia jadi bisu, hanya bisa memandang Grimmjow yang memasang tampang paling lugu yang tampak mengerikan baginya. Grimmjow melihat apa yang ia lakukan dan Grimmjow bisa menahan untuk bertanya setelah selang beberapa hari.

"Siapa lagi yang tau hal ini? Kau sudah bicara pada siapa saja?" tanya Byakuya memastikan hal ini belum tersebar luas.

"Tidak ada, aku melihatnya sendiri dan baru ini aku bertanya padamu."

Byakuya menghirup udara banyak-banyak, melegakan hatinya. Grimmjow sudah melihatnya, dan kepalang basah, mau apalagi setelah ini?

"Jangan biarkan orang lain tau, Grimmjow. Aku hargai sikapmu."

"Aku tau, aku tidak akan bermulut besar. Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku," bisiknya mendesak.

"Aku sudah mencintainya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, tapi aku berusaha menutupinya karena status kami, dan saat festvial itu aku lepas kendali. Aku benar-benar sangat tertekan karena kalah dari Ichigo, membayangkan mereka akan pergi bersama, aku seperti orang gila memikirkannya."

Grimmjow manggut-manggut mengerti, ternyata apa yang pernah ia tebak. Jauh sebelum ia tau bahwa Byakuya dan Rukia adalah kakak adik, sejak saat itu ia sadar bahwa mata Byakuya selalu tertuju pada Rukia, pantas saja semua terasa berbeda, bukan tatapan kakak pada adik, tapi tatapan sang pecinta kepada kekasihnya.

"Tapi kan kalian bukan kakak adik lagi. Ya.. secara tertulis mungkin, tapi kan Rukia bukan anak kandung ibu tirimu, tidak ada pertalian yang menghalangi kalian bersama. Iya kan?"

"Kau gila!" serapah Byakuya yang melotot pada Grimmjow.

"Lho kenapa? Benar kan?"

"Tetap saja tidak bisa, aku harus membuang _semuanya_. Aku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana wajah Rukia yang terluka karena tindakanku waktu itu, dan itu adalah jawabannya atas perasaanku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Byakuya berbelok melintasi koridor yang ramai oleh kelas lain yang baru bubar. Diantara mereka berbisik satu sama lain sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya, makin lama gerah juga melihat sikap mereka.

Grimmjow seperti tidak mau melepas ikan yang berhasil ia tangkap, terus berusaha mengorek keterangan dari Byakuya.

"Memangnya apa yang ia katakan setelah itu?" Grimmjow mencondongkan tubuh pada Byakuya, agar bisa berbisik pada Byakuya.

"Dia meminta waktu, dan memintaku bersikap seperti biasa."

"Itu dia!" tembak Grimmjow kegirangan, lampu kuning sudah menyala. Jawaban dari Rukia menandakan bukan tidak ada perasaan sama sekali, jadi dia berpikir ini adalah kesempatan, dan harus dioptimalkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Byakuya makin bingung dengan perubahan di wajah Grimmjow.

"Minta waktu, itu artinya ada benih cinta. Jika memang tidak ada maka dia bisa menolakmu saat itu juga, seharusnya kau sadar itu. Jangan malah berusaha kau buang perasaan itu," jelas Grimmjow yang mengagumi bakatnya untuk mengenali hati perempuan. Pantas saja ia bisa mendapatkan Nell, perempuan paling cantik di tingkat mereka, seksi pula.

Byakuya berpikir sejenak, benarkah teori yang dipaparkan Grimmjow? Rasanya agak aneh masuk ke logikanya.

Grimmjow merasa sudah mendapat sedikit kejelasan, dan memutuskan undur diri dari sebelah Byakuya, senang karena akhirnya orang yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat –ia tidak peduli jika Byakuya tidak menganggapnya sebagai sahabat juga- bisa menemukan seseorang yang menduduki hatinya sebagai seorang yang istimewa.

Rukia sudah menunggu Rukia yang berdiri di pintu kelas, seperti biasa dikawal Rangiku, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya. Dia langsung berlari berhamburan kearah Byakuya saat melihat Byakuya mendekat, dia sangat senang melihat Byakuya, ingin menebus pertemuan yang tertunda kemarin.

"Kakimu bagaimana?" ucap Byakuya datar.

"Sudah bisa diajak lari, besok aku mulai latihan dengan Pelatih Zaraki." Rukia tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Baguslah, kita pulang sekarang?"

"Byakuya, sikapmu terlalu dingin," komentar Rangiku, dia bicara membelakangi Byakuya, menyindir tapi tidak mau melihat wajah Byakuya langsung.

"Sudah berhari-hari tidak bertemu, tapi sikapmu bisa setenang ini," lanjut Rangiku yang semakin menjadi karena tidak mendapat respon dari Byakuya.

Byakuya menatap Rukia, sebenarnya ia ingin memeluk Rukia erat-erat, membasuh kerinduan yang sudah menggembung dalam hatinya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengekspresikannya pada Rukia, jadi hanya bisa menahan diri.

"Sudah jangan dengarkan Rangiku." Rukia menarik tangan Byakuya agar segera melangkah menjauh dari tiga sekawan itu.

" Kami pulang ya, sampai besok!" seru Rukia sambil melambai.

"Ya, hati-hati banyak wartawan!" jawab Hinamori.

Rukia teringat. Banyak wartawan yang mengincar berita darinya, dan tidak bisa berjalan-jalan di tempat umum sebebas ini setelah konfrensi pers itu berlangsung, dia harus menjaga jarak dari khalayak ramai. Tapi apa boleh buat, mereka sudang tidak membawa kostum apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menyamar.

"Tunggu." Byakuya menahan tangannya saat mereka sampai di parkiran kampus.

"Kenapa?"

Byakuya malah melepaskan jacketnya, lalu memakaikannya pada Rukia. Rukia diam saja saat Byakuya memasang resleting dan merapatkannya hingga batas leher, lalu menarik tudung jacket hingga menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Begini lebih baik," ucap Byakuya seperti tengah menjawab pernyataan Hinamori barusan, dengan begini orang-orang tidak akan dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa Rukia sedang berjalan bersamanya.

Rukia melirik Byakuya melalui celah tudung jacket, tersenyum karena ide Byakuya benar-benar hebat.

"Kita akan naik bis, jadi kita harus menyembunyikan wajahmu."

"Tadinya aku mau tinggalkan wajahnku di loker, tapi tidak bisa," sahut Rukia berusaha melucu.

Byakuya ikut tersenyum melihat betapa santainya sikap Rukia, mereka benar-benar sudah bersikap sangat natural seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Byakuya bersyukur karena semua sebaik ini.

Rukia merasakan pipinya panas, karena wangi cologne Byakuya tercium jelas dari jacket yang ia gunakan, wangi mint segar dengan perpaduan wangi shampoo yang samar-samar, seperti dipeluk erat oleh pemilik jacket.

Untung saja tudung jacket menaungi wajahnya, jika tidak Byakuya akan melihat jelas wajahnya yang merona.

Mereka menaiki bis yang akan mengantar mereka ke pemberhentian bis dekat rumah mereka, Byakuya selalu menjaga jarak terlebih saat naik dan turun dari bis.

Rukia sampai di rumah, disambut oleh ibu yang sudah menunggu sejak siang tadi. Ibu telah meminta izin setengah hari tadi, khusus untuk menemui Rukia.

"Rukia…" Ibu memeluknya erat, rasanya sangat rindu, rasa takut kehilangan itupun menguap seketika. Rukia masih sangat menyayanginya, Rukia tidak akan meninggalkannya, Rukia akan menepati janjinya.

"Maafkan aku, Bu. Kemarin dia yang membawaku ke acara itu, aku tidak tau kalau ia akan membawaku kesana. Makanya aku tidak bicara sama sekali, padahal aku ingin membuka semua kenyataan disana, tapi aku juga takut ia akan melakukan hal jahat pada Ibu. Jadi aku akan bersabar sampai waktu dua minggu yang ku janjikan dengannya berakhir."

Lisa mempererat lengkungan tangannya, membuat Rukia bersandar di dadanya.

"Ibu mengerti, yang terpenting sekarang kamu sehat, Ibu sudah sangat bersyukur," bisik Lisa dengan tangis yang mulai pecah.

Byakuya menikmati saat kedekatan seperti ini, melihat Rukia yang memeluk ibu, yakin bahwa semua akan berjalan dengan baik.

Rukia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Hisana, menceritakan semua kelakukan Hisana pada ibu. Menceritakan tentang Aizen yang menurutnya sama liciknya dengan Hisana, menceritakan tentang Ulquiorra yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan ayahnya, tentang kesediaan Ulquiorra membantunya untuk melawan Hisana.

Lisa menyediakan cemilan kesukaan Rukia, biscuit berbentuk chappy, dan segelas jus strowberry. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun, menceritakan semuanya bahkan sampai hal yang tidak penting sekalipun.

Byakuya menjadi pendengar yang baik, mengikuti alur cerita Rukia yang berantakan, sebentar maju, sebentar mundur lagi kembali ke cerita awal. Setiap ekspresi dalam wajah Rukia membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari sebelumnya, jauh lebih hidup dari pada sosok Rukia dalam benaknya.

Ayah pulang kantor tepat waktu kali ini, tidak lembur hingga larut malam, dia sengaja karena mendapat kabar bahwa Rukia akan pulang hari ini. Dia ingin mendengar kebenaran tentang semuanya, langsung dari Rukia.

"Sepertinya ayah ketinggalan banyak cerita," ucapnya saat menghampiri Rukia dan Lisa yang sedang asyik menertawakan cara Rukia membuat Hisana kesal.

"Duduklah, aku bersedia menceritakan semuanya dari awal."

Rukia tersenyum pada Ukitake, menunjukkan keramahan hati yang telah lama tidak ia berikan pada pria paruha baya itu. Lisa bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Rukia yang sangat terbuka pada Ukitake, tapi juga tidak ingin mempermasalahkan, dia senang jika pada akhirnya Rukia bisa menerima Ukitake apa adanya.

"Aku akan membuat semuanya mengerti bahwa aku akan tetap tinggal di rumah ini, karena aku hanya memiliki satu rumah," kata Rukia yang mengakhiri sesi bicaranya, dia meneguk jusnya hingga habis tak tersisa, membasahi tenggorokan yang kering karena terlalu banyak bicara selama sehari ini.

Ukitake menatap Rukia penuh arti. Senang karena sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali sejak Rukia melangkah keluar dari rumah ini, dia bisa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang. Senyum Rukia masih sama, sekalipun kekesalan masih membayangi wajahnya, dia masih mempertahankan dirinya yang biasa.

"Apakah kau akan malam disini?" tanya Lisa yang beranjak dari sofa, hendak melangkah menuju pantry.

"Umm.." Rukia ragu hendak menjawab, dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluaganya, namun Hisana sudah memberikan batasan waktu padanya, waktu hingga makan malam tiba, dia harus makan malam bersama Hisana.

"Aku…"

Rukia diselamatkan oleh suara ketukan pintu depan rumah. Lisa yang sudah dekat pantry, berbalik mendekati pintu, membukanya dengan perlahan tanpa perlu repot-repot mengkonfirmasi tamu yang sudah mengetuk pintu rumah.

Lisa memperhatikan seorang laki-laki tinggi kurus dengan rambut hitam lepek, dan mata hijau emerald itu. Ekspresinya datar, sedingin sorot mata yang ia berikan pada Lisa. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagi Lisa untuk mengenali sosok dihadapannya ini, seorang yang Rukia sebut sebagai sekutunya, Ulquiorra.

"Apakah Rukia ada?" ucapnya dengan mata lurus pada Lisa, tidak jelalatan mencari kehadiran Rukia dalam rumah, cukup sopan untuk seorang tamu.

"Dia ada di dalam, tapi kami akan makan malam bersama."

Ulquiorra mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, merasa aneh karena Rukia tidak menyampaikan pesan Hisana pada penghuni rumah.

"Rukia janji untuk makan malam dengan Hisana, aku kesini untuk menjemputnya."

Ulquiorra tidak merasa butuh sama sekali untuk bersikap baik dengan cara memperkenalkan diri, dia langsung pada inti maksud kedatangannya, mencari Rukia dan… titik.

Rukia mendengar suara sekeras batu milik Ulquiorra, dia menghela napas, Hisana tidak pernah mengizinkannya lolos walaupun barang semenit. Rukia beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki, masih sempat-sempatnya menyambar dua potong biscuit sebelum mendekat pada Ulquiorra.

"Maaf, Bu. Tapi jika aku tidak cepat kembali, maka Wanita Penyihir itu akan memasungku," kata Rukia penuh sesal.

Lisa memberikan senyum terlembutnya pada Rukia, dan dia memeluk Rukia erat.

"Ibu mengerti. Pergilah sekarang. Kau masih bisa datang lagi besok, kita buat biscuit chappy besok," ucap Lisa yang membelai rambut Rukia, membuat anak kesayangannya menggeliat manja dibawah belaiannya.

Ulquiorra iri melihat kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari sosok ibu manapun. Senyum manis, janji yang sama manisnya yang akan membuatmu tidak sabar menunggu hingga saat itu tiba. Kehidupannya yang selama ini berjalan hanya dipenuhi kesunyian, datar dan tanpa liku berarti, terlebih lagi kasih hangat, kehidupan seperti itulah yang selama ini ia jalani sebagai seorang Ulquiorra. Menjadikannya manusia seolah tanpa emosi, namun bukan sama sekali tanpa emosi, tapi dia tidak bisa menyampaikan, mengekspresikan emosi dalam dirinya.

Terbiasa dan diharuskan menahan setiap gejolak emosi, telah menjadikannya manusia kosong seperti ini.

Lisa bukanlah ibu kandung Rukia, namun ada satu sisi dalam diri Lisa yang memancarkan kasih ibu yang sesungguhnya, membuat anak dimanapun di dunia ini akan berlari padanya. Mengiba kasih, meninta belaian, dan perhatian.

"Ok, besok pulang kuliah aku akan kesini. Secepatnya!" jawab Rukia seraya mundur saat ibu menghentikan belaian tanganya.

Byakuya melihat sosok tinggi kurus itu, seperti selembar papan yang menyerupai manusia. Dia tengah menatap Rukia lekat. Sekalipun tidak ada ekspresi berlebih dalam wajahnya, namun carany melihat Rukia yang tidak biasa dalam mata hijau emerald itu sudah terlihat dengan jelas.

"Kau Ulquiorra?" ucap Byakuya memastikan dugaannya.

Ulquiorra mengangguk, merasa aneh dengan laki-laki sebayanya yang sepertinya agak tidak bersahabat dengannya ini. Dia melihat rambutnya yang panjang dan lembut saat terhempas angin sore. Mengenalinya sebagai orang yang sama dengan orang yang mereka lihat di lobby pusat perbelanjaan kemarin.

"Byakuya?" tanyanya balik.

Byakuya mengangguk, bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mungkinkah Rukia sudah menceritakan tentang dirinya pada orang ini?

"Kita harus segera pergi, Rukia." Ulquiorra kembali mengingatkan.

Byakuya kembali melihat sifat posesif dalam diri Ulquiorra, caranya mengajak Rukia memang terkesan biasa, namun sorot mata dan gerak tubuhnya berkata lain. Byakuya meraih tangan Rukia, lalu menarik resleting jacket yang masih dipakai Rukia, membukanya.

"_Sorry_, aku lupa." Rukia nyengir dan segera melepas jacket Byakuya yang masih dipakainya.

Ulquiorra merasa sedikit heran melihat kedekatan Byakuya dan Rukia, sekalipun dia tidak tau status apa yang terjalin antara Byakuya dan Rukia, dia bisa melihat perhatian penuh yang Byakuya berikan pada Rukia, seketika saja rasa tidak terimanya membumbung tinggi.

Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Tanya Ulquiorra pada dirinya sendiri.

Ukitake menonton pertunjukan perasaan dihadapannya, tersenyum tipis melihat kontra antara Byakuya dengan laki-laki berwajah dingin itu.

"Aku pulang dulu." Rukia melambaikan tangan dan undur diri.

Ulquiorra hanya menunduk sesaat sebelum mengikuti Rukia yang melangkah ke mobil.

Mobil mulai melaju pelan, Ulquiorra dan Rukia duduk bersebelahan di jok belakang, meninggalkan driver duduk sendirian di jok depan. Ulquiorra mendapat tugas khusus untuk menjemput Rukia dari Aizen, sebenarnya Rukia bisa dijemput hanya dengan driver, tapi Aizen berkeras untuk memintanya ikut memastikan bahwa Rukia pulang dalam keadaan utuh.

"Mereka semua keluargamu?" tanya Ulquiorra menyamarkan arah pertanyaannya, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menanyakan status Byakuya, tapi terlalu mencolok.

"Iya, Ayah, Ibu dan Byakuya, kakakku," jawab Rukia yang melihat dua potong biscuit chappy ditangannya, merasa sayang untuk memakannya.

Ulquiorra mengangguk, hanya kakak, dan sudah sepantasnya bersikap protektif pada adik. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Perhatiannya kembali pada Rukia yang menatapi benda di tangannya, seperti melihat hadiah yang sangat hebat saja.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ulquiorra

"Biskuit chappy. Kau mau?" Rukia menyodorkan sepotong biskuitnya pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra agu-ragu menerima biscuit itu, memperhatikan bentuk biscuit yang menyerupai bentuk kepala kelinci, kelincinya sedang tersenyum, dan warnanya cokelat menarik.

"Dimakan, jangan dilihat seperti itu. Enak kok!"

Rukia mendorong tangan Ulquiorra kearah mulut Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra membuka mulutnya sedikit, menimbang-nimbang, namun akhirnya membiarkan biscuit itu masuk ke rongga mulutnya.

Perlahan dia mengunyah, sensasi manis dan hangat memenuhi mulutnya. Rasa kue yang dibuat penuh kasih sayang rasanya sangat berbeda dengan kue took dan restoran.

"Enak kan?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah dekat, memperhatikan reaksi Ulquiorra saat mengunyah biscuit chappy.

Ulquiorra terus mengunyah, namun matanya tidak bisa lepas dari mata Rukia. Menyelami mata yang bulat dan dalam itu sambil merasakan biscuit yang melebur dalam mulutnya.

_Manis, lembut dan hangat… Kau seperti biscuit yang aku makan, rasanya sama. Kenapa aku merasakan hal aneh seperti ini?_

Rukia melihat mata sendu Ulquiorra seperti memiliki cahaya yang menari. Warna hijau itu bercahaya, warna yang semakin indah jika semakin diperhatikan.

"Warna matamu bagus," ucap Rukia tanpa berpikir.

Seketika Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya tegak lurus pada jalan yang ada didepan.

"Kau malu ya?" ledek Rukia dengan senyum jahil, tapi Ulquiorra tetap pasang wajah dingin dan kaku andalannya. Rukia cemberut karena orang di sampingnya ini sama sekali tidak asik, tidak bisa diajak bercanda, hanya memiliki emosi datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

Langit berwarna biru cerah karena matahari bersinar terang, memberikan cahanya terbaiknya untuk bumi. Menguapkan embun segar yang masih membasahi dedauan, kabut pagi perlahan menghilang, berganti dengan kehangatan alam yang tak tertandingi.

Rukia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, hari ini hari libur dan merupakan genap seminggu dia tinggal bersama Hisana. Kemarin dia baru saja menjalani latihan berat bersama Pelatih Zaraki, mumpung libur dan tidak ada agenda lain, Pelatih Zaraki langsung memberikan tiga paket latihan, tanpa ampun memaksa kaki Rukia menempuh lebih dari sepuluh kilometer.

Kakinya agak pegal-pegal saat mulai menahan beban tubuhnya. Dia keluar kamar, mengedarkan pandangan pada seisi rumah yang luar biasa kosong dan sunyi. Sepertinya para penghuni rumah belum bangun.

Pantry sepi, namun sarapan sudah tersaji di meja makan, untuk tiga orang. Tidak biasanya, sepertinya pagi ini aka nada orang yang absen dari meja makan.

"Dia harus banyak istirahat."

Rukia bergegas keluar dari pantry dan melihat seseorang yang berjas putih, baru menuruni tangga bersama Aizen.

"Ya, baik dokter. Hisana memang tidak pernah mau mengistirahatkan dirinya."

Aizen menoleh karena merasakan kehadiran orang lain dalam ruangan, mata cokelatnya menangkap sosok Rukia yang berdiri sambil menggenggam botol air mineral.

"Kau sudah bangun, Rukia?" Aizen melempar sorot mata penuh lelah pada Rukia, namun ia masih berusaha memberikan senyum lemahnya.

"Hisana sakit?" Rukia meneliti dokter yang berdiri di sebelah Aizen.

"Dia kelelahan," jawab Aizen.

Rukia mengingat bahwa semalam Hisana baru pulang dini hari, suara mobil yang parkir membangunkan Rukia semalam, makanya dia mengingat waktu Hisana pulang dengan tepat.

"Baiklah dokter Iba, jika ada perkembangan lagi saya akan menghubungi Dokter."

Dokter itu mengangguk sekali dan undur diri dari hadapan mereka.

Rukia melihat barisan anak tangga yang akan mengantar pada kamar Hisana, tangga itu seperti benda sacral yang tidak pernah ia sentuh dengan telapak kakinya, sudah seminggu ia berada di rumah ini namun tidak pernah sekalipun menghalalkan kakinya menjejak tangga itu.

Dia tidak pernah ingin tau mengenai kehidupan Hisana, ia hanya ingin secepatnya mengakhiri kesepakatan konyol ini, meninggalkan rumah yang terlalu besar ini.

"Kau mau menengok Hisana?"

"Hah?"

Rukia berbalik, agak kaget dengan kehadiran Aizen yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hisana pasti senang jika kau mau menjenguknya," tambah Aizen.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya senang saat ini, permisi."

Rukia melangkah pergi dari hadapan Aizen.

"Apakah kau begitu membencinya?"

Langkah kakinya terhenti, matanya menekuri lantai sementara hatinya berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Aizen.

"Apakah kau membencinya karena ia telah menelantarkan mu?"

Rukia tidak pernah merasa terluka karena telah ditelantarkan.

"Ataukah kau memang tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai orang yang melahirkanmu?"

Rukia memutar tubuhnya lagi, menatap Aizen penuh tanya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Hingga pertanyaan ini sungguh penting untuknya menjawab. Adakah hubungannya dengan orang berambut cokelat ini, menjadi begitu pentingnya tau penyebab kebencian dalam dirinya?

"Harus anda ketahui, saya masih hidup normal jika saja _Istri Anda_ tidak datang dan mengklaim saya sebagai anaknya. Saya kira Hisana hanya menuai hasil perbuatannya sendiri, bukan karena kebencian saya. Sama sekali bukan."

Aizen menghela napas berat, anak perempuan Hisana sungguh sangat keras kepala seperti Hisana. Sama persis, dan memiliki mulut yang sama tajam. Namun dirinya tidak akan pernah membenci Hisana, dia mencintai Hisana, mengetahui seluruh sifat Hisana jauh sebelum ia menikahinya, dan karena itu ia tidak pernah berpikir akan mampu membenci Hisana, selalu ada maaf untuk Hisana di hatinya.

Hisana pun tidak pernah seperti ini dalam memperjuangkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Rukia adalah satu-satunya hasrat Hisana yang ingin ia peroleh dengan cara bersih. Aizen mengerti bahwa Hisana sedang berusaha membuat Rukia menerimanya, tapi waktu yang tersisa hanya satu minggu, apakah itu waktu yang cukup?

"Anggap aku memohon kali ini, Rukia. Jenguklah Hisana."

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, seorang Aizen memohon padanya. Memohon hanya untuk agar ia menjenguk Hisana. Rukia tidak merasa memiliki alasan kuat untuk menjenguk Hisana, namun melihat wajah Aizen yang sepertinya sudah sangat tidak mampu menahan beban berat, dia memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaannya.

"Baiklah, dimana kamar Hisana?"

Aizen memberi isyarat pada Rukia untuk mengikutinya, mereka meniti anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Mata Rukia membelalak besar melihat barisan _furniture_ yang menghiasi koridor, minimalis namun mewah.

Kamar Hisana adalah kamar paling luas yang pernah ia lihat, kamar yang memiliki dua buah lemari khusus yang besar, sepertinya berisi semua baju mahal miliknya. Sebuah tempat tidur ukuran extra king, meja rias yang berisi bermacam kosmetik, lantai yang di lapisi karpet mahal, serta lampu kristal yang berkilauan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras, membuang uang hanya untuk dekorasi seperti ini," celetuk Rukia seraya melangkah mendekat pada Hisana yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

Ulquiorra berdiri di dekat meja sudut, memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Hisana, tadinya wajah Hisana pucat pasi seperti mayat, namun perlahan wajahnya bersinar karena kehadiran Rukia. Begitu besarnya pengaruh Rukia dalam diri Hisana.

"Kau sangat membenci hal mewah, Rukia?" tanya Hisana yang perlahan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia sedikit terbatuk saat berusaha bangun, dan tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menggerakkan tangan dan menekap mulut.

"Aku tidak suka hal berlebihan."

Sikap Rukia sangat acuh, dia tidak memperhatikan Hisana yang merupakan tujuan utamanya mengunjungi kamar Hisana.

Aizen mengambil tempat disisi tempat tidur Hisana, menyibakkan rambut Hisana yang menutupi wajah cantik Hisana. Mau tidak mau mereka menjadi tontonan Ulquiorra dan Rukia, menutup dunia luar mengganggu kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Istirahatlah, Hisana. Kami akan turun untuk sarapan."

Hisana menoleh pada Rukia yang menatapnya lurus, tidak sedikitpun mengubah sorot mata dinginnya. Hatinya sakit, namun dia juga tidak menyalahkan Rukia yang bersikap seperti itu padanya. Rukia hanya menunjukkan balasan yang setimpal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu. Rukia yang merupakan buah hati yang terlupa selama Sembilan belas tahun, penyesalannya tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Iya, kau harus istirahat." Rukia langsung berbalik, tidak menunggu jawaban Hisana dan tetap melangkah pergi memunggungi Hisana.

"Rukia!" Ulqiorra memanggil Rukia dengan suara dinginnya.

"Kenapa?" Rukia menahan kakinya dan menoleh pada Ulquiorra.

"Kau bisa bersikap baik pada orang lain, tapi kenapa kau seperti tidak memiliki sedikitpun belas kasih untuk Hisana?" ucap Ulquiorra datar.

Apa yang diucapkannya mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari Hisana dan Aizen, namun Rukia tidak merasa heran sama sekali, dia memang ingin bersikap seperti ini pada Hisana, tidak peduli betapa menyakitkannya itu untuk Hisana, ia tetap akan seperti ini.

"Apakah dia pantas mendapat belas kasih dariku?" tanya Rukia, mengembalikan pertanyaan Ulquiorra.

Seketika Hisana menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan semua orang. Dia terluka mendengar ucapan Rukia. Dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pelukan dengan tangan terbuka dari Rukia, dia sadar hal itu. Luka yang telah ia berikan pada Rukia sudah sangat menyakiti Rukia, dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa untuk menyembuhkan luka itu.

.

Ichigo menjemput Rukia, sengaja memberi kejutan pada Rukia. Dia mencari tau dimana rumah Hisana di internet, dan tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan rumah sebesar itu berada di kota Karakura. Rumah milik seorang terkenal sungguh berbeda dengan rumah orang biasa.

Ichigo memarkir motornya setelah sedikit berdebat dengan penjaga gerbang masuk.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo baru meletakkan helmnya saat mendengar suara riang Rukia, dia berbalik dan langsung berlari kearah Rukia.

"Kau baru sampai?" tanya Rukia yang melangkah mendekat.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, malah memeluk Rukia erat. "Aku kangen," bisiknya ditelinga Rukia. Tangannya memeluk Rukia tanpa merenggangkan satu sisi pun. Ichigo sudah satu minggu lebih tidak bertemu dengan Rukia, menderita karena begitu banyak kejadian yang membuatnya merasa semakin jauh dari Rukia. Dari insiden Byakuya yang mencium Rukia, Rukia yang pindah dan tinggal dengan Hisana, hingga orang yang bernama Ulquirra dan membuatnya sulit tidur selama beberapa malam. Mencintai Rukia sungguh membuat hidupnya jungkir balik.

Berada dalam pelukan Ichigo seperti ini, entah mengapa terasa agak aneh bagi Rukia. Dia merasakan seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya menolak, dan malah mengingat sikap memaksa Byakuya saat menciumnya. Rukia merasa bersalah pada Ichigo, merasa telah mengkhianati Ichigo, namun ia juga tidak bisa menolak karena ia sendiri belum mengerti hatinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ichigo melepas pelukannya, tersenyum melihat Rukia yang tampak sehat, hanya kakinya yang sebagian masih diperban.

"Sehat, aku akan latihan lagi besok." Rukia melihat lirikan mata Ichigo kearah kakinya, makanya ia merasa perlu menjelaskan keadaannya pada Ichigo.

"Sebentar," kata Ichigo seraya melepas pelukannya, dia melangkah kembali pada motornya, meraih kantong kertas dari stang motornya, memberikannya pada Rukia.

"Apa ini?"

"Gaun yang tidak kau pakai saat penutupan festival."

"Ichigo, maaf…"

Ichigo memberikan senyum manisnya, tidak menginginkan kesedihan membayangi Rukia.

"Tidak apa," jawab Ichigo. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja saat ini, namun sebenarnya dia tidak bisa menahan sakit yang terus menggeliat dalam hatinya.

Rukia menerima kantong kertas itu, rasanya berat, sudah berkali-kali gaun ini datang padanya, namun berkali-kali juga ia membiarkan gaun ini terlepas dari tangannya, seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ichigo ada dihadapannya, berdiri dengan segala kehangatan yang Ichigo mampu berikan, namun ia tidak sedikitpun merasa akan bisa menerima semuanya, disamping rasa bersalah ia juga terus memikirkan Byakuya. Sekalipun saat itu Byakuya yang telah menciumnya tanpa izin, Rukia tetap merasa bersalah pada Ichigo. Hatinya sedang mencoba mengenal dan menerima Ichigo, namun hatinya juga yang berkhianat dan membiarkan Byakuya menyusup ditengah upayanya menerima Ichigo.

"Kau tidak ingin memeriksanya, siapa tau gaunnya kotor?"

Rukia menarik kedua sisi gantungan kantong kertas, matanya menangkap sebuah kotak berwarna silver diatas gaun yang warnanya sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Ichigo, ini?" Rukia mengeluarkan kotak mungil itu, Ichigo menjawabnya dengan isyarat agar ia membukanya. Rukia perlahan membuka kotak itu, jantungnya sudah berdegub tak karuan, mengira-ngira isi kotak itu, dan ternyata dugaannya benar.

Sebuah cincin berwarna emas putih, tanpa mata, hanya selingkaran cincin sederhana dengan warna berkilauan saat tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Aku khusus datang untuk mengantar cincin itu. Rukia.." Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia yang tidak memegang cincin.

"Aku ingin kau terus berada disampingku."

Rukia membesarkan matanya, jantungnya seperti akan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar pernyataan Ichigo. Ia merasa telah menyakiti Ichigo, menyatakan akan berusaha menerima Ichigo, namun tidak pernah sedetikpun membuka hatinya untuk Ichigo, laki-laki secerah matahari yang akan memberikan kehangatan yang tidak terhingga padanya.

"Ichigo, aku tidak…"

Ichigo sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, namun ia telah membulatkan tekadnya, sepahit apapun jawaban Rukia ia akan tetap memberikannya pada Rukia.

Wajah Rukia memucat, melihat binar di mata Ichigo memudar seiring tangannya yang merapikan kotak cincin dan memasukkannya kembali ke kantong kertas, memasangkannya kembali dengan gaun.

"Maaf, Ichigo tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya," ucap Rukia hati-hati, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Ichigo. Namun ini terlalu cepat untuknya menerima Ichigo, dia membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi.

Air muka Ichigo melemah, senyumnya telah musnah dengan sempurna, dia sudah menyiapkan hatinya sejak lama, hanya keyakinannya bahwa Rukia akan menerimanyalah yang membuatnya bertahan hingga detik ini.

"Jawab aku, Rukia," ucapnya dengan mata memandang kebawah, sesaat kemudian dia baru mendongakkan wajah, menatap langsung mata Rukia.

"Kau tidak bisa menerimanya, atau tidak bisa menerimaku dalam hatimu?"

Ichigo melihat Rukia yang menarik napas kaget, sekalipun hanya sesaat dia bisa mengetahui jawabannya walau hanya lewat raut wajah Rukia.

"Sejak awal aku hanya cinta sendiri?" tanya Ichigo lagi, dan hanya mendapati mulut Rukia yang terkunci rapat.

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak memiliki kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan hatimu?"

Rukia tidak sanggup mendengar perkataan Ichigo lagi, hatinya sakit melihat Ichigo sedih seperti itu.

"Aku berpikir jika aku mampu bersabar, maka aku akan mendapatkan hatimu pada akhirnya. Tapi sepertinya Byakuya memiliki tempat yang jauh lebih khusus di hatimu."

Rukia menekap mulutnya, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Ichigo mengetahui perasaan Byakuya padanya.

"Aku .. tidak, Ichigo…" Rukia mencoba menyangkal tapi dipotong oleh tangan Ichigo yang terangkat dan memintanya berhenti bicara.

"Kau terus menghindariku sejak festival olahraga, apakah ada rahasia yang tidak boleh aku ketahui?"

Ichigo kembali mengingatnya, hatinya sakit lagi.

"Tidak seperti itu, Ichigo."

Ichigo melangkah mendekat pada Rukia, meraih helaian rambut hitam legam Rukia dengan jarinya yang kurus.

"Apakah aku tidak pernah ada di hatimu, Rukia? Apakah aku harus terluka dan menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu karena hatimu telah dimiliki oleh Byakuya?"

Rukia menangis sejadi-jadinya, menggeleng kuat untuk menjawab Ichigo karena suaranya tidak bisa keluar, tertahan di tenggorokannya yang seperti terbakar. Dia harus menyangkal semua ucapan Ichigo, harus. Jika tidak maka ia akan membiarkan Ichigo terluka, membiarkan hati Ichigo tertoreh lagi, padahal Ichigo sudah cukup menderita karena kematian Ibunya.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Rukia menggeleng kuat, air matanya tidak mau berhenti, dan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya suara rintihan tangisan.

"Jawab aku, Rukia. Kau mencintainya kan?"

Ichigo melihat kepala Rukia bergeleng, namun air mata Rukia adalah bukti, dan jawaban yang terlalu jelas untuknya. Ichigo menelan ludahnya sendiri, menelan luka dihatinya sekali lagi, menerima kejamnya kenyataan ini baginya.

"Ichigo, dengarkan aku, aku tidak mencintai Byakuya, aku…"

"Kenapa kau tidak berlari padaku saat mencapai garis finish di festival? Kau malah berlari pada Byakuya, dan memeluknya."

Rukia tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Karena hanya Byakuya yang ada dalam pandanganmu, karena Byakuya ada dalam hatimu. Semua sudah sangat jelas Rukia, akupun tidak ingin memaksakan diriku untuk berada diantara kalian."

Rukia bertanya pada hatinya, benarkah seperti itu keadaannya? Dia memang bisa tiba-tiba saja memikirkan Byakuya, namun ia tidak pernah tau jika itu karena cinta, karena Byakuya memiliki tempat khusus dihatinya.

"Aku melihat Byakuya menciummu sebelum acara penutupan festival. Rahasia itu yang kau simpan rapat-rapat. Iya kan?"

Rukia makin tidak mampu menampung kejutan kenyataan lainnya. Ichigo melihatnya, betapa selama ini ia bertindak sangat munafik, berpura-pura tidak bersalah dihadapan Ichigo.

"Aku berusaha menahan diri karena aku yakin kau akan menerimaku, tapi kau malah menghindariku."

Ichigo menarik napas panjang untuk melapangkan dadanya.

"Aku sudah lama menyadari hal itu, Rukia. Jangan pernah memintaku menutup mata lagi, kau mencintainya dan itu adalah kenyataan yang harus aku terima. Artinya aku harus mundur dari pertarungan ini?"

Rukia membisu, dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini. Ia ingin semua akan berlangsung baik, bukan seperti ini.

"Gaun dan cincin itu boleh kau simpan, tapi jika kau tidak menginginkannya kau bisa membuangnya."

Ichigo segera berbalik, kembali ke motornya, menyalakan motor dan memakai helm. Dia melihat Rukia yang masih menatap udara kosong dihadapannya, matanya tidak sedikitpun beralih, seperti masih belum terbangun dari mimpi panjang.

"Usai sudah, Rukia. Cintaku memang tidak pernah bisa menggapaimu," bisik Ichigo. Matanya panas mendapati hatinya sebegini sakit, dan ia pun menggas motornya kuat-kuat. Dia telah datang hanya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Rukia, bukan menciptakan kenangan indah yang akan ia ingat seumur hidupnya karena telah mencintai seorang Rukia, karena telah mengenal Rukia.

Luka itu akan tertoreh diatas luka yang telah ada sebelumnya. Mencintai Rukia, mungkin tidak akan semudah itu menghapus perasaannya, atau mungkin selamanya tidak akan terhapus, namun ia akan mengingat karena telah merasakan kebahagiaan karena mencintai Rukia, perempuan pertama dalam hidupnya.

"Ibu, ku kira aku akan memilikinya, membawanya dihadapan pusaramu, memintanya menjadi pendampingku selamanya. Ternyata aku telah bermimpi terlalu tinggi, hingga saat terjatuh seperti ini aku merasa seperti akan hancur berkeping-keping."

Ichigo menerobos jalan, membiarkan rasa sakit dalam hatinya ikut dirasakan oleh angin, membiarkan dirinya menikmati luka yang akan membekas ini.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : **

Silahkan reviewnya… *author membungkuk ala pagar ayu di resepsi2*

Author juga sudah bersiap untuk kelanjutan chapnya, jangan bosan untuk mengikuti jalannya fict gaje ini ya.

Untuk Yanz-san, Chizuru-san, dan semuanya, aku sampaikan terima kasih fict ini telah dijadikan salah satu fict favorite. Aku senang sekali… ^_^

Keep The Spirit On


	13. The Memory of Parting

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei**

* * *

Apa kabar semuanya?

Semoga sehat selalu.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, semoga plot yang aku sajikan tidak membuat otak readers sakit, aku berusaha untuk terus memperbaiki plot yang aku tuangkan dalam tulisanku.

Nah, Selamat membaca Mina-san ^_^

* * *

**Title : To Make You Feel My Love**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

Pairing : Byaruki

**Chapter 12 : The Memory of Parting**

* * *

Rukia masih berdiri di teras rumah, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Ichigo akan mengatakan hal seperti ini. Ichigo melihat Byakuya yang menciumnya, Ichigo pasti sangat terluka, namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia menunjukkan luka itu dihadapannya.

Lututnya lemas seketika, Rukia terduduk di lantai, tangisnya yang hanya berupa isakan ringan sekarang berubah menjadi rengekan penuh duka. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya akan membuat Ichigo terluka seperti ini, bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau apakah yang ia alami sekarang cinta pada Byakuya atau bukan. Dia sendiri belum yakin, tapi Ichigo membaca hal itu dengan sangat jelas.

Rukia memeluk gaun dan kotak cincin erat-erat, tangisnya seperti tidak mau berhenti, memberikan sesak yang tidak mengenakkan. Dia terus menangis dan meraung-raung, kenapa semua harus serumit ini?

Ulquiorra telah mendengar dan melihat semuanya. Dia melihat Rukia yang masih menangis di teras, mata hijau emeraldnya tidak bisa beranjak dari Rukia. Entah mengapa hatinya ikut sakit melihat air mata yang menetes dari Rukia.

"Dia menangis, apakah kau akan kesana dan menghiburnya?" kata sebuah suara dalam benak Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menggeleng untuk menjawab suara itu, wajahnya mengeras, kaku dan sedingin es.

"Sekalipun aku menginginkannya. Perempuan pertama yang aku terima untuk berada disampingku selain ibu kandungku. Aku tetap tidak boleh mengharapkannya, iya kan?"

"Kau tidak boleh mengharapkan apa yang bukan milikmu, atau…"

"Aku akan terluka karena tidak bisa menggapainya," ucap Ulquiorra dan suara dalam benaknya bersamaan.

Ulquiorra berbalik, memutuskan kembali ke kamar Hisana, kembali menemani wanita yang masih terbaring lemah itu. Dia tidak akan mengusik Rukia yang masih berusaha mengerti hati sendiri. Ulquiorra menyadari cinta yang ada dalam diri Byakuya, kakak yang mencintai Rukia dengan segala keterbatasan, dan Rukia pun sesungguhnya bukan sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa itu, hanya saja ia tidak dan belum menyadarinya.

Hisana sedang membaca novel Charlie saat Ulquiorra masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Dia menurunkan buku dari tangannya, memperhatikan wajah Ulquiorra yang terlihat murung.

"Ada apa Ulquiorra? Kau terlihat sedih," ucapnya dengan sorot mata lembut.

Ulquiorra duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidurnya yang besar, melihat lurus kedepan tanpa repot-repot melihat Hisana yang semakin kurus sejak beberapa hari lalu. Ulquiorra menyadari perubahan pada Hisana, pipinya cekung dalam beberapa hari, kantung matanya menghitam, namun Hisana masih beraktivitas seperti biasa, dan mungkin hari ini adalah puncak dimana tubuhnya tidak mampu menahan lelah lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kau istirahat saja."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Ulquiorra. Sekalipun aku baru mengenalmu selama 5 tahun, sekalipun wajahmu bisa sedatar garis lurus, tapi aku bisa membaca kegelisahan hatimu."

Ulquiorra menoleh padanya sesaat, kagum karena Hisana yang sedemikian arogan bisa membaca hingga hati terdalam seorang Ulquiorra.

"Tidak usah pedulikanku, pikirkan saja Rukia," jawabnya yang kembali menatapi lantai.

"Jadi karena Rukia. Kau menyukainya. Iya kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Ulquiorra cepat. Suaranya memang datar, namun tetap tersirat kegelisahan disana.

Hisana menaikkan kembali bukunya, membaca lanjutan cerita mengharukan seorang Charlie, anak keterbelakangan mental yang luar biasa namun juga menyayat hati.

"Kau menyukainya sejak pertama kali ini menjejak rumah ini. Tidak usah kau sangkal lagi. Tapi kau cukup rendah hati karena bisa menahannya, dan aku…"

Ucapan Hisana terhenti karena terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dirinya dan Ulquiorra saling bertukar pandang, lalu Ulquiorra bangkit dari kursinya dan membukakan pintu.

Ishida Ryuken berdiri di dekat pintu, mengangguk pelan saat Ulquiorra melihatnya tajam.

"Ishida Ryuken." Ulquiorra bicara untuk mengkonfirmasi tamu yang datang pada Hisana.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai, Ryuken? Silahkan masuk."

Ishida Ryuken melangkah masuk.

"Ulquiorra, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Ulquiorra memperhatian Ishida Ryuken dan Hisana bergantian, mereka seperti akan membicarakan sesuatu yang ia tidak boleh mendengarnya, dan dia tidak merasa perlu mengetahui hal itu, karena itu ia langsung pergi tanpa satu katapun.

Ishida Ryuken menduduki kursi yang tadi ditempati Ulquiorra, dia memperhatikan tubuh Hisana yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan beban, terlalu ringkih dan kurus. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya tidaklah sekurus ini, entah Hisana kurang makan atau apa hingga menjadi sekurus ini.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Ishida Ryuken seraya mengeluarkan alat perekamnya. Setiap kali pembicaraannya dengan Hisana akan ia rekam untuk dijadikan bukti jika suatu saat dibutuhkan dihadapan hakim.

"Aku ingin melimpahkan semua hak warisku pada Rukia," ucap Hisana dengan suara purau.

Ishida Ryuken mengambil alat tulisnya, mencatat pointer ucapan Hisana untuk menjadi pengingatnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukannya sekarang? Bahkan Rukia tidak menerimamu sebagai ibunya."

Wajah Hisana berubah kelam, kenyataan itu selalu menghantamnya setiap kali sampai dibenaknya. Dia melihat langit-langit kamarnya dan menghirup udara masuk ke paru-parunya, namun rupanya hanya sedikit yang berhasil masuk, membuatnya sesak.

"Waktuku tidak banyak, Ryuken. Aku harus melakukannya sebelum waktuku habis," tutur Hisana.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hisana bungkam dan mengalihkan pandangannya, ia bertekad untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Hisana?"

Hisana mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah itu juga yang menyebabkan kau berusaha mengambil hak asuh Rukia dari Lisa?"

Hisana kembali mengangguk.

"Aku sudah duga ada yang tidak beres," komentar Ishida Ryuken seraya menulis sesuatu dalam buku catatannya.

"Aku tau, karena itu aku memanggilmu kesini. Kumohon, Ryuken. Lakukan apa yang aku minta, dan jangan bertanya tentang apapun."

Ishida Ryuken membaca rahasia besar yang Hisana simpan, hingga dirinya tidak boleh mengetahui. Dia pun mencatat semua keinginan Hisana dalam bukunya, mencatat semua untuk dituangkan dalam selembar surat waris yang akan ditanda tanganinya.

Rahasia klien seperti rahasia dirinya sendiri yang harus di simpan baik-baik hingga sang pemilik rahasia menentukan waktu yang tepat untuk membuka semua rahasia itu.

.

.

Rangiku mencari-cari Rukia seperti orang gila. Dia berlari menyusuri koridor kampus, dari perpustakaan, lapangan, auditorium, hingga kembali lagi keruang kelas. Dia tidak juga menemukan Rukia, ponsel Rukia pun tidak bisa dihubungi, tapi menurut petugas gerbang tadi dia melihat Rukia masuk dengan diantar sebuah mobil Ferari.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Rangiku yang berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Kau kenapa, Rangiku? Cari siapa?" Hitsugaya baru saja tiba dikelas, meletakkan tasnya yang berat minta ampun.

"Rukia." Rangiku memberi jeda pada ucapannya, kelelahan. " Percayakah kau, Hitsugaya. Aku akan memenangkan taruhan kita."

"Maksudmu?" Hitsugaya mendekat pada Rangiku.

"Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang, aku harus menemukan Rukia dulu untuk memastikan semuanya."

Hitsugaya makin kesal dan gemas melihat sikap Rangiku yang sok main rahasia-rahasiaan. Rangiku sendiri yang membuka pembicaraan, tapi sekarang ia juga yang mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkannya. Apa maksudnya coba?

"Aku akan beritahu dimana Rukia, tapi jelaskan dulu padaku," jawab Histugaya dengan senyum licik.

Rangiku memicingkan mata, betapa laki-laki imut dihadapannya ini selalu memiliki kartu as untuk memojokkan seseorang.

"Tadi Gin meneleponku, bertanya apa ada Rukia. Saat aku tanya ada apa. dia menjawab kalau Ichigo tidak masuk kuliah hari ini, dan dia sedang menenangkan hati, dia baru putus dari Rukia."

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, sama-sama heran dan bingung. Rukia dan Ichigo adalah pasangan serasi yang sampai beberapa hari lalu masih sangat mesra, tapi tiba-tiba putus seperti ini. Apa penyebabnya?

"Menurutmu karena siapa?" tanya Rangiku yang sama mengerti kemana arah pikiran Hitsugaya.

Mereka berdua di kagetkan dengan Rukia yang melintas dan mengacuhkan mereka berdua. Rukia duduk di kursinya, menurunkan tas dari punggungnya dan meletakkannya disamping kaki meja, bukan diatas meja. Wajahnya kelam dan pucat, murung sekali.

"Rukia!" Rangiku lari berhamburan mendekatinya, menggebrak meja Rukia hingga pemilik meja terlonjak kaget.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, telingaku langsung berdenging!" protes Rukia sambil melotot padanya.

"Benar kau putus dengan Ichigo?"

Rukia tidak kaget, gossip memang lebih cepat sampai telinga dari pada kabar baik lainnya. Dia mengangguk cepat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hitsugaya tidak terima.

"Putus ya putus, tidak ada penjelasan lagi. Dia yang memutuskanku."

Rangiku menekap mulutnya yang ternganga lebar, rasanya tidak mungkin Ichigo yang tergila-gila pada Rukia malah memutuskan Rukia.

"Karena Byakuya?" tebak Rangiku terang-terangan.

Rukia mengerutkan kedua alisnya hingga hampir bertemu ditengah dahinya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa-bisanya orang mengira bahwa Byakuya yang menyebabkan ini semua? Ichigo menyangka dia mencintai Byakuya hingga memutuskan hubungan, Rangiku juga seperti itu. Padahal Rukia sendiri masih belum jelas dengan hal itu.

"Aku tidak tau." Rukia mengeluarkan buku catatannya, tidak memberikan sedikitpun perhatiannya pada Rangiku dan Hitsugaya, ia hanya merasa hatinya masih terlalu abu-abu, dia tidak ingin memaksa diri untuk memperjelas semuanya sementara hatinya sendiri belum jelas.

Rangiku menggeleng pasrah, sama dengan Hitsugaya. Rukia rumit, dan akan makin rumit jika dipaksa untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Kabar Rukia yang putus dengan Ichigo ternyata sampai juga ketelinga Byakuya, hampir semua orang membicarakan hal itu, terlebih lagi dia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut sebagai penyebab putusnya mereka, padahal ia sendiri tidak merasa ada campur tangan dalam urusan ini.

Grimmjow malah ramai sendiri menanyakan ini itu padanya, Byakuya tetap pasang aksi bungkam. Namun saat istirahat siang dia malah berpapasan dengan Isane, Isane tersenyum licik padanya.

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling memutuskan pasangan kalian? Kau memutuskanku karena dia dan dia melakukan hal yang sama, lalu kenapa kalian tidak sekalian jadian?" celetuk Isane yang mengantri dibelakangnya saat akan membeli makan siang.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Isane." Byakuya menahan suara agar tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, setelah apa yang kalian lakukan padaku, apa kalian pikir aku akan diam saja?" jawab Isane, suaranya sarat dengan kebencian dan dendam.

Byakuya melihat Isane yang melangkah pergi setelah memberikan tatapan dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kental.

"Dia sepertinya punya penyakit jiwa," celetuk Grimmjow yang bergidik ngeri melihat sikap Isane.

Byakuya melihat kursi yang tersisa dikantin, dan matanya terkunci pada sosok Rukia yang sedang dijadikan nara sumber oleh Rangiku dan Hitsygaya. Secara tidak sadar langkah kakinya menghampiri Rukia, memperpendek jarak diantara mereka hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di dekat kursi kosong sebelah Hitsugaya.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

Byakuya menatap Rukia, melihat Rukia yang seketika canggung dan membuang wajah menghindarinya.

"Aku juga ya!" Grimmjow tidak ingin ketinggalan pembicaraan hangat kali ini, dia memaksakan kursi diantara Rangiku dan Hitsugaya, hingga ia mendapat cibiran dari Rangiku.

"Benar kau putus dengan Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya seraya menyeruput cola miliknya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya," jawab Rukia.

Rukia hanya tidak ingin membuat dirinya lepas kendali, karena sekarang saja jantungnya sudah berdentam tak karuan, matanya juga seperti tertarik magnet untuk terus melihat Byakuya. Ini sungguh tidak normal. Benarkan ia mencintai Byakuya?

Rukia menopang dagunya pasrah, melihat kearah berlawanan, tidak membiarkan Byakuya berada dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Apakah aku tidak berhak mendapat penjelasan? Telingaku panas karena selalu disebut sebagai penyebab kau putus dengan Ichigo."

Grimmjow tersedak minumannya sendiri, terbatuk hebat namun tidak sedikitpun melepas pandangannya dari Rukia, karena wajah Rukia seketika berubah merah, bintik merah itu muncul seperti penyakit cacar di kulitnya yang putih bersih itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya melirik curiga pada Grimmjow.

"Ukhuk.., aku hanya… ukhuk!"

Grimmjow tidak bisa memaksa dirinya bicara dengan tenggorokan gatal dan perih seperti ini. Namun ia sudah mengira bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan malam penutupan festival.

Rukia beranjak dari kursinya, dia merasa tidak bisa selamanya menyimpan ucapan Ichigo dalam hatinya sendiri, ia harus membaginya dengan seseorang, dan Byakuya memang berhak mengetahui apa yang telah membuat orang-orang menuduhnya sebagai penyebab putus hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Tapi ia juga menyesali mulut besar Rangiku yang berteriak dalam kelas tadi pagi.

"Byakuya, kita harus bicara."

Byakuya melihat mata Rukia yang memohon, sekalipun wajahnya datar dan mengucapkan kalimat perintah, tetap saja matanya mengkhianatinya.

"Baiklah," kata Byakuya seraya mengikuti Rukia yang berjalan keluar dari kantin, menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Mereka saling bungkam saat melewati pepohonan rindang untuk mencapai bangku panjang. Teduh, tenang dan nyaman, itulah kesan yang diperoleh dari taman belakang sekolah.

Rukia duduk disisi kanan dan Byakuya disisi kiri, mereka sengaja menjaga jarak satu sama lain.

"Jadi?" Byakuya memaksa Rukia memulai pembicaraan.

"Ichigo kemarin kerumah Hisana, memberikan gaun dan cincin…"

"Dia benar-benar melakukannya," gumam Byakuya yang teringat ucapan Ichigo saat mereka berada diruang loker.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak." Byakuya menggeleng cepat.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima semua itu, dan dia malah bertanya. Apakah aku tidak bisa menerima cincin pemberiannya atau tidak bisa menerimanya di hatiku."

Rukia memperhatikan perubahan dalam raut wajah Byakuya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab, dan dia mengatakan hal yang paling tidak bisa aku terima dalam logikaku."

Matanya mengunci sosok Byakuya dalam pandangannya, dan ucapan Ichigo terngiang di telinganya.

_Kau mencintai Byakuya, Rukia._

Rukia menggeleng keras, namun suara itu tidak hilang, malah merasakan panas yang menjalar di wajahnya.

"Apa yang ia katakan?" kejar Byakuya.

"Dia melihat kejadian sebelum penutupan festival," jawab Rukia berat.

"Pantas saja," Byakuya menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak heran jika Ichigo sakit hat dengan hal itu, namun ia juga tidak percaya kalau Ichigo akan memutuskan Rukia karena hal itu, padahal dalam kasus ini dirinyalah yang telah menyerang Rukia, kenapa bukan dirinya yang dihajar, malah memutuskan Rukia.

"Lalu kau diam saja?"

"Dia terus bicara, tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Byakuya memastikan kondisi hati Rukia.

"Tidak tau, mungkin karena aku belum mencintainya aku jadi tidak terlalu merasakan efek dalam hatiku, hanya saja aku merasa bersalah padanya," tutur Rukia.

Byakuya menghela napas panjang, masalah hati memang tidak mudah untuk diselesaikan, namun ini harus diperjelas, jangan sampai mereka harus bermusuhan karena ini semua.

"Jadi karena itu satu kampus menyebutku sebagai penyebab kalian putus?"

"Bukan, itu hanya tebakan Rangiku yang sembarangan. Sepertinya Ichigo tidak menceritakannya pada Gin, karena Gin justru mencariku untuk mencari tau penyebab kami putus."

Byakuya mengangguk dalam, ternyata Ichigo masih menyimpan rahasia itu baik-baik.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku kalian putus," desis Byakuya menyesal.

"Bukan, kami putus karena aku, aku yang salah."

Byakuya melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah dari tadi, sampai hidungnya ikut merah, dia khawatir karena Rukia sudah lama tidak berada dalam jangkauannya, takut Rukia sakit dan tidak dijaga.

"Kau demam?" Byakuya mengulurkan tangannya, dan jari-jarinya yang halus langsung menyentuh dahi Rukia, lalu beralih pada kedua pipi Rukia, membuat Rukia hanya menatapnya seorang.

"Panas. Kau demam, Rukia."

Detak jantung yang sama kacaunya kembali menyerang Rukia. Tangan Byakuya yang menyentuh kulitnya telah mengirim gelenyar aneh yang membuat wajahnya malah makin panas.

"A.. aku tidak demam."

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai sakit, pertandingan nasional masih dua belas hari lagi."

"Aku tau!"

Ponsel Rukia berdering, Rukia mencari-carinya di saku kemejanya, mau tidak mau Byakuya melepas kehangatan yang mengalir dari pipi Rukia lewat tangannya.

"Ya?" Rukia menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

"Rukia, Hisana masuk UGD," ucap Ulquiorra dingin.

Rukia tidak ingin pergi untuk menjenguk Hisana, namun hati kecilnya tiba-tiba saja cemas, dia tidak ingin mengikuti kebenciannya pada Hisana.

"Haruskah aku kesana?" tanya Rukia skeptic, dia tidak ingin berbuat baik pada wanita yang telah membuat ibunya menangis itu.

"Kesampingkan dulu egomu, dia dalam masa kritis, kami tidak pernah tau jika dia ternyata sudah mengidap kanker paru-paru sejak dua tahun lalu. Jadi aku harap kau bisa menemaninya, Rukia."

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dia tidak pernah menyangka wanita itu ternyata sakit parah, dia bahkan menyembunyikannya dari Aizen dan Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah,"

Rukia memutuskan sambungan telepon lebih dulu, dan beranjak dari bangku taman.

"Ada apa?" tanya Byakuya yang melihat Rukia bersiap untuk melangkah pergi.

"Hisana masuk rumah sakit. Aku pergi dulu."

Byakuya hanya mampu melihat Rukia yang menjauh dari jarak pandangnya.

Grimmjow tengah tertawa senang melihat perkembangan antara Byakuya dan Rukia, karena ia paling pro dengan hubungan keduanya. Ya, dia, Rangiku dan Hitsugaya sudah menguping pembicaraan Byakuya dan Rukia.

"Aku sudah bilang, Rukia suka pada Byakuya, dia saja yang belum sadar. Kau lihat kan bagaimana wajahnya merah saat dipegang Byakuya?" kata Rangiku kegirangan, dia senang Rukia bisa menemukan cinta pertamanya, sekalipun bukan Ichigo orangnya, dia tetap senang pada akhirnya Rukia tetap menemukan seorang yang tepat untuk hatinya. Jadilah gayung bersambut.

"Aku mengaku kalah," sahut Hitsugaya pasrah.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang melakukan diskusi ringan untuk membicarakan aksi mereka selanjutnya.

"Sayang Hinamori tidak ada, dia akan jatuh pingsan jika tau hal ini," bisik Rangiku pada Hitsugaya yang sudah pasang wajah asam.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya membuat Rukia sadar dengan perasaannya? Kasihan Byakuya yang terus seperti itu," seloroh Grimmjow yang menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Sebentar lagi kan ulang tahun Rukia, bagaimana jika kita pergi liburan bersama? Aku akan mendoktrin Rukia agar mengakui perasaannya pada Byakuya," usul Rangiku yang bangga sendiri pada idenya.

"Ide bagus, aku akan memastikan Byakuya ikut!" sahut Grimmjow bersemangat, diiringi anggukan kepala Rangiku, Hitsugaya hanya bisa jadi penonton kedua orang yang berapi-api untuk menyatukan Byakuya dan Rangiku ini.

.

.

Rumah sakit ramai oleh wartawan, Rukia yang baru sampai sudah diserang dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, dia hanya bisa memohon agar mereka menghentikan pertanyaan yang memusingkan itu, dia mendorong siapapun yang menghalangi langkah kakinya yang berusaha mencapai ruang UGD.

"Rukia," panggil Ulquiorra yang menarik tangan Rukia lolos dari kerumunan wartawan, dan membawanya masuk ke ruang tunggu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hisana?" tanya Rukia yang mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari anggota keluarga yang lain, tapi hanya ada Aizen selain dirinya dan Ulquiorra.

"Dia sedang dipindahkan ke ruang rawat," jawab Aizen, wajah pria itu terlihat sedih dan berlindung duka, tertekan sekali.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka Hisana akan menyembunyikan penyakit separah ini dariku," bisik Aizen yang merenggut rambutnya kuat, melampiaskan frustasi dalam hatinya.

Malam beranjak hadir, matahari telah lama hilang dari langit, memberikan kedinginan udara yang amat sangat menusuk kulit.

Rukia, Aizen dan Ulquiorra berada dalam ruang rawat kelas VIP, tempat Hisana terbaring dengan berbagai macam alat yang terhubung dengan dirinya. Aizen tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hisana yang putih pucat, matanya memperhatikan tiap tarikan napas Hisana yang sepertinya sangat sulit.

"Bangun Hisana, kau membuat semua khawatir," bisik Aizen lirih.

Rukia memperhatikan sosok pria yang hampir menangis itu, wajahnya lusuh, kesedihan membayanginya, dia seperti tidak akan membiarkan Hisana luput dari pandangannya. Betapa Rukia menganggap Hisana beruntung karena menikahi seorang Aizen yang mencintainya dengan segenap hati, sekalipun Hisana memiliki hati yang tidak bersih.

"Kau jahat karena telah membiarkan dirimu sakit seperti ini, seharusnya kau memberi tauku, agar aku bisa menyembuhkanmu, agar aku tidak perlu melihatmu yang sekarat seperti ini."

Ulquiorra mendekat pada Aizen dan menepuk bahu ayahnya, berusaha menguatkan ayahnya. Dia tau ayahnya sangat mencintai Hisana, dan dia sudah pernah sekali melihat Aizen yang seperti mayat hidup di bulan pertama setelah bercerai dengan ibu kandungnya, dan dia tidak ingin melihat hal itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aizen…" Hisana membuka matanya, mendengarkan suara Aizen yang terus berbisik penuh duka padanya membuatnya membuka mata, keinginannya untuk menenangkan hati Aizen lebih kuat dari pada tubuhnya yang lemah tanpa pertahanan seperti ini.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya diantara helaan napas yang sulit.

Rukia sampai beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki, mendekati Hisana dan menatap wajah wanita itu.

"Rukia…" Hisana mengulurkan tangannya, mengharap Rukia menyambutnya.

Ulquiorra melihat Rukia yang enggan untuk menerima tangan Hisana, dia meraih tangan Rukia dan menariknya untuk memegang telapak tangan Hisana. Mau tidak mau Rukia menggenggam tangan Hisana, dingin, tangan yang ringkih itu sudah mendingin, seperti sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan sulur kehidupannya.

Aizen mundur untuk memberikan ruang pada Rukia dan Hisana.

Rukia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa mendengar suara Hisana yang pelan. Hatinya seperti mencair melihat kondisi Hisana yang seperti ini, merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap buruk pada Hisana. Hisana tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Rukia.

"Rukia, buah hati yang terluka karena kekejamanku. Maafkan aku, Rukia. Berkali-kalipun aku bersujud padamu tidak akan mampu menebus kesalahanku padamu. Maafkan aku…" bulir air mata mengalir dari mata redup milik Hisana.

"Jangan menangis," ucap Rukia seraya menghapus air mata Hisana dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Seketika ia merasa sangat iba pada Hisana.

"Aku jahat, dan tidak termaafkan. Sekarang aku sedang menerima karma karena telah membuangmu, Rukia. Aku terima karena aku sudah sangat jahat."

Rukia menggeleng agar Hisana menghentikan segala kalimat penyesalannya.

"Aku yang masih sangat lugu terkena bujuk rayu managerku, hingga aku mau tidur dengannya. Namun setelah aku mengira aku bisa bersandar padanya sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki dalam hidupku, dia malah meninggalkanku, membiarkanku menderita, dicaci orang-orang, dan berjuang mempertahankanmu yang berada dalam kandunganku. Hingga aku melahirkanmu dan bertekad akan membalas dendam pada pria itu, membuktikan padanya bahwa aku mampu berdiri diatas kakiku sekalipun tanpa bantuannya.

"Aku memberikanmu pada Lisa, namun dunia glamour yang menyilaukan mataku telah membuatku melupakanmu. Setelah aku sudah merasa tidak tertolong lagi, barulah aku merasa harus menebus kesalahanku padamu. Aku tau waktu sudah tidak banyak lagi, karena itu aku berusaha membawamu kembali padaku, apapun caranya. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku denganmu, melihatmu berada dalam jarak pandangku, membahagiakanmu dengan tanganku sendiri sekalipun itu sangat singkat."

Hisana menarik napas panjang, memberi waktu pada paru-parunya untuk istirahat.

Rukia meneteskan air matanya, dia tidak ingin mendengar duka yang lain lagi. Hisana sudah menderita dan dia mengerti kenapa dia bisa mengancam ibunya hanya untuk memaksanya kembali. Hisana hanya ingin memberi kebahagiaan terakhir pada dirinya yang sekarat.

"Dua minggu adalah waktu yang cukup bagiku, menerima seluruh kebencianmu padaku, sekalipun sakit aku tau aku pantas menerimanya. Aku tidak berharap kau akan memaafkanku, tapi aku berharap kau akan dewasa dan hidup dengan baik, jauh lebih baik dariku, melihatmu hidup bahagia adalah harapan terbesarku, Rukia. Tapi waktu berkata lain, aku sepertinya tidak akan bisa melihat kau tumbuh menjadi seorang perempuan dewasa."

Hisana semakin merasakan napasnya yang pendek dan tidak teratur, waktunya sudah semakin dekat. Dia sudah siap, terlebih lagi sudah mengatakan semua kebenaran pada Rukia.

"Aizen, maafkan aku karena aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu lebih dulu. Jangan pernah memandangku lagi dengan mata teduhmu. Kau tau aku licik dan kejam, tapi kau masih mau menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Awalnya aku berpikir akan memanfaatkan pria bodoh sepertimu. Namun setelah mengenalmu aku mengerti, kau tidak bodoh, kau hanya tulus mencintai wanita kotor sepertiku. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Hisana. Kau akan ada disisiku selamanya. Aku tau kau bisa bersikap seperti itu karena kau telah terluka, kau hanya ingin membalas dunia atas derita yang kau terima," lirih Aizen.

Hisana tersenyum, dia telah menikahi seorang yang terlalu baik, dan menyesal karena akan membuat orang baik itu menderita karena menangisi kepergiannya.

"Ulquiorra," panggilnya, dan Ulquiorra mendekat padanya.

"Kau anak baik yang selalu menahan perasaan, mulai saat ini jadilah seseorang yang tidak peduli pada dunia seperti aku. Katakan jika kau memang suka, katakan jika kau memang benci, jangan menyimpan semuanya dalam hatimu."

Ulquiorra mengangguk dalam.

"Hisana, kau bicara seperti seseorang yang akan meninggal saja, kau tidak akan kemana-mana, kau akan disini bersamaku." Aizen membelai pipi Hisana yang tirus.

Hisana tersenyum seperti malaikat, lembut dan meneduhkan hati. Wanita yang terlihat kejam itu kini seperti gelas retak yang jika disentuh sekali saja akan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Rukia…" Hisana kesulitan bernapas, dadanya sesak, waktunya sudah menipis.

"Ya?" Rukia tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya, wanita ini tidak bersalah. Ia tidak sepantasnya membenci seseorang seperti Hisana, karena Hisana hanya seseorang yang jadi jahat karena tidak menerima perlakuan baik dari sekitar, karena ingin bertahan hidup.

"Berbaktilah pada Lisa, dia… dia.. ibu yang pantas untukmu, bukan aku. Aku pernah berharap kau akan memanggilku seperti kau memanggil… Lisa… suatu hari… nanti, …tapi aku aku tau… aku tidak …. berhak, jaga… dirimu…"

Rukia menggeleng dan membuat air matanya menetes ke pipi Hisana.

"Jangan pergi," rengek Rukia.

Hisana merasakan napasnya yang sudah berhanti dan paru-parunya terasa penuh dengan zat lain, bukan udara. Dia membiarkan sesak membuatnya gelagapan, kehilangan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Dokter!" teriak Rukia yang melihat indicator detak jantung tidak stabil.

Aizen berlari keluar ruangan, mencari dokter, sementara Ulquiorra sudah menekan tombol darurat berkali-kali.

"Bangun, ibu bangun, aku disini. Bangun!" seru Rukia histeris.

Hisana mendengar suara Rukia dengan jelas, suara yang terdengar sangat manis, sangat indah dan diucapkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi.

"Jangan pergi, bangun. Kumohon…"

"_Sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang, Rukia,." bisik Hisana dalam ketidaksadarannya._

Indikator detak jantung tiba-tiba menunjukkan sebuah garis lurus dengan suara berdenging keras, menunjukkan detak jantung yang telah hilang sama sekali dari Hisana.

"Jangan… ibu, bangun! Ibu… IBU!"

Ulquiorra menarik Rukia mundur dari ranjang, karena suara dokter Iba dan suster yang berhamburan masuk ke ruang rawat meminta mereka untuk memberi ruang untuk mengambil tindakan.

"Jangan…" rengek Rukia yang tidak mau melepas pandangannya dari Hisana.

Dokter Iba berusaha memompa jantung Hisana, namun tidak ada reaksi, lalu ia mengambil alat kejut jantung yang sudah disiapkan oleh perawat, mengetesnya dan menempelkannya di dada Hisana hingga tubuh lemah itu terlonjak dari ranjang.

Satu kali, jeda… Dua kali, jeda… Tiga kali, jeda… Empat kali, jeda… tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.

Aizen berdiri kaku didepan pintu, matanya melihat dokter yang menggeleng lemah, dan perlahan menutupi seluruh tubuh Hisana dengan kain putih.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan Aizen, dia sudah tiada," ucap dokter Iba penuh penyesalan. Seketika Aizen tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya, lututnya lemas dan tubuhnya merosot turun ke lantai.

"Hisana… Hisana…" rintihnya dengan dada sesak.

Rukia berteriak histeris, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, air matanya tidak mampu lagi ia kendalikan.

"Tenanglah, Rukia…" Ulquiorra meraih Rukia dalam pelukannya, membiarkan tangis Rukia tumpah didadanya.

"Aku sudah membiarkannya menderita hingga kematian menjemputnya, akulah yang jahat, bukan dia," bisik Rukia yang merenggut kemeja milik Ulquiorra untuk menahan duka yang menderanya, rasa bersalah, penyesalan.

"Tidak, kau tidak melakukan apapun. Kau tidak salah…" bisik Ulquiorra yang merasakan dadanya sesak, namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa meneteskan airmata, karena ia adalah seorang yang sudah mengeringkan airmatanya sejak ia dilahirkan, dialah manusia yang diciptakan tanpa air mata, hingga sesedih apapun ia tidak akan mampu meneteskan air mata.

"Jangan menangis, Rukia… jangan…" Ulquiorra tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terlalu tersiksa karena tidak bisa meluapkan kesedihan yang ia rasakan juga, dan melihat Rukia yang seperti ini telah menambah beban di hatinya.

Kabar kematian Hisana tersebar luas dengan cepat, media cetak dan elektronik menyiarkan berita itu selama berjam-jam. Segera saja satu kota Karakura geger, mereka berbondong-bondong menyerbu rumah sakit tempat Hisana berada.

Byakuya melihat berita itu pertama kali saat berjalan pulang dari kampus, dan dia langsung menelepon kedua orang tuanya, sementara ia bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Hatinya cemas pada Rukia, sekalipun Rukia membenci wanita itu, tetap saja ikatan batin ibu dan anak tidak bisa hilang.

Byakuya mencoba menelepon ponsel Rukia berkali-kali, namun tidak dijawab.

Ruang UGD dijaga oleh beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam. Byakuya yang hendak masuk langsung dihadang oleh mereka.

"Aku Kakak Rukia, aku harus bertemu dengannya," kata Byakuya meyakinkan.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa mengizinkan orang sembarangan masuk," jawab salah satu diantaranya.

Byakuya sudah berpikiran untuk menerobos, saat seseorang berambut cokelat masai melintas keluar dari ruang UGD dan menatapnya lurus.

"Biarkan dia masuk, dia Kakak Rukia," ucap orang itu, dan kembali melangkah pergi bersama dua orang yang memakai jas rapi menuju lift.

Barikade pun membuka ruang untuk Byakuya masuk, dia pun masuk ke ruang UGD, matanya tertuju pada ranjang yang tertutup kain serba putih, dan Rukia yang berdiri disisi ranjang itu, dipeluk seseorang yang badannya setipis papan.

"Rukia," panggilnya ragu-ragu.

Rukia yang mendengar suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ulquiorra, lega mengembang cepat dihatinya, dan ia berlari kearah Byakuya, memeluknya erat.

Ulquiorra tertegun, merasa sangat kehilangan kehangatan dalam lengkungan tangannya, hatinya terasa hampa, sosok itu telah pergi darinya. Matanya menatap Rukia yang berada dalam pelukan Byakuya, dan Byakuya mengusap punggungnya lembut.

_Kau memang ditakdirkan bersamanya, karena itu aku sudah membunuh harapan dalam hatiku, Rukia, bisik Ulquiorra pada dirinya sendiri._

Byakuya merasakan tubuh Rukia yang gemetar dalam lindungan tangannya.

"Dia pergi, pergi untuk selamanya, dan aku sudah menyakitinya, membuatku tidak bisa minta maaf atas apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya," bisik Rukia yang kembali menangis hebat.

"Sst… sudah, jangan salahkan dirimu lagi," bisik Byakuya sepenuh hati, dia ikut terluka melihat Rukia yang sebegini terguncangnya karena kepergian Hisana. Ingin selamanya memeluk Rukia hingga kesedihan itu lenyap dari Rukia, tidak ingin melepas pelukan jika wajah Rukia masih bersimbah air mata, tidak ingin melepas pelukan jika Rukia masih memberikan tatapan penuh duka itu.

.

.

Pemakaman Hisana dilangsunkan keesokan harinya. Hanya beberapa orang yang hadir dalam acara tersebut, karena Aizen tidak mengizinkan orang yang tidak dekat dengan Hisana ikut dalam prosesi pemakaman. Ia sudah menyewa puluhan _bodyguard_ untuk mengamankan sekitar lokasi pemakaman, menghadang wartawan yang memaksa masuk, mencegah pemburu berita mencari _cacat_ Hisana yang lain.

Aizen mengundang Ukitake, Lisa, dan Byakuya untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Dia tidak ingin Rukia yang sudah sebegitu terguncangnya tidak memiliki tempat untuk bersandar.

Rukia berdiri dihadapan pusara yang sudah tertutup rapi. Memandang sebaris nama yang baru ia kenal selama beberapa hari, namun sudah membekas sangat dalam dihidupnya, sementara Byakuya berdiri disampingnya, merangkul bahunya erat.

Matanya sudah membengkak parah, sejak kemarin dia hanya berhenti menangis saat tertidur dalam pelukan Byakuya, bahkan setelah itu ia masih menangis lagi saat terbangun karena bermimpi tentang Hisana, membuat Byakuya kembali memeluknya erat, dan menenangkannya.

Ulquiorra melihat semua yang Byakuya lakukan untuk Rukia. Bagaimana Byakuya selalu berusaha berada disisi Rukia, tidak sekalipun meninggalkan Rukia, bahkan saat Rukia tertidur ia tidak melepas pelukannya. Ulquiorra menawarkannya untuk membaringkan Rukia di sofa agar Byakuya bisa istirahat, tapi Byakuya menolak.

Ulquiorra sadar bahwa Byakuya memiliki hati tulus yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk Rukia, membuatnya sekali lagi sadar bahwa apa yang ia miliki tidaklah sebanding dengan apa yang Byakuya miliki untuk Rukia.

Rukia menaburkan bunga dari keranjang yang ia pegang, menahan isak tangisnya dengan susah payah.

"Aku berjanji akan hidup bahagia, dan membuatmu bangga melihatku dari atas sana, Ibu," ucapnya dengan tangan gemetar menabur bunga diatas gundukan tanah yang masih basah itu.

Rukia mundur dan memberi ruang untuk Aizen meletakkan serangkaian bunga krisan.

Aizen meletakkan bunga itu, tidak mengucapkan satu katapun, hanya terdiam menatap pusara milik istrinya, mata cokelatnya redup seperti bulan yang hampir mati. Setelah meletakkannya ia berbalik dan berdiri dihadapan Rukia.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Rukia. Dia akan sedih melihat air matamu," bisik Aizen yang menghapus air mata Rukia, dan memeluk Rukia erat, dia bukan ingin menguatkan Rukia tapi ingin menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Aizen kembali melangkah namun tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing seperti berputar cepat hingga ia tidak mampu mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ulquiorra yang berada didekatnya langsung menangkap tubuh Aizen dan menegakkannya, hingga Aizen bersandar padanya.

"Ayah jangan menahan diri. Jangan karena aku Ayah menahan air mata Ayah, aku memang ditakdirkan tidak memiliki air mata, namun Ayah tidak, karena itu menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Kali ini izinkan aku yang menguatkan Ayah," bisik Ulquiorra.

Seketika Aizen merenggut bahu Ulquiorra, ia menangis tanpa suara, tangis yang ia tahan sejak kemarin. Yang ada hanya air mata yang mengalir, yang ada hanya tubuh gemetar karena rasa sakit akan kehilangan, semuanya itu ia limpahkan dalam airmata. Ulquiorra, seorang anak yang selalu memberi wajah dingin kepada orang lain, namun sebenarnya memiliki hati yang begitu hangat.

Rukia mendekati Aizen dan Ulquiorra, memeluk mereka berdua. Rasa kehilangan orang yang terkasih akan membuat siapapun menderita, dan dia tidak ingin saat seperti ini sendirian.

Prosesi pemakaman telah selesai, satu persatu setiap orang yang hadir meletakkan tangkai bunga yang mereka bawa, mengenang Hisana dalam benak mereka.

Lisa dan Ukitake berdiri berdampingan saat meletakkan tangkai bunga mawar yang mereka bawa, sebagai penutup acara pemakaman.

"Hisana, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan menjaga Rukia, karena dia adalah buah hati kita berdua," kata Lisa penuh penyesalan. Dia menyesal karena telah berteriak pada Hisana, dan dia sudah mendengar semua kebenaran dari Rukia, karena itu ia memaafkan semua ancaman Hisana.

Rukia, Byakuya, Aizen, Ulquiorra, Lisa dan Ukitake adalah orang terakhir yang beranjak dari makam Hisana. Mereka menembus barikade pengawal yang menahan puluhan wartawan, kilat jepretan kamera membutakan mata mereka, dan puluhan pertanyaan berdengung diudara.

"Hisana sudah beristirahat dengan tenang, saya harap semua bisa mengerti duka yang masih kami rasakan," kata Aizen yang memberi isyarat agar semua orang tenang.

"Apakah Rukia akan menggantikan Hisana sebagai model?" celetuk salah satu wartawan.

Aizen menoleh pada Rukia, bahkan semua orang melihat kearahnya.

"Saya tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Ibu, saya akan menjadi diri saya sendiri, dan mewujudkan keinginan Ibu, menjadi seorang dewasa yang bahagia," jawab Rukia dengan suara serak.

Aizen tersenyum mendengar jawaban Rukia, jawaban seorang anak yang sesungguhnya telah jauh lebih dewasa dari orang dewasa sekalipun.

Mereka pun kembali melangkah menuju mobil, namun Rukia mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri santai dibawah pohon akasia, tengah menatapnya lurus.

"Ichigo?" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Byakuya mendengarnya, dan menoleh kearah Rukia melihat. Ichigo melangkah mendekat padanya.

Byakuya memberi kode pada pengawal untuk membiarkan Ichigo masuk dalam lingkaran perlindungan para pengawal.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Rukia, senyum hangat Ichigo sudah kembali.

"Aku.. aku minta maaf…"

"Aku tau. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku turut berduka atas kepergian Hisana," kata Ichigo yang beralih memandang Byakuya.

"Kau beruntung memilikinya, Byakuya. Awas jika kau sampai menyakitinya, aku akan merebutnya darimu," ancam Ichigo sambil menepuk bahu Byakuya.

Rukia dan Byakuya sama-sama bingung dengan sikap Ichigo yang sangat natural, seperti tidak pernah merasa sakit hati, dan terluka karena telah putus dengan Rukia.

"Aku hanya butuh beberapa jam untuk menyembuhkan hatiku," ucap Ichigo yang secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Rukia dan Byakuya yang tidak terucapkan.

"Aku akan menjadi orang yang mendukung kalian berdua, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melepas hadiah festival. Jadi, Rukia."

Ichigo memegang kedua bahu mungil Rukia, membuat Rukia hanya menatapnya.

"Kita akan liburan ke pemandian air panas, dan ku pastikan kau tidak akan sedih lagi. Anggap saja aku berhutang satu momen untuk menghiburmu," kata Ichigo, senyum mataharinya memberi efek pada Rukia, untuk pertama kalinya sejak mendapati kepergian Hisana ia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tulus.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo," bisik Rukia sungguh-sungguh.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

** A/N : **

Silahkan reviewnya… *lagi-lagi author membungkuk ala pagar ayu di resepsi2-sayangnya ga' pake souvenir*

Aku akan sedikit merubah plotku di chap depan, jadi jangan kaget ya… *author satu ini memang paling gaje-ayo panggil orang se-Soul Society untuk nimpukin author*

Wah Ojou-chan sampai ikut menjadikan fict ini favorite, aku jadi kegirangan sendiri deh *author lompat-lompat pake trampolin*

Chariot-san, baru baca lagi ya? Aku juga belum sempat baca-baca lagi fict yang baru update di fandom Bleach, jadi ketinggalan juga nih *mata author sepertinya sedang kena sindrom nih*

Denyreykinawa, aku juga berpikiran untuk membuat fict pair ulquiruki, tapi lagi nunggu dapat ilham nih *sepertinya Ilham lagi di rumah neneknya tuh, liburan*

Cukup deh ngomong gaje-nya

Keep The Spirit On ^O^

* * *

**Obrolan ringan Ichigo dengan author :**

Nakki : "Benar kah kau bisa selapang itu sakit hatimu, Ichigo?"

Ichigo : "Kau sendiri yang buat aku seperti itu. Kenapa tanya padaku? Aku kan hanya mengikuti plot darimu!"

Nakki : "Kalau aku buat plot kau nyemplung ke sumur, apa kau akan nyemplung juga?"

Ichigo : … *tidak bicara lagi, langsung mengikat Nakki di pohon pisang*

Ichigo menyeringai senang melihat Nakki yang teriak-teriak minta tolong.

Ichigo : "Dengan begini kau tidak akan membuatku nyemplung ke sumur. Dasar Author gaje!"

Ichigo pun ngacir, membiarkan Nakki dikerubutin semut merah.

Nakki : "Tolong…!"


	14. The Gratify or Horrible Night?

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei**

* * *

Apa kabar semuanya?

Semoga sehat selalu.

*author masih ngolesin salep di kulitnya, bentol-bentol gaje gara-gara semut merah*

Author berpesan agar yang lain jangan sampai bernasib sama dengannya. Jadi jangan mencoba untuk menantang plot dengan Ichigo *di bankai Ichigo*

Jee-san, boleh kok panggil aku Nee-chan.

Untuk perjuangan Ichigo… sebenarnya ga' cuma segitu kok. Karena bagaimanapun menghapus rasa cinta tidaklah semudah itu kan? **

Kau harus semangat Ichigo!

Ichigo : "Seperti apapun aku bersemangat, jika kau tetap membuat Rukia sama Byakuya, aku bisa apa?"

Nakki : *Garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyengir kuda*

Terima kasih lagi atas reviewnya, aku akan membuat readers kecewa karena aku banting stir plot kali ini. Aku sendiri jadi ga' ngerti kenapa *Dasar author IQ tiarap. Bukan jongkok lagi!*

Nah, Selamat membaca Mina-san ^_^

* * *

**Title : To Make You Feel My Love**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

Pairing : Byaruki

**Chapter 13 : The Gratify or Horrible Night?**

#

Rukia kembali ke kampus tiga hari kemudian, kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik karena matanya sudah tidak bengkak lagi, dia berusaha menghentikan tangisnya sejak Ichigo mengirimnya pesan-pesan singkat untuk menguatkannya, dan menghiburnya. Ichigo benar-benar jiwa cerah yang akan menulari siapapun agar bisa lebih tegar untuk menghadapi hidup.

Tidak ada lagi wartawan atau para pemburu berita yang akan menerornya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Mereka seperti habis tergerus arus, tidak satupun yang muncul baik di rumah maupun di kampus.

Rukia masih tinggal bersama Aizen dan Ulquiorra, membereskan barang-barang milik Hisana. Tepat satu hari setelah kepergian Hisana, Ishida Ryuken datang dan membacakan surat wasiat dari Hisana. Rukia duduk bersama Aizen dan Ulquiorra mendengarkan Ishida Ryuken membacakan isi surat tersebut, tidak ada air mata lagi, yang ada hanya ketegaran hati seorang Rukia.

Hisana mewariskan seluruh tabungan, deposit dan investasi pada Rukia, sedangkan semua perabotan dan baju yang ada dalam rumah, ia berpesan agar dilelang dan diberikan kepada panti asuhan -yang baru mereka ketahui sebagai panti asuhan tempat Hisana berasal-. Hisana dibesarkan disana sebagai seorang anak tanpa identitas, tanpa diketahui siapa orang tuanya. Satu lagi rahasia hidup seorang Hisana terbuka, bahwa ketegaran hati Hisana telah menciptakan pribadi sekeras karang.

Mereka bertiga mengunjungi panti asuhan tersebut tepat dua hari setelah pemakaman Hisana, memberikan beberapa bingkisan pada anak yatim piatu disana, dan mengirimkan sejumlah uang hasil lelang barang-barang milik Hisana, semuanya, tanpa pengurangan satu sen pun.

Aizen tersenyum, tidak ada lagi wajah licik darinya, senyumnya tulus saat menjabat satu persatu anak panti asuhan tersebut.

"Hisana adalah wanita dengan sejuta rahasia," bisik Aizen saat mereka pulang dari panti asuhan.

Sedangkan Rukia tidak repot-repot mengurus warisan yang diberikan Hisana, dia membiarkan warisan itu tetap ditempat semula, tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Dia tidak berpikir akan membutuhkan warisan itu, namun ia juga tidak menolaknya, karena itu adalah keinginan Hisana. Dia hanya ingin menjadi seorang anak yang berbakti sekalipun Hisana sudah tidak ada.

Jadilah sekarang Rukia berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya, jauh lebih tenang. Lisa pun memberinya waktu agar menenangkan hati dulu, tidak lantas memaksanya kembali ke rumah. Namun Rukia berencana akan mengemasi barang-barangnya malam ini dan kembali ke rumah bersama Lisa, Ukitake dan Byakuya.

"Rukia, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Hinamori yang langsung memeluk Rukia erat, memberi dukungan pada sahabat terbaiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir. Bagaimana tugas-tugas kuliah? Apakah aku ketinggalan banyak tugas?"

Rukia duduk di kursinya dan mengeluarkan bukunya.

Rangiku, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori menatapnya penuh perhatian, masih sedikit cemas karena wajah Rukia agak pucat, namun mereka bisa tenang karena Rukia tidak separah saat pemakaman, dan saat masih berada di rumah duka.

"Aku sudah meng-_copy_ semua tugas untukmu, ini." Hitsugaya memberikan setumpuk kertas pada Rukia, hasil kerja kerasnya dibantu dengan campur tangan Rangiku dan Hinamori.

"Terima kasih," jawab Rukia tulus.

Dia bangga karena memiliki sahabat yang terbaik dan selalu membantunya.

Kuliahpun dia jalani dengan baik, saat istiraha siang dia bertemu dengan Byakuya, menyantap makan siang yang disiapkan oleh ibu, dengan menu kesukaan Rukia. Bahkan tidak lupa satu kantong kecil biscuit chappy.

Sepulang dari kampus Rukia melakukan latihan bersama Pelatih Zaraki, menu latihan seperti biasa dan tanpa pengurangan, justru Pelatih Zaraki menambah menu latihan, tidak memberi sedikitpun waktu luang untuk Rukia memikirkan kesedihannya.

"Catatan waktumu masih sama, Rukia. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau memperbaikinya!" ancam Pelatih Zaraki yang memperhatikan _stop watch_ ditangannya, dan kembali mencatat.

"Baik, Pak. Anda memang jagonya menyiksa orang," celetuk Rukia sambil berjalan kembali di garis start.

"Kau.. sembarangan saja!" Pelatih Zaraki hendak menjitak kepala Rukia, namun Rukia menghindar dan nyengir padanya.

"Baguslah dia sudah kembali seperti semula," bisik Pelatih Zaraki dalam hati.

.

.

Musim berganti dengan cepat, udara sudah berubah lembab karena memasuki awal minggu kedua awal tahun, ulang tahun Rukia pun hanya tinggal dua hari lagi. Rukia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, dia lebih sibuk mengemasi barangnya dan kembali ke rumah, berpamitan pada Ulquiorra dan Aizen.

"Aku akan sering-sering mampir," ucapnya saat pamit.

"Iya, karena bagaimanapun kau juga _anakku_ kan?" jawab Aizen riang, sudah hilang sama sekali duka yang bergelayut diwajahnya.

"Ulquiorra, terima kasih sudah baik padaku. Aku akan menjadikanmu kakak kedua setelah Byakuya," kata Rukia yang mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Ulquiorra.

Pemilih mata hijau emerald itu mengangguk dalam, merasa senang namun juga merasa sedih. Senang karena Rukia menerimanya masuk dalam hidupnya, namun juga sedih karena Rukia tidak akan pernah mengetahui rasa yang ia rasakan, dan secepat kilat ia telah membuang perasaan itu.

"Aku pastikan aku akan datang di pertandinganmu," sahut Ulquiorra.

"Aku tunggu!"

Rukia pun pergi dari hadapan mereka, membawa barang yang hanya berupa satu tas kecil, karena beberapa barang seperti poster TVXQ tidak ia bongkar, ia tinggalkan tertempel di dinding kamarnya, ia ingin meninggalkan jejak kehadirannya di rumah itu.

Byakuya menjemputnya, dan membawanya kembali ke rumah. Senang karena akhirnya Rukia kembali dalam jangkauannya.

.

.

"Jadi besok kita akan berangkat jam empat sore, tepat setelah kau selesai latihan," kata Rangiku dengan nada suara riang membayangkan rencana hebat yang telah ia cetuskan.

Rukia melongo melihat seluruh temannya, termasuk Byakuya dan Grimmjow malah ikut andil dalam diskusi yang telah menghasilkan sebuah keputusan tanpa campur tangannya.

Mereka tengah sedang berkumpul di kantin, membicarakan rencana liburan yang Rangiku sudah pikirkan sejak beberapa hari lalu, rencana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Rukia. Rukia setuju-setuju saja awalnya, namun kemudian Rangiku menyinggung Ichigo yang akan ikut hadir, mengingat hadiah festival mereka masih belum digunakan, dan Ichigo tidak keberatan menggunakannya untuk memberi gratisan pada yang lain.

Rukia ingin menolak mentah-mentah semua usulan, tapi apa daya. Kalah suara dan ditambah Ichigo yang merupakan objek terakhir juga sudah menyetujuinya.

Jadi mereka positif pergi ke pemandian air panas bersama-sama. Rangiku akan mengajak Gin, lalu Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Grimmjow akan bersama Nell, Byakuya, Ichigo dan Rukia sendiri.

"Ichigo sangat baik, dia bisa dengan lapang dada menerima kenyataan. Jadi kapan kalian resmi jadian?" celetuk Grimmjow serayameneguk minumnya.

"Kau bicara apa Grimmjow?" hardik Byakuya memperingatkan.

"Lho benarkan? Toh kalian sudah berciuman," sahut Grimmjow tanpa beban.

"Apa?" seru Rangiku, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori bersamaan.

Grimmjow seketika menekap mulut lancangnya, dia sudah keceplosan sampai-sampai Byakuya menginjak kakinya kuat-kuat.

"Aku.. aku akan mengunci mulutku mulai sekarang," ucap Grimmjow penuh penyesalan, matanya memelas maaf pada Byakuya dan Rukia.

"Kalian sudah berciuman?" Rangiku yang paling suka berita hangat langsung menyerang Rukia dan Byakuya.

"Bukan berciuman, tapi aku yang lepas kendali," respon Byakuya mengoreksi.

"Jadi benar kan kau menyukai Rukia, Byakuya?" kejar Rangiku mempertegas.

Byakuya diam, dan itu menjadi jawaban paling jelas untuk semuanya. Rangiku melirik penuh kemenangan pada Hitsugaya, dan si pemilik rambut spike itu hanya melempar sorot mata memperingatkan pada Rangiku. Dia tidak suka saja, jelas-jelas dia sudah mengaku kalah beberapa hari lalu, tapi Rangiku masih saja menari-nari senang diatas kekalahannya.

"Tapi sepertinya Rukia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu," sahut Grimmjow yang melirik Rukia, dan mendapati wajah Rukia sudah semerah tomat.

"Tutup mulutmu, Grimmjow, atau kau sudah bosan bicara?" ancam Byakuya dengan melempar sorot mata tajam pada Grimmjow.

"Ok. Ok." Grimmjow mangangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menyatakan menyerah pada keseriusan ancaman Byakuya.

"Sudah, sudah. Jadi besok kita berkumpul di parkiran jam empat, Ichigo dan Gin akan menjemput kita disini. Kau beruntung sekali, Rukia. Dihari ulang tahunmu malah libur." Rangiku menyenggol bahu Rukia, tersenyum meledek pada sahabat mungilnya.

"Baiklah, kita berkumpul jam empat," sahut Rukia menutup diskusi yang hanya berisi ledekan untuk dirinya, diapun tidak terlalu peduli, teman-temannya memang suka seperti itu.

.

.

Waktu yang mereka janjikan pun tiba, Rukia baru selesai latihan dengan Pelatih Zaraki. Karena beliau tau Rukia dan kawan-kawan akan pergi liburan besok, dia menambah sesi latihan selama setengah jam, memastikan catatan Rukia jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Rukia yang kondisi sudah stabil dapat dengan mudah mewujudkan harapan Pelatih Zaraki. Catatan waktunya sudah jauh meningkat dari sebelumnya, hingga Pelatih Zaraki menyeringai puas melihat perkembangannya. Pelatih Zaraki berpesan agar Rukia segera kembali latihan besok lusa, dia memberi Rukia libur besok, padahal diberi libur atau tidak Rukia tetap akan tidak hadir, mengingat besok adalah ulang tahun Rukia.

Yang lain menuggunya dengan sabar, bahkan Rukia tidak sempat mandi karena waktunya sudah molor setengah jam. Dia berlari-lari dengan tas olahraga ditangannya menuju parkiran.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Rukia megap-megap begitu sampai di parkiran.

"Tidak apa, ngomong-ngomong kau hanya membawa barang itu?" sahut Ichigo yang memperhatikan tas Rukia yang cenderung terlihat kosong.

"Ah, aku lupa. Masih di loker!" Rukia menepuk dahinya, menyatakan kebodohannya.

"Sudah ku ambil," jawab Byakuya yang baru sampai, dia membawa dua buah tas. Satu miliknya dan yang satu lagi milik Rukia.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ruang loker perempuan?" tanya Rukia curiga.

"Aku tidak perlu izin, toh ruang itu kosong," sahut Byakuya santai. Rukia memicingkan kearahnya, curiga dengan jawaban Byakuya, tapi dia heran juga karena bisa tau yang mana loker miliknya.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ichigo merangkul bahu Rukia tepat didepan mata Byakuya, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan marah, Byakuya. Karena Rukia adalah pasangan kencanku karena memenangkan hadiah kali ini, jadi kau harus berbesar hati melihat kebersamaan kami. Iya kan, Rukia?"

Rukia nampak canggung berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Ichigo, terlebih lagi melihat Byakuya yang hampir membiarkan matanya melompat keluar karena marah melihat tangan Ichigo yang mengait dibahunya.

"Makanya kau cepat mengikat hati Rukia, jika tidak aku akan mengambilnya kembali darimu," celetuk Ichigo riang.

"Kau apa-apaan, Ichigo. Jangan bicara sembarangan." Rukia melotot pada Ichigo, tapi disaat yang sama pipinya merona, sekilas ia melirik Byakuya yang tetap tenang.

"Lho, apa yang salah? Kau seharusnya menjawab perasaan Byakuya dengan tegas. Kau terima atau kau tolak, itu saja kok!"

Mereka semua memperhatikan sikap Ichigo yang luar biasa santai, tidak terlihat sedikitpun canggung dengan status antara ia, Rukia dan Byakuya. Semua malah merasa aneh, apa iya ada orang yang bisa dengan semudah itu menyembuhkan hatinya dan berbalik mendukung kebersamaan orang yang sudah menciptakan luka dihatinya.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, kau membuat dia malu," sahut Byakuya.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Kita harus berangkat sekarang. Nanti kita kemalaman sampai di villa pemandian air panasnya," celetuk Gin yang merangkul pinggang Rangiku posesif.

"Yup, kita berangkat!"

Ichigo menarik Rukia masuk ke mobilnya, Byakuya, Grimmjow dan Nell ikut bersamanya, sedangkan Rangiku, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori masuk ke mobil Gin.

Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo membawa mobil, menyetir seperti keahliannya saja, karena ia terlihat begitu santai sekalipun melewati jalan padat dengan kecepatan diatas seratus. Byakuya salut dengannya kali ini, tidak salah orang seperti Ichigo menjadi ketua serikat mahasiswa Universitas Soul Society, karena segala bidang bisa dikuasai pemilik rambut oranye itu.

Perjalanan membutuhkan waktu selama dua jam, dan mereka sempat transit di stasiun pengisian bahan bakar sebentar. Ichigo turun untuk ke toilet bersama yang lain, sedangkan Rukia tetap tinggal di mobil, memperhatikan suasana diluar mobil, matanya menangkap sosok Gin yang mengecup pipi Rangiku.

"Hah… mereka selalu memamerkan kemesraan," gerutu Rukia iri.

Rukia melirik jam tangannya, sudah menunjukkan jam 6 sore, dan mereka belum sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, sedangkan hari sudah mulai gelap.

Drrt.. Drrt… Drrt…

Rukia mendengar suara getar ponsel, dia mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. Baru menemukannya setelah suara getaran yang kelima, ada di dashbor mobil. Ponsel milik Ichigo dan tertera nama pemanggil disana. Rumah. Rukia melihat keluar, kalau-kalau Ichigo sudah kembali, tapi batang hidungnya saja tidak terlihat.

Rukia pun menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo, Yuzu," sapa Rukia yang sangat mengenal suara adik Ichigo yang keibuan itu.

"Kak Rukia?" Yuzu tampak kaget mendapati Rukia yang mengangkat telepon milik kakaknya.

"Iya, apa kabar?" jawabnya

"Baik, emm.. dimana Kak Ichigo?"

"Dia sedang ke toilet, ponselnya ketinggalan di mobil."

Jeda sebentar, Rukia mendengar suara kasak kusuk sebelum akhirnya Yuzu bicara lagi.

"Apakah Kak Rukia sudah _kembali_ pada Kak Ichigo?" suara Yuzu berbisik seolah takut didengar orang lain.

Rukia merasakan dadanya seperti tertohok, Yuzu dan Karin, mereka sangat dekat hingga Rukia merasa sangat terikat dengan mereka, sedangkan sekarang dia telah putus dari Ichigo. Apakah itu artinya hubungan mereka juga rusak seketika?

"Kak Ichigo seperti orang sekarat saat putus dari Kak Rukia. Dia tidak mau makan dan terus mengurung diri di kamar, tapi keesokan harinya dia keluar dari kamar sudah berwajah seperti semula. Yuzu takut Kak Ichigo hanya membohongi orang lain agar tidak iba padanya, padahal hatinya sendiri sakit. Yuzu takut Kak Ichigo akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti saat kematian Ibu, dia memang bisa tersenyum, tapi saat sendirian ia menangis."

Hati tulus itu telah terluka. Rukia tidak bisa menyangkal itu, namun ia juga tidak bisa mengobatinya, karena Ichigo tidak mengizinkannya menyentuh hatinya. Rukia sendiri sadar karena hatinya belum bisa menerima cinta Ichigo, dia akan tetap membuat hati itu terluka karena tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Maafkan Kakak, Yuzu," bisik Rukia yang merasa amat bersalah.

"Tidak apa, karena Kak Ichigo pasti akan kembali berdiri setelah runtuh seperti apapun. Sekarang Kak Rukia yang harus mendapatkan pengganti Kak Ichigo, jika tidak maka Kakakku yang hebat itu akan membuat Kak Rukia jatuh hati padanya," canda Yuzu riang.

Rukia tersenyum melihat keceriaan Yuzu yang sama persis dengan Ichgio, kakak adik yang serupa dan mampu berlapang dada atas apapun yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Kakakmu pasti akan menemukan seorang yang tepat untuknya," jawab Rukia sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tau. Oh ya, Kak Rukia, aku titip pesan saja untuk Kak Ichigo, jika dia sudah pulang dari liburan langsung mampir ke makam ibu saja, kami akan berziarah kesana. Jadi rumah akan kosong, tolong sampaikan ya Kak," kata Yuzu lagi.

"Ya, akan aku sampaikan. Hati-hati dijalan ya."

Pembicaraan pun berakhir, Rukia merasakan hatinya penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan menyakiti Ichigo hingga sedemikian rupa, bahkan Ichigo masih bisa tersenyum atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Ponsel Ichigo yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya jatuh ke pangkuannya. Matanya kosong karena memikirkan apa yang Yuzu katakan, memang tidak ada orang yang secepat itu menghapus duka, dan Ichigo hanya berpura-pura tegar dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Ada yang meneleponku?"

"Ah?" Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya, mendapati Ichigo sudah berada di kursi pengemudi lagi.

"Iya, tadi Yuzu menelepon," kata Rukia seraya menyerahkan ponsel kembali pada pemiliknya, "dia bilang setelah pulang dari liburan langsung ke makam ibumu, rumah akan kosong karena semuanya berziarah kesana," lanjut Rukia dengan mata redup.

"Oh, padahal dia sudah mengirim pesan tadi. Dasar, Yuzu."

Rukia melihat Ichigo yang tidak berubah ekspresi sama sekali, tidak ada kesedihan atau gundah yang tergambar, dia seperti seorang yang baik-baik saja, dan aku selalu baik-baik saja.

Ichigo mengenakan kembali sabuk pengamannya, dan menunggu hingga Byakuya, Grimmjow dan Nell menyusulnya masuk mobil. Tatapan Rukia masih tertuju padanya, dan Ichigo tidak meributkan hal itu, dia tau apa yang Rukia pikirkan, karena itu ia tidak akan meminta Rukia menghentikannya, dia hanya ingin Rukia berhenti jika memang sudah merasa waktu yang tepat telah datang untuk menghentikan rasa bersalah itu.

Kedua mobil itu kembali meluncur, menerobos jalan dengan kecepatan penuh, hingga mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Sebuah villa besar yang berada di tengah-tengah pegunungan, villa mewah dengan nuansa Jepang yang sangat kental, bangunannya dip agar bambu setinggi dua meter, pohon-pohon rindang menjadi pagar keliling bangunan itu.

Tenang dan nyaman, itulah kesan pertama yang mereka peroleh saat masuk ke villa pemandian air panas itu.

"Selamat datang," sapa pengelola villa itu, seorang perempuan dengan rambut kuning menyala.

"Selamat malam, Tia Harribel. Apa kabar?" jawab Gin yang memberikan senyum menyeringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Baik, Tuan. Saya sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk semuanya, silahkan." Harribel mempersilahkan semuanya masuk.

Dia mengenakan kimono dengan motif garis-garis hitan merah yang monoton, membuat wajahnya yang sudah sekaku besi terlihat jauh lebih kaku dari yang sesungguhnya.

Semua orang kaget dengan kedekatan Gin dan orang bernama Harribel itu. Mereka terus bicara, mendiskusikan perkembangan villa, dan rencana perluasannya, persis investor yang bertanya pada perusahaan miliknya.

"Ini villa milik orang tuaku, dan aku meminta mereka khusus mengosongkannya untuk liburan kita kali ini," jelas Gin menjawab tatapan penuh tanya mereka.

"O…" mulut mereka langsung membulat, tidak heran jika seorang Gin memiliki tempat semegah ini ditengah pegunungan.

"Dan kau tetap mengenakan biaya sewa semahal itu padaku?" seru Ichigo tidak terima, karena uang yang ia keluarkan untuk biaya sewa tempat ini sungguh fantastis, tidak heran jika Gin merekomendasikan tempat ini untuk liburan.

"Bisnis tetap bisnis, Ichigo. Lagipula jika kau mau tau, biaya yang sesungguhnya jauh lebih besar dari itu, aku sudah meminta diskon dari Ayahku," sahut Gin masih dengan seringai yang sama.

Byakuya melihat betapa orang berambut silver dihadapannya ini sangat tau bagaimana mengatur batasan-batasan antara bisnis dan hubungan pertemanan. Tadinya dia keberatan jika harus pergi bersama Gin, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membatalkan rencana yang sudah disusun oleh semua. Dia hanya tidak suka melihat wajah Gin yang selalu tersenyum, terkesan sangat licik.

Mereka melintasi koridor panjang dengan lantai parquet, dekorasi di sekitar bangunan sungguh apik, dengan tata cahaya seperlunya namun tetap indah. Pemandangan langit yang jernih dapat dilihat dengan jelas, bintang terlihat jauh lebih terang, karena mereka berada di daerah pegunungan.

Harribel menunjukkan kamar mereka masing-masing. Gin sekamar dengan Rangiku, Hitsugaya sekamar dengan Hinamori, Grimmjow dengan Nell, sedangkan Ichigo, Rukia serta Byakuya harus berlapang dada untuk menggunakan satu kamar besar bersama-sama. Karena tidak mungkin membiarkan Rukia memilih salah satu teman kamar dan membiarkan yang lain sendirian.

"Disebelah kiri adalah pemandian air panas wanita, dan dikanan untuk pria," jelas Harribel yang menunjuk dua arah tempat yang saling berlawanan itu.

"Sedangkan disana adalah ruang keluarga, kami akan menyiapkan makan malam sesuai permintaan Tuan Gin."

Tangan Harribel menunjuk ujung lorong dihadapan mereka, sepanjang lorong terdapat banyak pintu-pintu kamar lain yang kosong, ada belasan kamar, hingga ruang keluarga terlihat sangat jauh di ujung koridor.

"Terima kasih, Harribel." Gin mempersilahkan Harribel untuk undur diri.

Gin berbisik pada Rangiku sesaat sebelum pergi menuju pemandian air panas pria.

"Kau genit sekali, Gin!" protes Rangiku dengan senyum lebar, melepas kepergian Gin.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan? Mau membuatku iri?" celetuk Ichigo tidak terima, karena mengingat dia sendiri yang tidak punya pasangan.

"Tidak, Gin hanya ingin semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga setelah mandi. Dia memintaku memakai kimono yang sudah ia siapkan untukku di kamar," kata Rangiku tersipu malu.

"Woo.. Ku kira ada apa," komentar Grimmjow. Dia berbalik dan menghadap Nell.

"Kau juga jangan kalah dari Rangiku, Nell," ucapnya seraya menyusul Gin.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Grimm," sahut Nell dengan pipi merona.

Rukia dan Hinamori menggeleng pasrah, kedua pasangan itu sudah selengket lem super, bahkan sudah tidak malu-malu lagi menunjukkan kemesraan dihadapan orang lain.

Semua berpisah menuju pemandian yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh Harribel, Rukia membawa tas mungil ditangannya, serta selembar handuk yang sudah ia siapkan, hanya saja sudah agak bau apak karena habis ia pakai tadi pas latihan dengan Pelatih Zaraki.

Sedangkan Hinamori sudah menyiapkan seperangkat peralatan kecantikan yang sangat mahal, semua orang tau kalau Hinamori sangat menjaga penampilan, perhatikan saja bulu matanya yang terawat dengan sangat baik, kulitnya yang bersih, serta tatanan rambutnya yang selalu rapi, berbanding terbalik dengan Rukia yang sekalipun memiliki kulit bersih, tapi warnanya lebih cokelat karena aktivitas berat bersama Pelatih Zaraki.

"Jadi, Nell. Kimono mana yang akan kau gunakan?" Rangiku bertanya, karena Nell tengah bingun memilih kimono yang akan ia kenakan. Yang satu berwarna hujau, sewarna rambutnya yang indah, yang satu lagi berwarna biru, sewarna dengan rambut Grimmjow.

"Kalau Grimmjow pasti lebih suka kau tidak pakai apa-apa," celetuk Rukia asal.

"Rukia!" Hinamori langsung menyikutnya, habisnya ucapan Rukia terlalu vulgar.

Nell malah memasang wajah malu-malu, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya sadar kalau hubungannya dengan Grimmjow sudah sampai pada tahap _itu_.

"Aku akan pakai yang biru, aku yakin Grimm akan suka." Nell langsung memasukkan kembali kimono berwarna hijau, dan menaruh kimono berwarna biru di gantungan baju yang telah tersedia.

Pemandian air panas milik ayah Gin benar-benar nyaman dan mewah, sekalipun kesan sunyi dan terisolasinya terasa kental mereka tidak merasa takut sama sekali, karena dari tempat mereka berendam sekarang, mereka bisa melihat langit dengan jelas, langit yang indah dan bersih.

Tempat pemandian bersumber pada air panas bumi yang sangat alami, menyegarkan kulit dan menciptakan kabut putih disekeliling mereka.

Ruang pemandian wanita memiliki dekorasi alami dengan pintu kayu dengan system geser, pintu tersebut dilapisi kaca sandblast yang menyebabkan cahaya dari luar samar-samar masuk, dan mereka bisa melihat orang yang lewat di sepanjang koridor, namun juga menghalangi orang luar melihat kedalam.

Rukia melilitkan kain yang disediakan villa, dan turun ke air hangat yang langsung menyesap ke kulitnya yang memang sudah lengket dengan daki dan keringat dari latihan tadi.

"Aku akan membuat Gin pingsan karena kecantikanku," kata Rangiku dengan mata melirik nakal, dia berdiri di tepi kolam, seperti tengah memamerkan tubuh bagusnya pada yang lain.

Nell yang melihat tingkah Rangiku ternyata tidak mau kalah, dia ikut-ikutan berdiri di samping Rangiku, bertolak pinggang dan berlagak bak pragawati professional.

"Kalian cocok jadi model majalah," kata Rukia dengan kedua jempol tangan terangkat.

"Benarkah?" sahut Rangiku dan Nell bersamaan.

"Tapi majalah sobek!" seru Rukia kegirangan.

"Dasar kau, Rukia. Kau iri kan melihat tubuh kami yang jauh lebih bagus. Iya kan?" Rangiku berkata dengan sorot mata bangga.

"Yang benar saja, aku sudah ditakdirkan begini cantik kok."

Rangiku salut melihat percaya diri Rukia yang luar biasa, sampai muncul ide konyol dalam benaknya. Dia mencipratkan air kearah Rukia, membuat Rukia gelagapan karena tidak mampu menahan air yang terasa panas di wajah.

"Panas. Rangiku, awas kau ya!" Rukia membalas aksi Rangiku, tapi tidak sengaja mengenai Nell, Nell pun membalas Rukia, tapi malah kena Hinamori, jadilah mereka ciprat-cipratan air, persis anak kecil saja.

"Sudah, nanti kita membuat yang lain menunggu."

Rukia mencoba keluar dari kekacauan air yang terus melayang kearahnya, dia mencapai tepi kolam, menghadap langsung ke pintu masuk. Tidak sengaja matanya melihat siluet seseorang berdiri di luar pintu, hanya terlihat serba hitam dengan rambut pendek, namun ia tidak bisa mengira siapa orang itu karena hanya berupa bayangan hitam.

"Siapa?" seru Rukia yang perlahan keluar dari kolam.

Rangiku, Nell dan Hinamori berhenti perang air, mereka saling tukar pandang, memperhatikan tingkah Rukia.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Hinamori.

"Ada orang di luar," kata Rukia yang mendekati pintu.

Sosok itu mondar mandir di depan pintu, tampak sangat gelisah.

Rangiku dan Nell serta Hinamori sama-sama melihat orang yang tengah bolak-balik itu.

"Mungkin Gin," ucap Rangiku yang ikut keluar dari kolam.

"Kenapa dia malah mondar-mandir disana? Bukannya mengetuk pintu," sahut Nell heran.

Hinamori dan Nell bertukar pandang curiga. Rukia meraih handle pintu, hendak menggeser pintu itu, namun tepat disaat ia hendak menggeser pintu itu, terdengar suara lolongan anjing, panjang dan mengerikan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinamori yang mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, takut makhluk yang melolong itu berada di dekat mereka dan siap menerkam.

"Mungkin anjing penjaga villa," sahut Nell yang masih bisa bersikap tenang.

Rukia melihat kedua temannya yang masih berada dalam kolam saling berhimpitan, memastikan mereka berada dekat satu sama lain dan mereka melihat sekitar dengan waspada, sedangkan Rangiku memeluk dirinya erat, sudah gemetar ketakutan.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan," komentar Rukia yang kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada pintu, namun sosok itu sudah menghilang, tidak ada lagi orang yang mondar mandir di depan pintu.

"Kemana dia?" bisik Rukia yang bergegas membuka pintu dan melongok keluar, tapi yang ia dapati hanya koridor kosong yang sunyi.

"Siapa?" tanya Rangiku penasaran.

"Tidak ada orang," jawab Rukia yang seketika merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Kau serius?" Rangiku tidak percaya dengan ucapan Rukia, dia ikut-ikutan melihat koridor yang lowong itu. Matanya membesar, melihat kearah Rukia, berharap Rukia bisa memberikan penjelasan atas keanehan ini.

"Mungkin dia sudah pergi," jawab Rukia yang berusaha berpikir positif.

"Iya, mungkin." Rangiku tersenyum kecut, masih merasakan sekujur tubuhnya meneriakkan ketakutan.

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara mandi mereka dalam kesunyian yang tidak mengenakkan, tegang dan takut. Akhirnya acara mandi mereka malah jadi balik tidak menyenangkan, Rangiku tidak lagi berkoar-koar mengenai tubuh indahnya, dia diam dan membasuh tubuhnya cepat.

Sedangkan Nell tengah memasang telinga penuh waspada, dia takut makhluk yang melolong tadi tiba-tiba melompati pagar pembatas pemandian dengan hutan luar, dan menerkam mereka hingga tak bersisa. Daya khayal Nell jauh diatas yang lain, makanya dia yang paling gemetaran saat mengenakan kimononya.

"Boleh aku bantu Nell?" Rukia menawarkan bantuan karena Nell selalu gagal menyimpulkan obi di kimononya.

Nell mengangguk dalam. Sementara Rukia membantunya, perhatiannya tertuju pada rimbunnya pepohonan yang mengelilingi pemandian, semakin diperhatikan semakin terlihat seperti barisan raksasa hitam yang siap menyerang.

Angin kencang berhembus, membuat suara gesekan dedaunan pohon, menerbangkan daun yang berguguran pada keempat perempuan yang sedang memakai baju itu. Dingin yang amat sangat menggigit kulit, mengirim rasa takut kembali ketenggorokan.

Hinamori berdiri disamping Rangiku, mengapit tangannya erat.

"Kita harus cepat-cepat, aku takut," bisik Hinamori.

"Aku juga," sahut Rangiku.

Angin masih berhembus kencang, bahkan semakin kencang. Rukia yang paling bisa mengendalikan diri malah jadi ikutan takut, ia menyelesaikan ikatan obi Nell, dan meraih tas peralatan mandinya, namun tiba-tiba.

"Brakk!"

"Arghh…" mereka berteriak histeris saat mendengar suara gaduh itu, terdengar sangat dekat.

"Apa itu?" Rukia melihat kearah datangnya suara, memang dari luar area pemandian, namun sangat jelas terdengar, seperti hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Mungkin ada pohon yang tumbang," sahut Rangiku yang merenggut handuknya erat.

Mereka pun bergegas kabur dari kolam pemandian, setengah berlari menyusuri koridor yang kosong itu. Villa pemandian begitu besar, hingga terasa sangat aneh dan sunyi karena hanya diisi oleh mereka, bahkan mereka tidak melihat pelayan atau pekerja lain dalam villa ini selain Harribel yang tadi menyambut mereka.

"Jangan pikirkan hal macam-macam, nanti jadi takut sendiri," tutur Rukia membantu yang lain agar tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku maunya juga begitu, tapi bagaimana bisa dalam kondisi seperti ini?" sahut Rangiku. Dia hampir menangis karena ketakutan, matanya bergerak liar melihat sekeliling, mencari sesuatu yang aneh, tapi dalam hati juga berharap tidak melihatnya.

Mereka berbelok menuju ruang keluarga, namun tiba-tiba lampu sepanjang koridor berkedip, jajaran lampu sepanjang koridor mati bergantian, mati sejenak lalu hidup lagi, seperti ada korsleting arus. Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka sejenak, melihat sekeliling, bahkan sempat-sempatnya menoleh kebelakang, ke koridor yang panjang dan gelap.

"Ini villa pemandian air panas atau rumah hantu?" Rangiku menggigil ketakutan.

Nell menarik Rukia hingga merapat padanya.

"Jangan lihat kebelakang, terus jalan saja!" perintah Rukia yang mendorong semua orang agar kembali berjalan dengan tangan mungilnya.

Langkah mereka setengah berlari, ruang kelurga terasa seperti sangat jauh, mereka semua memacu langkah, bahkan berteriak histeris saat Rangiku berlari memimpin didepan dan meninggalkan yang lain dalam koridor gelap, Rukia yang pelari cepat saja sampai kalah.

"Rangiku, tunggu!" teriak Nell panik.

"Gin!" Rangiku berteriak seperti orang gila, menimbulkan suara gaduh karena hantaman langkah kakinya yang keras pada lantai kayu.

Rukia sesekali menoleh kebelakang, diantara remangnya koridor panjang dibelakangnya dia kembali melihat siluet seseorang yang berdiri tegak, diam membeku dengan yukata melekat ditubuhnya, mata Rukia membesar melihat sosok itu, membuatnya kembali diserang ketakutan, dia kembali melihat kedepan, dan saat menoleh lagi kebelakang sosok itu sudah hilang sama sekali, bersamaan dengan suara guntur yang membahana di atasnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Rukia dalam hati, cemas bukan main.

Rangiku sampai duluan di ruang keluarga, berhamburan masuk dan meringkuk di pojok ruangan, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kalian kenapa?" Grimmjow yang tadi masih duduk santai sambil menonton televisi langsung bangkit menghampiri Nell yang baru masuk dan memeluknya erat, dia kaget mendengar suara berisik dari koridor.

Hitsugaya pun melakukan hal yang sama saat Hinamori mencapai ruang keluarga, karena Hinamori berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa, Hinamori?" Hitsugaya mencoba membaca wajah Hinamori, tapi Hinamori malah menangis dan terus gemetar ketakutan.

Rukia masuk paling belakang, dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Matanya berusaha mencari sosok Byakuya, dadanya naik turun kelelahan mengatur napas.

"Ada apa?" Byakuya baru masuk sambil membawa sebuah cangkir teh ditangannya, matanya mengunci sosok Rukia.

"Kenapa, Rukia?" Byakuya menghampiri Rukia yang masih berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk, tangannya mencengkram pintu dengan kuat, seolah berusaha mencegah siapapun dan apapun masuk.

"Ada seseorang di luar sana," kata Rukia diantara hembusan napasnya yang mengeluarkan uap.

"Siapa?" tanya Grimmjow yang masih berusaha menahan tubuh Nell dalam pelukannya.

Seluruh penghuni ruangan menatap Rukia penuh tanya, mereka mengharap penjelasan Rukia, namun Rukia sendiri belum jelas siapa orang itu.

"Mana Gin dan Ichigo?" mata gelap Rukia menyapu seluruh ruangan itu.

"Kau mencari ku, Rukia?" Ichigo dan Gin muncul dengan botol susu berada di tangan mereka, mereka mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos dengan logo villa pemandian air panas, kaki Ichigo terlihat masih agak basah.

Gin yang mendapati Rangiku berada di pojok ruang keluarga langsung menghampirinya, menangkup wajah Rangiku yang basah oleh air mata.

Rukia menghampiri Gin, melihat mata yang serupa garis lurus itu berubah untuk pertama kalinya, sangat cemas melihat Rangiku yang ketakutan seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" Gin bingung dengan Rukia yang bercucuran keringat. Bahkan Rangiku seperti tidak mau beranjak dari pojok ruangan.

"Apa di villa ini ada karyawan atau pekerja pria?" Rukia memberikan sorot mata menyelidik pada Gin, dan Gin menggeleng cepat.

"Karena hari ini tamu sedikit, kami hanya ada memperkerjakan Harribel dan dua orang pelayan lain, yaitu Mila dan Sung-sun. Sekarang mereka sedang menyiapkan makan untuk kita," jawab Gin santai.

Kengerian menyelubungi hati Rukia seketika, dia mundur selangkah mendapati penjelasan Gin.

Lalu siapa yang ia lihat tadi?

"Apa kalian tadi datang ke pemandian perempuan? Salah satu dari kalian?" Rukia masih mencecar penjelasan yang masuk akal baginya.

"Kami berlima langsung kesini begitu selesai mandi," jawab Grimmjow yang ikut heran.

"Hanya Ichigo dan Gin yang pergi mengambil minum tadi," tambah Hitsugaya.

"Iya, dan kami sudah kembali sekarang," jawab Gin.

"Kapan kalian selesai mandi?" Rukia masih belum puas mencari keterangan.

"Sudah lima belas menit sepertinya." Grimmjow melirik jam tangannya.

Rukia melirik kearah Rangiku yang mengintip dari balik lengkungan tangan Gin, mereka sama-sama mengerti bahwa ada yang tidak beres, tidak mungkin mereka hanya berhalusinasi. Lima belas menit, tidak mungkin jika salah satu dari mereka ke pemandian air panas panas, karena setelah mandi mereka langsung berkumpul disini, semua makin tidak masuk akal.

"Kalian yakin?" Rukia kembali meyakinkan jawaban mereka.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Rukia?" Byakuya membaca jelas ketakutan di mata Rukia.

Rukia tidak menjawab, malah mengisi ruangan dengan ketegangan yang menakutkan semua orang, membuat semua orang berpusat padanya, sekalipun Hinamori, Nell dan Rangiku yang sudah mengerti benar penyebab mereka lari kalang kabut seperti ini.

Rukia menarik napas, matanya beralih pada pintu yang tadi masih ia pegang erat-erat, pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dengan system geser yang sama, hanya saja yang ini dilapisi kertas, akan terlihat jelas pula jika ada yang lewat di depan ruang keluarga.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, hingga detik kesepuluh tidak terdengar suara apapun, tidak ada satu apapun yang hadir di depan ruang keluarga.

"Kau mencari apa?" Byakuya meraih bahu Rukia, menarik kembali perhatian Rukia agar berpusat padanya.

Rukia menunduk sesaat, melihat lantai yang ia jejak dan meyakinkan diri tidak ada satupun yang aneh. Semua baik-baik saja, tenang… tenang… Dia tidak ingin berpikir ada hantu dalam villa ini, sungguh ironis jika mereka masih harus menghadapi hal menakutkan disaat menyenangkan seperti ini.

Suara guntur kembali menggelegar, lampu di tengah ruangan berkedip namun menyala terang kembali dengan cepat.

"Tadi ada orang mondar mandir di depan pintu pemandian perempuan, kami mengira itu salah satu dari kalian, karena terlihat seperti laki-laki, tapi saat kami mendengar suara berisik orang itu pergi, dan saat kami berjalan menuju ruang ini, lampu koridor korslet. Kami semua berlari, tapi aku melihat orang itu lagi berada di ujung koridor."

Rangiku, Hinamori dan Nell menarik napas ngeri. Mereka tidak tau jika Rukia melihat orang itu lagi, karena mereka hanya berlari secepat kaki mereka sanggup untuk mencapai ruang keluarga.

"Siapa?" Ichigo mendekat pada Rukia, memperhatikan wajah Rukia yang menggelap dan Rukia menggeleng lemah untuk menjawabnnya.

"Aku tidak melihat jelas, tapi orang itu memakai yukata, karena itu aku kira salah satu dari kalian, tapi tidak mungkin kalian jika kalian berada di ruang ini dari tadi."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, yang terdengar hanya isak tangis para perempuan kecuali Rukia. Hitsugaya sudah hendak bertanya pada Hinamori saat Byakuya menarik Rukia duduk dan menyorokannya teh yang tadi ia bawa. Hitsugaya melihat bagaimana Byakuya menyibakkan rambut Rukia yang basah oleh keringat sampai membuat rambutnya menempel di wajah, menghapus keringat Rukia dengan lengan yukatanya sementara Rukia meneguk teh untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kau yakin tidak salah melihat?" Hitsugaya buka suara.

"Apa kau mengira aku kena katarak?" sembur Rukia kesal, sudah ketakutan seperti ini malah ditanya seperti itu.

"Ya.. siapa tau." Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk mengunci mulutnya, karena Byakuya ikut melotot kearahnya.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan dibahas lagi, mungkin itu salah satu petugas villa, aku akan telepon Harribel untuk memastikannya." Gin bertindak cukup bijak kali ini, ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor ponsel Harribel.

Tapi hanya terdengar nada sambung, tidak ada jawaban, Gin pun tidak puas hanya mencobanya sekali, dia kembali menekan tombol di ponselnya, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Tidak bisa," ucapnya sambil menggeleng.

Belum selesai ketegangan dalam ruangan, mereka dikagetkan dengan suara ketukan di pintu masuk ruang keluarga. Hampir saja mereka berteriak histeris jika suara seorang perempuan terdengar untuk meminta izin masuk.

"Tuan Gin, kami membawa makan malam."

Pintu menggeser terbuka, dua orang perempuan masuk dengan membawa dua buah _trolly_ yang berisi makanan dan minuman untuk mereka. Satu perempuan memiliki rambut selurus penggaris dan yang satu kebalikannya, justru memiliki rambut bergelombang. Gin kenal betul, mereka berdua adalah orang kepercayaan Harribel, yang berambut lurus bernama Sung-sun, dan yang satu lagi adalah Mila.

"Ya, silahkan." Gin memberi isyarat agar penghuni lain dalam ruangan memberi jalan bagi kedua pelayan itu.

"Dimana Harribel?"

Sung-sun mendongakkan wajahnya dari piring yang ia letakkan di tengah meja.

"Tadi beliau pamit ke ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan, memeriksa stock untuk besok. Kebetlulan ponselnya di tinggal di ruang masak. Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Tidak apa," jawab Gin yang mengangguk pelan, sekarang sudah jelas kenapa Harribel tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Dia menoleh pada teman-temannya yang masih memasang wajah tegang.

"Apakah ada pekerja lain selain kalian?"

Gin duduk disisi meja dan meletakkan ponselnya.

Sung-sun melirik Mila, bingung dengan pertanyaan Gin, karena jelas-jelas Gin sendiri yang memerintahkan untuk tidak memperkerjakan banyak orang, karena itu Harribel meminta hanya mereka berdua yang bekerja untuk malam ini.

"Hanya kami berdua. Apakah Tuan membutuhkan banyak tenaga?" tanya Mila yang meletakkan sebotol anggur merah diatas meja.

Rukia mengerutkan alis, berarti memang tidak ada pekerja pria. Semua malah semakin menciptakan tanda tanya besar bagi mereka semua, karena tidak mungkin semua orang berhalusinasi tentang hal yang sama, dalam waktu yang sama pula.

Hitsugaya melirik Byakuya, mereka sama-sama tidak mengerti arah pembahasan ini. Hal apa yang tengah ditakutkan sebenarnya.

Suara angin berhembus dan menerpa pepohonan menciptakan suara gemerisik, diwarnai dengan suara halilintar yang saling menyusul, segera saja hujan mengguyur, memberikan angin butiran hujan dan menciptakan badai.

Sung-sun dan Mila selesai menata semua makanan dan minuman yang mereka bawa, segera saja mereka undur diri setelah menyakan keperluan lain yang mungkin dibutuhkan, tapi Gin menggeleng dan membiarkan mereka pergi.

"Sudahlah, kalian terlalu banyak nonton film horror," canda Grimmjow, tapi Nell mendelik padanya, dia tidak suka kekasihnya bercanda garing disaat suasana seperti ini, karena apa yang ia rasakan benar-benar ketakutan yang merasuk sampai ketulang.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, kalian pasti lapar. Setelah itu saatnya merayakan ulang tahun bintang kita," seloroh Ichigo yang menarik tangan Hitsugaya untuk duduk mengelilingi meja makan.

Mereka menyetujui usul Ichigo, dari pada membiarkan diri sendiri takut seperti ini bukankah sebaiknya mereka melakukan hal yang ramai dan tidak memikirkan orang yang tidak jelas itu.

Ichigo menuangkan anggur merah ke setiap cangkir, dia terlihat sangat bangga bisa memberi traktiran, hadiah yang ia peroleh dari festival memang tidak sedikit. Walikota Urahara tidak pernah menyayangkan uang untuk memberi hadiah pada orang lain, tapi disi lain walikota itu juga terkenal sangat hemat dalam mengeluarkan uang pembangunan, alasannya untuk menghindari korupsi, tapi siapa yang tau kenyataan itu.

Rukia melirik gelasnya, isi gelasnya paling banyak sendiri, sedangkan yang lain hanya setengah. Padahal dia tidak pernah minum sebelumnya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus meneguk alkohol ini.

"Ichigo, aku tidak minum alkohol," tutur Rukia perlahan, dia tidak ingin menyinggung Ichigo, tapi ia juga takut Ichigo akan jauh lebih marah bila dia tidak menyentuh minumnya sama sekali tanpa alasan.

"Minum sedikit juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi aku…"

"Ayolah, Rukia." Ichigo masih berusaha membujuk.

"Dia tidak mau, jangan memaksanya." Byakuya menahan tangan Ichigo yang masih mendorong gelas berisi anggur itu pada Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat sikap protektif Byakuya.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara…" Ichigo menggeleng sambil berdecak. "Kau bahkan tidak menghormatiku, Byakuya. Kau tau aku tuan rumah kali ini, minumlah barang seteguk. Kau tau anggur ini mahal, aku masih harus membayarnya pada rentenir satu ini!" Ichigo menilik Gin yang malah senyum-senyum bangga, siapapun akan menyangka betapa materialistisnya Gin, sekalipun pada teman sendiri dia sangat perhitungan.

"Baiklah, aku yang minum, tapi hanya seteguk. Rukia tetap tidak akan minum," kata Byakuya tenang.

Ichigo menguarkan senyum senang, melirik Rukia yang menatap Byakuya, memberikan tatapan terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkannya.

Gin menarik Rangiku hingga sangat dekat dengannya, membiarkan Rangiku bersandar di bahunya, memeluk pingganggnya erat, Rangiku bahkan tidak mengenakan kimono yang ia siapkan karena sudah ketakutan. Dia memberikan Rangiku anggur yang telah dituangkan oleh Ichigo, Rangiku menyesapnya sekali, dan sensasi anggur langsung memenuhi mulutnya dan turun keperut, memerikan sensasi nyaman yang luar biasa.

"Aku akan ambil hadiahmu, kami sudah menyiapkannya."

Grimmjow beranjak dari sisi Nell, karena Nell sudah lebih bisa mengendalikan diri, tidak gemetaran seperti tadi.

Rukia tersenyum melihat betapa teman-temannya sangat perhatian, sudah mempersiapkan pesta perayaan khusus, masih menyiapkan hadiah pula.

Hujan masih deras sekali, tapi syukurlah guntur tidak separah tadi.

"Sebenarnya kita bisa melihat taman yang bagus, sayang saja hujan," jelas Gin, dia menggeser sedikit pintu dibelakangnya, dan benar saja. Terlihat taman bunga yang sangat indah, lengkap dengan air mancur kecil yang terbuat dari batang bambu. Namun karena hujan, keindahan itu tersamar oleh air hujan yang turun dari langit.

Tiba-tiba kilatan petir membutakan mata, Hinamori berteriak keras menutup telinganya saat suara guntur menyusul kilatan cahaya itu. Mereka semua meliaht jelas rindangnya pepohonan yang berbaris sepanjang jarak pandang mereka, tertiup angin, bahkan terlihat jauh menyeramkan dari yang seharusnya.

"Padahal tadi langitnya masih terang," kata Ichigo yang mengisyaratkan Gin agar menutup pintu cepat, jika tidak ingin mendengar teriakan Hinamori lagi.

Grimmjow meletakkan tiga buah kotak yang bertumpuk, paling besar hingga yang paling kecil, dan yang terakhir sebuah kantong kertas, dan sebuah kotak besar yang menyerupai kanvas lukisan, karena ada gantungan disisi atasnya.

Nell menyalakan lilin diatas kue mungil di depan Rukia, Rukia melihat temannya yang satu ini masih agak pucat, tapi berusaha untuk menahan diri. Perlahan Hinamori dan Rangiku ikut serta dalam persiapan, mereka tidak lagi menempel pada pasangan masing-masing, mereka membuang perasaan takut mereka perlahan, dan membantu menggeser makanan yang sudah disajikan.

"Kotak paling kecil adalah hadiah dari kami," ucap Rangiku yang merangkul tangan Gin erat.

"Yang itu dariku," kata Ichigo seraya menunjuk benda yang menyerupai kanvas itu, terbalut kertas berwarna ungu cerah dan berada disebelah kotak hadiah dari Rangiku dan Gin.

"Dan yang kecil itu dari kami."

Grimmjow menunjuk kotak yang paling kecil diantara yang lain, bangga.

Ichigo mendengus mengejek saat Hitsugaya menunjuk sebuah kantong kertas.

"Jangan lihat kemasan, hadiah kami memang beda dari yang lain," jelas Hitsugaya yang mendapat lirikan Ichigo, meledek hadiah yang ia bawa, masih belum puas, padahal ia sudah meledek hadiah itu sejak Hitsugaya menunjukkannya di parkiran Universitas Karakura.

"Kau tau kan yang mana hadiah dari ku?" gumam Byakuya yang tidak ingin repot-repot membanggakan hadiah darinya.

"Terima kasih semuanya," desis Rukia dengan wajah berseri-seri, matanya cerah menatap satu persatu wajah dalam ruangan.

Mereka semua menyanyikan lagu untuk Rukia, sebelum Rukia mengucap sebuah permintaan dalam hati dan meniup lilin yang menyala diatas kue.

"Apa harapanmu, Rukia?" tanya Rangiku, terlalu penasaran.

"Ra-ha-si-a!" jawab Rukia dengan senyum jahil, dia senang membuat si biang gossip penasaran.

Rukia melirik Ichigo dan Byakuya bergantian, membuat semua orang bisa membaca harapan Rukia pasti berhubungan dengan kedua orang yang tengah ia tatap sekarang.

"Aku berdo'a agar Ichigo mendapat kebahagian yang membuat ia melupakan duka dalam hatinya. Untuk Byakuya, semoga ia juga bahagia. Ibu, aku akan membuatmu bangga, aku akan menjadi apa yang kau harapkan," bisik Rukia dalam keheningan hatinya.

Grimmjow yang tidak sabar untuk melihat betapa terkejutnya Rukia dengan hadiah pemberiannya, langsung menyodorkan kotak hadiahnya pada Rukia.

"Awas kalau hadiahmu yang aneh-aneh," ancam Rukia dan Grimmjow tersenyum jahil. Nell sendiri tidak setuju dengan usulnya memberikan hadiah ini pada Rukia, takut Rukia akan marah.

Rukia membuka bungkus kotak perlahan, bungkusnya bahkan sampai berlapis-lapis, bosan melihat betapa hati-hatinya Rukia membuka bungkusan, mereka meneguk anggur dari gelas, sambil memakan kue kering yang disediakan.

"Aku saja yang buka, kelamaan. Keburu perang di Libia selesai!" protes Grimmjow gemas, tapi Rukia menarik kotak itu cepat, menghalangi tangan ganas Grimmjow untuk menyentuh hadiahnya.

"Kenapa? Toh aku yang memberikannya padamu," komentarnya yang melihat Rukia malah melotot padanya, menolak bantuannya.

"Ini hadiahku, jadi aku mau apakan terserahku. Lagipula Nell sudah membungkusnya sedemikian rapi, aku kan juga harus menghargainya," kata Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Dari mana kau tau Nell yang membungkusnya?" tanya Grimmjow balik.

"Mana mungkin kau yang melakukannya!" sahut Rukia.

Kontan semua penghuni ruangan tertawa, Grimmjow sudah kalah langkah.

Membutuhkan lebih dari lima menit bagi Rukia untuk membuka hadiah dari Grimmjow, hingga ia melihat sebuah buku display yang bertuliskan "_History Of Rukia_"

Rukia mengerutkan alis, baru membaca judulnya saja sudah mengerikan, sepertinya bukan hal baik yang dicatat oleh Grimmjow.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi penerbit biografiku?" celetuk Rukia. Dia ragu mau membuka isi buku di tangannya.

"Sejak kau menjadi artis selama beberapa hari," jawab Grimmjow bangga.

Tangan mungil Rukia mulai membalik halaman pertama, dan disana ada foto saat ia masih bayi.

"Dari mana kau dapat foto ini?"

Grimmjow nyengir-nyengir, dan mata birunya melirik Byakuya.

"Kau membantunya?" seru Rukia kesal, melotot pada Byakuya.

"Ibu yang memberikan, dia menyogok ibu dengan seperangkat alat masak. Aku tidak ikut andil." Byakuya menjawab sementara ekor matanya menangkap sosok Grimmjow, memberikan tatapan tajam yang mematikan.

Grimmjow pura-pura kesakitan, merenggut dadanya erat-erat dan jatuh kebelakang perlahan, meledek tatapan Byakuya padanya.

Rukia membalik halaman demi halaman buku setebal ensiklopedi itu. Benar-benar sejarah hidupnya dituangkan dalam buku itu, bahkan ditambahkan komentar-komentar konyol dari Grimmjow dan Nell, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk tidak melihat isi buku itu keseluruhan.

"Aku akan membacanya nanti, dan pastikan aku tidak sedang membawa benda tajam saat membacanya," gumam Rukia yang merapikan kembali kotak hadiah dari Grimmjow dan Nell.

Nell tertawa mendengar komentar Rukia, kondisi sudah kembali mencair.

Rukia meraih kotak hadiah dari Rangiku dan Gin, hadiah yang diberikan mereka berdua adalah sepasang ponsel. Rukia tidak mengerti mengapa ia diberikan hadiah ini, padahal ponselnya juga masih bagus.

"Ponsel pasangan, kau harus menggunakannya kelak dengan pasanganmu," bisik Rangiku genit, matanya jelas-jelas melirik Byakuya.

Rukia melihat Byakuya yang kikuk dibawah tatapan nakal Rangiku. Jarang-jarang melihat Byakuya yang seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya aku akan menyimpan ponsel ini dulu. Entah kapan pasanganku muncul," komentar Rukia yang berusaha acuh dan mengabaikan panas yang terasa dipipinya saat Byakuya melihatnya.

"Mungkin tidak selama dugaanmu," Rangiku tetap mempertahankan keyakinannya.

Rukia beralih pada kantong kertas dari Hitsugaya dan Hinamori, kantong kertas yang sangat ringan, Rukia hanya perlu melirik isinya, dan dia tertawa kegirangan sambil menarik keluar selembar kertas yang berada didalamnya.

"Kalian sangat baik," seru Rukia sambil menatap selembar kertas itu dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Kami tau kau sudah menginginkannya sejak lama," kata Hinamori bangga, ternyata pilihannya tidak salah.

Ichigo sampai membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat apa yang tertulis dalam selembar kertas itu, kenapa sangat berharga bagi Rukia? Halnya yangs ama juga dilakukan Grimmjow, Nell, Rangiku, Gin dan Byakuya, mereka penasaran dengan selembar kertas itu.

"Voucher belanja komik selama setahun. Aku bisa membeli semua komik yang aku inginkan dengan voucher ini, aku sudah berusaha memenangkan undian ini selama dua bulan, tapi tidak pernah berhasil."

Rukia sampai menciumi selembar kertas itu karena terlalu senang.

"Ku kira apa," celetuk Rangiku yang kembali ke posisi duduknya.

"Terima kasih, lalu…" Rukia meraih kotak hadiah milik Byakuya. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi dibungkus dengan kertas dengan nuansa abu-abu lembut. Tidak sulit membuka kotak hadiah yang ini, hanya satu lapis, dan Rukia menemukan sepasang sepatu sport dengan merk ternama disana.

"Untuk pertandinganmu," ucap Byakuya yang memalingkan wajah, merasa malu karena sudah memberikan hadiah yang sangat sederhana.

"Jangan sok malu-malu begitu, Byakuya." Ichigo yang duduk disebelahnya menyikutnya pelan, melihat perubahan warna di pipi Byakuya, ini sungguh aneh, dan langka. Byakuya merona!

"Terima kasih, aku pasti akan menggunakannya."

Rukia merapikan sepasang sepatu itu kembali ke kotaknya, bahkan memasukkan kertasnya bersamaan. Terlihat sangat hati-hati, dan terlalu hati-hati hingga terkesan ia mengkhususkan diri untuk menyimpan hadiah dari Byakuya.

"Sekarang giliranku!" Ichigo berseru kegirangan, dia menarik hadiahnya dan menyodorkannya pada Rukia.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan hadiahku, karena aku membuat sesuatu yang hanya bisa kau pandang," gumam Ichigo. Mata hazelnya berbinar cerah.

Rukia tersenyum, melupakan semua ketakutan yang tadi masih mereka rasakan, bahkan suara guntur tidak lagi membuat Hinamori berteriak, mereka terlalu senang, dan membiarkan ketegangan itu menguap dengan cepat.

"Pasti lukisan kan?" celetuk Grimmjow.

Rukia tidak menunggu lanjutan dialog Grimmjow dan Ichigo, dia menarik kardus yang membungkus rapat, lalu sisi kertas yang membalut kanvas itu. Namun saat kertas terbuka perlahan ia mencium bau anyir, dan amis.

"Bau apa ini?" Hitsugaya mengendus ke udara, dan hidungnya condong pada lukisan yang masih dibuka Rukia.

"Iya, kenapa bau?" Ichigo bingun karena tadi masih baik-baik saja.

Tangan Rukia bergerak cepat membuka bungkus kanvas itu, namun seketika ia melempar kanvas itu dari tangannya. Matanya terbelalak melihat benda yang teronggok di lantai.

"A.. apa maksudnya ini, Ichigo?" Rukia menatap Ichigo tidak percaya. "Kau jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu."

Semua yang berada dalam ruangan melempar sorot mata mengerikan yang sama kearah Ichigo, mereka melihat kanvas dan Ichigo bergantian.

"Tidak mungkin, tadi tidak seperti ini. Iya kan Gin?" ucap Ichigo meminta dukungan Gin, dan anggukan ia dapatkan tidak hanya dari Gin, tapi juga dari Rangiku.

"Iya, Rukia. Kami membungkusnya tadi sebelum berangkat, aku lihat lukisan itu masih sangat bagus, Ichigo sendiri yang melukisnya." Rangiku membela Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng lemah, sekujur tubuhnya kembali gemetar menahan kengerian yang menjalar dihatinya. Takut, ngeri.

Byakuya meraih bahu Rukia, berusaha membawa Rukia dalam pelukannya, tidak mengizinkan Rukia kembali melihat benda itu.

Kanvas itu tidak seluruhnya terbuka, namun mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terdapat di dalamnya. Lukisan wajah Rukia yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman, mengenakan gaun berwarna oranye pastel, dengan lengan setali, menunjukkan cincin yang sangat indah, bahkan tersenyum pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Namun yang membuat semua orang menjauhi benda itu bukan karena apa yang dilukis, tapi apa yang berbercak di wajah dan sekitar lukisan itu.

Seperti tinta merah, namun orang bodoh sekalipun tau bahwa zat merah itu adalah darah, tersebar di wajah Rukia, di gaun indahnya, di taman indah yang sekarang tampak menyeramkan. Bau anyir darah memenuhi ruang keluarga dalam sekejap, mengirim kengerian itu lagi, dan seketika suara guntur terdengar jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Argh!"

Hinamori kembali berteriak saat lampu padam.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak, aku akan menelepon Harribel!" seru Gin yang meraba-raba meja, mencari ponselnya, membuatnya menjatuhkan gelas anggurnya, dan saat mendapatkan ponselnya ia menekan kembali barisan nomor milik Harribel. Tidak ada yang mengangkat, sampai tiga kali ia mencoba barulah ia mendapat jawaban.

"Helli…"

"Saya Mila, Harribel belum kembali dari tadi. Ponselnya masih tertinggal di ruang masak. Saya khawatir." ucap suara yang gemetaran itu.

"Kenapa dia belum kembali?" tanya Gin.

"Saya tidak…"

"ARGHH…!"

Gin mendengar teriakan dari sambungan teleponnya dengan Mila, seketika lampu kembali menyala. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bergerak, saling berpegangan erat, kecuali Ichigo yang membeku ditempat, masih memperhatikan lukisan yang bernoda darah basah itu.

"Ada apa, Mila?" Gin berteriak pada ponselnya, menuntut penjelasan atas teriakan histeris yang baru saja ia dengar.

Terdengar suara gaduh, dan kemudian sambungan telepon terputus.

"Kalian tunggu disini!"

Gin beranjak dari tempatnya, dan mengantongi ponselnya, namun langkahnya dihadang Ichigo.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ichigo menarik bahu Gin hingga tidak bisa berkutik.

"Aku mendengar suara orang berteriak!" seru Gin kesal, keadaan genting begini masih harus menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Aku ikut!" Rangiku yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati berusaha menempel Gin, meminta perlindungan.

"Aku…"

Gin tidak bisa menolak karena semua orang menuntut ikut bersamanya, dengan pertimbangan mereka harus tetap bersama-sama. Gin pun mengiyakan, seringai diwajahnya sudah hilang sama sekali, berganti dengan kekhawatiran.

Gin berlari ke ruang masak, melewati koridor yang memberikan kesan mencekam, sudah seram seperti ini masih ditambah suara guntur yang tiada henti.

Langkah kaki mereka yang berlari membuat gaduh yang menggema terus menerus, dan saat mereka sampai di ruang masak, mereka mendengar isak tangis.

"Mila? Kau dimana?" seru Gin, suaranya bergema di ruangan yang dipenuhi peralatan masak itu.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" rengek sebuah suara.

Mereka memutar ke bagian belakang ruang masak, kearah datangnya suara tangisan. Suara itu berasal dari ruang sempit yang biasa dijadikan tempat menyimpan karung-karung bahan makanan untuk sementara waktu. Dia mendapati dua orang dengan postur tubuh bertolak belakang itu sedang berlutut dilantai, meratapi tubuh yang terbaring dilantai ruang masak, tubuh yang bersimbah darah.

"Harribel! Apa yang…"

Kalimat Gin terputus, hidungnya mencium bau darah yang sangat kental dan membuatnya mual, mual karena baunya, tapi juga mual karena melihat tubuh Harribel disana. Kimononya terkoyak dibagian perut, darah memenuhi bagian yang terkoyak itu, dan sebuah pisau tergeletak disebelah tubuhnya, pisau bermandikan darah segar, sementara tubuh Harribel terbujur kaku.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

**A/N :**

Kok aku jadi merinding gini ya?

Sepertinya aku menciptakan plot yang sangat tidak relevan, jadi ini drama atau horror sih genrenya? *tanya saja pada rumput yang bergoyang, dan rumput yang bergoyang akan menjawab… du du du du du- halah gaje banget sih!*

Silahkan reviewnya, aku tunggu selalu kok…

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya…

Keep The Spirit On ^O^

* * *

**Pojok obrolan author dengan Harribel**

Harribel : "Kenapa kemunculanku sangat singkat? Bahkan berakhir mengenaskan seperti itu."

Nakki : "Kau kan sudah merima tawaranku waktu awal aku menanyakan kesediaanmu ikut dalam fict ini."

Harribel : "Tapi aku tidak tau jika seperti ini."

Nakki : "Kalau begitu kembalikan uang kontraknya, dan akan ku hapus kau dari plot."

Harribel : "Berani kau melakukan hal itu? Kau tau siapa aku?"

Nakki menggeleng cepat.

Harribel semakin marah dan menarik pedangnya cepat, pedang sebesar badannya.

Nakki : "Kau mau menyembelih kerbau?" Nakki pasang tampang innocent yang bikin Harribel enek *huek!*

Harribel berteriak keras, marah karena Nakki sudah menyepelekan pedang mengayunkan pedangnya pada Nakki, namun kali ini -Nakki yang sudah terbiasa teraniaya- bisa melarikan diri dengan mulus *syuuuu-larinya secepat motor Rossi*


	15. The Reaper

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya.

Sekali lagi gomen, aku menyisipkan plot mengerikan ini dalam drama percintaan yang seharusnya sangat manis. Gomen… gomen… gomen… tapi aku hanya ingin ada sedikit perbedaan dalam fict ini *author sujud-sujud minta maaf*

Jadi aku tetap berkarya dengan alur yang sudah terpendam dalam benakku.

Untuk Yan-chan, aku tidak memiliki jadwal khusus untuk update, semampu otakku membuat alur saja, kalau lagi o'on ya lama *padahal kebanyakan o'onnya tuh!*

Yo wies… monggo… dibaca ya mina-san, karena teror pun masih berlanjut, maka siapkan mental readers untuk membaca chap ini.

Selamat membaca…

* * *

**Title : To Make You Feel My Love**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

Pairing : Byaruki

**Chapter 14 : The Reaper**

* * *

Rangiku dan Hinamori menangis histeris dalam pelukan pasangan mereka masing-masing, menyembunyikan wajah mereka karena tidak ingin melihat kondisi tubuh Harribel

"Pasti orang itu yang melakukannya," kata Rukia penuh keyakinan, dan sekali lagi mengingat siluet orang di koridor. Dia berani menatap tubuh Harribel, tidak merasa ngeri malah kemarahan yang ia rasakan.

"Kalian melihat ada orang lain?" Gin berusaha mengorek keterangan dari Mila dan Sung-sun.

Mereka yang sudah terisak hebat hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Aku mendengar Sung-sun berteriak, dan saat berlari kesini… Harribel sudah seperti ini." Mila kembali terisak, tangannya yang hendak memegang pisau yang telah mengoyak Harribel ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"Jangan pegang, atau kau akan menjadi tersangka utama." Ichigo memperingatkan, Mila pun menurut.

"Bukan kalian kan yang membunuhnya?" Gin menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sangat rapat. Wajahnya diwarnai kemarahan, menyiratkan dia tidak terima orang kepercayaannya mati dengan cara mengenaskan seperti ini. Kontan Mila dan Sung-sun menggeleng cepat, mereka menganggap Harribel seperti ibu dan kakak bagi mereka, Harribel yang sudah merawat mereka sejak kecil, tidak mungkin mereka tega membunuh orang sebaik itu.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan, mencari Harribel, tapi tidak menemukannya. Lalu aku kembali ke sini, merapikan peralatan masak, lalu mencium bau darah, dan masuk ke ruangan ini, tapi Harribel sudah…" Sung-sun kembali terisak, Mila memeluknya erat.

"Ruangan ini memang tidak pernah di kunjungi jika bukan Harribel sendiri yang datang untuk memeriksanya," tambah Mila menjelaskan.

"Ada pembunuh diantara kita?" desis Byakuya dengan pandangan teredar pada seluruh orang yang ada dalam ruang masak.

Grimmjow menarik tangan Byakuya hingga Byakuya menghadapnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mencurigai salah satu dari kita adalah pembunuh?" pekiknya panic, dia tidak bisa terima dicurigai sebagai pembunuh. Apalagi orang yang tidak dikenal sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tau, bisa saja orang itu adalah orang yang dilihat Rukia!" sahut Byakuya, dia sendiri sudah ketakutan sebenarnya, jantungnya sudah berdentum tak karuan.

"Kita harus telepon polisi," ucap Gin, merogoh saku celananya hingga bagian terdalam.

"Kemana ponselku?" Gin mulai tidak tenang saat memeriksa semua bagian celananya, dan tidak menemukan ponselnya. Dia kembali memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana kanannya, dan betapa ironisnya dia menemukan saku celananya robek di satu sisi.

"Siapa yang merekomendasikan celana tidak bermutu seperti ini?" teriaknya marah. Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal, sangat konyol. Disaat penting kenapa malah dia yang menggunakan celana dengan saku robek? Bahkan tidak sadar ponsenya telah terjatuh dari sakunya.

"Aku pinjam ponsel kalian." Gin menjulurkan tangan, tangannya menengadah memaksa mereka untuk cepat mengeluarkan ponsel, tapi semuanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Ponsel aku tinggal di kamar," jawab Grimmjow.

Gin beralih pada Hitsugaya.

"Aku juga," sahut Hitsugaya. Dia pindah pada Rangiku

"Aku juga," kata Rangiku penuh penyesalan.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Bisa-bisanya meninggalkan ponsel di kamar!"

Gin melihat sekeliling ruang makan, mencari letak telepon villa. Dia mendapatkannya, ada disebelah rak peralatan, dia berlari kearah pesawat telepon tersebut.

Namun saat ia angkat gagang telepon, tidak ada nada sama sekali.

"Sejak hujan tadi jaringan telepon mati, mungkin tersambar petir," jelas Mila dengan suara gemetar ketakutan.

"Cari ponsel atau apapun yang bisa menghubungi polisi. CEPAT!"

Gin kelewat panic, membanting pesawat telepon ke lantai, menyebabkan suara gaduh yang membahana, membuat kedua pelayan yang sudah gemetaran itu tambah gemetar ketakutan.

"Gin, kau harus tenang!" Ichigo meraih bahu Gin dan berusaha menenangkan temannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku.." Gin seperti baru saja teringat ponsel Harribel yang tadi masih bisa mereka pakai untuk berkomunikasi.

"Ponsel Harribel! Mana ponsel Harribel?" Gin meneror Mila, tapi Mila menggeleng pasrah dan menunjukkan kepingan ponsel Harribel yang berserakan disebelah tubuh Harribel.

"Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya," kata Mila.

"Kau…" Gin menggeram kesal pada Mila, bagaimana mungkin mereka benar-benar berada disini, tanpa bisa meminta bantuan dari pihak luar.

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam ponselmu!" seru Gin frustasi.

"Para pekerja tidak diperkenankan membawa ponsel selama bekerja, jadi kami tidak memiliki ponsel," jelas Milla. Gin serasa ingin gantung diri saja menghadapi situasi yang luar biasa rumit ini. Masih kemungkinan buruk apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi?

Byakuya yang berinisiatif pertama kali, dia berlari kearah kamar, membawa Rukia bersamanya, tapi yang lain karena tidak ingin sendirian, mereka menyusul Byakuya. Sementara Gin, Mila dan Sung-sun menunggu di ruang masak, memastikan tidak ada yang menyentuh Harribel.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Gin masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya bersama Rangiku, melihat Harribel dan menahan bau anyir darah yang penuh dengan karat dan garam di udara

Byakuya, dan yang lain kembali, napas mereka masih terengah-engah parah, tapi yang paling tidak Gin inginkan adalah melihat wajah menyesal yang mereka berikan.

"Ponsel kami semua hilang, tidak ada satupun!" ucap Nell yang gemetar hebat.

Rukia melihat kejanggalan ini semakin jelas, ada seseorang yang tengah mengintai mereka semua. Orang ini berhati dingin, dan sangat tau seluk beluk villa ini, dia bahkan bisa mengambil ponsel semua orang, sudah sangat jelas dia bermaksud mengisolasi mereka semua disini.

"Aku juga sudah menyusuri sepanjang koridor, tapi tidak menemukan ponselmu." Ichigo mendekat pada Gin, mata hazelnya melirik tubuh yang bermandikan darah itu

"Pasti dia juga sudah mengambilnya," Gin menyimpulkan sendiri semua kejadian ini.

"Tapi siapa?" Byakuya tidak mengerti dengan orang yang sedemikian kejam, menaruh dendam hingga membantai Harribel seperti ini.

"Hantu tidak akan berpikir untuk menyembunyikan ponsel!" tandas Hitsugaya, dijawab anggukan setuju oleh yang lain.

Rukia makin tidak mengerti dengan penyebab ini semua. Ulang tahunnya malah menjadi malam berdarah seperti ini.

"Jangan ada yang menyentuh Harribel," Ichigo mengingatkan lagi.

"Aku juga tidak mau menjadi tersangka pembunuhnya!" seru Rangiku gemetar ketakutan.

Byakuya beralih pada Mila dan Sung-sun yang masih menangis sesegukan. Mata teduhnya melihat kedua orang itu sangat terguncang melihat Harribel.

"Kapan terakhir kalian melihat dia?" Byakuya mencoba menyelidiki waktu kematian Harribel.

"Setelah mengantar tamu ke pemandian air panas. Harribel langsung memeriksa ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan, sejak itu kami tidak melihatnya lagi," jelas Sung-sun. Isak tangisnya memenuhi ruang sempit itu.

"Berarti selama jeda waktu kita mandi." Byakuya kembali mengaitkan kejadian itu. Mengurutkan rangkaian yang mungkin akan mengantar mereka pada pelaku pembunuhan Harribel.

"Saat itu juga kalian melihat orang mondar mandir didepan pintu pemandian perempuan?" Byakuya menoleh pada Rukia.

"Iya," jawab Rukia tegas, sekalipun lututnya melemas karena sudah kehilangan kekuatan untuk menahan bobot tubuh, terlalu takut.

"Jadi dia membunuh Harribel saat kita mandi. Dia memeriksa ke pemandian perempuan dulu baru membunuh Harribel." Byakuya kembali memaparkan fakta dan dugaan-dugaannya.

"Tapi aku melihatnya lagi saat kami kembali ke ruang keluarga!" potong Rukia.

"Pasti setelah membunuh Harribel," sambung Ichigo.

"Kalian jangan sembarangan menyimpulkan." Hitsugaya sudah kewalahan menahan Hinamori yang terus menangis.

Guntur kembali menggelegar, mereka terisolasi, tanpa ponsel, tanpa telepon, tanpa alat komunikasi apapun.

"Benar tidak ada orang lain?" Gin masih sanksi dengan jawaban Mila dan Sung-sun.

"Benar, Tuan. Tapi…" suara Sung-sun ragu-ragu saat melihat semua orang menatapnya, menunggu penjelasannya lebih lanjut.

Sung-sun menarik napas dalam, berusaha menghentikan isak tangisnya sementara Mila merenggut bahunya untuk menguatkannya.

"Lima tahun lalu ada kasus pembantaian satu keluarga di desa dekat villa ini, dan pelakunya belum tertangkap hingga saat ini. Mungkinkah…" sorot mata sendu milik Sung-sun menggelap.

Rukia menekap mulutnya, menahan suara teriak ketakutan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Aku mau pulang!" rengek Hinamori yang menarik-narik lengan Hitsugaya.

"Diluar hujan deras, kalau kau nekat bisa-bisa malah jatuh ke jurang!" jawab Grimmjow yang masih bisa tenang.

"Itu lebih baik, dari pada kita menunggu maut disini. Satu persatu kita akan dibunuh…" sahut Hinamori, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi, dia tidak ingin menjadi korban kekejaman seseorang. Air mata Hinamori mengalir deras, dia ingin segera pulang, dia sangat takut.

"Kita harus berkumpul dalam satu ruangan!" usul Ichigo.

Mereka semua saling bertukar sorot mata, tidak ada solusi lain yang bisa mereka ambil jika memang seorang pembunuh berantai sedang mengincar mereka, mereka harus bersama dan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melawan.

"Kita kembali ke ruang keluarga!"

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke ruang keluarga, berjalan dengan jarak sangat dekat, berpegangan tangan satu sama lain karena tidak ingin terpisah. Mereka bersebelas berkumpul dalam ruang keluarga, tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu terasa jauh lebih sesak dari sebelumnya. Tangisan mewarnai keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Bau darah sangat pekat di udara, sekalipun lukisan itu sudah disingkirkan hingga keluar ruangan, tapi bau darah masih tercium.

"Sekarang masih jam delapan, kita masih harus menunggu hingga pagi dan meminta bantuan orang," ucap Grimmjow yang melirik jam tangannya.

"Butuh perjalanan satu jam untuk mencapai desa terdekat," sahut Mila. Dia balik ragu jika mereka bisa bertahan selama itu, waktu dua jam cukup untuk membantai sebelas orang. Membayangkan nyawanya akan melayang sudah hampir menghentikan detak jantungnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih villa ini?" Grimmjow berteriak pada Ichigo.

"Gin yang merekomendasikan, tempat ini terkenal dan bagus. Mana aku tau kalau akan seperti ini jadinya!" Ichigo balas berteriak pada Grimmjow.

"Sudah! Tidak ada gunanya kalian bertengkar." Rukia berdiri diantara Grimmjow dan Ichigo yang sudah melempar sorot mata penuh kebencian, siap untuk meninggalkan jejak kebiruan di pipi masing-masing.

Detik detik berlalu dalam kesunyian, tidak ada yang mampu memecahkan misteri ini, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa membahayakan nyawa sendiri dengan mencoba mencari tau. Satu hal yang pasti dan mereka yakini, ada seorang yang siap menebas leher mereka, menghabisi nyawa mereka tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun, lihat saja bagaimana ia membunuh Harribel.

"Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini!" Hitsugaya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, putus asa karena merasa seperti orang tidak berdaya yang menunggu malaikat penjemput saja.

"Shiro…" rengek Hinamori.

Air mata di pipi Hinamori tidak pernah kering, dia terus menangis, perempuan kekasih hati Hitsugaya sudah sangat tertekan, dia tidak tega melihat Hinamori seperti ini.

"Bersabarlah hingga pagi Hitsugaya, kita akan lebih aman jika sudah terang," gumam Byakuya.

Hitsugaya berusaha tenang demi Hinamori, karena Hinamori-lah orang yang harus ia lindungi. Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai Hinamori ikut terluka.

"A.. aku ingin ke toilet."

Nell menarik lengan yukata yang Grimmjow gunakan, mau tidak mau ia harus menyuarakan kebutuhan yang terlalu mendesak ini. Grimmjow menatapnya penuh perhatian, tapi sekaligus prihatian, menatap langsung mata yang sudah diliputi ketakutan yang amat sangat, bahkan peluh mengalir di dahi Nell.

"Aku tidak mungkin menahannya sampai pagi, aku juga tidak mungkin buang air disini," tambah Nell, dia merasa harus meyakinkan yang lain karena mendapat tatapan dari semua penghuni ruangan.

Rukia menggeleng pasrah. Disaat seperti ini pun sesuatu yang seperti ini harus menjadi konflik yang memperburuk keadaan. Bukankah mereka harus bersama? Bagaimana jika pembunuh itu datang dan menyerang saat mereka lengah? Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini, ia tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Dimana letak toiletnya?" Grimmjow beranjak dari duduknya.

"Saya akan mengantar Anda, bukankah jika kita bertiga lebih aman, bisa menjaga satu sama lain," sahut Mila yang ikut bangkit, lututnya terlihat sangat gemetar, namun wajahnya menunjukkan ketegaran yang kuat.

"Aku ikut," kata Sung-sun, tapi tangan Mila terangkat untuk mencegahnya.

"Kau disini saja, aku bisa sendiri," jawab Mila lagi.

"Kalian harus bawa sesuatu untuk melindungi diri," kata Byakuya yang mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan, mencari benda yang bisa digunakan untuk melindungi diri. Dalam ruangan hanya ada meja makan yang berisi piring dan gelas, botol anggur, sendok dan garpu serta sumpit. Bagaimana bisa melawan seorang pembunuh hanya menggunakan peralatan dapur seperti ini?

"Ada pisau lipat di atas kulkas," kata Hitsugaya yang teringat, dia melihat pisau lipat saat akan mengambil minum dari kulkas.

Dia bergerak menuju pintu geser, kulkas ada dibagian luar ruang keluarga, diletakkan disebelah kasur lipat. Hinamori mencoba menahan langkahnya, tapi Hitsugaya tersenyum lemah untuk meyakinkannya.

"Aku hanya pergi tiga meter, Hinamori. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku ambil sendiri saja," seloroh Grimmjow mengajukan diri.

Suara guntur membahana di langit, membuat hati Grimmjow makin ciut, menghilangkah separuh dari keberanian yang sudah ia bangun susah payah.

Nell mengapit tangannya, dan Mila berdiri disebelahnya. Semua melihat mereka melangkah keluar dari ruang keluarga, menyusuri koridor remang-remang itu, kilatan cahaya petir menerebos masuk lewat sekat tembok yang terbuat dari kayu dan kaca sandblast.

"Kita biarkan mereka bertiga pergi?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah cemas, matanya terus bergerak liar melihat Grimmjow dan Nell yang menghilang di koridor.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja," jawab Gin meyakinkan.

Mereka kembali diam, membiarkan suara badai diluar sana tengah mengamuk pepohonan, menerpakan angin hebatnya ke dinding kayu bangunan.

"Boleh aku tau kasus pembunuhan lima tahun lalu?" Byakuya melepas kelimat yang membuat hati semakin gelisah, suasana semakin mencekam saat Gin menoleh padanya, memastikan jika Byakuya benar-benar ingin tau.

"Aku tidak tau persis. Hanya mendengarnya dari para pelayan. Satu keluarga itu terdengar sangat harmonis, hingga pada malam yang berbadai seperti ini… terdengar suara teriakan keras, teriak penuh kesakitan. Para warga mendatangi rumah yang memang hanya berdiri sendiri itu, jauh dari rumah-rumah lain." Gin menarik napas, menunjukkan kengerian yang dia sendiri tidak tega untuk memaparkannya.

"Mereka menemukan mayat anggota keluarga itu di tempat berbeda-beda. Si Ibu, mereka menemukannya pertama kali, berada di depan pintu masuk, tergantung dengan tali yang melilit dilehernya. Bersimbah darah dan diperutnya terdapat puluhan luka tusukan pisau, terkoyak hingga isi perutnya seperti membludak akan keluar."

Rukia bergidik, menekap telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi yang akan membuatnya lebih takut lagi, hingga ia tidak sadar sudah bersembunyi di dada Byakuya. Dia tidak menyadari Ichigo yang terus memperhatikannya, tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Sedangkan Byakuya malah berkonsentrasi penuh pada apa yang Gin sampaikan.

Sementara Sung-sun duduk lemas sambil memeluk lututnya, memaksakan dirinya tetap menatap satu titik, tidak memikirkan hal lain yang akan membuatnya takut. Menganggap apa yang di ucapkan oleh Gin adalah dongeng menyeramkan, bukan kenyataan, sekalipun seluruh pekerja villa selalu mengangkat cerita mengerikan itu.

"Yang kedua adalah nenek keluarga itu. Nenek yang tidak bisa berjalan lagi itu ditemukan di ruang tengah dengan leher hampir putus, darah sudah merubah warna baju putihnya hingga merah."

Hinamori tidak ingin mendengar, tapi telinga dan logikanya menolak, ia terus mendengar dan membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir seperti sedang berusaha menyuarakan ketakutannya.

"Siapa orang yang tega membantai hingga seperti itu?" desis Byakuya tak habis pikir.

"Masih ada dua orang anak kembar keluarga itu, ditemukan terbaring ditempat tidur mereka, namun pergelangan tangan mereka sudah teriris dan mengalirkan darah ke tempat tidur mereka. Dada kedua anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu terbuka, membuat tulang rusuk mereka menonjol keluar, dan orang yang melihat langsung tau bahwa jantung kedua anak itu sudah diambil paksa, seorang warga tidak sengaja menemukan jantung keduanya dalam kulkas dengan lebel 'jantung hati buah hatiku'. Para warga desa mencari mayat si Ayah, namun tidak pernah menemukannya. Mereka berpikir bahwa si Ayah adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin itu, karena orangnya sangat pendiam , mereka mengira orang itu memiliki gangguan kejiwaan. Mereka tidak menemukan orang itu hingga detik ini, seperti lenyap di telan bumi."

Gin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan satu desahan ketakutan, dia menoleh pada Sung-sun yang sudah hampir pingsan di lantai, menatap Gin penuh harap agar Gin mengakhiri cerita mengerikan itu.

"Mungkinkah orang itu yang telah membunuh Harribel?" celetuk Ichigo.

"Masih belum pasti, karena Harribel sendiri memiliki banyak musuh, mengingat dia adalah orang yang tegas. Kita tidak bisa mengira yang mana orangnya."

Byakuya mengangguk dalam tanda mengerti penyebab kengerian dari kalimat Mila yang menyatakan ada seorang pembunuh berkeliaran dan belum tertangkap.

"Apa untungnya baginya melakukan ini semua?" kata Hitsugaya, mengingat korelasi yang tidak masuk akal antara pembantai keluarga itu dengan keberadaan mereka disini.

"Hal itu hanya dia yang tau," sahut Ichigo yang melirik jam tangannya, sudah lewat lima menit tapi Grimmjow. Nell dan Mila belum kembali juga.

Suara hujan semakin deras, angin pun seperti tidak pernah ingin istirahat, udara menjadi jauh lebih dingin dari yan seharusnya, sungguh mengerikan berada dalam sebuah villa besar dan mereka sedang melewati detik demi detik yang mereka sendiri tidak tau akan berakhir seperti apa.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" ucap Rukia, menyadarkan semuanya bahwa ketiga orang itu pergi terlalu lama.

"Memangnya dimana toiletnya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ada di ujung koridor setelah belok kanan," jawab Gin yang ikut melihat jam tangannya.

"Aku akan mencari mereka," kata Ichigo. Dia menyapu wajah setiap orang yang berada dalam ruangan, meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia akan mencari ketiga orang itu, dan membawa mereka dalam keadaan utuh.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Byakuya sudah menekuk lututnya, hendak bangun, namun tangan Ichigo menahan bahunya agar tetap duduk ditempat.

"Kau harus menjaga Rukia, lagi pula aku juara taekwondo, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. "

Rangiku bergidik ketakutan membayangkan berjalan dikoridor itu sendirian.

"Tapi berbahaya, Ichigo." Hitsugaya tidak bisa membiarkan Ichigo pergi sendirian.

"Jangan, jangan! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi!" pekik Rukia dengan telinga tertutup telapak tangan, dia menggeleng keras untuk menepis bayangan kejadian buruk dalam benaknya. Byakuya yang melihatnya memeluknya erat, mereka tidak sadar sorot mata Ichigo yang menyiratkan cemburu dan derita karena melihat kedekatan Byakuya dan Rukia.

"Aku tidak akan mati, Rukia. Aku janji padamu," ucap Ichigo dengan tangan terulur pada Rukia, mengharap Rukia menerima tangannya sebagai janji ia akan menepati janjinya.

"Kembalilah, bawa Nell, Grimmjow dan Mila bersamamu," bisik Rukia yang menggenggam tangan Ichigo erat. Ichigo tersenyum padanya, namun Byakuya menemukan keanehan dalam senyum Ichigo, bukan senyum hangat yang biasanya ia berikan pada orang-orang, senyumnya kali ini justru terlihat seperti seringai licik, Rukia yang sibuk menenangkan diri tidak menyadari hal ini sama sekali.

"Hati-hati, Ichigo," pesan Rangiku saat Ichigo melangkah keluar.

Ichigo tidak memperhatikan ucapan Rangiku, matanya masih terkunci pada sosok Rukia yang bersandar pada Byakuya, sorot matanya menyiratkan keputusasaan karena Rukia justru berada dalam pelukan Byakuya, bukan pelukannya. Ternyata hatinya belum sepenuhnya menerima ini semua.

Mereka semua terdiam, melepas kepergian Ichigo.

Waktu berlalu sangat lambat, Gin melirik jamnya terus menerus. Matanya yang hanya serupa garis lurus sekarang tertuju pada tangan kurusnya, melihat jarum jam bergerak detik demi detik. Sudah hampir lima menit, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Ichigo dan yang lain kembali.

Kesunyian diantara mereka tiba-tiba hilang saat mereka mendengar suara derap kaki berlari sepanjang koridor, mereka semua beranjak dari tempat duduk, waspada pada pintu masuk. Byakuya sampai mengambil botol anggur dimeja, bersiap untuk menghantam pembunuh yang mungkin saja sedang berlari kearah ruang keluarga.

"Berani kau membunuhku?"

Itu suara Ichigo, lalu terdengar suara berderak cepat, dan teriakan Ichigo kembali terdengar.

"Ichigo!" Rukia berlari berhambur keluar, Byakuya, Gin, Rangiku, Sung-sun, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori menyusulnya.

Mereka mendapati Ichigo terkapar di lantai, wajah dan tangannya bersimbah darah. Matanya terbuka penuh ketakutan, terengah-engah kehabisan napas.

"Ichigo…"

"Dia lari!" seru Ichigo yang berusaha bangun, namun ia kembali terduduk di lantai, kakinya lemas.

"Siapa?" tanya Sung-sun, seluruh tubuhnya sudah terguncang hebat.

"Pembunuh itu, ia lari setelah membunuh Grimmjow, Nell dan Mila.." kata Ichigo dengan dada naik turun.

"TIDAK!" teriak Rukia, air matanya berjatuhan membasahi pipi, tenggorokannya sakit karena berteriak terlalu keras, dia tidak sanggup mendengar kematian siapapun lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa.." Byakuya menguatkan hatinya, sahabat terbaiknya tidak mungkin meninggal seperti itu.

"Aku mencari mereka ke toilet, tapi saat aku sampai…" Ichigo seperti sedang mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan dan ketegaran dalam dirinya, "aku melihat mayat ketiganya. Aku.. aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya pada kalian," tutur Ichigo, tangannya menunjuk koridor, menunjukkan letak dimana toilet berada, mengisyaratkan agar mereka melihat sendiri bagaimana kondisi ketiga teman mereka itu.

"Apakah kau sempat melihat pembunuhnya?" tanya Hinamori.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan.

"Terlalu gelap, lampu di koridor sepanjang toilet mati, terlalu gelap untuk melihatnya."

"Jadi dia ingin meneror kita semua?" Gin mengepalkan tangannya, kemarahan dan dendam sudah menggumpal dihatinya.

Rukia melangkah menuju koridor yang mengantar mereka pada toilet, tidak ada lagi ketakutan dalam dirinya, dia sudah pasrah sepenuhnya jika memang harus berakhir seperti ini, namun satu hal yang harus ia pastikan, melihat pembunuh tanpa hati itu.

"Rukia, jangan!" Byakuya menahan tangan Rukia, tapi Rukia menghentakkan tangannya dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Byakuya sadar ia tidak bisa membuat Rukia mundur, kekerasan hati Rukia sungguh tidak tertahan.

Akhirnya mereka semua mengekor Rukia, mendekati koridor kelam itu, dan detik kemudian mereka sama-sama menahan napas, tangan mungil Rukia yang gemetaran memegang handle pintu, dia sempat menoleh pada semuanya sebelum tangannya bergerak memutar _handle_.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan disaat yang sama petir menyambar, memberikan kilatan cahaya terang, membuat mereka melihat kondisi mengerikan dalam toilet.

"NELL!" pekik Rangiku.

"Tidak mungkin…" Byakuya menggeleng keras, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang ia lihat bukanlah kenyataan.

Rukia membelalak, matanya yang sudah besar sekarang jauh lebih besar, air matanya mengalir, namun ia tidak berkedip untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada ketiga orang yang ia kenal itu.

Grimmjow tergeletak di lantai toilet, lehernya terlilit selang _shower_, dadanya penuh dengan darah, rambut birunya berubah merah karena darah di kepala bagian kanannya.

Sedangkan Nell dan Mila terbaring di _bathtube_, kepala mereka tertengleng di tepian _bathtube_ bersama dengan kedua tangan mereka, dan dari tangan mereka mengalir tetesan darah dari nadi yang teriris.

"Aku mencoba menyelamatkan mereka yang masih sekarat, tapi pembunuh itu datang menyerang. Aku lari dan saat aku hampir sampai ruang keluarga dia malah lari," kata Ichigo.

Byakuya merenggut kerah baju Ichigo yang berlumuran darah, kemarahan menyelimutinya, membuat mata teduh yang biasanya selalu tenang itu sekarang memancarkan amarah yang amat sangat. Hitsugaya dan Gin berusaha menariknya dari belakang, mencegahnya menyerang Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau biarkan mereka mati?" desis Byakuya, tangannya terlalu kuat mencengkram kerah baju Ichigo hingga Ichigo tercekik.

"Lepas!" keluhnya yang berontak dari Byakuya.

"Kau sengaja membiarkan mereka mati agar kau tetap hidup? Seharusnya kau selamatkan mereka, bukannya lari!" serang Byakuya.

"Sudah, Byakuya. Ichigo tidak salah!" Rukia menarik tangan Byakuya dengan sisa tenaganya, dia ingin melerai kedua orang ini, bukankah disaat seperti ini seharusnya mereka saling menopang, bukan bertengkar seperti ini.

"Aku sudah berusaha menyelamatkan mereka, lagipula kau pikir aku akan membiarkan diriku mati begitu saja?" Ichigo kali ini mendorong bahu Byakuya kuat, hingga tangannya terlepas dari kerah kaosnya.

"Kau…" Byakuya menggeram mendengar jawaban egois Ichigo.

"BYAKUYA!" Rukia berteriak keras hingga Byakuya menoleh padanya, menatap sosok mungil itu berdiri tegak disampingnya, mata basahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat sangat.

"Maaf, aku lepas kendali," bisik Byakuya yang mengusap wajahnya seketika.

"Makanya pikir dulu sebelum bicara!" seloroh Ichigo yang berbalik, mengusap rambutnya dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah, sekarang rambut oranye nya sudah berubah warna.

Byakuya tidak membalas ucapan Ichigo, dia melihat Ichigo sebenarnya ingin tetap mengobarkan persetetuan diantara mereka, caranya bicara sungguh memancing emosi orang. Emosi Byakuya bisa redam dengan cepat saat Rukia merangkul tangannya, memohon lewat sorot matanya agar Byakuya tidak meluapkan emosi dengan kekerasan.

Gin melihat kembali ketiga orang yang tergeletak di kamar mandi itu, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku akan membalas kematian mereka semua," ancam Gin.

Gin berlari kearah koridor, tempat Ichigo terjatuh tadi, langkahnya lebar-lebar dan membuat rambut silvernya bergerak seiring dengannya, sosoknya yang abu-abu terlihat remang diantara redupnya penerangan disepanjang koridor.

"Gin, kau mau kemana?" teriak Hitsugaya, dia mengejar Gin dan disusul yang lain, tidak seharusnya mereka terpisah seperti ini.

Byakuya berlari dibelakang Hitsugaya dan Hinamori tanpa melepas tangan Rukia sedikitpun, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Rukia, tidak selama ia masih bernapas, dia bertekad akan melindungi Rukia, apapun yang terjadi tidak akan melepaskan tangan Rukia.

"Gin, jangan bertindak gegabah. Kau tidak mungkin melawannya sendirian!" teriak Hitsugaya dengan tangan menggapai-gapai berusaha menghentikan Gin, tapi lari Gin jauh lebih gesit dari dirinya.

"Jangan berusaha menghentikanku, aku akan membunuh orang itu dengan tanganku sendiri!" pekik Gin, suaranya menggema di sepanjang koridor.

Tiba-tiba Gin berhenti, melihat lorong kosong yang ia tinggalkan dibelakang, baru sadar jika tangannya telah melepas tangan Rangiku, dia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling, mecari sosok Rangiku.

"Mana Rangiku?" mata Gin yang biasanya hanya berupa garis lurus sekarang terbuka lebar, menunjukkan pusaran berwarna biru torquise mata indah itu kepada siapapun .

Ichigo sampai paling belakang, dan mendapati Gin melihat padanya.

"Mana Rangiku?"

Ichigo menggeleng tidak tau, ikut mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya, namun yang ada dibelakangnya hanya lorong kosong.

Semua melihat berkeliling, mencari keberadaan Rangiku, namun mereka sadar, yang hilang tidak hanya Rangiku, tapi juga Sung-sun. Bayangan mengerikan kembali pada mereka, ketakutan dan terror ini seperti tidak pernah berhenti menyerang mereka.

Hujan yang terlalu deras, petir yang terus menyambar, guntur yang tidak pernah lelah menggelegar, semua hanya menambah ciut nyali yang tersisa. Suara lolongan kembali terdengar, bersahut-sahutan, menyatakan bahwa makhluk yang melolong itu sedang resah, seresah mereka yang terisolasi dalam villa, dan satu persatu mereka dihabisi.

Gin berlari kembali ke koridor menuju toilet, mencari Rangiku dan Sung-sun. Yang lain mengikutinya, kelelahan melanda karena mereka selalu berlari seperti ini, tidak ingin mendapatkan keadaan yang lebih buruk dari ini semua.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti, tepat tiga langkah dari mereka, terbaring Rangiku dan Sung-sun di lantai, kepala mereka berdua terkulai, namun disekitar kepala mereka tergenang cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir, berasal dari leher yang teriris, dan bau yang amat sangat menusuk hidung mereka, membuat pusing.

Rukia seketika merosot turun, lututnya lemas, matany tidak sanggup lagi meneteskan air mata kesedihan, kepalanya seperti berputar, inikah ulang tahun yang pernah ia inginkan dalam hidupnya? Ulang tahun yang mengerikan, menyaksikan kematian teman dekatnya sendiri, kehilangan orang terkasih dengan cara sadis seperti ini?

"Rangiku…" Hinamori meratapi tubuh Rangiku, mengguncangnya dan berharap Rangiku akan membuka mata dan mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanya lelucon yang biasa ia mainkan.

Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun, membuatnya kembali meratap, menangisinya. Hitsugaya menarik Hinamori mundur.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya, Hinamori. Kau akan menjadi tersangka," kata Hitsugaya mengingatkan, tapi Hinamori menghentakkan Hitsugaya, menatapnya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi. Sahabatku mati, Shiro, dan sebentar lagi kita semua akan bernasib sama dengan mereka. Pembunuh itu tidak akan berhanti sampai kita semua mati mengenaskan!"

Hinamori mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah Rangiku, tapi Hitsugaya menariknya cepat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, aku akan melindungimu," kata Hitsugaya, memeluk Hinamori erat.

Gin membujur kaku ditempatnya, tidak terusik dengan teman-temannya yang lain, yang lain bisa saja meratapi, menangis hingga air mata kering, tapi ia tidak menangis, wajahnya hanya berubah tanpa ekspresi, tangannya terkulai lemas disisi tubuhnya.

"Gin…" Ichigo merenggut bahu sahabatnya, berusaha menguatkannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup, aku akan memotong leher pembunuh itu dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Ichigo bergidik mendengar ancaman Gin, pria elegan yang biasa tersenyum itu sekarang berubah menjadi seorang mengerikan yang siap menikam siapapun yang membuat kekasihnya mati dengan cara sekejam ini.

"Kapan ia melakukannya?" bisik Byakuya seraya melirik Rangiku dan Sung-sun, kedua perempuan berambut panjang itu terbaring berdampingan, seolah mati tanpa perlawanan sama sekali.

"Dia kembali, dan mengambil kesempatan saat kita semua berlari mengejar Gin, pasti seperti itu!" Hinamori melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Hitsugaya, melihat Rangiku lagi, namun kembali tidak sanggup, matanya tertutup seketika.

"Berarti dia masih disekitar sini!" Gin mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh koridor yang mampu ia jangkau dengan mata sipitnya.

"Tapi kenapa bisa tidak terdengar suara teriakan sama sekali?" Rukia menguatkan diri dan menghampiri Rangiku.

"Amoniak!" kata Ichigo yang menarik Rukia mundur. "Dia membius mereka sebelum membunuh mereka," jelas Ichigo.

"Jadi ini bau amoniak?" Hinamori menutup hidungnya dengan ujung jari, tidak ingin pingsan seketika.

Mereka semua terdiam, sama-sama menahan napas karena tidak bisa membayangkan kekejaman yang mungkin akan dilakukan pembunuh berdarah dingin itu. Hanya terdengar suara hujan dan gesekan daun pepohonan di luar villa, sekarang tinggal mereka berenam. Sungguh ini serupa dengan _game online_ dimana mereka menjadi mangsanya, bersiap menerima kematian yang akan menjemput.

"Kita harus mencari alat untuk melindungi diri," Ichigo memberi usul. Mereka bertukar pandangan dan mengangguk, tidak bisa terus seperti ini dan membiarkan mereka mati tanpa perlawanan.

"Kita ke gudang, disana ada peralatan yang mungkin bisa kita gunakan," sahut Gin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Rangiku, Sung-sun, Grimmjow, dan yang lainnya?" Byakuya melihat Rangiku dan Sung-sun, lalu beralih pada toilet yang terbuka, dan menunjukkan ketiga orang lain disana.

"Kita ambil alat dulu, kita bersihkan mereka setelah kita kembali dari gudang. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia kembali menyerang kita."

Gin memimpin jalan, membuat yang lain mengekornya.

Byakuya merasa ada kejanggalan dari semua ini. Dia melihat punggung Ichigo yang berjalan dihadapannya, merasa heran karena Ichigo tidak terlihat sangat ketakutan walaupun dialah orang pertama yang menemukan mayat Grimmjow, Nell, dan Mila. Bahkan dia lari belakang tadi, bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari ketidakhadiran Rangiku dan Sung-sun.

Waktu yang digunakan pembunuh itu sangat singkat, bagaimana bisa mereka bahkan tidak menyadari, tidak mendengar suara apapun sekalipun pembunuh itu sudah merencanakan semua dengan matang, bagaimana mungkin mereka bahkan tidak mendengar suara gaduh aksi pembunuhan yang ia lakukan.

Pikiran itu terus menggelayut dibenaknya, namun ia juga tidak memiliki alur yang jelas untuk mengaitkan rentetan kejadian ini.

Mereka sampai di gudang, gudang yang terlalu luas untuk ukuran sebuah gudang karena gudang itu terdiri dari banyak rak-rak tinggi, banyak kardus dan alat berat yang tergeletak ditiap ambalan rak. Dibagian atas terbungkus rapi kardus-kardus besar yang cukup untuk orang dewasa bersembunyi.

"Apa yang kau simpan dalam gudang ini, Gin?" tanya Byakuya, ekor matanya bergerak liar dalam ruangan dengan penerangan remang itu.

"Selimut dan bantal bekas yang sudah tidak terpakai, dan beberapa alat kebersihan, serta peralatan lain. Seingatku petugas kebun menyimpan satu kampaknya disini. Kalian ambil saja barang yang mungkin kalian bisa pakai."

Gin berkeliling, tidak takut sama sekali berpencar dari yang lain. Byakuya tetap merenggut tangan Rukia agar terus bersamanya, sementara ia memutar ke jajaran rak yang tinggi dan rapat itu. Bau apak dan debu yang pekat tercium hingga menyesakkan napas.

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori berjalan beriringan, mencari alat yang mungkin mereka bisa inginkan kebagian belakang jajaran rak, tubuh mereka yang tidak terlalu besar seketika saja hilang ditelan tumpukan barang.

Byakuya menemukan sebuah benda yang menyerupai senapan angin, namun saat ia coba sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

"Bagaimana jika pembunuh itu berhasil membunuh kita semua?" bisik Rukia, memperhatikan Byakuya yang mengokang senapan itu, masih berusaha.

Seketika Byakuya meletakkan kembali senapan itu di rak, berbalik untuk menatap mata Rukia yang membulat karena diliputi ketakutan. Tangannya bergerak menangkup wajah Rukia.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk. Kau harus percaya aku disini akan melindungimu, dia tidak akan menyentuhmu," bisik Byakuya. Rukia mengangguk mengiyakannya, sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan terukur di wajahnya, Rukia merasakan ketenangan mengaliri jiwanya, berada disisi Byakuya adalah hal yang ingin ia lakukan sekalipun pembunuh itu akan menghabisinya.

Rukia takut kehilangan Byakuya, tatapan lembut miliknya, kehangatan yang sekalipun sangat samar yang mampu ia rasakan dari Byakuya, semua itu membuatnya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, tidak setelah ia menyadari bahwa Byakuya berarti untuknya.

"Kau juga harus melindungi dirimu sendiri," sahut Rukia. Byakuya tersenyum, dan terpejam, perlahan mendekati Rukia, mengecup dahi Rukia dengan lembut, meresapi kebersamaan yang mungkin tidak akan mereka alami kembali. Rukia terdiam dibawah sentuhannya, seperti menerimanya.

Namun seketika Byakuya membuka mata, merasakan kehadiran seseorang didekat mereka, dia mendapati Ichigo berdiri didekatnya, melihat dengan sorot mata tajam seolah tidak terima dengan kedekatannya dengan Rukia.

"Cih, kau bahkan masih bisa bermesraan disaat seperti ini?" gumam Ichigo, seketika Rukia menarik diri, menoleh pada Ichigo dan merasa sangat tidak enak.

"Maaf, Ichigo. Aku…" Rukia berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Ichigo mengangkat tangannya cepat, menghentikan ucapan Rukia.

"Sudahlah, kalian memang saling mencintai!" gerutunya yang kembali melangkah dan hilang diantara jajaran rak.

Rukia menatap Byakuya, melihat wajah Byakuya yang tadi masih sangat teduh sekarang diwarnai dengan bintik merah dipipinya. Malu karena Ichigo sudah menembaknya tepat di jantung, membuatnya sekali lagi mengakui perasaannya pada Rukia.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud…"

Rukia menggeleng cepat, menyatakan bahwa ia tidak keberatan dengan sikap Byakuya.

"Aku mengerti, dan kurasa aku sudah menyadari satu hal," jawab Rukia, terdiam dan merasakan debaran jantungnya tak beraturan.

"Apa itu?" kejar Byakuya.

"Aku…"

"ARGGHH!" terdengar teriakan Hinamori yang kesakitan.

"HINAMORI… AKH!" Hitsugaya menyusul suara Hinamori, dan suara gaduh lain terdengar, suara barang-barang yang berjatuhan dan beberapa benda pecah belah yang hancur, semua suara itu memenuhi gudang yang sudah penuh sesak itu.

Rukia menekap mulutnya, menatap Byakuya dengan mata ketakutan itu lagi. Mereka berdua berlari kearah datangnya suara, dari bagian belakang rak. Mata mereka bergerak liar mencari Hinamori dan Hitsugaya diantara tumpukan barang, mereka pun menemukannya, separuh dari tubuh mereka tertimbun selimut bekas, sementara pecahan piring dan gelas berserakan di ujung rak.

"Tidak… tidak…" Rukia menutup wajahnya, menghindari pemandangan mengerikan didekat mereka.

"Ada apa?" Gin menyusul dan dengan cepat sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka, kembali bisu dan tidak bekata apa-apa.

"Suara apa itu?" Ichigo muncul dari seberang mereka, terengah-engah. Pertama Ichigo melihat Rukia, lalu berganti pada Byakuya, baru pada Gin yang ternganga melihat kedua tubuh yang tergeletak dilantai itu.

Ichigo tersentak, dan mundur selangkah, menjauhi pecahan porselen dan genangan darah di dekat kakinya.

Hinamori dan Hitsugaya teronggok di lantai gudang, sekalipun penerangan gudang sangat minim, mereka tidak akan salah menyangka bahwa yang mereka lihat adalah darah, karena baunya menyeruak dan memenuhi hidung mereka. Kondisi keduanya tidak jauh mengenaskan dari Rangiku dan Sung-sun. Hinamori terbaring dengan sebuah pisau tertanam di dadanya, dan sebuah tanda berbentuk hati tertulis dengan darah di dahinya.

Sedangkan Hitsugaya berada disisinya, tangannya terjulur seperti hendak menggapai tangan Hinamori, namun tidak sampai. Dia tertelengkup, wajahnya menyentuh dinding dingin, dan di dekat kepalanya tergeletak sebuah kampak yang berlumuran darah tepat disamping kepala yang mengalirkan darah itu.

"Pembunuh itu ada disini!" seru Gin

"Dia selalu mengintai kita, mengikuti kemanapun kita pergi dan membunuh kita satu persatu," sahut Byakuya yang menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya, ini sungguh mengerikan.

Mata teduh Byakuya melirik Ichigo yang berdiri bersandar pada tembok, dan menatap genangan darah. Ichigo terlihat jauh lebih lelah dari siapapun yang tersisa di gudang ini, dan anehnya kenapa hanya dia yang datang dari sisi berlawanan, apa yang ia lakukan disana?

Tapi Ichigo tidak mungkin…

"Kita keluar dari sini, kita berkumpul di kamar saja. Lagi pula sudah hampir tengah malam kita tinggal menunggu beberapa jam hingga pagi, dan pastikan tidak ada yang pergi, sekalipun ada yang ingin buang air, buang air saja ditempat, aku tidak ingin melihat mayat siapapun lagi!"

Gin mengambil komando, ditangannya sudah tergenggam sebuah sekop ukuran besar, dia menunjukkan ketegaran yang jauh lebih baik dari siapapun disini.

Byakuya menoleh pada Gin. Wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Tapi jika pembunuhnya bukan salah satu diantara mereka, tidak mungkin ia tau dengan pasti kemana mereka akan melangkah pergi, tapi jika Byakuya mencurigai Ichigo, dia juga merasa ragu, dan merasa tidak yakin Ichigo memiliki hati sekejam itu untuk lagi karena Ichigo tidak mengetahui seluk beluk villa ini, bagaimana mungkin ia tau dimana bisa mematikan lampu di salah satu koridor?

Yang memiliki peluang seperti itu hanya Gin, dan wajah berseringai itu sudah lama ia curigai, ia tidak ragu jika Gin memang memiliki hati dingin untuk membunuh mereka semua.

Tapi apa motif dari semua pembunuhan yang dilakukan pembunuh berdarah dingin itu?

Mungkinkah dendam? Tapi dendam seperti apa? Lagi pula Gin dan Ichigo seharusnya tidak memiliki dendam seperti itu kepada orang-orang tidak bersalah, sekalipun Harribel, Mila dan Sung-sun.

Byakuya mengusap wajahnya, pusing karena berusaha mengungkap kebenaran dari semua kejadian ini.

"Byakuya!" Gin menyadarkannya dari lamuanannya, memintanya mengikutinya kembali menyusuri koridor yang meremang karena kekurangan cahaya lampu.

Tubuh mereka sudah pekat dengan darah, bau yang membuat mereka mengingat dengan jelas tubuh teman-teman mereka.

Byakuya menarik Rukia agar tetap bersamanya, jauh-jauh dari kedua orang yang ia curigai, dia tidak ingin Rukia menjadi korban selanjutnya. Karena sepertinya kemungkinannya sangat nol pembunuhnya adalah orang lain, karena mereka selalu bersama-sama.

"Rukia," Byakuya berbisik pada Rukia, menjaga agar suaranya tidak mencapai telinga Ichigo dan Gin.

"Siluet seperti apa orang yang kau lihat di depan ruang pemandian air panas perempuan?"

Rukia mengerutkan alis, padahal tadi dia sudah menjelaskan pada semua orang, apa Byakuya sudah kena amnesia karena terlalu banyak melihat darah?

"Tinggi, memakai yukata dan rambutnya pendek," jawab Rukia.

Byakuya menekuri lantai yang ia jejak. Siluet yang Rukia gambarkan terlalu umum, tidak bisa membuat tersangkanya jadi lebih spesifik, karena Ichigo dan Gin sama-sama berambut pendek, tapi mereka tidak mengenakan yukata setelah selesai dari acara mandi.

Saat di pemandian air panas kedua orang didepannya juga tadi selesai lebih cepat, dan baru kembali setelah Rukia berlari masuk ke ruang keluarga bersama Rangiku, Nell dan Hinamori. Tapi keduanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos, bukan yukata.

Seketika Byakuya ingat, matanya membuka cepat, sekalipun hanya sekilas melihat, dia mengingat kedua orang itu keluar dari pemandian dengan menggunakan yukata. Grimmjow sempat bertanya sebelum Ichigo dan Gin keluar dari ruang pemandian, dan mereka menjawab ingin mencari susu.

Keduanya bisa jadi adalah pembunuh yang mengambil kesempatan itu, mereka ke ruang pemandian air panas dan membunuh Harribel, tapi tidak mungkin Gin membunuh Rangiku kan?

Byakuya memutar otaknya susah payah, matanya tertuju pada Ichigo, dan disaat yang sama Ichigo melirik kearahnya, sorot mata yang menyeramkan.

"Byakuya, ada apa?" tanya Rukia yang kesal, Byakuya diam saja setelah ia menjawab tadi.

Byakuya menunduk sebentar dan melihat jalannya lagi.

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa menerima patah hati secepat itu kan? Mungkin kah Ichigo… ingin balas dendam?" gumam Byakuya dalam hati.

Byakuya menatap Rukia dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki, dia bertekad dalam hati, tidak akan melihat Rukia terluka lagi.

"Dengarkan aku, Rukia. Jauhi Ichigo, jangan sekalipun mendekatinya sekalipun ia memintamu."

"Kenapa?" Rukia tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Byakuya yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Turuti saja aku, jangan banyak tanya."

Rukia membaca kesungguhan dimata Byakuya, dia pun mengangguk mengakui bahwa apapun yang Byakuya lakukan adalah untuk kebaikannya. Byakuya tidak akan mencelakainya, dan dia percaya itu.

Mereka mengikuti kemana Gin memimpin jalan mereka, mereka ternyata masuk ke kamar yang Byakuya, Rukia dan Ichigo tempati. Ichigo agak mencebik saat melihat Gin masuk ke ruangan itu, matanya tertuju pada jajaran tas mereka.

"Kita akan tinggal disini sampai pagi," kata Gin yang menutup pintu ruangan.

"Kenapa kita tidak ke kamarmu saja?" tanya Ichigo.

Byakuya memperhatikan wajah Ichigo yang berkerut agak panic.

"Kamarku sempit, lagi pula jika ia orang yang sangat mengerti seluk beluk villa ini. Ia akan menyerang ke ruanganku, karena ruangan yang aku gunakan adalah ruang utama. Kita lebih aman disini," jelas Gin.

Perlahan ia merilekskan tubuh yang luar biasa lelah, dia menyandarkan punggugnya yang luar biasa lelah ke dinding kayu, menepis bau anyir darah yang masih tercium dari tubuhnya.

"Aku pastikan akan membunuh orang itu," Gin masih menyimpan dendam dalam hatinya.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa dia hanya seorang dan kita sebanyak ini, bisa kalah. Mungkinkah dia orang yang juga sangat mengerti kelemahan kita?" ucap Byakuya yang jelas-jelas melirik Ichigo.

Ichigo mengendikkan bahu, menjawab tatapan Byakuya. Dia tidak menangkap makna sindiran dalam sorot mata Byakuya, sorot mata yang penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"Setelah kita mandi, kalian tidak mendengar suara apapun? Rasanya tidak mungkin orang itu bisa membantai Harribel tanpa satu suarapun. Tidak kah kalian melewati ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan saat kembali setelah mencari susu?" Byakuya kembali menyerang dengan pertanyaan menjebak.

Tapi Gin dan Ichigo menggeleng cepat.

Byakuya merasa semakin kesulitan memojokkan pembunuhnya saat Gin dan Ichigo memiliki aktivitas yang hampir sama setiap saat.

Mata Ichigo tidak pernah lepas dari tas ranselnya yang tergeletak disebelahnya, seperti ada yang sedang ia sembunyikan. Rukia memperhatikannya dengan seksama, gerak gerik Ichigo memang agak aneh, tapi ia merasa semua itu karena ketakutan, dan kengerian yang mereka semua rasakan.

Hujan masih terus mengguyur, namun sudah tidak sederas tadi. Mata mereka masih terbuka penuh waspada sekalipun sudah sangat kelelahan, sekujur tubuh sakit, sesakit hati yang terluka karena melihat kematian orang yang mereka cintai.

Menit demi menit terlewati, tidak terdengar satu suarapun yang aneh dari luar ruangan ini, hanya saja bau darah tidak pernah mau hilang. Rukia mengeringkan air matanya, sudah sedikit tenang karena Byakuya membiarkannya bersandar dibahunya, mengelus rambutnya yang sudah kusut masai, menghapus peluh di dahinya.

Perbuatannya tidak luput dari mata Ichigo, karena itu Byakuya juga tidak lepas perhatian, sekalipun tangannya memberi ketenangan pada Rukia, ekor matanyaterus mengawasi Ichigo, sudah siap kalau-kalau Ichigo yang diliputi cemburu akan lepas kendali dan menyerangnya.

Dia hanya berkeyakinan bahwa Ichigolah tersangka utamanya, dia memang belum memiliki bukti yang kuat, tapi apa yang terjadi, runut setiap kejadian mengarah pada Ichigo, dan dia sendiri belum berani menjelaskan kecurigaannya pada Rukia, dia takut Rukia akan marah padanya karena telah mencurigai Ichigo, karena walau bagaimanapun Rukia memiliki tempat khusus untuk Ichigo dihatinya, sekalipun bukan sebagai kekasih, setidaknya sebagai seorang teman.

Satu jam terlewat dalam ketenangan yang mencekam, kengerian masih menggantung di udara sekalipun tidak ada lagi suara teriakan kesakitan.

Gin hampir terpejam saat mendengar suara gaduh dari luar ruangan, berasal dari koridor. Dia menatap Byakuya yang berdiri seketika, tapi Gin memberi isyarat padanya agar diam di tempat.

"Aku yang akan memeriksa," bisik Gin, memegang sekop dengan erat.

"Jangan diperiksa, sama saja kau mengantarkan nyawa!" kata Byakuya menahan Gin.

"Aku akan membunuhnya, memastikan ia tidak akan membunuh siapapun lagi. Aku akan menghancurkan kepalanya hingga tak berwujud lagi," gumam Gin, mengangkat sekop tinggi-tinggi, menyatakan kesungguhan ucapannya.

"Aku ikut," ucap Ichigo mengajukan diri.

Byakuya memicingkan mata, dia curiga dengan tingkah ichigo, tapi suara gaduh diluar sana mungkin saja berasal dari pembunuh yang sebenarnya, mungkin saja Ichigo bukan pembunuh seperti yang ia curigai.

"Kalian harus hati-hati," kata Rukia sungguh-sungguh.

Gin mengangguk mengiyakan, dan mereka pun menggeser pintu hinga membuka sedikit, cukup untuk mereka menyelinap keluar. Rukia menahan napas dan melongok keluar, mengantar Gin dan Ichigo yang melangkah keluar menuju koridor yang menyerupai lorong ruang bawah tanah yang menyeramkan.

Sosok mereka pun hilang ditelan kegelapan setelah beberapa langkah menjauh dari kamar mereka. Rukia menoleh kebekang saat tidak merasakan kehadiran Byakuya disisinya, Byakuya malah mendekati ransel Ichigo. Rukia buru-buru menutup pintu geser, menghampiri Byakuya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Rukia menahan tangan Byakuya yang hampir membuka resleting ransel Ichigo.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan," jawab Byakuya yang mendorong tangan Rukia menjauh darinya.

"Memastikan apa? Kau mencurigai Ichigo sebagai pembunuhnya?" tembak Rukia yang sudah membaca gerak gerik Byakuya dari tadi.

"Apa salahnya memastikan?" Byakuya masih berkeras, tapi juga tidak ingin menyakiti Rukia.

"Dia tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji itu! Dia memiliki hati yang lembut, dia baik!"

"Rukia, aku mohon. Biarkan aku memastikannya, agar aku lebih tenangdan tidak terus mencurigainya," ucap Byakuya dengan sorot mata memohon.

Rukia pun mengalah, tidak ada gunanya juga menahan Byakuya, karena dia yakin ichigo bukanlah pelakunya. Biarkan Byakuya menelan kecurigaannya sendiri, pikir Rukia.

Byakuya menarik turun resleting ransel Ichigo, namun baru saja ia membukanya, bau anyir darah menyeruak dari dalamnya. Byakuya menoleh pada Rukia, memastikan hidungnya tidak sedang gangguan hingga mencium semua benda berbau darah.

Rukia menarik ransel Ichigo, mengeluarkan isinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun setelah seluruh isi ransel berserakan dilantai ia memekik sendiri, terlalu keras hingga ia sendiri takut untuk mendengar suaranya.

Selembar kain, bukan, itu sebuah yukata, yukata yang berlumuran darah tergeletak di lantai, dan dalam buntalan yukata itu terdapat ponsel mereka semua, dalam keadaan terbongkar, terpisah antara baterai dan _casing_. Sebuah botol berada diantara bangkai ponsel itu, botol yang menyebarkan bau menusuk, bau amoniak.

"Tidak mungkin, Ichigo… bagaimana bisa…"

"ARGH! ICHIGO, JANGAN!"

Byakuya menoleh pada Rukia, mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Gin sedang diserang.

"Gin!" ucap Byakuya dan Rukia bersamaan.

Mereka langsung berlari berhamburan keluar kamar, mengejar kearah datangnya suara, dan suara hantaman lain terdengar, pekik kesakitan yang amat sangat. Rukia berlari sangat cepat, mendahului Byakuya sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju.

Ichigo berdiri menjulang dengan sekop di tangannya, tangan yang berlumuran darah, wajahnya menyeringai kearah Rukia, dan dengan santai mengusap darah yang memercik kewajahnya.

Rukia melihat Gin yang menggelepar-gelepar di lantai, tangannya berulur berusaha melawan, tapi kemudian tangannya terjatuh, kehilangan tenaga dan tubuhnya terbujur kaku.

"Kenapa?" bisik Rukia yang meneteskan air mata kembali, matanya terbelalak melihat seringai di wajah Ichigo.

"Hai, Rukia. Kekasih hatiku. Akhirnya tinggal kau, aku dan dia…"

Ichigo menenglengkan kepala pada Byakuya yang baru sampai,menusuknya dengan tatapan penuh dendam, Byakuya merinding mendapati betapa mengerikannya wajah Ichigo, wajah yang selalu dikagumi orang karena kehangatan yang selalu dipancarkan, sekarang serupa dengan binatang buas yang haus darah.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Ichigo? Kenapa?" pekik Rukia histeris, lututnya melemas, tidak ada lagi kekuatan dan ketegaran yang terisisa dari dirinya, matanya melihat Gin yang kaku di sana, darah sudah menggenangi kepalanya seperti air sungai.

"Kau tanya kenapa, Rukia?" seringai itu kembali mengembang di wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo menyeringai lagi, menunjukkan barisan gigi putih yang rapi dan bagus, namun tidak menunjukkan dirinya yang biasa. Rukia gemetar ketakutan, sekujur tubuhnya terguncang karena melihat Ichigo yang berdiri tegak, wajah dan bajunya berlumuran darah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua. Kau membunuh seluruh penghuni villa?" tanya Byakuya memastikan kecurigaannya yang terbukti benar.

"Iya, agar aku bisa memiliki Rukia hanya untuk diriku. Kenapa?" jawab Ichigo enteng.

"Kau…" Byakuya kehilangan kata-katanya yang sudah tertelan ketakutan dan kengerian.

"Biar aku jelaskan agar kau tidak penasaran."

Ichigo berdiri dengan santai, dia sempat melihat Rukia sebelum kembali tersenyum mengerikan.

"Aku membunuh Harribel saat selesai mandi, aku sengaja mandi lebih cepat, jadi aku bisa memiliki waktu untuk mengintip Rukia di pemandian perempuan, tapi Harribel memergokiku, mau tidak mau aku harus menghilangkan saksi kan?"

Rukia bergidik ngeri, lututnya berguncang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku juga yang menghabisi Grimmjow, Nell dan Mila di toilet. Menghabisi mereka bertiga sangat mudah, kalian saja yang bodoh dan tidak mengira aku melakukannya saat memeriksa mereka yang tidak juga kembali. Kalian kira aku akan sebodoh itu lari dari pembunuh, hah?"

Byakuya mengepalkan tangannya, sudah ingin meninju wajah Ichigo, tapi Rukia menggeleng padanya, memintanya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah dan memancing amarah Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kau sakit jiwa!" umpat Rukia yang merasa tidak sanggup lagi mendengar kekejaman lain yang Ichigo lakukan.

Ichigo tidak terusik dengan sebutan Rukia untuknya, dia masih tersenyum senang melihat wajah Rukia yang memucat.

"Sedangkan Rangiku dan Sung-sun, seperti membunuh lalat saja, tinggal bius mereka dan iris leher mereka," kata Ichigo dia meraih sesuatu dalam saku celananya, menunjukkan sebuah pisau lipat yang berlumuran darah dan melemparnya jauh kebelakang.

"Cukup!" pekik Rukia dengan telinga tertutup kedua tangannya.

Ichigo menikmati reaksi Byakuya yang sudah diliputi dendam, dia melihat Byakuya yang sudah hampir meledak.

"Hinamori dan Hitsugaya hanya tambahan korban, aku marah melihat kalian berduaan, dan melampiaskannya pada pasangan berbadan kecil itu."

Byakuya menggeleng tidak habis pikir, kepalanya sudah dipenuhi bayangan tubuh teman-temannya yang tergeletak, tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mudahnya Ichigo membunuh semuanya, kejam dan sadis.

"Lalu kenapa Gin.."

Ichigo melirik kearah Rukia melihat, ke tubuh Gin yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Dia mencurigaiku, makanya aku bunuh sekalian. Dan sekarang tinggal kita bertiga…"

Byakuya maju kehadapan Rukia, menyembunyikan Rukia dibelakangnya, menjadikan dirinya perisai untuk melindungi Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo masih dengan wajah yang sama, nada suaranya mengejek.

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuh Rukia!" seru Byakuya dengan tangan terentang lebar, dia menoleh pada Rukia yang perlahan bangun dan berdiri tegak dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," kata Ichigo, menurunkan sekop dari bahunya dan menegakkannya diatas lantai, memegangnya dengan santai. "Justru kau harus melindungi dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti perempuan yang ku cintai, lagi pula…" Ichigo mengusap cairan merah yang mengalir di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya, "hanya kau penghalang kami berdua, karena kau dia menjauhiku. Iya kan, Rukia?"

Rukia menggeleng berkali-kali, itu tidak benar sama sekali, tidak seperti itu.

"Ichigo, kau yang memutuskanku, bukan salah Byakuya. Ku mohon jangan lukai dia, jangan.." mohon Rukia dengan wajah merana, mengemis belas kasihan Ichigo untuk Byakuya.

"Kau rela melakukan apa saja asal aku tidak menyakitinya?" tanya Ichigo yang melangkah mendekat, tapi Byakuya berkeras untuk berdiri diantara Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja, jangan sakiti Byakuya, jangan…" rengek Rukia yang kembali meneteskan air mata, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Byakuya.

Rukia merasakan tatapan Ichigo yang tajam tengah mencabik-cabik ketegaran hatinya.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

* * *

**A/N :**

Apa kabar mina-san? Semoga tidak jantungan karena membaca fict ini ya…

Aku juga awalnya agak kaget dengan keberanianku sendiri membuat plot semengerikan ini.

Tapi lagi-lagi, bukan tujuanku untuk membuat plot melebar, hanya saja ide ini muncul begitu saja, tapi aku berjanji akan mengembalikan kesemula dengan cepat *plak-ditampar Ichigo*

Habisnya aku sendiri merasa datar-datar saja sih… tapi di chap depan akan jauh lebih baik kok *awas kalau enggak-diancam Byakuya dan Rukia*

Nah, selamat melanjutkan aktivitas Mina-san.

Jangan lupa untuk review…

Keep The Spirit On… ^_^

* * *

**Pojok obrolan author dengan Gin**

Nakki : "Kok villa sebesar itu bisa-bisanya memberimu celana robek?"

Gin : "Tau tuh, sayang saja Harribel tewas duluan, jadi kontraknya sudah habis, aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi, kalau enggak sudah ku bankai."

Nakki : "Kalau kau mau aku bisa menjahitnya untukmu. Kau bisa melepas celanamu sekarang."

Nakki pasang tampang mupeng yang bikin Gin enek.

Gin : "Jangan harap! Berani kau menyentuhku, ku cincang kau. Dasar author mesum!" Gin mengacungkan zanpaktounya.

Nakki langsung _sweatdrop._


	16. The Best or The Worst Birthday Gift?

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei**

* * *

Lagi tidak bisa banyak basa basi...

Nah, Selamat membaca Mina-san ^_^

* * *

**Title : To Make You Feel My Love**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

Pairing : Byaruki

**Chapter 15 : TheBest or The Worst Birthday Gift?**

* * *

Ichigo menenglengkan kepalanya kesamping, meragukan jawaban Rukia.

"Apakah mungkin kau bisa bertahan bersamaku?"

Rukia mengangguk lagi.

"Rukia!" seru Byakuya yang tidak percaya dengan jawaban Rukia.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu, Byakuya!" bisik Rukia, matanya sudah gelap, menandakan dia sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara…" Ichigo menggeleng sambil berdecak. "Betapa beruntungnya kau mendapatkan pengorbanan dari Rukia, jadi begitu khususnya kah dia dihatimu, Rukia?"

Ichigo mengacungkan sekopnya pada Byakuya, mengancam akan menohok tenggorokan Byakuya dalam satu gerakan, tapi tangan Byakuya bergerak cepat dan menahan ujung sekop.

"Kau masih menyangkal kalau kau mencintainya, Rukia?" desak Ichigo yang mendengus mengejek keteguhan hati Rukia.

"Aku akan menyangkal jika itu bisa menyelamatkannya!" seru Rukia putus asa.

Byakuya menoleh padanya, matanya terbelalak lebar, melihat tangis Rukia yang tidak mau berhenti. Byakuya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan menyusup dalam kengeriaan yang masih ia rasakan, menatap Rukia yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata memohon yang amat sangat. Mendapati kenyataan kalau Rukia rela melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya.

"Jangan, Rukia…" bisik Byakuya.

"Jadi kau benar mencintainya?" tanya Ichigo memastikan, maju lagi selangkah mendekat pada Rukia, dan mengancam Byakuya dengan sekop yang ia dorong menjorok pada Byakuya, mau tidak mau Byakuya menghindar dan mengambil langkah ke samping, memberi ruang pada Ichigo dan Rukia.

Rukia terdiam cukup lama, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, matanya tertuju pada lantai yang berbercak tetesan darah. Hatinya belum bisa menjawab dengan pasti, tapi rasa takut kehilangan yang amat sangat ini sudah cukup baginya meyakinkan diri bahwa ia memang menyayangi Byakuya, termasuk rasa terbakar setiap kali Byakuya bersikap lembut padanya, semua tidak lebih karena dia sudah menerima kehadiran Byakuya dalam hidupnya, tidak ada yang lain.

Rukia pun mengangguk.

"Sekarang semua sudah jelas, dengan begini kau sudah melengkapi sakit hatiku Rukia. Aku berjanji akan membalasnya, aku membuat kalian berdua…"Ichigo menatap Byakuya dan Rukia bergantian, seringai di wajahnya telah hilang sama sekali."Pacaran, dan jangan pernah membuat ku jadi korban perasaan kalian lagi!"

Rukia menatap Ichigo tidak percaya, mata redupnya mendapat Ichigo tersenyum, senyum lemah penuh duka, bukan seringai mengerikan lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya.

Ichigo mengangkat sekopnya, tapi seketika Byakuya bergerak cepat menarik tangan Rukia hingga terhempas dalam pelukannya, sangat erat.

"Bangun, Gin! Sudah selesai!"

Rukia dan Byakuya melempar sorot mata tidak percaya pada Ichigo, lalu beralih pada Gin yang perlahan bangun dari lantai. Mereka berdua kontan mundur menjauh, Gin serupa dengan mayat hidup, bergerak lambat dengan suara gerungan dari mulut.

"Apa yang…"

Belum selesai kalimat Rukia, tiba-tiba lampu sepanjang koridor yang sedari tadi remang menyala terang. Mata Rukia, dan Byakuya seketika silau, mereka berusaha menutupi mata mereka dengan kedua tangan.

"_Happy birthday_ Rukia, _Otanjobi Omedeto_!"

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan, dan tiupan terompet serta seketika terdengar letusan letusan kecil yang melontarkan sulur-sulur panjang berwarna putih, membebat Rukia dan Byakuya.

Mereka berdua membuka mata setelah bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia!"

"Kalian?" Rukia berteriak, tidak percaya karena saat ini Grimmjow, Nell, Mila, Rangiku, Sung-sun, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, bahkan Gin berdiri dihadapannya, membawa sebuah kue kecil dengan lilin diatasnya.

Rukia berlari berhamburan dan memeluk mereka semua semampu tangan mungilnya menggapai, lega dan bahagia ternyata mereka semua masih berdiri tegak dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" sembur Byakuya marah.

"Ini rencana mereka, aku tidak ikut-ikutan!" Ichigo menunjuk Rangiku dan Hinamori serta Gin. "Aku justru korban, kenapa aku jadi peran utama yang kejam seperti ini?" kata Ichigo kesal.

" Aku sudah ketakutan, ku pikir kau akan menghajarku hingga tak berbentuk lagi,"gumam Ichigo yang melirik Byakuya, pemilik rambut panjang itu sedang melotot seram kearahnya.

"Kami sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak seminggu lalu, jadi karya kami apik seperti ini. Ditambah Gin yang rela meminjamkan villanya untuk menambah kesan villa seram, aktingmu sangat bagus Gin, kau sepertinya pantas mendapatkan piala Oscar," puji Rangiku yang memeluk tangan Gin erat.

"Maaf ya, Ichigo, ini kan demi Rukia." Rangiku menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya, memohon maaf dari Ichigo.

"Kalau bukan untuk Rukia tidak akan aku lakukan!" tandas Ichigo yang menyapu wajahnya dengan handuk yang disodorkan oleh Mila.

"Kalian harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku!" tuntut Rukia, air matanya bercucuran, cemberut pada teman-temannya.

"Ekspresi wajahmu bagus sekali, Rukia."

Rukia berbalik, dan melihat Aizen, Ulquiorra dan Harribel melangkah mendekat, bertepuk tangan.

"Aizen? Ulquiorra?" Rukia berlari kearah mereka, dan Aizen tidak sungkan lagi untuk memeluk Rukia erat-erat, mengusap punggung Rukia karena dia jadi balik kasihan melihat Rukia yang gemetaran seperti ini.

"Maaf ya, ini semua jadi rencana besar setelah Rangiku menelepon Gin. Aku mendengarnya, jadi aku pun ikut andil dalam rencana mereka, dan wajahmu tampak seperti tidak sedang berakting," kata Ulquiorra yang menyatakan betapa menyesalnya dia, sekalipun wajahnya tidak memberikan raut menyesal sama sekali.

"Itu memang sungguhan, aku benar-benar kalian.." keluh Rukia yang mengintip dari pelukan Aizen. Menusuk semuanya dengan sorot mata mengerikan.

"Kami harus melakukannya agar kau sadar, kau itu mencintai Byakuya, tapi kenapa tidak juga bisa mengaku? Terpaksa kami melakukan skenario ini," jelas Rangiku kegirangan, ternyata rencananya sudah berhasil seratus persen.

"Kalian hampir membunuhku tau tidak? Darah mengucur seperti itu juga…" Byakuya merenggut kerah baju Grimmjow, hampir saja ia berpikir akan melihat pemakaman masal teman-temannya bahkan dirinya mungkin akan berada dalam salah satu liang lahat itu.

"Ini bukan darah," jawab Gin yang mengusap kepalanya, meneteskan cairan itu dari rambutnya yang berwarna silver kemerahan.

"Ini karya Pamanku, Kurotsuchi," jelas Gin bangga.

"Jadi.. dokter aneh itu Pamanmu?" seru Hitsugaya tidak percaya.

"Jangan sok kaget! Padahal kau sendiri ikut andil!" sembur Rukia tidak terima.

Hitsugaya melotot padanya.

"Dengar ya, Rukia. Aku tidak tau sama sekali rencana ini, saat berada di gudang aku baru diberitahu Hinamori. Aku juga mau protes, kenapa aku kebagian mati di gudang? Sudah banyak kecoa, berdebu, aku harus menyabarkan diri saat kecoa itu lewat didepan wajahku, rasanya mau teriak, tau tidak?" seru Hitsugaya.

Rukia dan yang lain malah tertawa melihat reaksi Hitsugaya, si koordinator kelas sedang marah-marah, pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, seorang Hitsugaya dikerjai sampai seperti ini.

"Lha, aku malah di toilet!" kata Grimmjow yang tidak mau kalah menderitanya dari Hitsugaya, "Dilantai pula, masih mending Nell dan Mila di _bathtube_, lantai bekas siapa juga yang buang air, hiy.. lain kali aku tidak ikutan!" lanjutnya.

"Tidak akan ada lain kali. Kan Rukia sekarang sudah jadian sama Byakuya." Rangiku berjalan mendekati Rukia, menarik Rukia hingga dempet dengan Byakuya.

Wajah Rukia seketika memerah, Byakuya berdiri canggung disampingnya.

"Hah.. andaikan aku bisa benar-benar sekejam itu memisahkan kalian berdua," celetuk Ichigo yang menggeleng cepat.

Rukia berjalan kearah Ichigo dan memeluknya erat.

"Uhhh…" seru yang lain, kaget dengan aksi Rukia.

Rukia tetap memeluk Ichigo, menyatakan terima kasihnya pada Ichigo, betapa Ichigo sangat berbesar hati hingga bisa ikut dalam aksi seperti ini untuk menyatukan dirinya dengan Byakuya. Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia, pelukan seorang sahabat yang ia mampu ia berikan, sekalipun hatinya belum sepenuhnya melupakan rasa cintanya pada Rukia, tapi bukankah melihanya bahagia juga bagian dari kebahagiaan dirinya? Sekalipun kenyataan itu sangat sulit untuk diterima.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Aku menyayangimu, kau adalah orang yang paling baik. Kau akan mendapatkan hati seorang perempuan yang jauh lebih baik dariku," bisik Rukia.

"Iya, pasti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Ichigo. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau memelukku sampai kapan? Aku ya.. senang-senang saja, tapi aku tidak mau kalau bogem Byakuya mendarat di pipi mulusku," lanjut Ichigo dengan cengiran.

Rukia seketika melepas tangannya dari pinggang Ichigo, tersenyum pada Ichigo dengan sangat lebar, senyum termanis yang ingin ia berikan pada orang yang memiliki hati sangat bersih.

Semua yang sudah memainkan peran mati masih berlumuran cairan darah berwarna merah itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut ambil peran yang pura-pura mati dalam drama ini?" tanya Rukia pada Ulquiorra.

"Aku tidak bisa akting, aku hanya jadi sutradaranya, lihat?" Ulquiorra menunjukkan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya, dan yang lain menunjukkan hal yang sama, ini sungguh drama mengerikan yang sudah direncanakan dengan sangat matang hingga Rukia hampir mati berdiri karena ketakutan.

Rukia mendengarkan sekitar, tidak ada lagi suara guntur dan hujan, kemana perginya hujan itu?

"Jangan-jangan suara lolongan, guntur dan hujan itu…"

Ulquiorra mengangguk dalam.

"Aku membawa satu tim untuk membuat semua efek hingga sempurna."

"Akting kalian terlalu bagus, aku angkat dua jempol ku untuk kalian. Apalagi kau Rangiku, bisa menangis histeris begitu, benar-benar…" Rukia menggeleng melihat kearah Rangiku, dan memberi tatapan yang sama pada Nell dan Hinamori.

"Kau juga, keterlaluan sudah mengerjaiku sampai begini!" Rukia memukul dada Ulquiorra lemah, membuat Ulquiorra menarik sudut bibirnya melihat sikap Rukia.

Mereka kembali ke ruang keluarga, sudah kembali rapi seperti semula, dan semua kembali ramai, makanan tersaji di meja makan, suasana berubah ramai, sebenarnya badan mereka sudah kelelahan, tapi keinginan menceritakan betapa serunya drama yang baru saja mereka mainkan.

Hitsugaya tidak ada hentinya mengeluh tentang deritanya selama berada digudang, sebaliknya Hinamori malah menertawakan sikap protes Hitsugaya.

Rukia duduk disamping Byakuya, menikmati kue ulang tahun yang super mini itu. Mendengar cerita Ulquiorra yang masih harus berdebat dengan Ichigo awalnya, karena Ichigo tidak mau dijadikan peran utama antagonis, tapi Rangiku dan yang lain meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada orang yang berakting sebaik Ichigo.

"Jadi sekarang semua sudah memiliki pasangan, enaknya…" rengek Ichigo dengan wajah merana.

"Aku bisa poliandri, Ichigo!" celetuk Rangiku, gara-gara celetukannya dia mendapat pelototan dari Gin.

"Aku bercanda, dihatiku hanya ada kau, Gin!" Rangiku merangkul tangan Gin, bergelayut manja.

"Jadi sekarang kalian sudah resmi ya?" Nell buka suara.

Rukia menatap Byakuya, ragu sama-sama membayang di mata keduanya.

"Mungkin kedua orang tua kami tidak akan setuju," bisik Byakuya pelan.

"Tenang saja, Ukitake tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku sempat meneleponnya dalam perjalanan menuju villa ini," sahut Aizen meyakinkan, dia tidak ingin pasangan yang seharusnya bersatu malah terhalang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia dengan senyum mengembang.

"Iih… ketahuan kan aslinya…" ledek Rangiku.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama, ini adalah ulang tahun yang tidak akan pernah Rukia lupakan seumur hidup, melihat semua berkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, terlebih lagi mereka semua masih bernapas, tidak menjadi mayat seperti dalam bayangannya.

Rukia menggenggam tangan Byakuya yang tersimpan dibawah meja, mereka saling mmberi senyum paling manis.

"Sekarang tinggal mendukung Rukia dalam pertandingan tingkat nasional," kata Ichigo yang mengangkat gelas anggurnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Semangat!" jawab yang lain sambil mengangkat gelas mereka, menyambut Ichigo, lalu mereka melakukan tos dan meneguk minum mereka masing-masing. Kebahagiaan yang akan membekas untuk selamanya dihati Rukia dan Byakuya, karena mereka terpaksa harus saling jujur setelah mengalami kengerian yang ternyata hanya sandiwara konyol teman-teman mereka.

* * *

Rukia baru pulang dari latihan dengan Pelatih Zaraki, kakinya seperti mau putus karena latihan yang setiap hari tambah berat. Rukia menyeret tasnya yang hanya berisi handuk dan sepatu serta botol air minum, rasanya seperti membawa satu kantong besar semen.

Pertandingan memang hanya tinggal dua hari lagi, karena itu Pelatih Zaraki seperti orang gila melatihnya, berteriak menggunakan pengeras suara, meneriaki Rukia agar menambah kecepatan kakinya.

"Aku pulang…" gumam Rukia yang melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah, jalannya sudah bungkuk tak karuan.

"Rukia?" Ibu muncul dari dapur, sedang menyiapkan makan malam, tangannya masih memegang sendok sayur.

Dia baru hendak berlari mendekati Rukia yang hampir pingsan, tapi keduluan oleh Byakuya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, baru pulang dari pertandingan basket dengan tim sekolah Hueco Mundo, untungnya kali ini Byakuya sudah menggunakan pakaian lengkap, hobinya jalan-jalan hany dengan menggunakan handuk sudah hilang sejak dua hari lalu, saat Rukia melemparinya dengan sandal dan meneriakinya untuk memakai baju. Byakuya tidak mau meresikokan wajahnya kena sandal Rukia lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Byakuya.

Rukia mendongakkan wajahnya, wajahnya sudah basah oleh keringat, merah pula karena kepanasan. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Byakuya yang sangat tampan, rambutnya juga masih belum kering benar, terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

"Latihan terakhir, makanya Pelatih Zaraki menyiksaku sampai seperti ini," gerutu Rukia yang melepaskan pegangan tasnya, kakinya sudah tidak mampu menopang berat badannya yang ringan itu.

"Eh.." Byakuya meraih tubuh Rukia, menegakkannya.

"Kalau tau begini, tadi pulang bertanding aku menjemputmu," kata Byakuya yang dengan mudah membopong Rukia dalam lengkungan tangannya. Rukia reflek mengalungkan tangannya dileher Byakuya, wajah lelahnya kembali tersenyum, dan dia menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja, toh besok aku bisa libur, karena lusa adalah pelaksanaan pertandingan, aku mau istirahat," ucap Rukia sambil menggesek wajahnya didada Byakuya yang bidang, rasanya hangat.

"Ya sudah, Rukia istirahat saja dulu, makan malamnya masih Ibu siapkan kok!" jawab Ibu sangat pengertian, dia meraih tas Rukia dan meletakkannya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Terima kasih, Bu!" ucap Rukia yang menyerupai dengungan.

Byakuya membawa Rukia ke kamarnya, dan di tangga ia papasan dengan Ukitake.

"Uhh…, Rukia kenapa?" Ukitake sampai menangkap wajah Rukia dengan kedua tangannya, melihat Rukia yang bermandikan peluh.

"Latihan terakhir, jadinya begini, Yah!" jawab Byakuya menggantikan Rukia agar Rukia menghemat energinya.

"Ya sudah, istirahat dulu, nanti Ayah panggilkan jika sudah saatnya makan malam. Hmm?"

Rukia mengangguk dalam.

"Terima kasih, Ayah," ucap Rukia dengan sisa tenaganya.

Ukitake terkesiap mendengar ucapan Rukia, dia terbelalak dan menoleh pada Byakuya, takut telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang tidak normal, takut telinganya sudah waktunya dibawa ke dokter, tapi Byakuya malah mengendikkan bahu tanda tidak tau menahu penyebab Rukia menyebutnya dengan sebutan yang selama ini Rukia merasa haram untuk mengucapkannya 'Ayah'.

"Coba ucapkan lagi?" kata Ukitake, persis seorang Ayah yang bertanya pada anaknya yang baru bisa bicara.

Rukia yang sudah kelewat lelah tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena dia sudah memutuskan akan menyebut Ukitake dengan sebutan 'Ayah' karena selama ini Ukitake telah berperan sebagai Ayah yang baik, dan dia memutuskan menerima Ukitake dengan segenap hatinya, seorang Ayah yang baik dan lembut hati.

"Ayah!" ulang Rukia, lebih keras kali ini.

"Anak baik!" Ukitake terlalu gemas sampai mencubit pipi Rukia.

Byakuya tersenyum melihat sikap Ayahnya, diapun kembali melangkah, membawa Rukia ke kamar yang di pintunya sudah tertempel poster TVXQ lagi. Byakuya membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali, melangkah perlahan dan menaruh Rukia diatas tempat tidur, tapi diluar dugaan Rukia tidak melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Byakuya.

"Rukia…" panggil Byakuya, takut Rukia sedang mengigau, karena mata Rukia sendiri sedang terpejam sekarang.

"Jangan pergi," bisik Rukia yang membuka matanya yang terasa berat, menatap Byakuya malas.

Byakuya menghela napas, sudah tidak bisa menolak Rukia jika sudah bersikap manja seperti ini, mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti permintaan perempuan keras kepala yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Byakuya kembali menyusupkan tangannya dan membopong Rukia, sementara ia duduk ditempat tidur, dan dia memangku Rukia, membiarkan Rukia bersandar padanya untuk istirahat.

"Kau tidak haus?" bisik Byakuya saat tangan Rukia perlahan turun dari lehernya, memeluk pinggangnya sambil menggeliat nyaman.

"Haus…" desis Rukia pelan.

Byakuya pun meraih botol air mineral yang ada diatas _bed side table_ kamar, dia membuka tutup botolnya.

"Buka mulutmu," suruh Byakuya.

"Aaa.." Rukia membuka mulutnya, namun matanya masih terpejam rapat.

Byakuya sangat hati-hati menuangkan air mineral ke mulut Rukia yang terbuka, dia berhenti saat merasa sudah cukup air yang masuk kemulut Rukia, dan memberi Rukia waktu untuk menelannya.

"Lagi?"

Rukia menggeleng, dan Byakuya meletakkan kembali botol mineral di meja sudut, memeluk Rukia dengan tangannya.

"Kau tidak gerah?"

"Tidak, aku suka berada dalam pelukanmu," jawab Rukia yang bersandar sepenuhnya pada Byakuya.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi manja seperti ini hah?"

Rukia membuka matanya, menatap Byakuya, mata yang tadi masih sangat lelah itu sekarang bersinar cerah menatap mata abu-abu teduh milik Byakuya.

"Sejak kau menuruti semua kemauanku," jawab Rukia dengan tangan menusuk-nusuk pipi kenyal milik Byakuya, dia suka melakukannya karena pipi Byakuya sangat lembut. Rukia melihat Byakuya tetap diam saat ia melakukannya, membuatnya gemas, Rukia tersenyum melihat sikap datar Byakuya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Byakuya bingung melihat sikap Rukia.

Rukia malah menegakkan tubuh, merenggut bahu Byakuya sebagai tumpuan bebannya dan dia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, memiringkan kepala dan mengecup bibir Byakuya cepat. Byakuya kaget mendapati kecupan Rukia, karena biasanya Rukia paling anti didekati.

"Jangan memancingku, Rukia!" ancam Byakuya, dia merasakan pipinya panas melihat wajah Rukia yang berseri-seri.

"Aku tidak takut," tantang Rukia.

Namun seketika Rukia dihempaskan diatas tempat tidur, helaian rambut Byakuya jatuh ke sisi wajahnya.

"Kau benar tidak takut?" Byakuya masih berusaha meledek Rukia, tapi Rukia menggeleng cepat.

Byakuya tersenyum dan memiringkan wajahnya, menangkup bibir Rukia dengan bibirnya, tangannya menyusup diantara rambut Rukia yang masih agak basah oleh keringat, sementara itu tangan Rukia dengan reflek terkalung dipunggunya.

Awalnya ciuman itu sangat lembut, namun perlahan Byakuya menjilat setiap bagian bibir Rukia, menyesap manisnya bibir Rukia, mengapit bibir bawah Rukia, meluapkan seluruh kasih sayang yang ia meliki untuk Rukia.

"hmm.." Rukia menggeliat dibawah ciumannya, menikmati sensasi yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya, Byakuya tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara seperti ini.

Byakuya meraih dagu Rukia yang kecil, menariknya perlahan hingga terbuka dan mendorong lidahnya masuk ke celah bibir Rukia, menyerapi setiap esensi yang ada didalamnya, menyapa lidah Rukia dengan lidahnya, menekan lidahnya agar lebih masuk sementara Rukia terus mengeluarkan suara yang justru membuatnya tidak ingin menghentikan ciuman ini.

Namun ia terpaksa menghentikan ciuman mereka, karena kekurangan oksigen.

Byakuya menatap Rukia yang menatapnya, dadanya naik turun terengah-engah karena ciuman yang terlalu lama.

"Apa?" ucap Rukia karena Byakuya tidak juga berhenti menatapnya.

Byakuya menggeleng, namun kepalanya kembali menjorok pada Rukia, bukan untuk mencium bibir mungil itu lagi, tapi dia mengecup lekuk leher Rukia, Rukia menggeliat resah mendapati Byakuya menciumi lekuk lehernya, bahkan sesekali menjilatnya.

"Byakuya…" bisik Rukia ragu-ragu.

"Hmm.." jawab Byakuya, namun tidak berhenti melakukan ciuman yang membuat sekujur tubuh Rukia bergetar itu.

"Hentikan, aku…ah…" Rukia kaget saat merasakan satu tangan Byakuya menyusup masuk kebawah kaosnya, kontan Rukia menahan tangan Byakuya, membuat tangannya harus bertarung dengan tangan Byakuya, karena tangan Byakuya terus berusaha masuk.

"Bya.. Akh!"

Rukia kembali bergetar hebat saat Byakuya menggigit daerah sensitive itu, dinginnya gigi Byakuya terasa diatas kulitnya.

"Jangan pernah menantangku," bisik Byakuya ditelinganya, dan kembali mencium bibir Rukia, membuat Rukia merasakan jejak darah dalam ciuman Byakuya, darahnya sendiri.

Ukitake berdiri didepan kamar Rukia, telinganya mendengar suara desahan-desahan, dia langsung membuka pintu kamar Rukia tanpa mengetuknya lagi, wajahnya kaku seketika mendapati Byakuya sedang mencium Rukia.

"Ehm, makan malam sudah siap!"

Seketika Byakuya menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Ayahnya berdiri di dekat pintu, tersenyum meledeknya. Rukia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal.

"A.. ayah, aku…" Byakuya merasa wajahnya terbakar, malu dengan sikap tidak sopannya didepan Ayah.

"Ku kira kalian akan istirahat, tapi ternyata Rukia tidak terlalu lelah. Nah, sekarang kalian turun, kita makan dulu," ucap Ukitake yang tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan sikap kedua anaknya ini. Ukitake pun beranjak dari kamar, membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka .

"Salahmu!" seru Rukia yang merapikan rambutnya, dan mengusap bibirnya.

"Kenapa aku? Kau yang memancingku!" balas Byakuya melotot pada Rukia.

"Apa?" Rukia bertolak pinggang menantang, tapi mata Byakuya malah mengarah pada lekuk lehernya.

"Harus ditutup plester," kata Byakuya yang langsung membongkar meja belajar Rukia, mencari plester untuk menutupi bekas gigitannya yang membengkak, dia tidak sadar bisa melakukan hal seberani ini.

Rukia diam saja saat Byakuya memasang plester di lukanya, _kiss mark_ pertama dalam hidupnya.

"Sudah, ayo!"

Byakuya menarik tangan Rukia agar turun dari tempat tidur, tapi Rukia menggeleng lemah.

"Kenapa lagi?" Byakuya mulai tidak suka mendapat wajah Rukia yang kembali memberenggut manja.

"Berbalik!" suruh Rukia.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Byakuya yang sudah berdiri dilantai kamar, tapi Rukia memutar tanganya agar Byakuya tetap melakukan apa yang ia minta.

Byakuya pun berbalik, dan tiba-tiba saja Rukia mengaitkan kedua kakinya di perutnya, bergelayut dipunggunya, minta digendong.

"Kau ini.." keluh Byakuya, Byakuya pun tidak protes, memegang kedua kaki Rukia dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar, melangkah lambat-lambat.

"Apakah kau menang dari Gin dan Ulquiorra?" tanya Rukia berbisik di telinga Byakuya, membuat Byakuya merinding karena merasakan hembusan napas Rukia di telinganya.

"Tidak, kali ini kami seri, dan kami berjanji melanjutkan pertandingan minggu besok," jawab Byakuya, suaranya bergetar.

Rukia melihat sikap Byakuya yang canggung, dan segera saja dia menyandarkan kepala di bahu Byakuya, dengan sengaja menghembus napas keras-keras hingga mengenai telinga Byakuya, berkali-kali Byakuya bergidik untuk menghindari gangguan dari nya.

Rukia memeluk leher Byakuya dan menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Byakuya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Rukia pelan.

Seketika Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya, karena merasakan bibir Rukia di lekuk lehernya, rasa panas membakarnya karena sentuhan Rukia. Rukia menyadari Byakuya yang terdiam, akhirnya dia membalas apa yang tadi dilakukan Byakuya, menggigit lekuk leher Byakuya, lebih keras dari yang sewajarnya sepasang kekasih lakukan.

"Auw..!" seru Byakuya kesakitan.

"Satu sama!" bisik Rukia senang.

"Kau…"

Byakuya hanya bisa menggeram, karena Rukia kembali bersandar dibahunya dengan nyaman, dan dia tidak merasa keberatan, Rukia memang sulit ditebak, seketika bisa sangat lembut, tapi tiba-tiba berubah segalak macan.

"Rukia masih belum bisa jalan?" tanya ibu saat mereka sampai di meja makan.

Byakuya mendudukkan Rukia di kursi.

"Dia hanya malas, Bu!" jawab Byakuya sewot dan Rukia tersenyum sangat manis kearahnya.

"Lho, Byakuya kenapa.." Ibu menunjuk kearah leher Byakuya yang terluka, bekas gigitan Rukia.

"Tadi ada anak macan, habis latihan berat, belum makan, makanya mau makan orang!" sahut Byakuya yang mendapat Rukia menutupi plester di lehernya dengan siku bersandar pada meja, dan telapak tangan menutupi plester.

Rukia menjulurkan lidah padanya, Byakuya makin gondok melihat sikap Rukia jika sedang dalam mood yang terlalu baik untuk meledeknya.

Namun Byakuya juga merasa sangat bahagia, setelah sekian lama berpikir bahwa ia harus menyerah, tidak lagi mencintai Rukia. Lagi-lagi takdir menentukan hal lain, Rukia justru sekarang berada disisinya, menjadi seorang kekasih yang selama sepuluh tahun lebih hanya mampu ia tatap.

Dia berjanji akan menyayangi Rukia, menjaga dan melindunginya, membahagiakannya semampu ia memberikannya.

* * *

Pertandingan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, Rukia berangkat dari rumah, diantar ayah, ibu dan Byakuya, dia tersenyum optimis, kompetisi kali ini akan menjadi perwujudan mimpi yang sejak lama ia inginkan, melihat dirinya berdiri di arena lintasan, dibawah tatapan semua orang, terlebih lagi jika bisa memenangkannya, sungguh impian yang sudah membayang dalam benaknya.

"Rukia, bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Pelatih Zaraki saat Rukia sampai di parkir stadion tempat pelaksanaan pertandingan.

"Sangat baik, sekalipun dua hari lalu aku hampir membiarkan kakiku tertinggal di ruang ganti karena sudah terlalu lelah!" jawab Rukia agak geram, tapi berkat latihan keras juga sekarang ia merasa sangat percaya diri untuk berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Ini dia calon juara kita."

Walikota Urahara baru sampai, bersama istrinya Yoruichi, wanita dengan warna kulit cokelat menawan itu memberi senyuman pada Rukia.

"Harus percaya diri ya," bisik Yoruichi seraya menepuk bahu Rukia.

"Iya, saya ke ruang ganti dulu!"

Rukia pamit dan berjalan masuk ke ruang ganti, pertandingan masih harus berlangsung satu setengah jam lagi, tapi ia harus registrasi dan masuk ke barisan peserta satu jam sebelum pertandingan.

Hanya beberapa menit untuk mencapai ruang ganti, tepat saat Rukia hendak membuka pintu ruang tersebut, dua orang perempuan dengan seragam olahraga keluar, di dada mereka tersemat nama mereka, Senna dan yang satu lagi adalah Apacci, mereka saling memberi senyum saat berpapasan.

"Wah, mereka sepertinya sangat profesional, aku jadi ciut," gumam Rukia yang masuk ke ruang ganti. Ruangan itu kosong, sepertinya semua peserta sudah masuk untuk registrasi.

Rukia meletakkan tasnya, mengeluarkan kartu kepesertaan yang dua hari lalu diberikan oleh Pelatih Zaraki, menatapnya penuh kagum.

"Aku harus menang!" kata Rukia seraya mencium kartunya, dan meletakkannya kembali ke tas, dan meraih kaos, celana dan sepatu pemberian Byakuya, ia akan memakai pemberian kekasihnya, memastikan sepatu ini akan menjadi sepatu pertama yang akan menyentuh garis _finish_.

Rukia masuk ke balik bilik, dan mengganti bajunya.

Isane melihat kanan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya, dan dia merasa sudah cukup aman. Dia membuka pintu ruang ganti, melihat sebuah tas tergeletak diatas bangku panjang, dia tersenyum senang melihat apa yang ia harapkan akan menjadi kenyataan.

Isane membongkar isi tas itu, mencari-cari kartu yang ia incar, dan ia menemukannya, sebaris nama tertera disana. Dia tersenyum senang, sempat melirik bilik yang terdengar senandung orang yang sangat ia benci.

"Sekarang kau bisa bernyanyi, tapi nanti kau akan menangis," bisik nya yang bergegas kelaur dari ruang ganti, menimbang-nimbang kartu berwarna hijau itu sambil melenggang pergi dengan langkah ringan, kembali ke arah stadion dan mengantongi kartu itu.

Rukia keluar dari bilik, sudah mengenakan sepatu dari Byakuya, kaos dengan pin chappy tersemat didadanya, menempelkan namanya.

"Ok, aku sudah siap!"

Rukia bergegas keluar ruang ganti, menenteng tasnya, melangkah besar-besar dan diluar dugaan Byakuya menjemputnya di depan pintu masuk ke tempat registrasi peserta.

"Rukia! Semangat ya!"

Rukia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Rangiku, Gin, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Nell, Grimmjow, dan Ichigo, Hisagi, Hanatarou, Syazel, Ggio, Renji, Findor dan semua orang yang pernah hadir dalam festival olahraga melambai kearahnya dari pintu masuk stadion, Rukia membalas lambaian tangan mereka, dan mengacungkan jempol kanannya, mereka pun masuk untuk mencari tempat duduk yang tepat untuk menyaksikan kemenangan Rukia.

"Kau tidak tegang kan?" tanya Byakuya saat Rukia berbaris dibelakang peserta lain.

"Tenang saja," jawab Rukia sambil membuka tasnya dan mencari kartu untuk registrasinya, dia masih tersenyum awalnya namun saat ia mulai mencari dengan panic karena kartunya tidak juga ia temukan, senyumnya hilang seketika.

"Kenapa?"

"Kartu registrasinya… hilang," ucap Rukia berat, dia tidak yakin kartu itu hilang karena tadi masih ia letakkan dalam tas, mungkinkah terjatuh saat memasukkan baju tadi?

"Selanjutnya!" seru penjaga counter registrasi peserta, Rukia menoleh pada orang itu, wajahnya tampak sangat merana.

"Kartu saya hilang, bisakah saya registrasi tanpa kartu?" tanya Rukia hampir menangis.

"Maaf, tanpa kartu tidak bisa. Silahkan dicari dulu, masih ada waktu 45 menit lagi sampai counter ditutup," jawab orang itu.

"Kau yakin hilang?" Byakuya meraih tas Rukia, membongkar isinya, sambil melirik wajah nelangsa Rukia, dan dia tidak menemukannya.

"Tadi masih ditas saat aku ganti baju," bisik Rukia sedih.

Byakuya meraih kedua bahu Rukia, membuat Rukia menatap matanya langsung.

"Kita cari dulu, kau jangan putus asa. Rukia?" Byakuya mengguncang bahu Rukia, membuat Rukia yang hampir menangis itu mengangguk dalam.

"Aku akan cari di sepanjang jalan menuju ruang ganti, kau pergilah ke pusat informasi, minta mereka mengumumkannya, siapa tau ada yang menemukannya," jelas Byakuya, dan Rukia kembali mengangguk.

Mereka terpisah jalan, Rukia dan Byakuya sama-sama memacu kaki mereka, Rukia ke pusat informasi stadion, dan tidak lama petugas memberikan pengumuman yang menggema keseluruh stadion, di dalam dan diluar stadion.

Rangiku, dan yang lain mendengar pengumuman kehilangan itu, mereka saling bertukar pandang cemas, bagaimana jika Rukia tidak bisa menemukan kartu itu, dan tidak bisa bertanding?

Mereka semua langsung keluar dari stadion, menelepon siapapun yang mungkin bisa membantu menemukan kartu milik Rukia. Rangiku menelepon walikota Urahara juga, kebetulan ia memiliki nomor teleponnya, mendengar kabar itu walikota Urahara kebakaran jenggot, ikut turun tangan, tidak terima jika wakil kotanya, orang ia banggakan bahkan tidak bisa menjejak kaki di arena pertandingan.

Rukia berdiri resah di meja pusat infomasi, sudah lima belas menit berlalu tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang datang melapor menemukan kartunya.

Sementara Byakuya menyusuri jalur yang tadi Rukia lewati, dari parkiran hingga ruang ganti, dari ruang ganti sampai kembali lagi ke tempat registrasi, tapi ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan kartu itu. Ia pun kembali ke ruang ganti, mondar mandir didepan ruang ganti, mencari dan terus mencari.

Isane duduk manis di kursi paling depan, dekat arena pertandingan, melihat tujuh orang peserta memasuki arena dengan iring-ringan, dan merasa senang karen Rukia tidak ada diantara mereka.

"Sekarang kau tau kan bahwa aku tidak main-main dengan ancamanku, Rukia? Kau munafik karena terus mengelak, tapi sekarang kau malah pacaran dengan Byakuya. Rasakan pembalasanku, kau cari saja kartu itu hingga kiamat, tidak akan pernah kau temukan karena ada di kantongku," bisik Isane, seringai muncul diwajah cantiknya.

Teriakan dan sorak dukungan memenuhi stadion yang penuh sesak itu. Menyemangati peserta unggulan mereka, sementara Rukia tetap menunggu dengan cemas di meja pusat infomasi.

"Bisakah saya tinggalkan nomor ponsel saya, nanti jika ada yang melapor tolong telepon saya. Saya ingin mencari di tempat lain."

Si petugas mengangguk mengiyakan, menerima catatan nomor ponsel Rukia, Rukia berbalik segera, menelepon Byakuya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Rukia saat Byakuya mengangkat teleponnya.

"Belum…" jawab Byakuya.

"Bagaimana ini…" Rukia melirik jam yang menggantung didinding pusat informasi, waktunya untuk registrasi tinggal dua puluh menit lagi. Mungkinkah mereka berhasil menemukan kartu itu? Bagaimana jika tidak? Ia akan menyesali ini seumur hidupnya.

Byakuya memperhatikan pintu ruang ganti, tidak ada yang aneh.

"Aku akan menemukannya, Rukia. Jika aku tidak bisa menemukannya, aku pastikan kau akan berdiri di arena, aku akan membuat hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Karena itu… jangan menangis…"

Rukia seketika membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas, dia memang ingin menangis, air matanya sudah mengambang, dan Byakuya seperti tau kalau ia akan meneteskan air mata.

Rukia mengangguk, tidak sanggup menjawab, takut isak tangisnya lolos dari mulutnya. Dia merasa sangat terharu, semakin mencintai Byakuya yang sudah sangat mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya hanya untuk dirinya.

"Kau dengar aku, Rukia? Jangan menangis!" Byakuya mengulang kata-katanya karena tidak mendengar jawaban Rukia.

"A..aku dengar," bisik Rukia.

Byakuya tersenyum mendengar ketegaran hati Rukia, dan dia berjanji akan mewujudkan janjinya, tidak akan membiarkan Rukia menangis.

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, Byakuya mengantongi kembali ponselnya, matanya menyapu seluruh tempat yang mampu ia lihat dari depan ruang ganti, dia mendongakkan wajah keatas dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jika Rukia bilang kartu masih ada saat ia masuk ruang ganti, berarti ada orang yang sengaja mengambil kartunya, ada yang…"

Mata Byakuya tertuju pada sebuah kamera _cctv_ yang terpasang disudut kusen pintu ruang ganti, sangat kecil hingga jika tidak diperhatikan dengan teliti tidak akan terlihat, seketika langkah kakinya bergegas menuju suatu tempat.

Walikota Urahara sedang berdebat hebat dengan petugas registrasi peserta, dia sudah meyakinkan dari tadi bahwa Rukia adalah benar wakil dari kota Karakura, tapi petugas tetap berkeras mengacu pada peraturan yang sudah diberlakukan dalam pertandingan kali ini.

"Aku ini walikota Karakura, kalian tidak mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja kami mengenal Anda, Pak, kami warga Karakura, tapi peraturan yang ditetapkan tidak bisa kami langgar."

Walikota Urahara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, fustasi karena kedudukannya saja tidak berguna disaat seperti ini. Yoruichi mengelus punggungnya, memintanya untuk sabar, jangan memaksa orang lain karena bagaimanapun mereka tetap benar, peraturan harus tetap ditegakkan.

"Rukia…"

Walikota dan istrinya menoleh ke belakang, melihat Rukia yang berjalan kearah mereka, dan dibelakangnya menyusul Rangiku, Ichigo dan yang lain, bersama kedua orang tua Rukia. Rukia tersenyum lemah kepada walikota yang sudah stress itu, karena waktu mereka sekarang hanya tersisa lima belas menit lagi sebelum counter registrasi benar-benar ditutup.

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukannya?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng lemah, hatinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berharap, dia hanya memegang satu keyakinan, Byakuya akan menepati janjinya.

"Kita pasti akan menemukannya, jika kau tidak bisa masuk. Aku akan mendobrak gerbang agar kau bisa masuk!" kata Grimmjow berapi-api.

"Iya, aku akan membantu, tenang saja!" sahut Hisagi yang ikut mendukung Rukia.

"Terima kasih semuanya," ucap Rukia sunggu-sungguh.

Byakuya menatap penjaga pintu dengan memohon, dia sudah menghabiskan lima menit hanya untuk meyakinkan petugas ini agar mengizinkannya masuk ke ruang control utama.

"Anda tidak memiliki izin," kata petugas itu dengan tegas.

"Aku tau, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia menangis karena tidak bisa ikut pertandingan. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, ada orang yang mengambil kartu registrasinya dan hanya rekaman kamera _cctv_ yang bisa membuktikannya. Tolong, waktu saya sempit."

Petugas itu melihat kesungguhan diwajah Byakuya, dan ia merasa kasihan melihat pemuda dihadapannya sudah bercucuran keringat, tanda ia sudah kelelahan mencari.

"Aku bisa saja memaksa masuk, tapi Aku tau itu salah. Aku mohon."

Byakuya kembali melirik jam tangannya, menunjukkan sepuluh menit sebelum pertandingan dan waktunya semakin berkurang karena kekerasan hati penjaga pintu ini.

"Siapa Rukia?" tanya petugas itu.

"Peserta pertandingan, aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi!" Byakuya makin tidak sabar menghadapi petugas ini.

"Bukan, maksudku siapa Rukia untukmu?"

Byakuya mengerutkan alis mendengar pertanyaan petugas ini, kenapa menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini disaat genting seperti ini, sementara waktunya sudah berkurang banyak.

"Rukia… orang yang sangat aku sayangi," jawab Byakuya.

Petugas itu terdiam sejenak, bingung dengan jawaban Byakuya, mereka sebenarnya menanyakan status Rukia dalam event kali ini, tapi jawaban orang dihadapan mereka malah begini. Mereka tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah akan memberikan iziin bagi Byakuya masuk ke dalam.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Sebuah suara dari belakang Byakuya, kontan Byakuya berbalik, dan mendapati Aizen berdiri berdampingan dengan Ulquiorra, menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku sudah dengar, Byakuya. Makanya aku langsung kesini, ternyata kau sudah ada disini," ucap Ulquiorra yang melangkah maju dan membuat petugas itu mundur dari pintu yang ia jaga ketat dari tadi.

"Apakah dia kenalan Anda, Pak?" tanya petugas itu pada Aizen.

"Iya, karena itu biarkan dia masuk," jawab Aizen dengan senyum ramah terukir diwajahnya, namun bagi petugas itu, senyum Aizen seperti ancaman mengerikan, karena tidak mnugkin seorang Aizen yang berkuasa memberi senyum untuk orang rendahan sepertinya.

"Maaf, saya tidak tau. Silahkan!" Petugas itu membukakan pintu untuk Byakuya.

Byakuya menatap Aizen dan Ulquiorra penuh tanya.

"Aku pemilik stadion ini, jadi kau boleh masuk Byakuya. Aku pastikan akan menangkap pelakunya, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang sudah menyakiti Rukia," ucap Aizen menjawab tatapan Byakuya.

"Cepat, Byakuya. Kita akan kehabisan waktu," kata Ulquiorra mengingatkan.

Byakuyapun langsung masuk ke ruangan, Ulquiorra dan Aizen menyusulnya dibelakang.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan Byakuya. Iya kan, Ulqui?" kata Aizen yang memandang bahu Byakuya.

Ulquiorra mengangguk samar.

"Karena itu aku tidak boleh mengharapkannya, kan?" jawab Ulquiorra yang terus melangkah.

"Kau akan menemukan seorang yang baik untukmu, Anakku."

Aizen menatap punggung anaknya yang agak bungkuk itu, anak satu-satunya yang menjadi buah hatinya.

Byakuya memaksa petugas pengawas kamera untuk menunjukkan rekaman di depan ruang ganti, satu jam sebelumnya. Dia tidak memindahkan tatapannya dari monitor barang sedetikpun, dia melihat Rukia yang masuk ruang ganti, dan lima menit kemudian matanya terbelalak.

"Isane, pantas saja!" gumamnya saat melihat Isane berjingkrak kegirangan seraya mengantongi sebuah kartu.

"Siapa Isane?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Mantan pacarku, dia melakukan ini untuk balas dendam. Perempuan itu.. beraninya melakukan ini semua," Byakuya mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dia langsung meraih ponselnya, tapi waktu yang tersisa kurang dari lima menit, tidak mungkin mencari Isane lagi untuk menemukan kartunya.

"Bisa aku copy rekaman ini ke ponselku?" tanya Byakuya, sang petugas mengangguk karena melihat anggukan kepala Aizen.

Byakuya pun meng-_copy_ rekaman itu, setelah selesai dia langsung berlari menuju counter registrasi.

"Bagaimana ini?" Rangiku memeriksa jam tangannya, berharap jamnya berhenti bergerak, memberi waktu yang lebih panjang untuk mereka mencari kartu milik Rukia.

Mereka semua berkumpul di pusat informasi, menunggu kalau-kalau ada orang yang akan membawa kartu milik Rukia kehadapan mereka.

Lari Byakuya sungguh luar biasa cepat, dia menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat, dia tau waktunya sudah tidak banyak, dan dia ingin membuat Rukia mengikuti pertandingan, sekalipun kakinya harus patah karena memaksa diri berlari mengejar waktu.

"Tunggu!" pekiknya saat petugas counter memindahkan papan tanda registrasi.

"A.. aku…punya bukti, dan… kalian harus membiarkan Rukia masuk," kata Byakuya diantara usahanya mengatur napas.

Para petugas memperhatikan Byakuya yang sudah kepayahan, waktu mereka tinggal dua detik lagi saat mereka menengok jam mereka. Mereka saling tatap untuk mempertimbangkan apakah akan menyetujui permintaan Byakuya.

"Baiklah," jawab mereka akhirnya, mereka kembali duduk, dan memberikan Byakuya minum, agar Byakuya bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya yang masih megap-megap, wajahnya bahkan pucat karena menahan lelah.

"Kalian harus lihat video ini, aku dapatkan dari hasil rekaman kamera _cctv_."

Byakuya menujukkan ponselnya yang tengah memutar video yang tadi ia lihat bersama Aizen dan Ulquiorra, seketika petugas itu mengernyit heran, apa artinya perempuan disana berlari sambil membawa kartu, tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali bagi mereka.

"Dia sengaja mengambil kartu milik Rukia, dia berbuat jahat agar Rukia tidak ikut pertandingan, dan sekalipun kalian berteriak mencari kartu itu, dia tidak akan memberikannya," jelas Byakuya yang sudah habis kesabaran karena para petugas ini telah menguras sisa tenaganya hanya untuk menjelaskan semua kenyataan yang sudah jelas.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut seorang petugas sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, dia bisa ikut pertandingan. Kami akan memberitahu koordinator, kami pastikan dia masuk ke arena sekarang!"

Byakuya tersenyum lega, tubuhnya merosot turun hingga bersandar di kursi, hatinya sudah jauh lebih lega sekarang, sekalipun napasnya sudah sesak seperti ini dia senang karena Rukia tidak akan menangis. Dia meraih ponselnya, memanggil nomor ponsel Rukia, sementara para petugas dihadapannya juga tengah melakukan panggilan.

"Byakuya?"

Suara cemas Rukia memenuhi telinganya, suara yang hampir meneteskan air mata, membuatnya sakit sekalipun ia akan menyampaikan berita membahagiakan.

"Waktunya sudah habis," ucap Rukia yang menahan tangisnya. Rangiku yang berdiri disebelahnya langsung merenggut bahu Rukia, berusaha menguatkan Rukia.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menangis?" kata Byakuya dengan nada marah.

"Tapi…"

"Kau bisa ikut pertandingan!" potong Byakuya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kau menemukan kartuku?" Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya seketika, merasakan harapannya kembali membumbung tinggi.

"Aku tidak menemukan kartumu," sahut Byakuya dengan suara datar, tidak terusik dengan nada suara Rukia yang sudah cemas minta ampun.

"Lalu kenapa bisa?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku bisa membuat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin?" ucap Byakuya penuh kebanggaan.

Rukia merasakan haru yang amat sangat, ingin memeluk Byakuya dengan sanga erat, berterima kasih karena Byakuya sudah sangat berusaha keras untuk membantunya mewujudkan impian, hanya Byakuya seorang, Byakuya sang kekasihnya.

"Byakuya…"

"Rukia, Anda diminta masuk untuk mengikuti _briefing_!" teriak seorang petugas dari bagian dalam gerbang.

Rukia menoleh kebelakang, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tertahan ditenggorkan.

"Aku akan segera datang!" jawab Rukia pada petugas itu.

"Lihat kan?" ucap Byakuya masih dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Terima kasih, Byakuya. Tapi kau ada dimana sekarang?"

Ichigo melempar sorot mata penuh tanya pada Rukia yang tersenyum cerah, bingung dengan cara Byakuya berhasil membuat Rukia ikut dalam pertandingan, sekaligus kagum karena ternyata Byakuya memang pantas dan sangat pantas untuk Rukia, Ichigo mengaku kalah dengan besar hati sekarang, karena dia tidak sebanding dengan Byakuya, sangat jauh dari jangkauan, ketetapan hati Byakuya jauh melebihinya.

"Masih ada satu hal yang harus aku lakukan. Kau masuk saja dulu,konsentrasi pada pertandingan."

Rukia mengangguk sekaligus berkata "Ya!"

"Pastikan menang, aku akan menunggumu di garis finish!" bisik Byakuya yang tersenyum cerah.

"Aku akan menang. Aku…" Rukia melihat sekeliling, merasa malu ingin mengucapkan kalimat yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"Kenapa?" desak Byakuya yang merasa ucapan Rukia yang tertahan terasa sangat penting untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu!" ucap Rukia akhirnya, dan karena ucapanya yang agak keras, ia mendapat sorakan dan suara siulan dari teman yang lain. Sampai walikota Urahara ikut senyum-senyum dan iri, jadi ingin kembali pada masa-masa muda dulu dengan Yoruichi.

"Aku juga," jawab Byakuya, senyum di wajahnya mengembang seketika, membawa kebahagiaan itu mengalir dalam setiap nadinya, dalam setiap denyut jantungnya yang meningkat seketika.

Mereka pun mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

Rukia segera berbalik dan tersenyum pada semua orang, hatinya sudah jauh lebih lega sekarang, hingga senyum diwajahnya sudah terukir dengan tulus.

"Byakuya…"

"Kami tau, Byakuya berhasil kan?" tebak Grimmjow yang ikut bangga dengan kesungguhan hati Byakuya.

"Duh, yang lagi manis-manisnya merasakan cinta," celetuk Hinamori.

"A… aku harus masuk!" kata Rukia yang langsung lari masuk ke gerbang, kabur dari tatapan nakal semua yang mengarah padanya, membuatnya menyembunyikan wajah karena pipinya yang kelewat merah.

"Dan dia kabur…" celatuk Ichigo.

"Berarti kita juga harus masuk!" sahut Ggio.

"Bagaimana dengan Byakuya?" tanya Nell.

"Dia akan menyusul, dia tidak akan melewatkan kemenangan pacarnya!" kata Hitsugaya asal.

"Hah, enaknya yang masih muda…" gerutu walikota Urahara, dan itu membuatnya dicubit oleh Yoruichi, dia hanya meringis kesakitan karena cubitan Yoruichi sangat sakit, sekalipun Yoruichi menyebutnya sebagai cubitan sayang.

Byakuya beranjak dari meja registrasi, kembali ke ruang control utama, ternyata disana masih ada Aizen dan Ulquiorra.

"Aku tau kau akan kembali, ternyata kau tidak suka menggantung sebuah kasus ya?" ucap Aizen yang menatap Byakuya lurus, tidak sedikitpun terganggu dengan wajah Byakuya yang mengerut karena ucapannya.

"Jadi, akan kau apakan perempuan ini? Kalau kau mau tau, dia duduk di sector lima baris F, kursi paling ujung." Ulquiorra melanjutkan kalimat ayahnya.

Byakuya menatap Ulquiorra dan Aizen bergantian. Melihat kedua orang itu memandangnya dengan sorot mata penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin dia berhenti menyakiti Rukia, atau aku akan memastikan dia menyesal seumur hidup."

Byakuya memberikan tatapan meyakinkan, namun tidak ada dendam di mata berwarna abu-abu itu, mata itu sungguh-sungguh menyiratkan kesungguhan pemiliknya untuk menjaga orang yang ia cintai. Aizen mengangguk kagum, tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Byakuya ragu untuk menjabat tangan orang itu, dia hanya tidak mengerti untuk apa uluran tangan ini, tapi akhirnya dia menerima tangan Aizen.

"Aku bisa mempercayakan Rukia ditanganmu, iya kan?" ucap Aizen seiring senyum tulusnya.

"Aku akan menjaganya, diminta ataupun tidak," sahut Byakuya tenang.

Pandangannya beralih pada Ulquiorra, mata hijau emerald itu mengirim gelombang ancaman padanya, tapi Byakuya tidak mengetahui apa penyebabnya.

"Jangan sampai Rukia menangis karenamu," kata pemilik mata berwarna emerald itu.

Byakuya mengangguk dalam, dia mengerti ancaman itu karena ia juga menyayangi Rukia.

Byakuya menundukkan kepalanya pada Aizen.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, aku permisi dulu."

Aizen mengangkat tangannya, mengizinkan Byakuya pergi dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Stadion sudah dipenuhi sorakan saat melihat para peserta melakukan pertemuan untuk mendengarkan aturan yang harus mereka patuhi selama pertandingan. Isane yang sedari tadi tersenyum sekarang melongo melihat Rukia berada diantara peserta itu. Dia sampai berdiri untuk memastikan matanya tidak salah lihat, dan dia memang tidak salah lihat, Rukia memang berada diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa dia masuk, kartunya kan ada padaku?" gumam Isane yang berusaha merogoh saku celananya, dan menemukan kartu masih berada dalam kantingnya, masih tersimpan baik disana.

"Heran, Isane Kotetsu?"

Isane terlonjak kaget, melihat Byakuya sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, matanya mendapati Byakuya sangat tenang sekalipun wajahnya penuh keringat.

"Byakuya.."

Byakuya menarik tangan Isane agar mengikutinya, membawa Isane keluar dari stadion dan mencari tempat yang cukup baik untuknya _menyerang_ Isane. Isane tidak melawan, karena tenaga Byakuya terlalu kuat menariknya, dan dia merasa sudah tidak memiliki jalan untuk kabur lagi, langkahnya sudah mati karena Byakuya sudah mengetahui perbuatannya.

Mereka berhenti saat mencapai area parkir, tempat yang sangat sepi karena semua orang sudah berada dalam stadion.

"Aku tidak akan membuat ini sulit untukmu, Isane," ucap Byakuya seraya berbalik dan melempar sorot mata penuh ancaman pada Isane yang sudah gemetar ketakutan.

Isane menunduk dalam, menghindari tatapan mata Byakuya yang sangat mengerikan, karena untuk pertama kalinya sosok tampan Byakuya terlihat seperti monster yang siap menerkamnya.

"Apakah kau mengakui perbuatanmu sudahketerlaluan?" tanya Byakuya.

Isane mengangguk sekali.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Hanya untuk membalas dendam?"

Isane mendongakkan wajahnya, takut-takut melihat mata Byakuya langsung.

"Aku rasa wajar, aku hanya ingin membalas Rukia," jawab Isane dengan wajah merengek, Byakuya menggeram kesal melihat betapa orang dihadapannya ini tidak bisa melihat situasi, mungkin wajahnya belum menggambarkan kemarahan yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Dengar, Isane. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa berhati baik, dan memaafkan orang dengan mudah. Tapi aku peringatkan kau…" Byakuya mengacungkan telunjuknya hingga hampir menyentuh ujung hidung Isane, membuat Isane kembali mengkeret ketakutan.

"Aku bisa membiarkan kau kali ini, tapi tidak akan ada yang kedua kali, kau akan menyesal jika kau berani menyentuh _Rukia-ku_ lagi!" ancam Byakuya, menakankan suaranya saat menyebut nama Rukia, betapa posesif dirinya, dia sendiri merasa takut dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan untuk Rukia, terlalu kuat, tapi bagaimanapun inilah kenyataan yang sangat indah baginya.

"A.. aku mengerti," kata Isane dengan suara purau dan sekujur tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

"Pastikan otak kerdilmu mengerti dengan baik!" ucap Byakuya lagi, memberikan tatapan mematikannya sekali lagi.

"Para peserta sudah mulai melintas, Rukia, wakil dari kota Karakura yang terancam tidak bisa ikut pertandingan sekarang berada di posisi kedua dibelakang Senna."

Byakuya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Isane, mendengar suara moderator yang mengumumkan posisi saat ini, dia langsung berlari kearah pintu masuk stadion, dia mendengar hingar bingar suara orang-orang yang sedang menyoraki peserta yang sedang bertanding di tengah lapangan. Perhatian Byakuya tertuju pada Rukia yang melintasi _track_ yang harus dilewati, wajahnya tenang, tidak terlihat jejak kegelisahan ataupun kesedihan disana.

"Menang atau tidak kau tetap menang dalam hatiku, Rukia…" bisik Byakuya tersenyum, melihat Rukia yang perlahan tapi pasti memperpendek jarak dengan Senna.

Byakuya melangkah menuju garis finish dengan langkah tenang, karena hatinya memang telah memperoleh ketenangan yang ia inginkan, melihat Rukia melintas di arena pertandingan nasional, melihat Rukia meraih impian yang telah lama ia idamkan.

Rangiku, Ichigo, dan semua teman yang hadir, melihat Byakuya yang melintas di pinggir lapangan, bahkan walikota Urahara berdecak kagum pada Byakuya, melihat pria yang menurutnya sangat _gentle_, seorang pria yang telah bersikap sangat dewasa untuk melindungi orang yang dicintai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak boleh menonton disini," kata seorang hakim garis finish, menatap Byakuya penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak sedang menonton, aku menunggu orang yang aku sayangi," jawab Byakuya, dia meraih sebuah cincin dari saku celananya, cincin yang telah ia persiapkan dari sejak lama, sebuah cincin yang akan ia gunakan untuk melamar Rukia, untuk mengikat dan mengikrarkan hati Rukia hanya untuknya.

"Yang mana orangnya?" tanya orang tua yang sudah agak bungkuk itu lagi.

"Yang paling cantik, yang paling manja dan yang paling keras kepala," lagi-lagi Byakuya menjawab dengan kalimat yang membingungkan, akhirnya orang tua itu memutuskan untuk membiarkan Byakuya berdiri di dekat nya, dia tidak ingin bertanya lagi, atau jawaban pemuda ini akan lebih kacau lagi.

Bukankah bagi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, orang yang dicintai akan terlihat seperti segala-galanya?

Rukia memacu kakinya lebih cepat saat melihat Senna mengurangi kecepatan karena sudah mendekati garis _finish_, Rukia mengatur napasnya, menjaga agar paru-parunya tidak kekurangan oksigen, mengumpulkan kekuatan agar bertumpu pada kakinya. Perlahan tapi pasti kecepatannya bertambah drastis, sorakan penonton semakin keras karena melihat Rukia yang mendahului Senna.

"Dia menggunakan taktik yang sama!" bisik Pelatih Zaraki yang sedari tadi menonton dari sisi lapangan, dia sengaja tidak menampakkan diri, karena Rukia sudah dendam kesumat padanya gara-gara latihan yang terlalu berat, karena itu ia sengaja menyimpan wajahnya hanya untuk menyaksikan Rukia memacu kakinya, hasil kerja kerasnya melatih Rukia.

Dia tersenyum karena Senna, pesaing utama tampak sudah terlalu kelelahan untuk mengejar ketinggalannya dari Rukia, Rukia melesat cepat, wajahnya tenang, bahkan tidak ada peluh berarti yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Yup, si mungil itu melampaui Senna, cepat sekali larinya…" seru moderator.

Rukia memejamkan matanya, merasakan hatinya menghangat karena mengingat wajah Byakuya, dia berharap Byakuya melihat kemenangan yang ia raih. Rukia mengurangi kecepatan kakinya tepat saat pita yang harus ia sentuh hanya berjarak tiga langkah lagi.

Dia mengangkat tangan ke udara, membiarkan pita menyentuh perutnya, menyatakannya sebagai pemenang pertandingan marathon tingkat nasional kali ini.

"Rukia, pemenang kita kali ini!"

Pelatih Zaraki berlari mendekati Rukia, hendak memberikan sebuah pelukan untuk merayakan kemenangan, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Byakuya sudah melangkah mendekati Rukia yang terengah, membungkuk mengatur napas.

"Yah, dia memiliki orang lain untuk merayakan kemenangan. Aku sudah cukup bangga melihat kemenanganmu, Rukia," bisik Pelatih Zaraki yang berjalan menjauh menuju kursi pelatih lain.

Rukia masih mengatur napasnya, menekuri aspal dengan pola monoton yang tengah ia jejak, hingga sebuah celana dengan warna cokelat lusuh yang sangat ia kenal mendekat padanya.

"Sepertinya sepatu pemberianku membawa kemenangan untukmu," ucap pemilik celana itu.

Rukia menegakkan tubuh seketika, tersenyum senang mendengar suara Byakuya.

"Aku menang!" seru Rukia kegirangan.

"Aku sudah melihatnya. Ini!" Byakuya memberikan sapu tangan yang ia kantongi, karena dia tidak membawa handuk untuk Rukia mengeringkan keringat.

Rukia tidak menerima sapu tangan Byakuya, dia malah melompat dan memeluk Byakuya erat.

"Kau sangat baik, sangat manis.." bisik Rukia, suaranya sangat ceria terdengar ditelinga Byakuya.

"Aku? Manis?" ulang Byakuya tidak percaya, Rukia orang pertama yang menyebutnya dengan sebutan manis.

"Iya, sangat manis…" jawab Rukia, ia mencium pipi Byakuya saat melepas pelukannya. Byakuya terbengong, dan mereka mendapat sorakan orang satu stadion saat wajah mereka terpampang di layar besar yang dipasang di sisi stadion, semua melihat Rukia yang mencium pipi Byakuya.

Suara siulan memenuhi stadion.

"Hah.. mereka pamer kemesraan lagi," gerutu Hisagi dari tempat duduknya sekarang.

Byakuya meraih tangan kiri Rukia, menyematkan cincin yang telah ia pegang sedari tadi di jari manis Rukia, cincin sederhana tanpa mata, namun terlihat sangat elegan karena warna emas putihnya yang murni.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rukia, mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara, secara tidak sengaja membuat semua orang melihat cincin pemberian Byakuya itu pada khalayak ramai, karena mereka berdua masih belum sadar jika wajah mereka sudah memenuhi layar stadion.

"Ternyata dia pacar pemuda itu, pantas saja. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi!" kata hakim garis yang meletakkan benderanya, tersenyum melihat dua orang yang saling tatap mesra itu.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu, aku akan memerintahmu!" kata Byakuya tegas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rukia bertolak pinggang, menatapnya marah karena Byakuya baru saja berucap dengan nada suara tinggi.

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk tetap disisiku, dan saling mengerti satu sama lain, hingga waktunya tiba bagiku menjadikanmu pendampingku seumur hidup, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu," ucap Byakuya seiring senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Rukia tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Byakuya, menyatakan kesediaannya, dan kebahagiaan itu memenuhi hati keduanya. Tidak mudah memperolehnya, karena itu mereka harus berusaha keras mempertahankannya.

Sorakan riuh rendah kembali terdengar, menyoraki sepasang kekasih yang berpelukan itu, membuat semua mata menyaksikan kebahagiaan yang mengembang di sekeliling stadion, sebagai imbas dari Rukia dan Byakuya.

Byakuya mengecup dahi Rukia, berjanji ia akan selalu melihat Rukia, seperti yang telah ia lakukan sejak sepuluh tahun lalu dan dia akan terus melakukannya selama sisa hidupnya, namun saat ini ia akan melihat Rukia berada di sisinya, menjadi orang yang akan selalu membahagiakannya dengan senyum cerah dan tatapan penuh kasih.

Akhirnya Rukia bisa merasakan cinta yang Byakuya pendam sejak lama, dan cinta itu telah tersampaikan pada hati yang tepat.

.

.

The End – Owari…

.

* * *

**A/N :**

Akhirnya tamat, bagaimana menurut mina-san?

Gaje

Biasa aja

Bagus **

Abstain

Aku tidak menyangka akan menyelesaikannya minggu ini, aku pikir masih lama, tapi ternyata tidak selama yang aku duga karena jari-jariku seperti tidak mau berhenti *kerasukan kali!—Hiyy…*

**Terima kasih sekali *peyuk dan cium untuk semua readers* aku sangat senang melihat review dari readers semua, seperti mendapat kekuatan yang sangat besar setelah membaca semua masukan dan komentar dari semuanya.**

Mind to review again? *please don't mind*

Namun aku mau minta maaf lagi, aku akan istirahat sejenak, mencari ide lain dulu, sepertinya ideku masih nyangkut di stasiun deh, soalnya kemarin lupa aku kasih ongkos pulang *dikasih Ryujin Jakka samaYamamoto Jii-san*

Tapi Mina-san harus tetap berkarya ya, aku akan sering-sering baca fict yang lain kok!

Review ya.. aku tunggu lho, secara aku akan off untuk sementara waktu, mungkin ada yang bisa kasih usul pairing siapa yang mungkin akan ku buatkan fict nanti… *waktunya tidak bisa ditentukan oleh author gaje ini*

Jangan Ichiruki, karena itu prioritas utama ku *wuu… tadi nanya, gimana sih?*

"Timpukin Nakki pake sandal jepit*

**Keep The Spirit On… ^_^**

* * *

**Gomen, kali ini tidak ada pojok obrolan, soalnya author sudah terlalu capek, selama menulis fict ini selalu mendapat kekejaman dari para chara dalam fict ini *salah sendiri, siapa suruh membuat mereka jadi seperti ini, masih mending Om Tite Kubo tidak mengutukmu jadi cantik!***

**Nakki : "Mau dong..." pasang tampang mupeng.**

**Ichigo, Rukia dan Byakuya : "Ngarep!"**


End file.
